Misterio da Lua
by yucollier
Summary: Matthew Chambers era um garoto normal de Seattle, mas sua vida sempre foi rodeada de mistérios. Mas uma inesperada mudança para a pequena cidade de Ford, na Califórnia, o leva às suas raízes e, aos poucos, ele passa a conhecer o passado sombrio da sua família. Ao lado de dois novos amigos, Matthew vai entrar no Submundo, um mundo completamente novo, longe do tradicional e racional
1. Chapter 1

**A primeira face**

Eu já vi muitas coisas nessa vida. Coisas que muita gente nem sonhou. Já conheci pessoas que me marcaram para o resto da vida. É até engraçado a forma como nos vemos depois de um tempo. Nem parece que somos nós. A pior coisa, no entanto, é sentir medo de quem somos. Como se não fosse seguro ser você mesmo. É agonizante, desesperador. Mas, depois de um tempo isso passa. Aí você consegue desfrutar a vida e aceitar o destino que ela lhe preparou.

O medo é quase tocável. Na verdade, ele chega a doer. Dói de uma forma inexplicável, cruciante. É pavoroso. Parece que não acaba nunca. Mas chega uma hora que tudo isso passa, e a sensação é incrível. Rejuvenescedora. Vivendo e aprendendo, é o que dizem. É assim que a vida funciona. Nem todos param para apreciar uma noite de lua cheia, ninguém percebe que ela nos olha quando ninguém nota. Ela sabe de tudo, vê tudo. Com a lua, não existem segredos.

Ah, se pudessem ouvir minhas entranhas gritarem agora. Descobrir algum propósito de viver. Perceber que você nunca será aceito. Não importa o quanto tentemos negar, fugir. Cedo ou tarde, a mentira desmorona, e nós caímos por terra, junto com ela.  
O que fazer quando uma mentira nos mantém vivo? E quando ela é desmascarada? Nós morremos? O cheiro de sangue é tão intenso agora. É quase palpável. É quente, mas nem chega a doer. Apenas uma ferida pulsante, entorpecida. Só que dá uma sensação engraçada. Dá um vazio. Mas um pouco de satisfação. Significa que não precisamos mais sustentar segredos. Porque ninguém estava preparado para ouvi-los... Mas eu também não estava preparado para guardá-los. O cheiro de sangue está mais forte. É claro que todos morrem um dia. Mas para uns, acontece tão rápido, e nem sempre é do jeito que se esperava. A verdade não machuca. Ela mata. Não. O cheiro não é só sangue. O odor é diferente. Cheira a morte. Ela fede.


	2. Chapter 2

**A notícia esmagadora sob o luar**

Seattle sempre foi meu lar. Cresci lá, vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida em um lugar que me acolheu de verdade. Não, na verdade, acho que vivi os momentos mais suportáveis. Seria hipocrisia dizer "melhores". Não que minha vida seja ruim. Ela só não aconteceu como eu esperava.

Eu adorava sentir o cheiro dos pneus queimando no asfalto pela manhã, enquanto eu caminhava até minha escola. Não era longe, mas nunca me importei em caminhar. Eu sempre gostei de me sentir livre. Mesmo com a fumaça negra do escapamento dos carros, eu podia apreciar a corrente de ar seco que jogava meus cabelos para trás, cabelos negros como os do meu avô em suas melhores épocas. Meus olhos foram heranças da minha avó. Ela morreu cedo, mas me deixou um presente especial. Os olhos azuis dos quais eu sempre me orgulhei.

O céu estava bonito naquele dia, o que deixava mais um dia letivo do segundo ano algo não tão desmotivante para um garoto de dezesseis anos como eu. Não havia nuvens, nenhuma sequer. Literalmente, estava tudo azul. Exceto pelos raios dourados que rasgavam as vitrines das lojas, faziam meu rosto corar. Eu odiava ficar vermelho. Era impressionante a forma como meu rosto enrubescia com facilidade. Mas ainda sim, nada parecia insinuar um dia infeliz. Claro, a vida sempre deixa as surpresas para o final.

Nem me dei conta de onde estava indo. Meus pés me levavam mecanicamente até minha escola. Eu estava absorto em pensamentos que me vieram à cabeça, mas eu não sabia por que, eu ia visitar meu avô nas férias todo ano, em uma cidadezinha da Califórnia. Não era ruim, definitivamente. As histórias que o velho me contava eram fascinantes. Ele sempre dizia que eu sorria pouco, dizia que não era saudável para alguém tão jovem, por isso me contava as histórias. Para me fazer rir, me espantar, me interessar. O mundo sempre foi tão desinteressante, mas com o meu avô, as coisas ficavam diferentes. Na verdade, ficavam melhores. Bem melhores.

Eu adorava quando ele me contava os mitos mais sombrios. Adorava quando ele me levava para a varanda da sua mansão – e que mansão era aquela! – e nos sentávamos perto das orquídeas para contemplar a lua. Vovô me dizia que ela ficava nos vigiando constantemente. Sempre fui um observador. Adorava observar aquela bola prateada no céu. Era quase uma terapia.

Meus pensamentos se dissiparam com a buzina. Olhei para o lado, não pude pensar em nada, a não ser ver aquele monte de metal vindo em minha direção. Um Chevette verde-metálico freou a uns dez centímetros de distância. Nem havia me dado conta que atravessara a rua com o sinal verde. Para meu desgosto, meu rosto havia corado outra vez. Os olhos de todos na calçada se voltaram para mim. Alguns perguntaram se eu estava bem. Caramba foi só um susto! O motorista arrancou, praguejando contra mim, assim que saí da frente. Era só ter mais cuidado da próxima. Meus pés sabiam o caminho de cor, mas não tinham olhos. Eu precisei tomar o controle da situação dali pra frente.

Continuei caminhando até a escola. O dia continuava lindo, e eu ridiculamente vermelho. Pessoas que passavam por um susto como aquele costumavam ficar pálidas, mas, eu não. Eu tinha que ficar vermelho. Meu sangue subia à cabeça muito fácil. Dizem que nosso corpo responde ao que sentimos, e eu me sentia patético sendo tão transparente assim. Se me fizessem uma pergunta ousada, lá estava o garoto rosado. Eu me esforçava para não deixar o sangue subir e, algumas vezes, eu era bem sucedido. Na maioria das vezes eu consegui ser inexpressivo. Sempre achei isso um ponto positivo. Esconder os sentimentos pode ajudar muito às vezes.

Não demorei a chegar ao colégio. A mesma balbúrdia de sempre. Alunos correndo com selvageria, garotas fofocando, valentões provocando os "normais" e os nerds. Como toda escola que se preza, a minha tinha suas tribos bem selecionadas. Eu pertencia à tribo dos auto-isolados, que se sentavam no muro longe do pátio da escola e ficava admirando o horizonte vazio. Passei perto de quatro garotas que tagarelavam animadamente. Elas me olharam e trocaram sorrisos furtivos, e o chiado das fofocas começou. Pronto, fiquei vermelho outra vez. Será que elas realmente achavam que eu tinha algo de especial? Mas no fundo eu gostava de saber que, no consentimento geral das garotas, eu era bem apessoado. Outro presente de família. Não do meu pai. A família Chambers, o lado paterno, é bem grande, mas eu conheço poucos e, com certeza, não haveria beleza nenhuma para se herdar dali. Com a família da minha mãe era diferente. Os Vance, lado materno, sempre tiveram algo mais que beleza. Chegavam a ser... Fascinantes. Vovô que o diga. Aquele sim era um legítimo Vance. Talvez fosse por isso que eu me sentia tão próximo a ele, tão desesperadamente ansioso para envelhecer e ser como ele, agir como ele, ter aquele olhar indestrutível e aquele sorriso torto cativante. Que bom que eu o tinha do meu lado.

Fiquei sentado na minha cadeira, ouvindo as vozes deprimentes dos professores se passando a cada aula. Peguei-me observando a corrida entre os ponteiros do meu relógio de pulso. Eles estavam realmente eufóricos. Nem percebi que o último sinal havia tocado. A aula havia terminado. Parecia um dia normal que iria se estender por uma vida monótona inteira. Era tudo tão igual. As pessoas eram tão desinteressantes, e eu me sentia deslocado naquele mundo. Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu sentia como se houvesse algo maior me esperando. Ou talvez fosse só a vontade de chegar a casa e comer algo que tapasse aquele vazio. Não, era só fome.

Assim que saí da sala, ouvi a voz atrás de mim.

_ Hei, Matt! – aquela voz era desgostosamente familiar – Espere aí.

Eu tinha duas opções. Sair correndo ou me virar e cumprimentar Kyle Kingsley. Correr estava fora de questão, eu não era tão anti-social assim. E Kingsley era um bom amigo, falava de mais, mas era um cara legal. Ele tinha a pele negra, cabeça raspada e olhos castanhos bem claros.

_ Alô, Kyle. – falei sorrindo. Gostei da minha performance, não soou tão falso quanto realmente era.

_ A gente ficou te esperando o dia inteiro. – ele começou me bombardeando com aquele olhar reprovador, um tom de voz notavelmente irritado – Talvez você devesse explicar por que está nos evitando nesses últimos dias.

_ Eu, evitando vocês? – tentei fazer cara de surpreso, mas meus olhos me entregaram. Eu ainda guardava aquele mesmo olhar desinteressado. Realmente havia me afastado. Mas a culpa não era deles, esse era meu jeito e pronto – Eu estive meio ocupado e...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, outra voz aguda e irritantemente familiar me interrompeu. Era Camille.

_ Matthew Chambers!

Ela falou, sua voz tinha uma mescla de desaprovação e contentamento. Odiava quando ela olhava pra mim. Seus olhos brilhavam e minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Ela era linda, de qualquer maneira, mesmo sendo irritante. Ela continuou tagarelando:

_ Não venha com desculpas! Eu vi você passando pelos fundos do pátio, só para não ter que se juntar a nós. Por que você gosta tanto daquele muro? Ele fica tão... Isolado!

_ Ta bom, vocês venceram. – respondi, enfim – Não estava a fim de conversas hoje. Vocês ficam muito perto da cantina, é muito barulhento.

_ Hoje? Você não está a fim de conversas desde semana passada. – concluiu Kyle – às vezes parece que nós enjoamos você.

Sabe qual a desvantagem em ser tão interessante? Você se torna o centro das atenções. Não, eu não sou esnobe e tampouco egocêntrico. Mas era isso que todos diziam. "Ele é tão calado, mas parece tão misterioso", "será que ele não sorri nunca?", "O que será que se passa na cabeça dele?". Era o que eu ouvia as pessoas falaram entre dentes onde quer que eu passasse. Eu só queria ficar sozinho.

Mas, no fundo, eu sentia certa necessidade em ter Kyle e Camille ao meu lado. Eles eram meus amigos, independente de qualquer coisa. Claro, Camille era surpreendentemente irritante, como uma irmã mais velha chata. Outras vezes, ela parecia algo mais.

_ Será que podemos acompanhar você até em casa? – Kyle falou me pegando de surpresa – Não sei se você se lembra, mas o prazo para o trabalho de história termina amanhã. Você disse que faríamos hoje.

_ Ah – eu exclamei. Tinha me esquecido completamente – bem, vamos então. Só vou avisando. Meus pais foram visitar meu avô, então vamos ter que pedir uma pizza.

_ Argh – Camille fez uma careta, e sua voz atingiu um nível absurdamente agudo – Outra vez? Por favor! Vamos pedir comida chinesa.

Havia me esquecido dessa. Camille Takamoto era a garota de olhos puxados mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Sua pele era bronzeada e seus lábios eram bem rosados, que combinavam perfeitamente com cada fio negro de cabelo que escorria de sua cabeça ao seu ombro, um belo exemplar de garota oriental. Era como uma orquestra em impecável harmonia. Aliás, ela cantava muito bem, o que nunca me ajudou a entender o porquê de sua voz me incomodar tanto quando ela falava. Mas, por ela, eu até era capaz de suportar. Éramos amigos, afinal de contas. E eu tinha poucos.

_ Que seja. – eu falei inexpressivo. Eu me surpreendia de como eu conseguia ser arrogante, e me surpreendia mais em ver que eu não dava a mínima pra isso – comprem o que quiser, eu só quero fazer o trabalho.

Mentira. Eu estava morto de fome. Pelo menos isso minha pigmentação não entregava.

Caminhamos calçada a cima, enquanto Camille e Kyle discutiam sobre seriados de TV. Aparentemente, eles passavam o dia todo na televisão. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo ouvindo as discussões.

_ Eu ainda acho que o pai deles não é tão mal assim. – dizia Camille – Quer dizer, ele matou o irmão e tudo o mais... Mas ele queria pagar a faculdade do filho que ele abandonou. Isso não é uma coisa boa?

_ Pois é, seria sim. – retorquiu Kyle em defesa de sua opinião – Mas não se esqueça que ele MATOU o irmão. Como alguém que mata outra pessoa pode ser bom?

_ Então tranque ele e jogue a chave fora! – falou ela, furiosa.

_ Ótimo, talvez eu coloque vocês dois na mesma cela!

Era impressionante, e chegava a ser engraçado, a forma como eles discutiam tão facilmente. Eu soltei uma risada grave, enquanto caminhava ao lado deles. Os dois me olharam e sorriram de leve. Eu não tinha o costume de sorrir com tanta freqüência, mas ao lado deles isso não era tão difícil.

A discussão deles continuou, e eu suspeitei que eles estivessem fazendo aquilo apenas para me arrancarem mais algumas gargalhadas. Bem, vez ou outra eles conseguiam. Por um momento eu desejei estar por dentro do assunto, mas eu não via televisão há um bom tempo.

A caminhada não demorou em nada. As avenidas estavam movimentadas, mas ainda assim nós fomos bem rápidos. Ah, como eu adorava a minha casa. A porta da frente pintada de vermelho, o salgueiro na entrada, uma árvore tão rude e selvagem que desprendia uma sensação tão doce e tranqüila; as janelas brancas, todo o resto pintado com um tom suave de creme.

_ Vamos, vocês precisam fazer o pedido de vocês. – eu disse, sorrindo. Meu humor estava ótimo – Só não peçam nada muito apimentado.

_ Eu sei, você odeia pimenta. – caçoou Camille, mas eu senti certa preocupação em sua voz em me mostrar que ela me conhecia muito bem.

_ Ah, então acho que vou ter que descartar aquela sopa mexicana. – Kyle disse também em tom de zombaria – talvez você queira um algodão-doce.

Entramos em casa, jogando nossas mochilas em cima da poltrona.

_ Não seja estúpido, Kylls.

A sala era confortável. Poltrona, dois sofás, uma lareira, as escadas que davam no segundo andar, vários enfeites (minha mãe sempre gostou de vasos de porcelana e quadros que não faziam nenhum sentido para ninguém), pratarias. Tudo que uma casa comum poderia ter. Como eu havia dito, eu não tinha nada de tão especial.

Eu peguei o telefone sem fio do gancho e joguei para Kyle. Eu só queria comer. Desde que não tivesse pimenta, poderia ser qualquer coisa.

_ Faça o pedido. Eu vou ver se está tudo bem aqui em casa. – me aproximei da escada, olhando pra cima – Richard! Emilliene! Já cheguei!

Segundos depois, uma garotinha veio correndo em minha direção. Cabelos tão negros quanto os meus, só que escorriam até suas costas. Os olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu lá fora. A pele dela era rosada e delicada, os lábios eram tão vermelhos quanto um morango. Era baixinha, com seus oito anos de pura inocência e ingenuidade. Ela pulou nos meus ombros, saltando dois degraus da escada.

_ Maty! – era assim que ela me chamava, enfatizando o "ty" no final, com aquela voz tão doce. Seu sorriso era espantosamente parecido com o de minha mãe.

Eu sorri, passando minha mão por baixo de suas perninhas, levantando-a no meu colo. Eu beijei sua testa e a coloquei no chão, sem soltar sua mão.

_ Vamos pedir comida. Você vai querer alguma coisa? – eu perguntei.

_ Quero sorvete, claro. – ela respondeu com o meu sorriso predileto – coco ao leite e passas.

_ Ouviu isso, Kyle? – eu falei para meu amigo, que ainda segurava o telefone, decidindo o que iria comer.

_ A baixinha quem manda. – ele respondeu piscando para Emilliene. Ela sorriu, exibindo duas covinhas em suas bochechas.

_ Rich! – gritei escada acima – Richard! Vai querer alguma coisa?

_ Eu vou comer sorvete, Rich! – Emilliene parecia empolgada com a idéia.

Richard desceu as escadas. Eu relutava sempre que diziam, mas no fundo eu concordava. Richard e eu nos parecíamos muito. Os mesmos olhos azuis e rosto "rosável", cabelos muito negros. Eu usava meus cabelos arrepiados, Richard moldava os seus em um topete impecável. Ah, claro. Ele tinha o porte atlético que eu sabia que um dia teria. Estava praticando para isso. Ele tinha dezenove anos.

Richard se abaixou e beijou a testa de Emilliene, e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando o meu penteado fielmente alinhado em uma camada de gel.

_ Hey! – eu protestei – Não toque, nunca.

_ Falou, Matyzinho! – ele caçoou – pede uma pizza pra mim, ta bom? To no meio de um documentário fascinante sobre as fases da lua e sua influência na gravidade.

_ Boa sorte. – eu respondi mal humorado, tentando arrumar o cabelo – sabor?

_ Quatro queijos com Champignon, picles, sem cebola... Ta anotando tudo, Kylls?

Kyle deu um sorriso amigável, segurando uma caneta imaginária e escrevendo na palma da mão, ou em algum bloco de papel invisível.

_ O seu pedido é uma ordem.

Richard se virou para Camille, sorrindo.

_ Camille.

_ Richard.

Ele foi até a cozinha. Ouvi o barulho do microondas funcionando e a pipoca estourando discretamente.

_ Emi, me faz um favor, ta bom? – eu pedi, me ajoelhando no chão para ficar de igual tamanho com minha irmã – eu e o pessoal vamos fazer um trabalho. Posso contar com a sua ajuda? Vai ficar quietinha até eu terminar?

Emilliene levantou a mão direita e colocou a esquerda para trás, tomando uma pose de quem se sente muito importante.

_ Palavra de escoteira.

_ Ah, claro. Desde que você não tente dar nenhum nó...

Ela riu e saiu correndo escada acima.

_ Cuidado aí, garota! Não vá se machucar, hein. – eu gritei pra ela, antes de ver seus calcanhares sumirem por trás da porta do seu quarto.

_ Em meia hora. – falou Kyle – podemos apressar o trabalho enquanto isso.

_ Sabe, Kyle. Às vezes acho que você vem só pra comer de graça – observou Camille.

_ Obviamente. – respondeu Kyle, rindo – que graça teria?

Nós pegamos cadernos e livros e subimos para o meu quarto.

Nosso trabalho estava longe de terminar.

Meu quarto era comum. Cama, televisão embutida na parede, guarda-roupa, estante com alguns brinquedos antigos que serviam de decoração, quadros neutros, pôsteres do "Matchbox Twenty", "Paramore" e "Oasis" decorando as paredes cor de pistache. Era o meu território.

Liguei o meu computador e, minutos depois, começamos a pesquisa. Coloquei "Unwell" de "Matchbox" para tocar enquanto fazíamos as pesquisas. Nem vimos o dia passar lá fora, de tão penetrados na tarefa. Só me dei conta que havíamos terminado depois que Camille soltou um suspiro profundo e cansado. As embalagens de pizza e comida chinesa vazias jaziam sobre a escrivaninha. Camille estava deitava de barriga pra baixo em minha cama, com os calcanhares cruzados no ar. Kyle estava sentado ao seu lado, pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, livro e cadernos apoiados eu seu colo.

_ Uhnf... Acabamos, hein. – Kyle falou, espreguiçando seu corpo magrelo – Acho que podemos ir.

_ Hei, por que não ficam? – eu falei. Não estava com um pingo de sono, e eu comecei a sentir uma estranha necessidade em ficar com alguém hoje... Como se eu fosse precisar deles. Era uma sensação desagradável – podemos ver um filme, comer o resto do sorvete da Emi.

Camille foi a primeira a responder.

_ Sinto muito. Minha avó deve estar uma fera comigo. Disse que estaria em casa há uma hora.

_ Eu posso te levar se quiser. – Que prazer! Eu havia tirado minha habilitação há duas semanas.

_ Claro, eu vou a pé. – disse Kyle.

_ Não seja imbecil. – falei, jogando uma almofada na cara dele, enquanto Camille ria – Eu levo vocês. Está tarde, realmente.

Minutos depois, estávamos na garagem. Meu pai nunca me deixaria sair com o carro novo, então peguei o velho Opala do meu irmão.

_ Expresso Banheira, aí vamos nós. – falou Kyle num tom malicioso.

_ Ah, claro. Eu não iria deixar vocês sujarem o Mercedes do meu pai.

_ Dá licença. – disse Camille, abrindo o porta-luvas – a sua humildade deve estar aqui em algum lugar.

Eu dei uma risada descontraída. Mas alguma coisa me dizia, bem dentro do meu peito, que eu não devia estar rindo.

Liguei o motor, a garagem se abriu automaticamente, e eu arranquei. Demorou bem uns vinte minutos para deixar Camille em casa, e mais uns quinze para deixar Kyle.

_ Até amanhã, Matt. – despediu-se Kyle.

_ Até, Kylls.

Antes de dar a partida, a luz refletida do capô do carro chamou minha atenção. Olhei pra cima e uma bela lua cheia estava iluminando toda a rua. Dava para ver o encontro das nuvens no céu negro, os pontos prateados que brilhavam timidamente perto da grandeza da rainha da noite. Eu sorri para o céu, como se alguém lá em cima pudesse estar me observando agora.

Dei a partida no carro e dirigi até minha casa. Não demorei nem meia hora. O portão da garagem se abriu e eu estacionei do lado do Mercedes prateado. Um súbito aperto me atingiu em cheio no peito. Não era nada, talvez fosse só a pizza. Ou aqueles camarões ao molho shoyo.

Entrei em casa, suando. Não sabia o por que. Eu estava prestes a entender.

Assim que entrei, Richard estava sentado no sofá, os olhos mareados, muito vermelhos. O brilho daquele garoto animado e forte havia desaparecido, dando lugar a um irmão mais velho triste e desolado. Eu fiquei sério e corri até ele.

_ Rich! _ Hei, Rich. – eu disse, em um tom meio suplicante, me sentando ao lado dele – O que houve cara?

Um silêncio momentâneo. "Rich", eu sussurrei. Estava com medo do que viria a seguir. A dor me invadiu de novo. Um cheio desagradável entrou nas minhas narinas. Era um cheiro podre.

_ Matthew. – Richard disse, com cautela, mas sem poder esconder o tremor em sua voz – O que eu vou te dizer... Você precisa estar preparado pra ouvir.

Eu pude sentir meu rosto se contorcer, a cor se esvair de meu rosto. Eu percebi que estava pálido. O sangue não conseguiu subir dessa vez.

_ Rich... Richard! – minha voz era urgente – O que houve? Onde está Emilliene? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

_ Não, ela já está dormindo.

_ Então o que? O papai ligou, eles.? Aconteceu algo com eles?

Richard ficou imóvel, rígido. Por um momento em me imaginei que algo havia acontecido com eles. Meu irmão percebeu logo pela minha expressão, e falou apressadamente:

_ Não! Papai e mamãe estão bem, Matt... Mas eles ligaram e...

_ E...

_ O vovô.

A dor no peito veio com tudo, transpassando pela minha espinha, apertando meu coração, como se tentasse me estraçalhar por dentro. Ela me atingiu como um pedaço de concreto. Era frio, doloroso, esmagador. Eu pude ver o desfecho da conversa nos olhos dele.

_ O vovô... – Richard levou as mãos ao rosto, enxugando os olhos, ainda tapando o olho direito – Ele sofreu uma parada cardíaca agora a pouco... Matthew... O vovô morreu.

Era como se estivesse chovendo pedras na minha cabeça. Meu peito não doía. Nada era tocável. Não sentia o ar percorrer meus pulmões, não sentia o ar quente da lareira crepitando. Eu estava sedado, entorpecido pela notícia. Eu poderia ser atropelado por um caminhão e a dor não seria nada, absolutamente nada. A sala foi ficando escura, meus ouvidos ficaram tapados por uma bolha invisível.

Levantei-me silenciosamente. Richard cobriu o rosto com as mãos, se curvando para apoiar-se nas próprias pernas. Caminhei até a janela, tentando encontrar algum indício de que tudo o que acabara de ouvir era apenas uma alucinação, uma peça pregada pelo meu cérebro traiçoeiro e cruel. Movi a cortina com as pontas dos meus dedos e observei a lua mais uma vez. Não, era a mais pura verdade. Era real. A lua não deixava mentiras expostas. Meu avô havia morrido. Sua luz pálida me rasgou me perfurou, e me causou a dor que eu tinha tanto medo de sentir um dia. As lágrimas vieram sem piedade. A lua não era tão interessante naquela noite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Funeral, lembranças e chuva... Um pouco de dor em um copo de uísque**

O céu estava cinza. As nuvens se aglomeraram, revelando um céu, não hostil, mas sombrio. A chuva caía vagarosamente, quase podia contá-las no ar. As gotas escorriam em meu rosto pálido, seguindo os traços da minha expressão dura. Não havia choro em qualquer rosto que olhássemos. Não havia desespero. Apenas tristeza, desolação. As lágrimas se misturavam à chuva insistente. Sempre odiei chuva, agora mais do que nunca.

O grande caixão de mármore era trazido por quatro homens com ternos pretos. Um deles era meu irmão. Todos estavam segurando guarda-chuvas. Não eu. Na verdade, nem seria de muita ajuda. A chuva não me incomodava a esse ponto. Eu não consegui sentir as gotas acertarem meu rosto, nem mesmo as lágrimas quentes e salgadas que brotavam dos meus olhos. Eu não sentia absolutamente nada, estava sedado, todo o meu corpo adormecido. A dor havia me consumido até apagar todos os meus sentidos de vez.

Eu também não conseguia enxergar mais o caixão. O borrão marrom carregado por quatro vultos pretos desapareceu. No lugar deles, um belo cômodo quente, iluminado por um abajur de couro, um belo sofá preto e um velho ocupando o lugar materializaram-se na minha frente. Era apenas um devaneio.

_Entre, pequeno Matt. – disse o velho sentado no sofá. O lugar estava quente – Oh, você nem faz idéia de como eu estava ansioso para ver esse rostinho travesso outra vez.

Eu me vi uma vez. Como há dez anos, com apenas seis anos de idade. Meus cabelos negros estavam fielmente penteados para trás. Nunca meus olhos foram tão azuis como naquela época. Era um garoto franzino, descalço que corria até os braços do avô, um homem com anos de experiência estampado em cada ruga, os lábios murchos, os cabelos volumosos e grisalhos, olhos azuis muito claros.

Ele me levantou em seus braços e me afagou em seu colo. Era tão bom estar com ele. Como se fosse impossível ser mais feliz em outro lugar. Ele apertou a ponta de seu dedo em meu nariz e sorriu, bagunçando meus cabelos com aquelas mãos enormes e enrugadas.

_ A viagem deve ter sido cansativa. – Ele disse. Sua voz parecia seda – Aposto que vamos nos divertir muito esse verão.

_ Não foi tão cansativa assim. – meu eu criança respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente. Havia me esquecido de como eu conseguia ser tão despreocupado – Mas acho que vou me cansar quando minha mãe começar a me mandar ir tomar banho. Por isso, não liguem se eu cair no sono antes disso.

Ele gargalhou. Uma risada tão suave que parecia uma brisa quente no meu rosto. Ali, sentado no colo daquele homem, eu me sentia seguro. Eu me sentia mais forte mais capaz.

_ Duvido que sua mãe vá te deixar dormir com esse cheiro. – disse ele, levando as mãos às narinas, fingindo espantar o mau cheiro.

_ Ah, não estou tão mal assim. – respondi, fazendo uma careta – Mas acho que o senhor pode me esconder em algum lugar, não pode?

Ele riu, enquanto a porta se escancarava. Meus pais entraram. Papai tinha os cabelos castanhos claros na época. Seu sorriso era igual o meu, embora ele o exibisse com freqüência, como um prêmio da genética. Seus olhos eram cor de avelã. Minha mãe veio logo atrás, com seus cabelos muito negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, suas bochechas rosadas e seus olhos azuis vivos. Era o mesmo que enxergar uma foto antiga da minha avó.

_ Matt não pode esperar para fazer uma surpresa – ela falou, abraçando meu avô carinhosamente – como o senhor está papai?

_ Fenomenal! – ele respondeu. Realmente, ele parecia indestrutível naquele Rossi púrpura – Que bom que vieram Lisa! Oh, alô, George.

_ Como vai, Vincent?

Ele esticou sua enorme mão enrugada para o meu pai. Eles se cumprimentaram alegremente. Os dois sempre tiveram uma relação muito tranqüila. Uma amizade interessante. Na verdade, poderiam confundi-los como pai e filho. Era evidente que papai tinha enorme admiração por meu avô. Qualquer um teria.

Demorou uns cinco minutos até colocarmos as bagagens no quarto de hóspedes. Para um velho, meu avô tinha um pique de um garoto de quinze anos. Eu sempre suspeitei que vovô tivesse um método secreto de descobrir quando chegaríamos. Quando fomos á cozinha, a mesa estava posta, cinco lugares prontos para uma refeição deliciosa: ensopado de frango, estrogonofe e lasanha. Na época, Emilliene não tinha nascido. Apenas Richard e eu ocupávamos as cadeiras de madeira mais altas. Rich tinha nove anos. Só cheguei a conhecer minha avó em retratos antigos. Ela morreu quando minha mãe ainda tinha doze anos.

O jantar foi normal, se é que alguma coisa poderia ser considerada normal com o velho Vincent no meio. Nunca soube de nada que ele não soubesse fazer. O frango estava ótimo, o suco de laranja era feito de frutas da própria estufa do vovô. Não era de se admirar que em questão de minutos as travessas estivessem completamente vazias. Não demorou muito e minha mãe já estava nos mandando pra cama.

Vovô gostava de nos contar histórias antes de dormir. Era engraçado como ele nos tratava tão diferente. Comigo, ele era natural, sorridente, contava segredos, às vezes me deixava comer biscoitos escondido. Eu me sentia culpado, às vezes. Mas ele meio que me apoiava a fugir das regras, um pouco.

Com Rich, no entanto, era diferente. Vovô ficava de olho nele direto, explicando, detalhadamente, o que era certo, o que era errado, o que fazer em algumas situações. Se o visse cometendo algum tipo de irregularidade, como pegar um biscoito escondido, ele ralhava (claro, com aquele jeito de avô bravo que ele não tinha de nada). Ainda assim, era diferente. Será que ele precisava ser mais disciplinado? Bem, eu nunca me incomodei.

A história que ele contou aquela noite, eu ainda me lembro. Era sobre um jovem que tinha um sonho diferente. Ele queria morar na lua. Até o dia em que ele foge de casa para encontrar um foguete que o levasse ao seu destino idealizado. Ao invés disso ele encontra um elfo chamado Lazarus, que prometia realizar os segredos mais secretos do garoto. Ele pede para morar na lua. Lazarus realiza seu sonho. O garoto saboreou cada momento flutuando nas crateras, até perceber que não havia ninguém lá. Vovô disse que, quando sonhamos sozinhos, tendemos a vivê-lo tão só, que o sentido se perde no ar, como se não fosse o bastante sem alguém para desfrutá-lo. A história ainda me faz pensar até hoje.

Antes de dormir, um beijo de boa noite. Ele sorria, aqueles olhos azuis-piscina fixados em mim. Ele apagava a luz e eu dormia em segundos. Rich rolava no colchão em cima do beliche. O barulho do edredom me fez de lembrar alguma coisa. Ah, claro. Era a chuva, que caía serena, batendo debilmente no mogno...

O quarto se dissipou no ar como fumaça. Eu me vi de frente a um caixão de mogno, carregado por quatro homens de terno. Um deles, Rich. Ao meu lado, Carmem, uma tia distante, chorava baixinho, murmurando coisas tão tristes quanto o clima que me envolvia.

_ Isso não pode ser justo... – ela dizia sua voz engasgada, doce, quase num sussurro – um homem com um coração tão grande, tão bom, não poderia morrer desse jeito.

_ Ele estava dormindo, Carmem. – dizia uma mulher ao seu lado, que não reconheci. Sua voz era branda, mas me dava calafrios, quase como um agouro – ele morreu sem sentir dor, sem sofrer. Ele foi forte até onde conseguiu.

Em outra situação, aquela voz poderia ter me acalmado. Ao invés disso, senti um frio descendo minha espinha. Lutei contra um desejo bizarro de me atirar sobre aquela mulher e arrancar-lhe a garganta. Como podia sentir tanto ódio de alguém que não conhecia? Respirei fundo, senti a chuva e o ar gélido passarem por meu rosto. Consegui dominar o ódio, que se transformou em uma tristeza avassaladora. Tive que fechar os olhos e morder no lábio, segurando a vontade de gritar.

De repente, me vi sentado no amontoado de folhas secas. Meu corpo franzino de dez anos atrás estava todo arranhado. Meus olhos estavam marejados, minhas mãos sujas de terra. Eu estava no quintal da mansão de meu avô. Ah, eu me lembro. Era outono.

Ele me segurou no colo. Eu havia caído da árvore, mas o amontoado de folhas que ele reunira perto do tronco naquela manhã tinha amortecido minha queda. Tudo o que ele fazia me deixava seguro. Vovô secou minhas lágrimas e sorriu.

_ Matt, meu pequeno... – ele disse, sua voz parecia um analgésico em meus cortes – por que chorar quando a dor é tão superficial? Nada que um pouco de água não resolva. Ela lava qualquer ferida. Nunca se esqueça disso.

A última frase dele me pareceu tão nítida, tão real, que olhei para trás, assustado. Por um momento, foi como se ele dissesse perto dos meus ouvidos. Mas os murmúrios e a chuva poderiam ter causado esse feito. Nunca se sabe que tipo de peça nossa mente nos prega em situações como essa.

Tia Carmem continuou seu choro silencioso. Eles já estavam baixando o caixão. Naquele momento duas mãos me tocaram. Uma era lisa, como seda. Camille segurava a minha mão esquerda, seus olhos revelavam certa compaixão. Outra mão, essa maior e mais ossuda, me segurou nos ombros. Era Kyle. Meus amigos estavam comigo, prontos para me ajudar. Isso era bom, muito bom.

A chuva continuou caindo. Dei-me conta, de repente, que eu era o único sem guarda-chuva. Quando as gotas não me alcançavam mais o rosto, percebi que Kyle e Camille me cobriam com o guarda-chuva deles.

_ Não. – eu murmurei – Eu quero sentir. A água lava as feridas.

E sorri para mim mesmo, como se tivesse aprendido a lição. Eles se afastaram um passo, mas sem me largar um minuto sequer. Eu nem pensei em pedir isso a eles. Senti que, talvez fosse desabar, e eles estariam ali para me segurar. Mas eu não desabei. Eu aprendi a ser forte com o homem que não resistiu a um coração doente. Agora, pela primeira vez, eu me senti sozinho o suficiente para não querer sonhar.

As pessoas foram se dissipando aos poucos. O caixão já estava na cova, o chão encharcado, a lápide tão fria quanto à chuva, que parecia mais insistente agora. Apenas minha mãe e meu tio estavam ao meu lado agora. Richard estava ajoelhado de frente à lápide, deslizando os dedos sobre a frase talhada "Pai, marido, avô, acima de tudo, guerreiro zeloso". Outro frio na espinha. Meu tio e minha mãe se abraçaram silenciosamente e caminharam até o carro. Richard passou por mim, segurando meu ombro, me olhando com olhos tristes.

_ Vou ficar mais um pouco. – murmurei para ele.

Rich me abraçou e murmurou, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Não, ninguém poderia me consolar agora, ninguém iria conseguir. Assim que me vi sozinho ao lado da lápide, me joguei na terra fofa. Eu quase podia sentir o calor do hálito do meu avô. Eu quase podia ouvir seu riso. As lágrimas caíram sem nenhuma resistência. Elas precisavam sair também, desabar no chão, limpar toda aquela ferida aberta, incurável. Envolvi a lápide fria com meus braços como se, de alguma forma, pudesse alcançá-lo. Não, estava frio, sem vida. Não havia um velho Vincent para me sorrir e me fazer companhia, me contar histórias. Não havia menino algum querendo ir à lua, elfos não existiam. Nem a lua poderia prometer mais nada com seu brilho encantador.

O cheiro estava diferente. Não era chuva, não era grama. Era apenas dor. Um líquido triste e invisível descia na garganta, diluído em álcool. Um gosto ácido, com um cheiro forte de uísque. Meu avô gostava de uísque. Era sua segunda opção quando se tratava de limpar feridas. Era assim que ele sentia o sabor da dor, da perda. E agora, nós dois compartilhávamos do mesmo aroma, do mesmo gosto. O líquido transparente era uísque, era dor.

Encostei minha cabeça na pedra cinza e gelada, meu corpo adormecido, meus olhos cansados de resistir à dor. Senti os últimos pingos de chuva deslizar em minhas bochechas antes de adormecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aromas e mistério... Uma despedida silenciosa**

Um dia você se esquece do pouco que lhe ensinaram. O que, para uns, era apenas algo lamentável, para você pode ser algo destrutivo. Algo que o torne um monstro. As mesmas palavras de consolo se tornam obsoletas, as companhias se tornam tão vazias quanto o desejo de respirar. Por um momento, você se vê de frente a um abismo. A cabeça pesa, e todos os sonhos se dissipam com as nuvens carregadas de chuva. Os banhos quentes não ajudam a por as idéias no lugar. E a dor te faz chorar. Lágrimas de veneno que intoxicam seus sonhos, suas vontades, seu mundo banham sua alma. E não tem nada que faça isso passar. Por que, ao contrário do que dizem, o tempo não cura nada, absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo as águas são capazes de secar as úlceras abertas na alma.

Seattle nunca foi tão fria, tão silenciosa. O ar nunca foi tão esmagador. Camille e Kyle não conseguiam atravessar a muralha que eu ergui com o sangue dos meus sonhos destruídos. Eu atirava pedras em cada tentativa deles em se aproximar. Eu estava lamentável. O funeral não era do meu avô, afinal. Era meu.

O tempo se passou como a correnteza. Estávamos na mesa de jantar. O cheiro de ensopado de frango me dava náuseas. Como eles conseguiam comer aquilo sem não se lembrar do velho Vincent? Oito meses depois, eu supus que, talvez, eu fosse o único a sentir as mesmas dores. Por mais estranho que parecesse, minha mãe era a que parecia mais tranqüila. Como ela conseguia? Uma raiva desnecessária subia até as extremidades da minha orelha. Como ela conseguia?

Então mamãe sorria para mim. Aqueles lábios se moldando em um sorriso torto, terno, afago. A calma vinha instantaneamente. Como ela conseguia? Talvez ela se sentisse bem depois de tanta dor. Talvez eu fosse fraco demais para aceitar uma perda. Eu era patético.

_ Me passa as batatas, Matt. – Richard pediu, estendendo sua mão à espera da travessa.

Meus olhos se dirigiram á ele. Eu estava olhando, mas não estava vendo.

_ Matt... As batatas.

Um estalo na minha mente. Oh, estávamos jantando. Peguei a travessa e entreguei a ele. Aparentemente, sua dor não era tão insuportável quanto a minha, mas eu sabia que ele chorava a noite.

_ Então, eu estive pensando... – meu pai começou a falar – Talvez devêssemos fazer algumas mudanças.

Meus pais trocaram olhares furtivos. Eles já haviam discutido o assunto, fosse o que fosse sem a nossa presença. Pelo tom de vez, eles pareciam estar nos preparando para dar alguma notícia. Seria mais alguma morte? Provavelmente seria a minha. Eu estava morto, mas havia me esquecido de parar de respirar.

_ Elisabeth e eu discutimos o assunto essa semana, sabem... – papai consultou os olhos de minha mãe novamente. Eles pareciam dizer "sim, continue". – E achamos que a perda que tivemos nos afetou bastante.

Emilliene fungou, sentada ao meu lado na mesa. Ela estava com uma expressão triste. Ela também amava o vovô.

_ Não é, Lisa? – aquele tom de voz foi mais do tipo "me ajude, Lisa".

_ O que o pai de vocês está querendo dizer. – minha mãe continuou – é que, talvez devêssemos nos mudar de Seattle.

Richard, que estava prestes a engolir uma lingüiça inteira, deixou-a cair sobre o ensopado, e algumas gotas sujaram o forro da mesa. Emilliene parecia não ter entendido.

_ Ir embora de Seattle? – eu fui o primeiro a dizer.

Os quatro à mesa olharam para mim, surpresos. Desde a morte do meu avô, eu jantava silenciosamente e subia para o meu quarto. Mas, naquele instante, as palavras sentiram a necessidade de se manifestar.

Como assim, ir embora de Seattle? Aquele era o meu lar. Embora eu os evitasse, meus amigos estavam ali, os poucos que eu tinha os que me ligaram no aniversário, os que me davam presentes que eu recusava, e ainda assim me achavam fascinante.

_ Nós pensamos muito, Matthew. – minha mãe falou, sorrindo. Era quase como mágica. Seu sorriso me fazia relaxar os músculos e tranqüilizar a mente – Seattle tem se tornado um lugar muito movimentado. Isso está nos atrapalhando a ordenar os pensamentos, refletir... Passar mais algum tempo em família. Ford seria uma boa opção... Acho que isso pode ser o melhor.

_ Melhor? – eu retorqui, embora meu tom ainda fosse frio e inexpressivo – melhor para quem?

_ E o emprego do papai? – Richard tentou argumentar – Pai, você não pode simplesmente sair.

_ Na verdade, posso. – ele respondeu tranqüilo, mas com um tom levemente preocupado – Vocês sabem dinheiro para o avô de vocês não era problema. A casa dele ficou para sua mãe. Seu tio ficou com a maior parte, claro. Ele ficou com a colheita inteira e a exportadora.

Minha mãe interrompeu.

_ Bradley disse... – esse era o nome do meu tio – que seu pai poderia trabalhar como gerente da exportadora. Ele conhece a capacidade do George e sabe que ele é competente para isso.

Meu pai sorriu para mãe e segurou sua mão, agradecido pelo elogio. Isso era uma verdade, meu pai sempre foi bom em tudo o que fazia, mas eu tinha conhecimento de sua repulsa por aquela colheita à cidadezinha onde meu avô morava.

_ É um lugar tão atrasado! – Richard exclamou – eu não quero ir!

_ Será só por algum tempo. – meu pai tomou as rédeas da discussão – Um ano. Dois no máximo.

_ Eu quero ficar aqui em casa. – Emilliene murmurou.

_ Eu temo que talvez, a opinião de vocês não tenha tanto peso nessa discussão. – minha mãe disse – não estamos fazendo votação. Estamos informando a vocês os nossos planos. Acostumem-se.

Richard bufou, jogando o garfo no canto do prato e arrastando a cadeira com uma fúria que eu nunca tinha visto. Pude ver o rosto da minha mãe se contorcer com a atitude do meu irmão.

_ Ótimo! – bradou ele, levantando-se da mesa – Somos bagagens que vocês levam para onde bem entendem agora, não é? Tenho novidades. Sou maior de idade, não preciso obedecer nenhuma ordem de vocês!

Minha mãe se levantou um traço severo em seu rosto.

_ Enquanto estiver embaixo do meu teto, rapazinho, a minha voz é a sua consciência!

_ Ótimo, esse teto já está desabando mesmo!

Richard marchou até a escada. O chão parecia tremer com seus passos violentos. Nunca havia visto meu irmão com aquela expressão de fúria. Meu corpo se contorceu. Eu estava com medo dele, pela primeira vez. O que poderia ter causado isso? Não era apenas a mudança. Era algo mais. Algo que eu temi jamais saber.

_ Esse assunto acaba aqui. – Disse meu pai, autoritário.

Nós nos sentamos e, silenciosamente, terminamos o jantar. Minha mãe parecia decididamente preocupada com a cena ocorrida há pouco. Emilliene, por outro lado, parecia tranqüila, quase sorridente. Que bom que alguém estava feliz. Eu ainda não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. "Adeus Seattle" era o pensamento que rondava minha mente. "Eu vou, e talvez não volte".

Eu estava preso em um quarto escuro, sem janelas. As paredes estavam pintadas de preto. Bem na minha frente havia uma mancha vermelha em uma das paredes. A princípio, achei que fosse sangue. Não era. O vermelho era intenso. Ele brilhava. Raios vermelhos luminosos brotavam da sólida parede negra. Então eu pude notar, com nitidez, uma lua vermelha. Não era comum, mas ela estava ali, escarlate, imponente. Ao olhar para trás, havia uma porta. Ela se abriu e Richard saiu por ela, se aproximando da esfera vermelha assustadora. Alguma coisa ali não estava certa. Richard estava tocando a lua? Era isso mesmo. Um grito ensurdecedor agride meus ouvidos.

Algo sólido e frio apertou minhas bochechas. Ao abrir os olhos, eu me vi no chão do meu quarto, o cobertor jogado ao meu lado, o travesseiro a alguns centímetros do chão. Foi um sonho. Um sonho sinistro. Eu suava frio, minhas mãos ainda tremiam. Por que o grito? Quem havia gritado?

A janela estava semi-aberta em meu quarto. Levantei-me, ainda sonolento, e tirei as cortinas do campo de visão. O céu estava negro. Exceto por uma hemorragia no céu centro. A lua vermelha brilhava escarlate onde, outrora, uma tranqüila lua prateada reinava silenciosa. Eu pude ouvir o grito ecoar nos meus ouvidos. Não era real, era uma lembrança distorcida do meu sonho recente. A lua era um mau presságio. Naquela noite, eu senti falta da palidez do céu negro.

Acordei depois de uma hora tentando dormir novamente. Ao abrir a janela, senti um grande alívio em contemplar o sol morno, sereno, aconchegante. Não era lua, e muito menos vermelho. Era apenas o sol. Algo não tão comum em Seattle, mas que se fez urgente aquele dia.

Eu não estava com a menor pressa em chegar à minha escola. O sonho da noite passada ainda me atormentava quando eu deixava minha mente vazia. Comecei a ocupar minha mente com outros pensamentos. Pensamentos felizes, o que foi difícil. Tive que desenterrar qualquer pensamento bom que não envolvesse a imagem do velho Vincent.

Vesti minhas roupas, me concentrando nas cores e nos detalhes do jeans, peguei minha mochila, me preocupando em abotoar meticulosamente os bolsos traseiros. Qualquer distração era bem-vinda. Desci as escadas, contando os degraus, observando o sol entrar pela janela da sala. Vez ou outra, o sonho vinha à tona, me fazendo gemer baixo.

Assim que entrei na cozinha, meus pais já estavam quase terminando a refeição. Emilliene já estava calçando seus sapatos no degrau da porta dos fundos, que dava para o quintal. Richard não estava na mesa.

_ Bom dia. – murmurei. Os olhos se viraram para mim, atentos. Apenas Emilliene parecia absorta em seus cadarços cor-de-rosa.

Eles responderam com um "bom dia" forçado, como se estivessem escondendo alguma verdade por trás daquele véu de palavras. Eu os estudei por alguns segundos, e me assentei ao lado de minha mãe. Eles pareciam muito concentrados no bacon.

_ Mãe, onde está o Rich? – perguntei, tentando parecer casual.

_ Ele não pretende tomar café conosco hoje. – ela respondeu séria – É melhor deixá-lo se livrar de toda aquela raiva.

Ah, claro. Provavelmente aquela falta de respeito da noite passada não ficaria impune. Eu olhei para o chão, melancólico. Se ele estava de castigo naquela sexta, ele não poderia me levar até a saída da cidade para que eu pudesse dirigir o Mercedes.

_ Ele está de castigo, não é? – perguntei desanimado.

Meu pai torceu o lábio e, quando ia responder, as palavras de minha mãe saíram mais rapidamente.

_ Menos perguntas, mais ação. – ela ainda sorria – Você acordou tarde hoje. Algum pesadelo?

_ Mais ou menos isso.

Pesadelos durante a noite não era comum para mim. Sonhos ruins eram mais freqüentes comigo do que na maioria das pessoas. Sonhando ou não, isso não mudava o fato de que estar em cima da hora. Ou eu corria, ou me atrasava. Beijei a testa da minha mãe, abracei meu pai e fiz cafuné na pequena Emi.

_ Tchau, gente.

_ Boa aula. – ouvi os três em uníssono. Senti falta da voz do meu irmão mais velho. Eu precisava ouvi-lo antes de ir à escola. Ver se ele estava bem.

Assim que comecei a subir as escadas, um gosto familiar veio à boca. Não era suco de laranja que eu bebera a pouco, muito menos bacon. Era um gosto ácido, nauseante. Parecia álcool.

_ Rich. – murmurei pelo lado de fora do seu quarto. A porta estava fechada.

Ninguém me respondeu. Ele devia estar dormindo. Arrisquei mais uma vez.

_ Richard. – Me calei por cinco segundos – Sou eu. Matt. Abre a porta. Silêncio frustrante.

_ Pelo menos diga se está tudo bem com você, cara. – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia.

O silêncio reinou em absoluto. Ou ele estava me ignorando, ou alienígenas haviam abduzido meu irmão durante o sono. A primeira opção era mais lógica. Abri a porta vagarosamente, esperando ouvir um "cai-fora" audível.

O quarto estava completamente vazio. Pelo estado da cama, ninguém havia se deitado nela na última noite. Sua mochila estava jogada sobre a escrivaninha, seus livros intactos embaixo da estante de livros. Na faculdade ele não estava e, pelo que eu conhecia do meu irmão, ele não acordaria tão cedo para sair com algum amigo. A janela estava fechada, descartando a possibilidade de uma fuga noturna. Eu estava convencido. Ele não havia passado a noite em casa.

Desci a escada, às pressas. Meu coração um pouco mais acelerado. Aquilo significava problemas para ele e, pelo menos, uns cinco finais de semana sem direção na Mercedes. Senti o sangue subir à cabeça. Provavelmente eu estava corando.

_ Mãe! – gritei do corredor, antes mesmo de chegar á cozinha. Parei no portal da escada, me segurando com as duas mãos Richard não está em casa!

Meus pais me olharam pálidos. Emilliene parecia não ter ouvido. Eu repeti o "Rich não está em casa", mas eles continuaram me encarando.

_ Achei que você deveria estar na escola, rapaz. – minha mãe falou ainda branca feito papel.

_ Mas o Rich...

_ Ele não está em casa por motivos conhecidos por mim e seu pai. – ela disse, passando certa tranqüilidade na voz – não precisa ficar alarmado.

_ Mas, onde ele está?

_ Por hora, preocupe-se em ir para a escola e trazer bons resultados em seu boletim. – ela respondeu secamente. Ela tinha a habilidade de ser doce e fria ao mesmo tempo – Seu irmão fará o mesmo assim que estiver disposto a ir à faculdade... Nada que deva se preocupar.

_ Mas eu quero saber o que...

_ Você quer, mas não pode. – meu pai disse dessa vez – Vá para a escola, faça-me o favor.

Aquele tom de voz significava "fim de discussão". Eu não tinha um temperamento estourado, não sabia discutir, embora soubesse melhor do que ninguém lançar olhares de desaprovação. Eu os usei muito bem naquele momento, e me virei. Abri a porta da sala e sumi do campo de visão deles.

Não consegui entender uma palavra que os professores diziam. Mal pude acompanhar os exercícios no quadro, e fui um desastre na prova de inglês. Geralmente eu me saía bem, mas minha cabeça estava a mil. Por que eu sentia um ar tão denso e frio pairando em minha casa? Por que eu sentia cheiros tão distintos, tão desconhecidos. Que relação havia com o gosto de uísque, ou com... Vincent.

Percebi que Kyle tentou conversar comigo durante a aula. Ele queria se despedir... Claro! Como pude me esquecer. Aquele seria meu último dia em Seattle. Iríamos para a mansão de meu avô.

Meu avô sempre gostou de cidades pequenas, pacatas. Iríamos para Ford City, uma cidadezinha no condado de Kern, Califórnia. 3 500 mil habitantes. Tudo o que eu não precisava agora era de um lugar onde a pessoas levassem uma semana para conhecer toda a minha vida. E, para piorar, Kyle e Camille pareciam desapontados com a minha indiferença. Eles não tinham culpa, ninguém tinha. Eu apenas queria saber onde estava Richard. Teria ele ido antes de nós, para Ford? Talvez ele não gostasse de despedidas. Não, não poderia ser. Isso não era motivo para segredos entre meu pai e minha mãe. Havia algo mais nisso, eu podia sentir no ar. Eu podia sentir...

Kyle me alcançou no final da aula. Ele estava nitidamente irritado e tremendamente chateado. Ele me segurou pelo braço e se virou para mim.

_ Matthew! – Kylls mantinha uma voz uniforme, mas pude sentir certa hostilidade naquele tom neutro – Afinal, o que você tem na cabeça?

_ O que...

_ Olha, cara! Olha... Cara... Cala a boca! – ele parecia estar procurando as palavras corretas para descrever a sua frustração – Se você está pensando que pode simplesmente ignorar seus amigos assim e desaparecer do estado, então tudo bem! Mas isso não vai acontecer antes de você ouvir poucas e boas!

_ Kylls, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso...

_ O escambal! – ele bradou – Eu ainda não acabei de falar! Olha, Camille ficou furiosa com a sua atitude. E não é pra menos. Nós éramos amigos!

Kyle fez questão de enfatizar o verbo no passado. Claro que sua fúria era momentânea, mas nem por isso eu ousei aumentar o tom da voz.

_ Kyle. Deixa eu te explicar. Minha cabeça ta um caos, eu não sei o que ta havendo lá em casa, então eu preciso de espaço.

_ Não, Matthew. Você não quer espaço... – ele disse seus olhos transbordando de indignação – Você quer se afastar. Essa é a verdade, pura e simples.

Ele se virou. Antes que eu o deixasse ir, eu precisava saber.

_ Hey, Kylls... Onde está Camille.

_ Eu não sei. – ele disse. Pareceu sincero – liguei para ela ontem, mas ela não estava em casa. Sua mãe disse que ela teve alguns acessos, ou coisa do tipo. Espero que tenha se despedido dela...

Ele se virou e sumiu na selva de alunos. Eu queria correr atrás dele, enfiar umas bolachas naquela cara redonda e dizer pra ele que a vida é uma droga. Mas minha prioridade era Rich. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Foi, justamente nesse momento, que eu me dei conta? O que poderia ter acontecido de tão mal com ele? Afinal, meus pais estavam preocupados em me esconder algo, mas não pareciam preocupados ou aflitos com a situação de Rich. Eu comecei a me sentir patético, como se uma luz estúpida de repente desanuviasse a nevoa que desnorteava meus pensamentos. Richard estava bem em algum lugar, e eu estava dando uma de estúpido com meus amigos.

Corri na direção de Kyle. Eu precisava consertar a merda que eu havia feito. E lá estava ele, subindo a rua. Pude distingui-lo pela jaqueta vermelha e a cabeça careca iluminando o sol dourado.

_ Hei, Kyle! – eu gritei, inflando meus pulmões – Espera aí!

Por mais que ele fosse meu amigo, eu não me conseguia sentir culpado, ou incomodado. Mas eu me forcei a corrigir um erro que, na minha cabeça, não existia. Por que eu era assim, tão necessitado em ficar sozinho?

Kyle se virou e me encarou. Éramos amigos, ele não ia me deixar gritando na rua sozinho. Assim que eu o alcancei ele deu um leve sorriso.

_ Você não é tão estúpido assim.

_ Eu sei que não. – respondi. Minha voz soou um pouco fria.

_ O que você quer? – ele perguntou.

Vasculhei na minha mente as melhores palavras do meu vocabulário que pudessem expressar o que eu queria dizer. Na verdade, eu só queria dizer "Sinto muito" e virar as coisas. Mas eu precisava fazer algo por aquela amizade, se eu ia mesmo embora por tempo indeterminado. Era mais uma obrigação.

_ O que me diz de irmos até a casa de Camille ver se ela está bem? Eu ainda tenho algumas horas, meu pai tem um hábito estranho de viajar a noite. A gente pode ver um filme, o que vocês quiserem.

O rosto de Kyle ficou radiante. Como ele conseguia se sentir bem tão facilmente? Eu quase senti inveja, se não fosse uma reação tão patética.

_ O que estamos esperando, então? – ele exclamou eufórico.

_ Você dizer que está tudo bem.

_ Está tudo bem, chapa! Vamos nessa!

Ele passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e me conduziu rua acima. Eu estava mais interessado em saber o que havia acontecido com Camille. Depois disso, eu iria embora, provavelmente com alguma desculpam do tipo meus pais ligaram tenho que ir.

Quando chegamos à casa de Camille, quem nos recebeu foi sua mãe. Ela tinha as mesmas expressões da filha, mas não se pareciam em nada. Eu sorri, tentando parecer convincente em estar feliz.

_ Olá, Sra. Takamoto. – eu falei – Camille está?

Então eu percebi. A Sra. Takamoto não estava sorrindo.

Definitivamente, aquilo era um olhar repelente. Ela endureceu o rosto, suas mãos apertavam a maçaneta. A porta estava entreaberta.

_ Sim, mas ela não pode receber visitas. – sua voz soou fria como um cubo de gelo. Eu quase pude sentir o ar gélido nas narinas.

_ Mas... Eu vou embora e eu preciso...

_ Não, Matthew. Vocês precisam ir. Ela não pode falar com vocês, e não quer falar. Por favor, não venham mais aqui.

Eu me virei para Kyle, pasmo. Ele estava pálido, seus olhos arregalados como duas bolas de pingue-pongue. Trocamos os mesmo olhares assustados e confusos. Normalmente a Sra. Takamoto era educada e adorava nossas visitas. Mas, naquele dia, decididamente não era a mesma mulher.

_ Sra. Takamoto... – começou Kyle. Mas ele foi interrompido.

_ Por favor, não me façam chamar a polícia.

Ela bateu a porta na nossa cara. Do caminho até minha casa, não trocamos uma palavra sequer. Quando cheguei, todas as nossas coisas estavam no carro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mudança indesejada... O que as águas não podem curar**

"Boa-viagem". Essas Foram às últimas palavras que ouvi Kyle dizer. Emilliene e eu estávamos acomodados no banco traseiro. Já estávamos saindo de Seattle. Não pude ver o tempo passar em sua velocidade real. Parecia meio confuso ainda, parecia um desenho de televisão, daqueles que passavam todas as manhãs enquanto tomávamos café em casa. Não, aquilo definitivamente não parecia real.

Curvei minha cabeça, dando uma última olhada para minha cidade, meu lar desde... Sempre. Pela primeira vez, a minha ficha caiu. Eu nasci na maternidade Sant Carmen Seattle. Aos cinco anos já conhecia as maiores lojas da cidade. Ali, naquele mundo desgovernado, eu me sentia em casa. Senti-me como se estivesse voando alto demais, mais alto do que minhas asas podiam me levar. Como um movimento ousado e estúpido, certo de que eu sentiria muita dor quando chegasse ao chão. O cheiro de cidade grande logo seria esquecido. Essa lacuna seria preenchida por perfumes de ervas.

Não. Eu não estava voando. Minhas asas se quebraram quando a placa "Você está saindo de Seattle – Boa Viagem" se materializou logo à frente. Dezesseis anos. Minha vida inteira estava sendo deixada para trás, junto com qualquer lembrança, amigos, admiradores, escola. Camille nem havia se despedido de mim, o que fez meu coração apertar no peito. Lembrei-me dos dias em que nós três (Camille, Kyle e eu) passávamos juntos. A minha necessidade de ficar sozinho me pareceu patética, como se, finalmente, eu tivesse acordado para vida. Bem, adeus Seattle. Olá, Ford.

O céu à noite estava tão preto que mal se podia ver o asfalto. O imenso manto negro nos cobria a penumbra em meio às árvores ao longo da estrada. Não havia lua, não havia estrelas. Emilliene parecia não se incomodar. Ela simplesmente encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e, em questão de minutos, adormeceu.

Ninguém trocou uma palavra sequer. Assim era melhor, eu queria aproveitar aquela noite o máximo que pudesse. Assim que chegasse à minha nova cidade, meu mundo como garoto de cidade grande desmoronaria.

Eu deixei escapar uma risada abafada. Meu pai me olhou pelo retrovisor. A minha vida parecia tão clichê agora. O garoto isolado e frustrado da cidade grande se muda para o interior e vai viver com os caipiras. Aquela mudança era patética, cada pensamento era patético, eu me sentia patético. Nada como um dia patético para amargar a boca.

Não iríamos muito longe de carro. Provavelmente meu pai havia pensado em tudo. Afinal, Califórnia não ficava do outro lado da esquina. Meu pai achou melhor pegarmos um avião do aeroporto da cidade vizinha. As linhas aéreas de Seattle provavelmente estavam em caos completo.

Foi bem mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Estávamos acomodados no avião, Emilliene continuava sentada ao meu lado. Eu tive que carregá-la até o seu assento, já que ela insistia em se enterrar num sono pesado e inquebrável. Meus pais estavam a duas fileiras de poltronas a frente de nós.

Quando olhei para a janela o Sol já estava nascendo. Estávamos sobrevoando o estado de Oregon naquela altura do campeonato. Uma nova manhã estava nascendo bem diante dos meus olhos. Uma garoa fina começou a cair, as gotas tão minúsculas deslizando no vidro da janela. Emilliene ainda dormia tranquilamente.

Não me restou muita coisa a se fazer. Eu sabia que, cedo o ou tarde, isso teria que terminar. Acomodei-me na poltrona e esperei o sono chegar, ou esperando, ansiosamente, pela voz do piloto, informando que a viagem havia chegado ao fim. Entre um e outro, meu corpo cansado escolheu dormir. E não voltei a acordar até ouvir a voz do piloto.

Paramos em outra cidade, próxima a Ford. Meu pai alugou um carro e colocamos as malas no bagageiro. Meus pais pareciam ansiosos para darem uma olhada na nova casa. A transportadora traria o nosso carro na manhã seguinte, e a mobília estaria em casa dentro de dois dias, embora não fôssemos ficar com tudo, já que a mansão do meu avô possuía as mais belas e caras mobílias. Eu desejei não ter que olhar para aquelas paredes nunca mais. Elas iriam me trazer dor, isso estava claro. Por pior que pudesse parecer eu precisava me mostrar satisfeito, ou o menos desanimado possível. Eu devia isso aos meus pais.

Eu tinha uma certeza dentro de mim. Richard estaria nos esperando na nova casa. Eu supus que, talvez, ele tivesse partido na nossa frente. Ouvi meus pais dizendo que ele iria transferir seu curso da faculdade para Stanford, na Califórnia. A distância ainda seria grande, mas eu ficava satisfeito em saber que estaríamos no mesmo distrito estadual.

A viagem de carro não iria demorar. Emilliene estava muito ativa agora, olhando atentamente para a paisagem que corria a nossa volta como um borrão. Eu decidi não falar nada a respeito de Richard, afinal, meus pais começaram a conversar e trocar sorrisos, e eu suspeitamos que se voltasse à discussão do dia anterior poderia incomodá-los.

Visualizei, na minha mente, a mansão do meu avô. Ela continuava linda dentro dos meus pensamentos, mas eu sabia que não seria a mesma coisa, não mesmo. Mas eu devia tentar. Havia, no entanto, algo que me incomodava. Se o motivo da mudança indesejada era a morte lamentável do vovô, porque, raios, estávamos nos mudando para Ford? Essa pergunta fazia minha cabeça latejar, mas essa conversa teria que esperar, pelo menos até nos instalarmos.

Finalmente avistamos a casa. Uma placa escrita "Vance's Home" estava pendurada num galho de um salgueiro próximo a uma cerca. Eu reconhecia aquela árvore, e o muro de sebe que crescia emaranhado na cerca. Eram cerca de oitocentos metros de chão de terra e ipês coloridos, até chegarmos a casa. Toda aquela região pertencia, ou melhor, pertenceu ao meu avô. Sempre idealizei um lugar como aquele para mim. Agora eu não fazia idéia do por que. Emilliene ficou admirando as árvores, o aras a poucos metros, com os quatro cavalos, e logo a frente uma fonte de uma mulher de pedra com as mãos no peito, onde parecia haver uma ferida. A fonte nunca funcionou, mas, ainda assim, continuava bela e atrativa, embora fosse uma pedra lapidada com feições tristes, como se sofresse. Nunca soube por que um lugar como aquele tinha algo tão melancólico. A mente do velho Vincent era um mistério. A fonte significava que havíamos chegado à mansão. De frente à mulher de pedra, uma escada de mármore levava à porta da frente. As paredes da mansão tinham um tom de branco-gelo. As janelas e as portas eram amarelas e as cortinas eram tão alvas quanto se podia imaginar. Havia uma garagem para quatro carros na lateral do casarão. Na orla, dezenas de árvores cresciam espremidas entre si, suas raízes competindo espaço na terra fofa. Era um belo cartão postal, para quem não perdeu o que eu perdi. O céu estava nublado, repleto de nuvens negras carregadas. Meus olhos, astutos e ágeis, procuraram por qualquer sinal que indicasse a presença de Richard. Nenhuma janela aberta, nenhuma cortina desajustada, a porta trancada, inclusive a dos fundos. Obviamente não havia ninguém ali.  
_ Mãe. – minha curiosidade e aflição estavam falando mais alto agora – onde está Richard? Ela pareceu não ouvir, ou pelo menos ela fingiu não ouvir. Meus pais estavam tirando as bagagens, então decidi ajudar. Mas não desisti da pergunta.

_ Mãe... – falei assim de me certificar de que ela estava ouvindo – onde está Richard? Eu pude sentir seu corpo se enrijecer do meu lado. Ela fechou os olhos e contraiu os lábios, tentando se concentrar em seja lá o que fosse.

_ Ele não demora a aparecer, querido.

_ Mas, mãe! Eu já to ficando meio preocupado e...

_ Pois não fique. – ela me interrompeu. Deu uma pausa e continuou – Olha querido. Não se preocupe. Se eu estou dizendo que ele está bem, pode confiar. Aquilo pareceu bem lógico e convincente pra mim. Mas eu não o via há quase dois dias, e isso me incomodava um pouco. Éramos muito ligados, e eu já havia me acostumado com as implicâncias dele.

_ Ok. – eu disse, enfim – Mas será que eu mereço alguma explicação sobre isso?

Minha mãe sorriu. Decerto, aqueles lábios faziam maravilhas com meu estado de espírito quando se contraíam.

_ Assim que ele chegar, provavelmente você já estará sabendo de boa parte. Soou sincero. Eu sei que ela não mentiria pra mim, então a tranqüilidade me domou. Eu simplesmente peguei as bagagens e as levei pra casa. Elas estavam ligeiramente mais leves desde a última vez. Acho que os exercícios que eu andava fazendo estavam me ajudando bastante. Entrei na grande mansão. Não havia mudado nada desde a última vez em que eu estive lá. A construção era estilo vitoriano, ou algo assim. Nada de muito luxuoso, mas bem aconchegante e modesto e, claro, impecavelmente belo e limpo. Exceto pela pequena coleção do vovô Vincent de diversos pintores impressionistas. Monet, Van Gogh, Pissarro, Degas e outros artistas contemporâneos que eu não conhecia. De fato, era uma mansão enorme. Corredores largos, poucos móveis, mas vistosos. Um vazio tomou conta de mim como um golpe de ar frio. Uma dor distinta saiu de meu peito, o cheiro de uísque emanou de lugar nenhum, talvez fosse psicológico, aquele cheiro acre, familiar. Definitivamente, era uísque. Era uma mansão tão grande que poderia se perder da felicidade facilmente. Eu havia perdido. Talvez Van Gogh quisesse pintar minha "expressão" agora.

Levei as bagagens para os quartos. Meu pai me ajudou. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos. Eu estava no quarto no final do corredor do segundo andar. Seria ali meu novo território. Joguei os pôsteres de "Matchbox Twenty" e "Oasis" sobre a cama, guardei as roupas no guarda-roupa, os sapatos em baú de madeira debaixo da cama. Tudo provisório, até que meu ânimo me permitisse decidir os lugares permanentes para meus pertences.

Abri a janela vagarosamente. Provavelmente alguém havia limpado a casa antes de nos mudarmos. Não havia um grão de pó sequer. Estava tudo impecavelmente lustroso. Até as roupas de cama pareciam ter sido tiradas do varal naquela manhã. Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de lavanda.

Olhei cômodo por cômodo, como se eu estivesse procurando algo que nem mesmo eu sabia. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada, que eu pudesse encontrar ali. Apenas o vazio, o ruído do meu pensamento ricocheteando as paredes do meu crânio, me causando náuseas.

Desci silenciosamente até a cozinha. As vozes animadas de Emilliene e dos meus pais ecoavam de lá. Forcei um sorriso, o meu melhor, para que eles pudessem acreditar que eu me sentia bem com a mudança. Não era culpa deles, e muito menos justo, fazê-los se sentirem pais fracassados. Antes de chegar à cozinha, parei de frente ao espelho da sala de estar. Eu dei uma bela olhada nas minhas peças de roupa. Uma camisa preta com manga comprida, calça jeans e AllStar. Ri de mim mesmo. Eu estava parecendo um daqueles garotos largados do meu antigo colégio, que pareciam viver de mal com o guarda-roupa. Mas eu me senti bem dentro daquelas roupas. Aquele era meu lar e, embora a sensação de vazio e tristeza, eu nunca me senti tão em casa quanto naquele momento. Bizarro, não? Continuei com o sorriso estampado no rosto. Meus pais se viraram para mim assim que eu entrei na cozinha. Que bom. Minha performance no sorriso havia agradado aos dois. Mas Emilliene me olhou com aqueles olhinhos azuis brilhantes, como se ela soubesse o que se passava dentro de mim. Ela veio até mim e abraçou minha cintura. Eu a peguei no colo e beijei sua bochecha. Ela estava crescendo rápido, minha doce Emi.

_ O que achou da casa, filho? – meu pai perguntou – acha que pode se adaptar aqui? Ele sorriu, mas não era tão eficiente quanto o sorriso de Elisabeth Chambers. Eu não queria mentir, mas não queria deixá-los magoados com a minha resposta.

_ A casa é como sempre foi. – eu suspirei, olhando o teto, com minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas – Não seria um mau lugar pare se viver. A escolha do "seria" não foi muito boa. O sorriso do meu pai perdeu a intensidade. Mas minha mãe parecia tranqüila, como se pudesse entender minha dor. De fato, ela me conhecia melhor que ninguém.

_ Dê tempo ao tempo. – ela disse – vamos nos acostumar. Aquela conversa me lembrou da pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça. Era o momento ideal.

_ Mãe... – eu comecei, fingindo um tom casual – nós nos mudamos pra cá por quê?

_ Como?

_ Nós nos mudamos pra cá... Por quê? É pra afastar as lembranças, a dor... Porque, se for isso, acho que não vai dar muito certo. – tentei parecer o mais educado e menos seco possível. Ela pareceu selecionar a dedo as palavras certas.

_ Ouça, Matt. Nós não podemos viver uma dor para sempre. Faz oito meses desde a morte de seu avô, e isso já é muito tempo. Acho que não podemos manter essa angústia.

_ Então... Por que aqui? Mais perto de todas as lembranças?

_ Porque esse tipo de dor nunca desaparece, Matt. – ela parecia tentar admitir isso mais para si mesmo do que para mim – Estarmos aqui faz a dor aumentar, isso é verdade. Mas, ás vezes, alimentar uma angústia nos deixa mais fortes. Passamos a dominá-la em seu estágio mais avançado. Essas paredes nos trazem boas lembranças. Vamos nutrir todos esses sentimentos, bom e mal. O equilíbrio é a melhor forma de abater a dor. Você já é maduro, filho. É capaz de entender que algumas coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas. Seu avô não vai voltar, e precisamos enfrentar essa realidade antes de enfrentar qualquer outra coisa. Todos nós ficamos em silencio durante alguns segundos na cozinha. Era a coisa mais sábia e reconfortante que minha mãe dissera alguma vez. Era verdade, aquela dor nunca seria levada, a ferida nunca se fecharia. Mas as lembranças boas, cada momento bom ao lado do meu avô, me dariam eficientes curativos para a alma ferida. Pela primeira vez, eu descobri que meu avô não estava certo em tudo. Aquele machucado no peito, água nenhuma poderia curar. Mas o tempo e a persistência faria dele algo menos doloroso.


	6. Chapter 6

**O primeiro dia em Ford... Misteriosos e encrenqueiros**

Na manhã seguinte, quando eu acordei, ainda sonolento, encontrei uma carta de Richard sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Não era bem o que eu esperava. Seria melhor que ele estivesse ali, ou pelo menos ligasse para dizer que estava bem. Eu não poderia ouvi-lo ou vê-lo para saber como estava se sentindo.

Levantei-me, silenciosamente. Tinha acordado mais cedo, e meus pais provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo. Isso não importava agora. Agarrei a carta e rasguei o envelope, ansioso por notícias. De imediato, reconheci a caligrafia dele.

 _Irmãozinho Matt,_

 _Mamãe me contou que você anda preocupado comigo. Eu sei que não devia ter sumido daquele jeito, mas muitas coisas estão acontecendo comigo agora e, provavelmente, não nos veremos este mês. Mas prometo estar em casa o mais rápido possível. Não se preocupe tanto comigo, eu estou ótimo, melhor que nunca. Preocupe-se com a escola e com qualquer coisa diferente que acontecer por aí. Estou louco para te contar as novidades, mas não posso. Não ainda. Faça-me um favor. Confie na mamãe quando ela disser que está tudo bem. Ela quer o melhor para nós. Cara, você nem iria acreditar! Ah, a propósito. Caso eu não esteja aí amanhã, Feliz Aniversário._

 _Seu irmão Richard_

A carta teve o mesmo efeito que uma ducha quente. Eu estava bem mais tranqüilo, embora não tivesse tanta certeza quando ele havia dito que estava bem. Mas o comentário que ele havia deixado me causou receio. "Preocupe-se com a escola e com qualquer coisa diferente que acontecer por aí". O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? O que poderia acontecer de tão diferente em uma cidade tão pacata? Provavelmente ele ainda não sabia que já estávamos em Ford. Alguma coisa naquelas palavras parecia significar mais do que parecia. Talvez Richard estivesse tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Passei um bom tempo lendo e relendo a carta, pensando em como ele estaria, se gostaria de estar aqui ou se estava melhor em outro lugar. Talvez estivesse melhor do que eu. Olhei o rádio-relógio e saltei da cama. O tempo voou enquanto eu me devaneava com a carta e as últimas lembranças. Vesti minhas roupas rapidamente, joguei a mochila nas costas e corri até a cozinha. Minha mãe já estava de pé, com seu robe lilás, colocando mel sobre as panquecas e adoçando o suco de laranja.

_ Bom dia, Sr. Atrasado. – minha mãe falou, caçoando – Você deve estar muito preocupado com a primeira imagem que vai deixar em Ford, não?

_ Eles não dão a mínima – eu respondi, beijando-lhe a bochecha e me servindo de torradas e panqueca – De qualquer forma, eu também não. Estou quase terminando o segundo ano mesmo.

_ Aliás, você sabe que dia é hoje, não? – ela perguntou, parecendo ansiosa.

_ Ahn... Meu primeiro dia em Ford? – eu arrisquei.

_ Não. – ela respondeu surpresa – Véspera do seu aniversário.

_ Ah, mãe. – eu revirei os olhos – Deixe para me perguntar isso amanhã. O que tem de mais na véspera do meu aniversário?

_ Eu só achei que, bem... Você fosse se esquecer.

_ Mãe. – eu dei uma risada cômica – é meu aniversário. Como eu poderia esquecer? Tudo bem que eu não ligo para muitas coisas, mas eu não sou tão alienado quanto você pensa. Ela deu uma risada. Verdade. Eu não poderia me esquecer do meu aniversário. Eu iria fazer dezessete anos, embora não estivesse ligando para festas, bolo ou velas. Meus amigos não estavam aqui e o primeiro dia de aula não ia me render uma lista de convidados para uma festa.

_ Você gostaria de... Comemorar? – minha mãe pareceu ansiosa – aqui.

_ Só nós quatro?

_ Não... Bem, você pode convidar seus amigos da escola... Daqui. Eu observei sua expressão. Ou ela ainda não tinha acordado direito, ou a mudança tinha afetado a cabeça dela mais do que se imaginava.

_ Mãe, quando você fala, você escuta o que diz? – eu perguntei cético – Que amigos, mãe? Meu primeiro dia? Pela expressão dela, eu tinha chegado ao ponto xis.

_ Exatamente! Essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita, não acha.

_ Sinceramente, eu não acho. E, se não se importa estou atrasado. Discutimos o que fazer pra minha festa quando eu voltar. Ah, mãe. Nada de novos amigos, ok? Ela sorriu, rendida. Eu beijei-a novamente e corri o máximo que pude. Quando cheguei à varanda da frente, meu pai estava lá. Ele estava polindo o Mercedes. Assim que me viu, ele exibiu aquele sorriso típico, cheio de dentes alvos.

_ Hei, filho. Que tal ir para o colégio de carro?

_ Com certeza não sou eu quem vai dirigir.

_ Não mesmo. Mas você está atrasado. Eu fiz uma cena de desistência.

_ Não tenho alternativa. Leve-me logo. O clima estava bom. Na verdade, estava meio morno. O inverno estava quase chegando e, provavelmente, o natal nos traria um bocado de neve. Aquele pensamento me tranqüilizava. Depois da lua cheia, neve era o meu segundo fenômeno natural preferido. Nada de bonecos ou anjos de areia, muito menos guerra de bolas de neve. Apenas apreciar os graus brancos congelados caírem feito plumagem no chão, cobrindo a cidade com um manto alvo as ruas, casas e árvores.

_ Hei, Matt. Está ouvindo? Eu chacoalhei a cabeça. Meu pai havia me chamado, mas eu me perdi em meus pensamentos. Assim que encontrei sua voz dentro da minha cabeça, me agarrei a ela e voltei ao mundo real.

_ Ahn, o que pai?

_ Você não me ouviu, né? – ele suspirou, e depois sorriu levemente – Eu estava dizendo que seria uma boa se pudéssemos fazer uma festa de aniversário para você e... Convidar seus amigos, os novos amigos.

_ Ah, você também. – eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços – Pai, eu não quero uma festa para fazer amizades. Que tal assim? A mamãe faz um daqueles bolos deliciosos, nós nos sentamos à mesa e comemoramos um aniversário a quatro. Já que Richard não pode vir... Meu pai mordeu os lábios, estudando minha expressão satisfeita. Ele sabia que eu não me importava com uma festa grande, e muito menos queria me mostrar para ninguém daquela cidade. Eu queria ficar no meu canto.

_ Bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer filho. – ele disse, enfim – mas acho que você deveria pensar um pouco a respeito.

_ Pai, eu não tenho que pensar em nada. Eu já decidi. Não quero uma festa grande, não quero gente estranha em casa, não quero forçar novas amizades e não quero discutir isso outra vez. – eu suspirei, vendo a expressão de desagrado do meu pai – Caramba, pai! É meu aniversário. Pelo menos uma vez no ano eu posso tomar alguma decisão sem ter que ser pressionado por você e pela mamãe? Ele continuou dirigindo em silêncio por alguns instantes, batendo as pontas dos dedos no volante. Ele parecia mais pensativo agora. Ele se virou pra mim, rendido, e falou:

_ Ta ok. Nada de festas, como você quiser. Mas pelo menos pense...

_ Pai!

_ Ta bom, ta bom. Não ta mais aqui quem falou.

_ Obrigado.

Ele continuou falando como seria bom ter novas experiências do novo colégio, fazer novas amizades. Eu me preocupei com as árvores que passavam por nós como rajada, a fim de tentar afastar a voz do meu pai. Não que eu preferisse estar sozinho agora, mas aquele tom de compaixão, como se quisesse compensar minha insatisfação pela mudança me fazia sentir um pouco de culpa. Os borrões verdes da estrada se transformaram em pequenas construções e, quando percebi, estávamos bem dentro da cidade. Eu podia ver a escola a alguns metros de distância. Não era nada comparado à minha escola em Seattle, mas era uma construção bem arquitetada, eu quase podia chamá-la de "moderno", se não fosse pelo portão enferrujado e a pintura antiga. A entrada estava cheia de rostos estranhos, e eles notaram a presença de um novo veículo na cidade. O Mercedez do papai era bem chamativo e, deixando de lado a falsa modéstia, era bem bonito. Todos os olhos nos encararam.

_ Vá lá, filho. – meu pai disse, sorrindo, quando estacionou na porta do colégio – divirta-se. Eu me senti aliviado pelo carro ter vidros "fumês", assim ninguém pôde ver meu rosto corar feito um tomate.

_ Pai, será que você pode me deixar no outro quarteirão. – eu pedi, o som da minha voz era mais suplicante que o normal. Meu pai não discutiu, nem tentou argumentar. Ele sabia como eu me sentia, embora eu soubesse que, cedo ou tarde, teria que baixar o vidro para aquele novo mundinho estranho e caminhar com minhas pernas.

_ Ok, filho, você manda.

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava a alguns passos de distância do colégio. Meu pai tinha ido para a exportadora e, antes de arrancar, ele havia me dito que estava pensando em comprar um carro mais econômico e vender o Mercedez. A notícia me deixou contente. Andar em uma cidade tão pequena com um carro envenenado era a melhor receita para se chamar atenção. Eu estava absorto em pensamentos, caminhando pela calçada distraidamente, pensando em qualquer coisa menos o que estava a minha frente, quando senti minha cabeça bater em algo duro e, fosse o que fosse, caiu com estrondo no chão. Claro, eu desabei também. Por alguns segundos, tudo a minha volta estava girando. Eu levei as mãos até as orelhas na tentativa de parar a sensação de vórtice. Eu me levantei vagarosamente, tentando focar em quem, ou em que eu havia me chocado. Uma jovem e um instrumento que mais parecia um trompete estavam jogados no chão. Ela usava um belo terno feminino, sapatos lustrosos e os cabelos castanhos em um coque perfeito, além de óculos escuros intimidadores. Devia ter uns vinte e dois anos, algo assim. A primeira pergunta que veio á minha mente foi o que uma garota grã-fina estava fazendo ali com um trompete velho. A segunda coisa foi à surpresa em saber que um trompete era tão sólido quando acertava a cabeça de alguém. Assim que minha cabeça parou de rodar, eu me lembrei que ainda prezava de bons modos. Com uma mão, eu cocei freneticamente a dor pulsante na minha cabeça e, com a outra mão estendi para a mulher, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

_ Foi mal. – eu disse, sentindo meu rosto corar – eu estava distraído. Não a vi... Eu me calei, analisando o rosto da mulher. Ela me olhava com uma expressão pálida, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou um monstro. As pessoas que passavam por mim também me olhavam de forma estranha. As pessoas olhavam diretamente para mim, mas nunca para a aquela mulher, que insistia em me encarar com uma expressão ilegível, mas assustadora. Passei as mãos, discretamente, sobre meus cabelos, pescoço e barriga, como se houvesse alguma coisa errada comigo? Por que estavam me encarando? Por que aquela mulher parecia me olhar com tanto ódio e por que as outras pessoas me olhavam com curiosidade? Não havia nada. Nenhuma sujeira no dente, nenhuma mancha de molho na roupa, nada. As pessoas simplesmente passavam por mim e observavam a minha tentativa de ajudar a mulher. Ela, por outro lado, continuava com aquele olhar assustado, ou assustador, era difícil descrever.

_ Er... Eu não estava olhando pra frente... Tem algo errado? – eu perguntei enfim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, frustrado com a grosseria da mulher em me deixar ali com os braços estendidos e falando sozinho. Ela se levantou. Sua expressão agora era diferente. O olhar assustado deu lugar aos olhos mais rudes e agressivos que eu havia visto. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros há segundos atrás. Mas, depois que ela se recompôs, eles se tingiram com uma vermelha cor de sangue. Era assustador.

_ Algum problema? – eu perguntei. Minha voz falhou. A mulher misteriosa simplesmente pegou seu trompete e me fixou com os olhares agressivos. Em seguida, passou por mim como se eu fosse um nada, um lixo em forma de gente. Ela não trocou uma palavra e, para variar, as pessoas continuavam a me olhar. Senti meu rosto ficar escarlate com o constrangimento. Eu me recompus, tentando parecer indiferente aos olhares furtivos, e continuei a passos largos até o colégio. Muitos alunos estavam barrando a entrada, fazendo algazarras, coisas tipicamente infantis. Era difícil acreditar que eu havia abandonado Seattle para passar por aquilo. Demorou mais ou menos dez minutos para eu alcançar o pátio principal. Eu estava prestes a tomar meu caminho quando, repentinamente, um garoto passou por mim. Ele não se virou não se apresentou nada. Simplesmente cruzou meu caminho, me jogando palavras eu um sussurro de repreensão.

_ Tome cuidado com ela. O garoto tomou seu rumo, silenciosamente, apressadamente. Eu não pude ver seu rosto. Ele estava com um moletom preto, a cabeça coberta por um capuz e calças jeans surradas. Meu primeiro dia em Ford High School havia me ensinado uma lição importante: as pessoas de Ford City eram loucas de pedra. Isso eu fiz questão de anotar na minha agenda imaginária. Nunca subestime aquela gente, ou eles podem se mostrar mais insanos. Então foi assim. Entrei na sala, ansioso e entediado, uma mescla de sensações que não combinavam nem um pouco. Finalmente, depois de cinco segundos sendo encarado por toda a classe, o professor anunciou.

_ Bom dia, queridos alunos. – ele falava com uma voz branda e autoritária. Ele tinha cabelos negros espessos e olhos verdes tampados por óculos com lente transparente azul – eu gostaria que todos nós déssemos boas vindas ao nosso novo colega de classe. Matthew Chambers. Todos continuaram com aquela cena silenciosa e sem modos, me encarando como se eu fosse um bicho de circo que se recusava a entretê-los. O professor se virou para mim, estendendo a mão.

_ É um prazer tê-lo em nossa classe, Sr. Chambers. – eu suspeitei que ele fosse o professor preferido da classe – Sou o professor aloprado dessa turma, Prof. Devon. Minha disciplina é biologia. Por que não se senta? A aula já vai começar. Foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Sentei-me, em silêncio, sendo seguido por olhares curiosos. Seria um longo dia e eu senti como se milhares de borboletas estivessem dançando dentro do meu estômago. A única coisa que eu queria era ficar invisível na frente de todos, alguém desinteressante. Mas o Prof. Devon não iria permitir isso. Assim que me sentei, ele se virou para a classe, sorridente.

_ Sr. Chambers. – ele começou – Gostaria de dizer algo a seu respeito para seus colegas? Minha respiração ficou pesada. Eu não dava a mínima para o que pensavam de mim, mas ter todos aqueles olhares em minha direção me deixava nervoso. Três garotas que se sentavam no fundo cochichavam animadas e me encaravam como se seus olhos fossem me devorar a qualquer momento. Aquele era o dia mais infeliz em toda a minha vida, com certeza.

_ Bem... – eu comecei, olhando apenas para o professor, a única pessoa que pareceu amigável – Sou de Seattle, em Washington.

_ Nós sabemos onde é Seattle. – uma voz masculina ecoou do fundo – só porque somos do interior não significa que somos ignorantes, chapa. O professor fez um "shh" para o aluno que havia feito o comentário e acenou com a cabeça para mim, me incentivando a continuar.

_ Meu nome é Matthew Chambers, tenho dezesseis anos – iria fazer dezessete amanhã, pensei comigo mesmo – e nos mudamos para cá há dois dias. Acho que é só isso.

_ Belo Mercedez aquele do seu pai – a mesma voz do fundo falou, caçoando – Eu vi ele te deixando no outro quarteirão. Aqui nós andamos de charrete e pick-ups velhos. Aposto que é assim que nos vê, não é? Somos caipiras demais pra você? Novamente senti o sangue subir a minha cabeça, eu estava ligeiramente corado. Eu queria que aquilo acabasse logo. O Prof. Devon deve ter percebido.

_ Ok, Sr. Davis. – ele disse – espero que seja um anfitrião melhor do que demonstra. Ah, a propósito... Espere-me na detenção depois da aula.

_ Mas, professor, eu...

_ Não aceito provocações em minha aula, Davis. – Prof. Devon parecia um pouco mais autoritário e menos amigável – Gosta de se divertir assim? Pois bem, tudo na vida tem um preço. Depois da aula. O professor se virou e escreveu no quadro "Teorias evolucionistas". Ele iniciou um discurso muito divertido a respeito do assunto, vez ou outra fazendo piadas, mexendo com as mãos freneticamente. Mas eu estava mais ocupado com aquela sensação estranha. Havia um cheiro ruim na sala, parecia algo podre, isso fora gosto amargo que surgiu repentinamente em minha boca. Eu me virei para trás, para tentar descobrir de onde vinha o cheiro, e me deparei com dois olhos fixos em mim, ameaçadoramente. Ele devia ser umas duas cabeças maiores que eu, e olha que eu já era bem alto. Seus braços eram musculosos e seu cabelo era curto, com aqueles olhos verdes hostis me encarando, contornados por sobrancelhas grossas, dando a ele um aspecto mais assustador. Com certeza, era o garoto dos comentários desagradáveis. Ele era enorme e, com certeza, disposto a quebrar alguns ossos de quem entrasse em seu caminho.

Três palavras me vieram à mente. "Detenção" e "To ferrado". Provavelmente, aquele garoto Davis me culpava pela detenção. Era realmente reconfortante (estou sendo sarcástico) saber que eu havia feito amigos no primeiro dia. O meu primeiro amigo era o dobro de mim. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi: Davis era a fonte do mau cheiro. Engraçado como as pessoas continuavam perto dele sem nem fazer caretas de desaprovação. Talvez fosse medo. Mas eu suspeitei que, talvez, eu fosse o único que estivesse sentindo o cheiro. Acho que meus sentidos eram meio perturbados. Vez ou outra eu sentia sensações estranhas, gostos e cheiros vindos de lugar nenhum. Eu devia estar ficando louco naquela cidadezinha e meu único remédio estava à milhas de distância. Seattle. Virei-me para frente, tentando apagar aquela imagem ameaçadora da minha mente, do grandalhão Davis, e tentei me concentrar na aula. Não foi difícil ignorá-lo. O Prof. Devon era, com certeza, um ótimo professor.

Depois de biologia, teríamos dois turnos de inglês. A mulher, Sra. Bonnes, era entediante. Tinha um cheiro de ervas e se vestia como se fossa a velha dos gatos, com um xale lilás e um saiote um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, exibindo pernas brancas com veias que combinavam com o xale.

Inglês deu lugar a história e, em seguida, a álgebra. O dia correu rápido demais para o meu gosto, e eu não gostava disso. O recreio foi tranqüilo. Fui à biblioteca, tentando não encontrar com Davis nos corredores. Eu tinha certeza que ele arrancaria minha cabeça na primeira tentativa. As aulas continuaram naturalmente, ninguém havia atentado contra minha vida, o cheiro podre continuava e eu podia sentir um olhar muito revoltado perfurando minha nuca. Eu estava prestes a morrer, e a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era tédio. Fiquei feliz quando a ultima aula era um segundo tempo de biologia. Pelo que eu pude perceber o Prof. Devon havia percebido o olhar esmagador que Davis lançava sobre mim.

_ Sr. Edmund Davis – então esse era o nome do meu assassino pessoal – não se esqueça que temos uma detenção hoje. Como esse é o ultimo tempo de vocês, o senhor pode me esperar aí mesmo em sua carteira. Nós vamos até a sala de detenção juntos. Não vai ser divertido? Todos riram, exceto eu. Senti-me aliviado em saber que eu teria tempo de me despedir dos meus pais. Exagero, ele iria apenas me dar alguns socos e pontapés. Depois de uma semana, os hematomas nem seriam mais notados. Eu torci para que ele não quebrasse nenhum dente meu. O sinal tocou. A aula terminou como começou. Ninguém conhecido, nenhum novo amigo, nenhuma palavra trocada, a não ser com a Sra. Balley, a bibliotecária bonita e simpática que havia me indicado ótimos livros. Assim que eu coloquei todas as minhas coisas dentro da mochila e estava prestes a sair da sala de aula, o diretor apareceu na porta, seu rosto era pálido. Ele era semi-calvo, cabelos grisalhos e olheiras fundas e escuras. Parecia ter uns cinqüenta e tantos anos.

_ Prof. Devon. – a voz dele era rouca e desagradável – Precisamos do senhor na enfermaria. Um garoto entrou em convulsão e a enfermeira não sabe o que fazer.

_ Como assim? – Devon disse, exasperado – a enfermeira não sabe lidar com uma convulsão?

_ Eu sei que é estranho, mas o garoto... – o diretor olhou para os alunos, hesitante – ele está salivando muito, falando coisas estranhas. Os olhos dele estão... O senhor tem que ver. Os olhos do professor se voltaram para Davis e, em seguida, para mim. Eu pude perceber a dura expressão de Devon trabalhando arduamente dentro de seu cérebro. Percebi, de imediato, que ele estava preocupado com a minha situação. Edmund não ficaria na detenção e eu não ficaria a salvo. Sentindo-se vencido, o professor pegou sua maleta e olhou na direção de Davis novamente.

_ Nada – de – Gracinhas! – ele disse – amanhã eu saberei.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu acompanhado pelo diretor. Eu olhei para trás, em busca de uma saída de emergência. Ao invés disso, eu encontrei um Edmund muito sorridente, um sorriso malicioso, psicótico. Ele acenou para mim, provocativo. Eu fiquei surpreso com minha atitude. Eu retribuí o sorriso malicioso e acenei igualmente provocativo. Eu estava cutucando a onça com a vara curta, mas todos estavam olhando para mim, eu não podia me mostrar um fraco medroso. Eu não era covarde, nunca fui. Joguei minha mochila nas costas e caminhei normalmente. As pessoas estavam me olhando, obviamente elas haviam visto minha reação confiante. Eu havia planejado tudo. Eu iria me misturar na multidão de alunos e me esconder em algum lugar estratégico e, assim que a barra estivesse limpa, eu pularia o muro perto do refeitório e ninguém me iria ver fugindo da raia. Era perfeito. Mas era tão covarde. Eu me odiei por pensar como um medroso. A lembrança de meu avô me acertou como um tufão de ar gelado. Recordei da última viagem que fiz a casa dele, antes de morrer. Nós estávamos na varanda, observando a lua. Ela estava linda, como todas as noites de lua cheia. Vovô passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e apontou para a grande massa prateada no céu.

_ Sabe, filho. – eu me lembro das palavras dele perfeitamente. O tom da voz dela era impossível de se esquecer – o que a lua tem de tão especial? Ela enfrenta tudo de frente. Toda noite, mulheres são estupradas, pessoas são mortas, vidas são destruídas sem nenhuma piedade. O que a lua faz? Ela encara tudo de frente. Às vezes, com uma cara diferente. Sabe... Devíamos ser como ela. Não importa apenas a maneira como lidamos com os problemas, e sim como o encaramos. Se alguma coisa te amedronta e você foge, aquilo se torna um peso. Se algo te amedronta e você enfrenta, aquilo te deixa forte. Em ambos os casos, você está lidando com o medo. Mas apenas um deles está te permitindo crescer. "... Deixa-te forte...". Foi um incentivo mais do que suficiente para abrir meus olhos. Edmund poderia arrancar meus braços, me causar dor e até me deixar banguela, mas minha honra continuaria intacta, inabalável. Era a minha forma pessoal de deixar meu avô orgulhoso. Tomei a mesma rota que todos os alunos. Caminhei naturalmente pelo pátio, focando meus pensamentos no velho que sempre me inspirou confiança. Ele não estava mais comigo, mas havia me deixado bons conselhos, havia me ensinado como viver sem se arrepender. Eu iria fazer bom proveito de todas aquelas lições. Assim que eu atravessei o pátio, eu pude ver aquela massa de alunos fazendo um circulo em volta. Eles estavam olhando, de mim, para alguém logo atrás. Pelo cheiro de podre, Edmund Davis estava a alguns metros de distância, me olhando ameaçadoramente. Para o resto dos alunos, aquilo era um espetáculo envolvendo a nova atração do circo.

_ Hei, garoto da cidade grande. – eu ouvi a voz arrogante. Edmund estava preparado. Eu também. – Então você não é tão medroso quanto eu pensei. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Aquele não era o melhor momento para ficar vermelho, controlei minha excitação e dei um sorriso torto, despreocupado. Era um dissimulado nato.

_ Sabe... – ele continuou, se aproximando lentamente. Todos os alunos à volta prenderam a respiração – Odeio quando o seu tipo aparece por aqui. Acham que são os maiorais, que não precisam de ninguém. O outro garoto da cidade grande ficou na dele, não incomodou ninguém. Por que você não fez o mesmo? Por que não se junta a ele? Outro garoto da cidade grande? Ah, eu não era o único então. Eu fingi uma inocência que soou mais como uma provocação. Era exatamente o que eu queria.

_ Eu fiz algo de errado? Peço desculpas. Prometo que não vai acontecer, Ed.

_ Não. – ele bufou, seu olhar se estreitou – Não vai mais acontecer mesmo. Você se acha incrível, não acha? Aquela situação estava começando a me irritar. Ele estava agindo como seu tivesse começado toda a confusão. A única coisa que eu fiz foi me apresentar para a classe, como o professor havia mandado.

_ Olha, cara. – eu disse, colocando minha mochila no chão. Minha expressão estava contraída. Eu sorri levemente – Se você quer acreditar mesmo que eu comecei uma confusão, ótimo. Mas eu acho que isso é besteira. Qual é o problema em ser de Seattle. Nós não temos nenhuma doença contagiosa, sabia? A única diferença é que nossos pulmões são mais escuros que os seus.

_ Ah, um cômico. – ele falou, levantando os braços, olhando para todos – acho que eu vou ter que arrancar a piada de você com as mãos, que tal? Então ele estava pronto para avançar e me quebrar. Eu não estava com medo, só queria acabar logo com aquilo.

_ Sério, Edmund. – eu falei, tentando amenizar – Eu não quero começar meu primeiro dia brigando. Deixa isso pra lá. Você pode simplesmente me ignorar, a escola é bem grande.

_ Oh, então agora você quer tirar o corpo fora – ele zombou – qual é o problema? Está com medo? Edmund tirou a jaqueta e jogou no chão, sobre sua mochila. Seus braços estavam cheios de calombos, músculos que se consegue trabalhando no campo. O pai dele devia ser algum fazendeiro. Claro, isso não mudava o fato de que ele iria me partir em pedaços.

_ Eu não tenho medo de você, Edmund – eu respondi sério – muito menos raiva. Então não tenho motivos para brigar com você.

_ Acredite, eu não preciso de motivos para te bater. Ele era o típico valentão, que coisa mais clichê. As pessoas a nossa volta continuavam olhando e murmurando uma com as outras, mas sem piscar. Elas não queriam perder o espetáculo.

_ Quer saber? – eu peguei minha mochila e joguei sobre as costas – Eu não preciso fazer isso, eu não preciso estar aqui. Eu me virei e caminhei como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Minha mochila parecia quilos mais leve naquele momento. Eu estava me sentindo melhor até, muito mais bem disposto. Acho que minha atitude digna tinha deixado o grandalhão sem ações. Ou não. Foi tudo numa fração de segundo. Num momento todos se asfixiaram, alguns levaram as mãos à cabeça, outros taparam a boca. No momento seguinte, Edmund havia saltado sobre mim, com a perna esticada. A sua performance de voadora havia me jogado no chão, eu caí maduro sobre o piso frio. Eu estava com o nariz grudado no chão e as palmas de minhas mãos firmes também no chão. Aparentemente eu não havia quebrado nada... Ainda. Eu me levantei, sentindo um nervosismo fluir nas minhas veias. Ele estava disposto a me machucar.

_ O que acha de comer concreto, garoto de Seattle? – ele zombou. Ele pisou na minha mochila, fazendo força para me manter pregado no chão. De alguma forma, aquilo não fazia efeito algum em mim. Ele ainda não havia percebido.

_ Todos vão ver que vocês, metropolizados, não valem nada. São apenas de muitas palavras, mas não agem. Ele se abaixou e me agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e me colocou de pé. Ele precisou fazer um esforço mais do que o normal. Eu senti a mochila ficando cada vez mais leve, meu sangue fervendo cada vez mais.

_ Você deve se orgulhar muito dessa sua carinha bonita, não é? – ele gargalhou – pois bem, eu vou fazê-lo lamentar, amigo. Ele fechou o punho e lançou-o contra o meu rosto. O que aconteceu em seguida foi um movimento involuntário. Eu ergui minhas mãos, o punho aberto, e segurei o soco que estava prestes a me atingir. Pareceu tão fácil.

_ Eu não sou seu amigo. – eu respondi, mas as palavras também vieram involuntariamente – e eu mudei de idéia. Eu quero brigar com você. Fechei o punho livre mirei na cara redonda do meu adversário. Eu o atingi como se estivesse acertando um pedaço de esponja. Ele voou uns dois metros de distância, caindo com um baque surdo. Os alunos a minha volta soltaram uma exclamação. Alguns pareciam eufóricos, outros espantados. Edmund se levantou, mexendo o maxilar. Meu soco tinha machucado ele pra valer. Mas Davis não demonstrou desistência.

_ Então você não é mesmo um cara tão medroso – ele murmurou – acho que vou ter que te bater com mais força. Ele correu em minha direção. Eu senti o cheiro podre ficar mais forte. Edmund estava disposto a me machucar feio, eu não podia deixar. Os punhos dele estavam cerrados, ele veio em minha direção que nem uma bala. Mais rápido que ele, me abaixei alguns centímetros e, flexionando a perna, girei-a contra ele. O golpe acertou seu estômago, jogando-o para trás. Ele cambaleou, mas não havia desistido. Assim que se recuperou, ele se voltou contra mim. Agarrou-me pelo braço e me puxou, fechando o outro punho em direção ao meu rosto. Caramba, eu estava gostando daquilo! Quando Edmund se deu conta, era eu quem estava segurando seu braço, minha outra mão estava segurando o punho dele. Eu apertei como se fosse uma bolinha de papel. Ele gemeu feito uma criança. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e o pressionei contra o chão, minha outra mão segurando os dois braços dele sobre sua cabeça. Eu estava em cima dele, e sentia que ele ainda queria me alcançar. Mas, de alguma forma, eu era mais forte, ele não pôde se mover. Eu não queria machucá-lo, e isso estava claro nos meus olhos.

_ O que foi? – Edmund disse uma mescla de apavoramento e ódio em sua voz engasgada – você sabe que se me soltar... Eu... Eu t-te pegh... Pego... Eu apertei o pescoço dele um pouco mais, para ter certeza de que aquilo era real. Ele gemeu como se estivesse sofrendo uma convulsão, engasgando nas palavras que não conseguiram sair. Eu só pude ouvir um grunhido no lugar de sua voz, que parecia dizer,"por favor,". Era real, eu estava torturando um cara duas vezes maior do que eu, e todos estavam me olhando, espantados. Eu havia conseguido chamar a atenção que eu tentei evitar por tanto tempo. Eu afrouxei meus dedos e soltei o braço dele e me levantei rapidamente, de modo que ele não pudesse tentar me agarrar. O cheiro podre havia sumido completamente. Edmund não queria me machucar. Ele estava com medo de mim.

_ Foi você quem pediu. – eu falei, olhando pra ele. Eu estava nitidamente assustado. Era impossível acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido – eu não queria... Você começou. Eu peguei minha mochila e joguei nas costas, sem olhar para trás. Todos estavam me encarando e, quando eu passei pela platéia e saí da escola, eu pude ouvir assobios e aplausos vindo dos alunos. Eles estavam satisfeitos com o espetáculo. Eu olhei para os meus pulsos, alisando as pontas dos dedos nos braços. Eu não me lembro de ter ficado tão forte. Edmund simplesmente não havia conseguido me machucar e foi fácil demais evitá-lo. Minha mente estava a mil meus músculos estavam latejando. A mochila parecia ainda mais leve. Antes de chegar a casa, eu decidi não dizer nada a ninguém.


	7. Chapter 7

**Os três novatos de Ford**

Eu estava deitado em minha cama, meu olhar fixo na parede a minha frente. Eu entrei em casa rapidamente, disse para meus pais que estava cansado e iria descansar, mas não saí do meu quarto até me dar conta que passavam das nove. O dia que havia se passado correu em minha mente, fazendo ziguezagues e perturbando meu senso de lucidez. Recapitulando o dia. Uma mulher bela, e estranha, segurando um trompete me olhou como se eu fosse um fantasma. Um garoto da minha nova escola que eu não reconheci havia me dito para ter cuidado com a mulher do trompete. Como se não bastasse, eu derrubei um valentão do colégio, que era o dobro do meu tamanho, com braços da largura da minha cintura. Para dificultar, os cheiros e gostos bizarros que me perturbavam vez ou outra, antes de acontecer algo estranho ou perigoso. O que estava acontecendo comigo? De repente eu parecia mais forte. No início eu pensei que fosse o excesso de exercícios que eu andava fazendo, mas aquilo parecia absurdo demais. Não tinha condições de manter um cara como Edmund imóvel no chão, mas eu o fiz sem suar. A pior parte era que todos na escola haviam visto. Depois que eu comecei a pensar sobre o dia transcorrido, eu me dei conta que, no dia seguinte, eu seria a atração principal na escola. Todos iriam me olhar como um herói, ou um valentão, um encrenqueiro. Eu torci para que a diretoria não descobrisse sobre a briga, embora eu suspeitasse que isso não fosse tão fácil. Eu não saí do meu quarto. Não jantei, não comi nada, estava sem fome. Só queria entender como o meu dia tinha sido tão louco, estressante e estranhamente suspeito, como se houvesse algo mais por trás de toda aquela situação. Apenas uma coisa era certa: meus sentidos estavam sempre me alertando do que estava por vir, e só naquela noite eu percebi isso.

O sol entrou timidamente dentro do meu quarto, fazendo uma trilha dourada no chão por trás dos retalhos da cortina. A manhã parecia tão amistosa que eu quase havia me esquecido do dia anterior. Quase. Mas eu procurei afastar os pensamentos, pelo menos por hora. Eu precisava me concentrar em outras coisas e meus pais com certeza iriam me questionar em relação à minha atitude singular no dia anterior. Arrumei meu quarto, tomei uma ducha rápida, me vesti e peguei minha mochila. Estava cada vez mais difícil afastar os pensamentos, mas a presença da doce Emilliene me ajudou bastante. Assim que desci as escadas ela pulou nas minhas costas, gargalhando.

_ Feliz Aniversário, Maty! Eu joguei minha mochila sobre o sofá assim que cheguei ao primeiro andar, beijei a bochecha rosada da minha irmã e a coloquei no chão. Ela estava incrivelmente mais leve. Emi me acompanhou até a cozinha, onde meus pais já estavam. Assim que entrei, eles sorriram empolgados, esperando que eu estivesse tão excitado quanto eles pelo meu aniversário. Acho que minha aparência os decepcionou.

_ Bom dia. – eu falei, sem nenhuma excitação. Meu pai pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado, mas minha mãe não se deixou abater. Ela veio até mim, me abraçando com vontade, embora não tão firme quanto aparentou.

_ Oh, meu filho. – ela exclamou, beijando minha testa – feliz aniversário.

_ Mãe! – eu resmunguei, passando a manga da camisa sobre a testa – menos empolgação, por favor.

_ Ora, Matthew! É o seu aniversário. – ela retrucou.

_ Pois parece mais o seu. – eu respondi, sorrindo levemente.

_ Que seja. – minha mãe me conduziu até uma cadeira – sente-se, preparei o seu prato preferido hoje. Meu pai veio até mim e me deu um abraço longo e demorado. Eu o abracei também, tentando parecer pelo menos um pouco mais animado com o clima de comemoração.

_ Feliz aniversário, filho. – ele disse, colocando suas mãos sobre meu ombro – Está cada vez mais responsável mais velho.

_ Aprendo rápido. – falei sorrindo e, para minha alegria, consegui arrancar uma risada dele – o que tem de tão especial nesse prato, mãe? Ela veio até mim, trazendo um prato cheio de panquecas com mel, calda de chocolate e canela. Do lado, duas bolas de sorvete e com creme de leite e uvas passas. Um belo banquete, eu pensei.

_ Eu sei como você gosta desse prato. – ela disse – foi seu avô quem inventou essa guloseima. Coma rápido e vá para a escola.

_ Na verdade, mãe... – eu enfiei o garfo em uma panqueca e a fiz girar no ar – eu pensei em faltar de aula, sabe... Como um presente de aniversário?

_ Não, eu não sei. E não, eu não concordo. – ela respondeu – Querido, você chegou ontem da escola, entrou para o seu quarto e só deu as caras hoje de manhã. Se você pensa que vai ficar enfurnado dentro de casa, está enganado.

_ Mas, mãe, eu quero aproveitar meu aniversário, ver os preparativos para nossa festinha particulada e tudo o mais. – eu fingi estar empolgado com a idéia. E fingi mal demais.

_ Ha-ha. Os céus sabem como você está empolgado com o dia de hoje. Agora, pare de tentar enganar sua mãe e coma.

_ Deixa que eu te levo, filho. – meu pai disse, enfim – ah, a propósito. Achei um ótimo comprador para o meu Mercedez.

_ Ah, é? – eu me virei para ele, aliviado – quem?

_ Seu tio Bradley.

_ Ah – eu exclamei – e quando ele pretende nos visitar? O tio Brad era, depois do vovô, o cara mais engraçado da família. Suas piadas sempre me faziam rir, e ele tinha o dom natural em ser bom em tudo o que fazia. Era o tipo de pessoa que poderiam esperar ajuda a qualquer momento. Seu problema, na verdade, era a sua perícia em se meter em problemas, e isso é uma coisa que nasceu com ele. Eu me divertia ouvindo as histórias dele. Eu até me sentia na liberdade de chamá-lo simplesmente de Brad, ele preferia. Não gostava muito do "tio".

_ Ele vem hoje para o seu aniversário. Parece que ele vai trazer a namorada.

_ Ele tem uma namorada? – eu perguntei, imaginando que tipo de mulher sensual e perigosamente bonita ele poderia ter se apaixonado dessa vez – é filha de algum mafioso?

_ Não, não. – meu pai respondeu, rindo – mas eu não duvidaria se me dissessem que ela é líder de alguma gangue.

_ George! – minha mãe acotovelou o braço do meu pai – Não seja bobo. Vamos, Matt, você vai se atrasar. Eu sempre estava prestes a me atrasar, mas nunca chegava atrasado. Às vezes o tempo parecia estar a meu favor, por isso não me alarmei tanto.

_ Vamos, filho. Eu te levo. – meu pai disse, se dirigindo à porta dos fundo.

_Ah... De Mercedez?

_ Claro. A não ser que você tenha outros planos.

_ Bem... – eu me levantei, deixando o resto do sorvete de lado – eu pensei em ir de bicicleta hoje.

_ Bicicleta? – meus pais me olharam, surpresos.

_ É. Faz um tempo que eu não ando. Além do mais, o dia está com um sol bem bacana e eu ainda não pude apreciar a paisagem.

_ Matt, você conhece o lugar desde pequeno e você vai demorar o dobro do tempo.

_ Eu sei, mãe, mas as coisas estão mudadas por aqui. E eu vou bem rápido, não se preocupe comigo. Meus pais pareceram relutantes, obviamente. Andar de bicicleta por quase três quilômetros era muita coisa, principalmente a metade do caminho sendo apenas terra e riscos de deslize. Mas eu sabia me cuidar. E eles sabiam que eu sabia.

_ Ok. – ele disse, enfim – mas eu quero que você esteja em casa antes de anoitecer, tudo bem?

_ Pode deixar.

Em questão de minutos eu estava cruzando a estrada de terra que dava para a rodovia. Eu não estava com pressa. Por um breve momento, eu quis me esconder em algum lugar e esperar o tempo passar. Mas enganar os meus pais não era parte de mim, e traição era, para mim, a atitude mais suja que alguém poderia tomar. Passei pelo caminho de ipês, observando o ruído das aves e o farfalho dos galhos das árvores, como se a simplicidade fosse à coisa mais apreciável no momento. O caminho de terra começou a se estreitar e, minutos depois, eu havia chegado à rodovia. Mais uns dois ou três minutos e eu havia entrado na cidade. Demoraram bem uns dez minutos para a paisagem coberta de árvores e plantações dar lugar às construções de concretos e pessoas que caminhavam tranquilamente. Não havia pressa alguma em uma cidade tão pequena. Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso, eu tinha apenas oito minutos. Apertei o passo sobre o pedal, estreitei os pulsos no guidão e corri mais do que o normal. Por um momento ali, sentado em minha bicicleta, sentindo a brisa da manhã passar em meu rosto como seda, eu senti uma liberdade que eu não sentiria em uma Mercedez. As pessoas não se importavam com um garoto comum andando em uma bicicleta, elas não se incomodavam em direcionar seus olhos curiosos para um estudante simples e contente, como eu estava naquele momento. Havia um cheiro diferente no ar. Parecia lavanda, ou algo assim. Não, eu tinha certeza, era lavanda. Era bom e, naquele momento, eu percebi que meu dia seria diferente, seria melhor. Afinal, era meu aniversário, eu merecia pelo menos um dia de trégua. Eu cheguei à escola faltando apenas dois minutos. Os outros alunos estavam, em sua maioria, no pátio, esperando o sinal soar o início das aulas. Prendi minha bicicleta em um mastro com um cadeado e, com a mochila nas costas, continuei a caminhar. Era engraçado como os meus materiais continuavam tão leves, mesmo com tantos livros da biblioteca. Então os olhares começaram. Ninguém havia se esquecido do dia anterior, coisa que eu consegui fazer durante meu passeio até a escola. Aqueles olhares curiosos e espantados despertaram as lembranças. Alguns murmuravam, outros apontavam descaradamente. Eu exibi um sorriso tímido, tentando afastar as impressões ruins que tinham de mim. Mas, estranhamente, eu comecei a acreditar que a maioria me admirava. Eu estava perto das escadarias que davam às salas de aula, quando eu avistei Edmund Davis com o seu bando de amigos no outro extremo do pátio. Ele me encarou, eu não pude descrever a expressão dele, talvez algum traço de ódio, ou espanto. No dia anterior, seu bando não veio em seu socorro, mas pela expressão deles, era evidente que no fim da aula haveria mais um desentendimento. Por mais que eles quisessem me trucidar, eu não importei. Foi uma sensação estranha, como se não fosse preciso ter medo de nenhum deles. Como se fosse tolice ter medo. A mochila parecia um peso de papel agora. Definitivamente, eu estava mais forte, e isso era incrivelmente anormal. Eu estava apenas ansioso com o que viria a seguir. Eu não queria que ninguém pensasse que eu era algum tipo de encrenqueiro delinqüente da cidade grande. Eu estava cogitando seriamente a hipótese de falar com Edmund, tentar contornar a situação e quem sabe, sermos amigos, ou pelo menos não-inimigos. Eu estava distraído, olhando para os meus pés e tentando evitar todos aqueles olhares, quando eu cruzei o corredor. O mesmo cheiro de lavanda invadiu minhas narinas e, uns dez passos depois, eu me choquei com alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém. Dessa vez, ninguém caiu e, quando eu olhei pra frente, não era nenhuma mulher misteriosa carregando um trompete. Era apenas uma garota, uma linda garota. Meu rosto corou ligeiramente. Seus cabelos eram curtos, acima do ombro, castanhos bem claros. Seus olhos eram azuis, um belo rosto rosado triangular e um nariz fino e arrebitado. Os dentes eram tão brancos que reluziam com o brilho da manhã.

_Oh, me desculpe. – a garota disse, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso repleto de dentes brancos me deixou escarlate. Droga... – eu não o vi. Eu estava distraída.

_ Tudo bem. – eu disse, admirando com a sua voz macia – eu também não estava olhando por onde eu andava. Acho que também te devo desculpas.

_ Acho que nós dois temos que olhar para frente da próxima vez, então. - ela respondeu, rindo levemente – Ah, meu nome é Abigail. Abigail Willians.

_ Matthew. Matthew Chambers. Nós dois apertamos as mãos. Abigail tinha as mãos quentes e delicadas, o que não era surpresa nenhuma. Ela só tinha um pequeno defeito, que não pude deixar passar despercebido. Havia uma cicatriz em seu pescoço, uma cicatriz mais alva que a sua própria pele. Ela parecia tentar escondê-la em uma blusa de colarinho alto. Assim que soltamos as mãos um do outro, eu percebi como ela se vestia. Era um estilo meio gótico. Não, era quase isso, mas tinha algo um pouco mais cativante em sua forma de mover as mangas largas. Ela usava uma saia preta e sapatos com salto envolvidos por cintos de couro. Era um estilo bem exótico, mas ela continuava bonita e, certamente, ela tinha estilo. Aparentemente, ela também estava reparando em minha forma de vestir. Eu usava uma camisa preta de manga curta, calças jeans e um tênis cinza. Nunca fui muito preocupado com a aparência.

_ Prazer, Matt. – ela disse, enfim – Posso te chamar assim, não é?

_ Oh, claro. – respondi apressadamente. Não queria causar nenhuma má impressão.

_ Então. – ela continuou sem dar muita atenção à minha resposta – você é o novo garoto de Seattle, não é? De quem todos estão falando?

_ Sou de Seattle. Mas não estou certo em relação à segunda pergunta. Eu não costumo ser tópico de fofocas – mentira cabeluda – mas você não parece ser daqui.

_ Ah, você descobriu. – ela disse, levando a mão aos lábios, fingindo estar escondendo um segredo e, depois riu timidamente – Eu sou de Charlotte.

_ Carolina do Norte?

_ Isso mesmo. Mudei-me pra cá há uma semana, mas hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula aqui. É tão excitante! – ela parecia bem sincera.

_ Não sei se "excitante" é a melhor palavra para descrever essa escola. – eu respondi, desanimado – quer dizer, todos parecem te julgar apenas por ser de outra cidade.

_ Eu sei, parece até aqueles filmes teen, não é? – ela disse, sorrindo – é isso que deixa a vida aqui tão divertida. Eu a olhei, surpreso. Ela disse uma coisa que eu não havia pensado desde o dia em que soube que iríamos nos mudar. Olhando por aquele ângulo, as coisas realmente ficavam mais fáceis. Como um filme, e eu era o astro. Eu dei uma risada com minha piada particular, mas ela pareceu entender, e riu também.

_ Então, acho que estamos na mesma turma, certo? – ela comentou.

_ Eu espero. Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu conversei desde o meu primeiro dia aqui. Ah, tem o Edmund, aquele grandalhão ali, mas não posso dizer que foi o melhor diálogo que já tive. Ela riu e, pela primeira vez, eu senti que o dia naquele lugar minúsculo estava completo. Ela me compreendia, e eu a ela. Estávamos começando a nos entender.

_ Olha, Matt. Eu preciso ir à biblioteca pegar alguns livros, nos encontramos na sala, então?

_ Claro. Foi um prazer, Abigail.

_ Por favor, me chame de Abi. – ela sorriu – agora deixa ir, senão nos atrasamos. Na verdade, já estávamos atrasados. Assim que ela passou por mim, eu senti um perfume suave, doce. Era familiar demais. Virei-me para ela novamente, curioso.

_ Hei, Abi. – eu chamei. Ela se virou para mim, ainda com um sorriso estonteante.

_ Sim?

_ Que perfume é esse que você está usando?

_ Ah, é lavanda.

Eu me sentei em minha cadeira, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera a pouco com a garota nova. Ela era incrivelmente encantadora, sorridente e comunicativa, bem diferente de mim. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi seu perfume. Tudo bem que lavanda não era tão incomum, mas era o cheiro que andei sentindo desde o momento em que saí de casa. Julgando a minha habilidade bizarra em sentir aromas que vinham de lugar algum, eu percebi que aquilo significava algo bom, não sei o quão bom, mas era melhor que ruim, com certeza. Não demorou muito e Abi entrou na sala, exibindo um sorriso que certamente chamou a atenção da maioria dos rapazes. Assim que ela me viu, acenou alegremente e veio em minha direção. Como os lugares estavam quase todos ocupados, ela se sentou na fila ao lado, a duas cadeiras de distância. O professor ainda não havia chegado.

_ Alô, Matt. – ela cumprimentou – Você já viu a biblioteca daqui? Quantos livros bons! Adoro suspense. Eu enfiei minha mão e peguei um livro que eu estava lendo: "Enigma dos Quatro". Ela o olhou, fascinada. Eu sorri contente ao ver a empolgação dela por livros. Era bom saber que ela compartilhava da mesma paixão que eu.

_ Esse livro é ótimo! – ela disse, estendendo as mãos para pegar o livro, enquanto eu a entregava.

_ Eu estou lendo pela segunda vez. – falei retribuindo o sorriso – Eu gosto de saber como as mentes brilhantes funcionam.

_ Tenho que confessar uma coisa. – ela sussurrou me entregando o exemplar de "Enigma dos Quatro" depois de admirá-lo – eu sou viciada em leitura. Sabe, eu estou escrevendo um livro.

_ Sério? – eu a olhei, admirado. Era uma garota de talentos – gostaria de ver algum dia. Sobre o que é?

_ É sobre uma garota que se apaixona por um cara, mas eles não podiam ficar juntos, pois pertenciam a mundos diferentes. – ela parecia orgulhosa a cada palavra.

_ Ah, o tipo Romeu e Julieta?

_ Não, nem perto. Na verdade, esse mundo diferente é bem mais que status social. Ele pertencia a uma colônia de adoradores do Sol, e de lá eles tiravam todo o seu poder. Ela pertencia a uma colônia de adoradores da Lua e...

_ Ela obtinha poderes da Lua? – eu arrisquei.

_ Exato. Mas não é só isso. Eles enfrentam outras colônias.

_ Uau! – eu exclamei – uma garota do segundo ano escrevendo histórias de ficção e romance.

_ Na verdade... – ela olhou para a janela – eu não considero um romance. Acho que é só sobre duas pessoas com destinos diferentes. Eles não podem viver juntos, porque a Lua e o Sol nunca se encontram.

_ Mas sempre há o eclipse.

_ Talvez... – ela parecia pensativa, olhando algo mais além do pátio pela janela – mas será que vale a pena esperar tanto? E se eles não tiverem tanto tempo?

_ O destino não pode fazer nada. – eu olhei para a janela e, em seguida, voltei minha atenção aos olhos dela – nós somos donos do nosso futuro. É um dom de todos. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa em resposta, o professor entrou na sala de aula. Era o professor de Álgebra, o nome nem me lembrava mais. Logo atrás dele, Edmund surgiu, parecendo um urso faminto. Seus punhos estavam enfiados nos bolsos da jaqueta, sua mochila pendurada apenas no ombro esquerdo. Davis estava apenas tentando parecer inatingível, como se, a próxima vez que colocasse as mãos em mim, eu me arrependeria. Mas não me preocupei. Ele se sentou em seu lugar, no fundo da sala, sem desviar o olhar. Ele parecia bem concentrado. Vez ou outra, seus olhos corriam pela sala, pousando violentamente em mim. Abigail piscou para mim, e deu uma risada silenciosa. Ela devia achar divertido o fato de eu ter derrubado um cara daquele tamanho. Era desconcertante saber que as notícias em uma cidade pequena se espalhavam tão rapidamente. Eu só fiquei tenso, me perguntando seu eu teria a mesma sorte quando fosse enfrentar quatro caras duas vezes maiores que eu.

_ Bom dia. – o professor de álgebra falou, dando fim às conversas paralelas – antes de começarmos nossa aula, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas à nova aluna. . Abi levantou-se educadamente e acenou com a cabeça para o professor e os demais alunos. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco mais quando ela olhou para mim. Ela sorriu e disse em alto e bom som.

_ Bom dia, pessoal. Meu nome é Abigail Williams, mas podem me chamar de Abi. Por favor, não me julguem pelas minhas roupas. Acredite, eu sou mais perigosa do que pareço. Todos em sala de aula riram inclusive eu. Edmund, por outro lado, não parecia disposto a exibir um sorriso naquela manhã. Abigail continuou:

_ Sou de Charlotte, na Carolina do Norte. Estou feliz por estar aqui, e ansiosa para conhecer a todos. A sala inteira aplaudiu. Sua beleza, suas roupas exóticas e seu humor cativante eram impecáveis, perfeitos demais. Ela era o tipo de garota que se daria bem em qualquer lugar, e eu arrisquei um palpite de que ela seria popular muito em breve. Após a amistosa apresentação, o professor iniciou a aula. Algumas garotas puxavam conversa com Abi, elogiando os sapatos ou fazendo observações positivas em relação à suas roupas. Ela respondia sempre sorridente, e eu não pude deixar de perceber como ela era rápida enquanto conversava e copiava a matéria no quadro. Decidi copiar a matéria também, afinal, não podia ficar para trás. Assim que as aulas se passaram, o sinal para o recreio soou. Seria mais um dia tranqüilo desde que Edmund não resolvesse tirar satisfações comigo. Eu levantei, silenciosamente, procurando não chamar a atenção do predador. Quem veio me procurar não foi Davis, e sim Abi.

_ Hei, Matt. – ela me segurou pelo ombro – escuta, não quer ficar com a gente no recreio?

_ A gente? – eu a observei, confuso.

_ É. Eu e as meninas. – ela disse, apontando para três garotas que estavam logo atrás dela. Assim que me virei, elas acenaram sorridentes, e começaram a dar cotoveladas umas nas outras. Dessa vez, eu consegui segurar o sangue abaixo do pescoço, e eu não fiquei corado.

_ Elas te acham bonitinho – Abi cochichou, dando risadinhas – faça esse favor, venha se sentar com a gente. A não ser que você tenha planos com seu amigo Edmund. Nós dois rimos, nos virando para a cadeira vazia do valentão. Ele saíra da sala sorrateiramente, e percebi que ele estava querendo me evitar. Finalmente eu respondi.

_ Tudo bem. Acho que Edmund está ocupado batendo em outra pessoa hoje.

_ Perfeito. – Abi sorriu. Assim que cinco saímos pelo corredor, Abi passou seus braços em volta do meu braço esquerdo, conversando alegremente sobre seu primeiro dia, como as pessoas eram legais e como o professor de biologia, Prof. Devon, era simpático.

_ Uma aula dinâmica. – Abi mencionou para a amiga ao lado. _ Espere só até ver os testes que ele passa. – a garota loura ao meu lado falou – ele não dá mole não.

_ Nem deve. – Abigail interrompeu, ainda exibindo sua satisfação na nova escola – minha antiga escola nunca foi fácil. Muitos na minha sala ficaram na corda bamba ano passado.

_ Aposto que você passou sem suar – eu brinquei.

_ E quem precisa suar com biologia? – Abi respondeu, balançando o meu braço – é tudo tão fascinante, cada célula responsável por alguma coisa, tudo tem uma função específica, única. E quando sai alguma coisa errada, o sistema corrige, eliminando o problema. A conversa estava estranhamente agradável. Conversar sobre as disciplinas e os professores nunca foi tão legal, e as outras três meninas também achavam o mesmo. Abi tinha o dom de tornar qualquer assunto mais interessante. Assim que chegamos ao pátio, as garotas apontaram para o refeitório. Aparentemente, era o lugar preferido delas. O sol parecia mais ameno daquele lado. A única coisa que me incomodava era ter que ficar sentado em uma mesa ao lado de quatro garotas que, com certeza, teriam muitas coisas de garotas para conversar. O refeitório era bem arejado, cheio de pilastras de concreto com cartazes de festas, horários de aula e normas de condutas. Eu não gostava tanto daquele lugar, estava cheio demais. Abigail me puxou pelo braço, me conduzindo até a mesa onde as garotas tinham o costume de ficar.

_ Olha, isso é bem... – eu comecei a gaguejar.

_ Ah, por favor, não seja machista. – ela me repreendeu.

_ Não é isso. É que, bem... Eu não levo jeito...

_ Por que a gente não... Ela parou abruptamente. Eu pude sentir todo o seu corpo enrijecer, os lábios dela se contorceram e suas mãos apertaram meu pulso. Ela se virou lentamente para uma pilastra a uns dois metros de distância. Eu acompanhei seus olhos e vi o mesmo que ela via. Um garoto de capuz preto estava encostado de costas na pilastra, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jeans e uma das pernas flexionadas, com os pés firmes na barra de concreto. Eu não pude ver o rosto, mas eu reconhecia aquela figura em qualquer lugar. Era o garoto que havia me dito para ter cuidado com a mulher do trompete. Ao que parecia, Abigail o conhecia, e não agradava em vê-lo ali.

_ Me espere aqui, Matt. Só vai levar um minuto, ok? – ela me pediu. Ela não esperou pela minha resposta. Ela soltou meu braço e foi até o garoto, a passos lentos e cautelosos. Eu comecei a duvidar que ela o conhecesse. Uma coisa era certa: eles não eram amigos. Não mesmo. As outras três garotas já estavam na mesa nos esperando. Mas eu fiquei a uma distância razoável daquele garoto, observando a reação dos dois. Abi se aproximou dele e ficou de frente para o garoto. Ele baixou o capuz. Seu rosto era magro, os cabelos louros eram quase dourados e estavam espetados, seus olhos eram verde-intensos. Ele tinha uma expressão nada amigável. Eu não pude ouvi-los, mas pelo movimento dos lábios de Abi, ela parecia estar falando vagarosamente, e escolhendo cautelosamente as palavras. O garoto a olhou com os olhos estreitos e fez uma carranca. Ele falou, rápido demais e baixo demais. Por um momento, Abi ficou calada, parecendo ansiosa. Mas aí sua expressão mudou. Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram e sua boca se contraiu. Quando ela começou a conversar, ela parecia bastante irritada. A reação do garoto não me agradou. Ele ficou ereto, olhando furiosamente, agarrou o braço dela e a aproximou do seu rosto e, pelo que pude perceber, ele estava sussurrando nervosamente no ouvido dela. Eu não sabia se ele era perigoso. Movimentei-me rapidamente. Fui até os dois, dando passos largos e rápidos e, assim que os alcancei me coloquei entre os dois. Eu segurei o braço do garoto pelo pulso e o fiz soltar Abi.

_ Algum problema, Abi? – eu perguntei, encarando o garoto.

_ Matthew? – ela olhou para mim, surpresa – O que foi? Algum problema?

_ Esse cara aí está te incomodando, não está? Eu o encarei. Ele não estava tão furioso agora, ele parecia mais confuso, seus olhos pareciam me estudar minuciosamente. Eu não agradei nenhum pouco da forma como ele agia e olhava. Parecia um delinqüente fugitivo, ou algo assim.

_ Matt, eu estou bem. – Abigail, assim que voltei meus olhos para ela, estava sorrindo gentilmente. Então eu percebi em seus olhos. Ela parecia confusa também, tanto quanto o estranho à minha frente. Eu havia visto os dois discutindo, ele tinha sido agressivo, e ela estava irritada. Isso não era só neurose. Mas a maneira como eu fiquei a frente dos dois pareceu patético assim que eu comecei a perceber o que havia feito.

_ Oh, Desculpe, Abi, eu... – eu estava definitivamente vermelho agora. Eu não era ninguém para ela, e vice-versa. O que ela ficaria pensando de mim? O que havia me impulsionado a tomar as dores de alguém que eu sequer conhecia – eu o vi te segurando pelo braço, então...

_ Ah, não está tudo bem. – ela repetiu, sorrindo – eu sei me cuidar, sabe?

_ Você arranjou um namorado? – o garoto perguntou para ela. Sua voz era grave, mas não demonstrava nenhuma agressividade.

_ Ah, não seja idiota. – ela respondeu rispidamente. A resposta dela me incomodou. Talvez um "sim" me deixasse mais contente.

_ Mas... – eu tinha que tentar melhorar a situação para o meu lado – olha, foi mal se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa, mas vocês não pareciam amigos de onde eu estava.

_ Amigos? – o garoto pareceu cético – como alguém poderia ser amigo dessa garota?

_ Deixe-o, Matt. – ela se virou para mim, segurando meu braço – Vamos sair daqui.

_ Hei, garoto. – o estranho se virou para mim, com um sorriso cínico no rosto – você tem que saber com que tipo de gente você anda.

_ Brown! – ela rosnou.

_ Desde que não seja você, eu não me preocupo muito. – respondi com veemência – Então seu nome é Brown, hã?

_ Brian Brown. Você é Matthew Chambers, o garoto que derrubou a Muralha Davis, certo? Eu exibi o mesmo sorriso sarcástico e falei tentando mostrar o máximo de arrogância em minha voz:

_ Pena não poder dizer que é um prazer, porque não é.

_ O sentimento é recíproco. Abigail me puxou pelo braço, com os dentes cerrados.

_ Vem, Matt. Deixa o cara aí. Antes que eu a acompanhasse em seus passos rápidos, eu parei, me lembrando do dia anterior. Aquele garoto, de alguma forma, sabia quem era aquela mulher grã-fina e havia me aconselhado a tomar cuidado com ela. Eu tinha que saber o porquê.

_ Hei, Brown. – eu falei, me virando para ele novamente. Ele apenas me olhou, ainda com um sorrisinho insolente.

_ Sobre ontem – eu continuei – O que você quis dizer quando me avisou para ter cuidado? Quem era aquela mulher?

_ Ah... – ele parecia pensativo agora, mas o sorriso continuava ali – Nada em especial. Eu fiquei surpreso quando você conseguiu enxergá-la...

Abigail estava ao meu lado assim que Brown se calou, pensativo. Os olhos dela se dirigiam de mim ao outro garoto, curiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Os dois trocaram um olhar inexpressivo, então Abi se virou para mim.

_ Que mulher você viu. – ela quis saber – Do que você e Brian estão falando? Eu estava pronto para responder, mas Brown me interrompeu se aproximando de nós dois enquanto falava.

_ Ele viu a ilusionista. – ele enfatizou a palavra "ilusionista", como se houvesse algo mais naquela conversa – Não sei como, mas viu. Não sei o que havia de tão errado em ver uma mulher, mas, fosse o que fosse Abigail me encarou, uma mescla de espanto e curiosidade. Ela se afastou dois passos, mas não era repulsa ou medo, ela parecia estar tentando ter uma visão mais ampla de mim, como se, de repente, eu tivesse algo de especial.

_ Como ela era? – Abi perguntou – se você a viu sabe descrever. Não que eu esteja duvidando, entende. Mas eu preciso saber se você viu mesmo.

_ Bem... – de repente, os dois estavam olhando para mim. O clima de discussão havia sumido. Eu comecei a descrever a mulher – ela usava um terno de risca de giz, eu acho. Tinha os cabelos castanhos... Ah, um coque, os cabelos estavam amarrados em coque. Óculos escuros, um trompete... Por que tanta curiosidade de repente? Eu os observei, curioso. Eles também me observavam com uma curiosidade ainda maior. Eu desejei não ter mencionado sobre a mulher misteriosa, meu rosto começou a corar e eu percebi que não seria tão fácil quanto antes controlar. Pela expressão de Abigail, minha descrição tinha sido o suficiente e, para minha preocupação, ela parecia nervosa e pasmada.

_ Onde... – Abi continuou – Onde você a viu?

_ Ontem, na porta da escola.

_ Ótimo – não, Abi. Não estava ótimo – Faça o seguinte, siga o conselho de Brian, e mantenha distância dessa mulher, caso você a encontre. Aliás, ela te viu?

_ Sim. – dessa vez foi Brian quem falou – e ela percebeu que ele podia vê-la.

_ Droga! – eu bufei, furioso – Qual o problema em ver uma mulher? Abi mordeu os lábios, Brian chacoalhou a cabeça displicentemente.

_ Eu tenho que ir. – ele disse – tenho outras coisas mais importantes a fazer.

_ Resolveremos o nosso problema depois, Brian – Abigail disse, entre dentes – Agora, Matt. Vamos para a mesa, nós temos... TRRIIIIMMM

O soar do sinal indicava o fim do recreio. Nem havíamos visto o tempo correr. Ele passou tão rápido que pareceram apenas cinco minutos. Abigail pareceu aliviada. Ela me agarrou pelo braço outra vez. Quando vi sua expressão, era novamente a Abi boa-gente de antes. Nada de nervosismo, pasmo ou irritação. Apenas um sorriso encantador.

_ Vamos, Matt. Ah, deixa as garotas, veja. Elas estão conversando com aqueles rapazes. Namorinhos ha-ha. Subimos as escadas, passamos por várias salas e, finalmente, chegamos em nossa sala. Eu ainda não tinha engolido aquela conversa da "ilusionista", mas eu não queria pressionar Abi, pelo menos não por enquanto. Sentei-me em meu lugar, mas não consegui me concentrar no restante da aula. Havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo por ali. Desde o primeiro instante em que eu coloquei os pés naquela cidade, coisas suspeitas começaram a acontecer. E o fato de eu ter visto uma mulher que não deveria ser vista me deixou ainda mais preocupado. O que viria a seguir? A resposta não tardou. Eu estava com minha mochila nas costas, o sinal do término das aulas já tinha tocado, Abi ficara na sala conversando com a professora de inglês, e eu estava sozinho ali. Cheguei ao pátio sem muita pressa, em silêncio, sem olhar para os lados. Eu estava evitando os olhares curiosos desde o meu primeiro dia e, a cada segundo, isso parecia ainda mais difícil. Eu estava a alguns metros de distância do portão quanto eu ergui a minha cabeça para olhar para frente. Lá estava Edmund barrando a passagem, junto de mais três amigos grandalhões. Eles deviam carregar sacos de esterco na mesma roça. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, e seu sorriso era malicioso, quase cruel. Estranhamente, eu não estava com medo. Aliás, eu estava irritado com aquela situação que parecia não querer se desenrolar. Com o dia corrido, meus pensamentos a mil, eu havia me esquecido de Davis. À medida que eu dava um passo, ele dava outro em minha direção.

_ Chambers! – ele disse, sorrindo debilmente – Por favor, não me diga que achou que ficaria por isso mesmo, achou? Ele e seus amigos deram gargalhadas. Eu revirei meus olhos, exausto de ver tanta estupidez em um dia só.

_ Na verdade, eu estava achando que você daria uma trégua, já que hoje é sexta-feira. – eu respondi, tentando parecer tranqüilo. E não foi difícil.

_ Ah, claro. Uma sexta-feira não vai salvar sua pele, Chambers. Na verdade, nem uma semana inteira poderia. Ele deve ter achado aquilo uma piada, porque começou a rir das próprias palavras. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer que o faria parar. Ele estava disposto a vir para cima de mim e ele não iria parar até me ver bem machucado.

_ Olha, Davis. Vamos parar com isso. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

_ Deixa eu te dizer qual é o meu problema. – Edmund começou, sua voz mais parecia um rosnado – vocês, gente da cidade grande, acham que são superiores, que podem aparecer aqui e, de repente, nos zoar por sermos plantadores de milho, ou por dirigirmos uma pick-up velha.

_ Acorda, Davis! Eu tenho uma bicicleta, o que á de errado em dirigir uma pick-up?

_ Eu vi você com os outros dois novatos. – ele falou, sem dar importância às minhas palavras – eu vi no refeitório. Estão amiguinhos agora, hein?

_ Novatos?

_ Isso mesmo. Aquela garota estranha e o outro garoto, o isolado.

Brian e Abigail. Assim como eu, eles eram novatos na escola.

_ Sabe, você deveria ter feito como o seu amigo, e ficado longe de nós. – Edmund continuou.

Então era isso. Era de Brian que Edmund tinha falado no dia anterior, quando ele disse que eu deveria ter ficado na minha. "O outro garoto da cidade grande ficou na dele, não incomodou ninguém. Por que você não fez o mesmo? Por que não se junta a ele?". Era o que Edmund tinha dito momentos antes de eu esmagá-lo no chão.

_ Vamos mostrar pra esse cara, pessoal. – Edmund apertou o punho na palma da mão, como um gesto de quem está pronto para brigar – Ford é a nossa cidade. Eles vieram até mim, rápido demais. Eles fizeram uma roda em minha volta, os outros três garotos rindo e apertando os punhos. Eles estavam prontos para brigar. E se fosse preciso, eu também. A primeira tentativa de ataque veio do garoto moreno logo atrás do grupo. Ele veio pra cima de mim em uma voadora sincronizada. Meu corpo respondeu involuntariamente. Minhas pernas flexionaram e afrouxaram e, quando dei por mim, eu estava por cima dele, no ar. Pude ver tudo em câmera lenta, tempo o suficiente para que eu alcançasse seus braços e, assim que caí no chão, eu o derrubei. Eu senti o osso dele se partir em minhas mãos. O grito de dor veio logo em seguida. O grandalhão caiu no chão, gemendo, mas seus amigos não pararam para socorrê-lo. Eu me afastei alguns passos, perplexo. Todos estavam me olhando, pasmos. Eu tinha machucado um aluno pra valer. Mas eu não tive tempo de me desculpar, ou tentar ajudá-lo. Um dos garotos levantou o punho, pronto para me acertar. Mas alguma coisa logo atrás dele o deteve. No inicio, eu só vi uma mão o segurando pelo cotovelo. Outra mão o agarrou pelo ombro e o lançou contra o chão. Assim que o espaço entre o círculo se abriu, eu pude ver claramente, Brian segurando o braço do outro garoto, imobilizado no chão.

_ Hei! – Edmund exclamou – o que está fazendo, idiota?

_ Dando uma lição nos imbecis. – gargalhou Brian. Edmund partiu pra cima dele, os outros dois logo atrás. Então era isso. Brian apareceu para me ajudar e, agora, eles o queriam em uma bandeja. Eu não podia ficar quieto. Joguei minha mochila no chão e, sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, agarrei a camisa de Edmund e do outro garoto. O colarinho apertou suas gargantas e eles pararam a investida. Incrível! Sem muita força, eu havia segurado dois deles. Por um momento, eu havia me esquecido do garoto fraturado.

_ Ora, seu... – Edmund olhou para mim. Suas pernas desgrudaram do chão. Ele lançou uma investida aérea saltando sobre mim. Antes que eu pudesse responder ao ataque, uma mochila acertou-o bem no rosto, com impacto. Ele errou o alvo (eu) e caiu maduro no chão. O outro amigo, ainda ileso, foi ao socorro do líder do bando. Edmund se levantou. O zíper da mochila tinha feito um corte feio em seu nariz. Eu reconheci a mochila e me virei para o outro lado. Ali estava Abigail, segurando a minha mochila e eu percebi que, se fosse preciso, ela iria usá-la como munição.

_ Merda! – Edmund urrou, limpando o rosto ensangüentado – olha o que você fez, vaca! Abi pegou sua mochila e caminhou apressadamente até mim, me entregando a minha mochila.

_ Você está bem? – ela sussurrou.

_ Sim. – eu respondi quase inaudível. Brian soltou o braço do outro garoto e caminhou lentamente até nós. Nenhum dos quatro se atreveu a contra-atacar. Estavam mais preocupados com o corte no rosto de Edmund. Abi deve ter usado toda a sua força, para ter causado um impacto tão forte no rosto do Muralha Davis.

_ É isso que eu estou falando! – Edmund começou a gritar, enquanto tentava parar o sangramento com a manga da jaqueta – esses novatos acham que podem tudo! Todos os alunos estavam olhando para nós três, espantados. A briga tinha chegado a um ponto crítico, dois dos adversários estavam feridos e aquilo não podia significar coisa boa.

_ Vamos embora logo. – Brian falou de modo que apenas Abi e eu ouvíssemos – a coisa aqui vai ficar feia. Ele estava certo. Nós passamos pelos alunos, que continuavam a nos encarar com uma expressão de horror. Isso, "horror" era a palavra certa. Uma coisa era a minha sorte ao bater em um Edmund. Outra coisa bem diferente eram três novatos relativamente pequenos abaterem quatro grandalhões com punhos de aço. Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que me preocupava era se meus pais iriam descobrir sobre a briga. Enquanto isso não acontecia, eu só queria entender o que estava havendo comigo, e com todos a minha volta. Eu estava com medo. Eu não me sentia seguro dentro de mim. Pela primeira vez, eu senti um medo tão forte, tão intenso, que quase me partiu ao meio. Eu não esperei Abi e Brian. Eu simplesmente corri, com todas as minhas forças, com toda a vontade. Eu não queria estar ali. Eles não me viram sair. Quando forcei minhas pernas a correrem, eu me senti estranhamente leve. Eu não havia me dado conta de quão rápido estava. Assim que eu freei, já estava perto da rodovia. Eu havia corrido rápido demais. Não gastei a metade do tempo que levaria de carro. O medo finalmente me partiu. Eu me sentei na calçada, envolvendo minhas pernas com os meus braços. Estava muito claro agora. Havia algo em mim mudando, me fazendo sentir um medo que eu não pude sentir antes. Eu encostei minha testa em meus joelhos. Eu estava tremendo. Pessoas misteriosas, sensações estranhas, uma força que eu não tinha, uma velocidade humanamente impossível. Eu feri um garoto, eu quebrei o braço de uma pessoa sem nem fazer força. Eu simplesmente o fiz, sem hesitar. Começou a chover. Que hora para chover! Eu queria que o velho Vincent estivesse ali. Ele saberia o que fazer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vermelhos como sangue**

Quando cheguei ao muro de sebes na entrada da mansão, eu estava ensopado. Abri o portão silenciosamente, caminhando lentamente. Meus olhos se perderam no vazio à minha volta, e pousaram no manto negro acima de mim. Eu não havia me dado conta do quanto eu demorei, encostado naquela calçada suja. Era noite e, apesar das nuvens carregadas, eu ainda podia ver a lua perfeitamente. Sua luz transpassando pelas gotas que caíam dava a impressão de uma chuva de diamantes. Não, não era algo belo, nem reconfortante. Pela primeira vez, eu odiei a lua. Passei pela trilha de ipês, observei o haras ao longe e isso pareceu tão fácil, mesmo com a escuridão e a chuva em meus olhos. Eu ainda estava com medo. Meu corpo estava gelado, meus braços tremiam, meus olhos começaram a arder. Era noite de lua cheia, a minha fase favorita e, ainda assim, eu a odiava. Como ela se atrevia a ser tão tranqüila? Como ela tinha coragem de me ver naquele estado? Eu pensava que ela me acolhia, mas eu estava tão errado. Ela não dava à mínima. Ao longe, vi a mulher de pedra deitada sobre a fonte, úmida, cálida, triste. A escadaria de mármore estava escorregadia. Eu subi silenciosamente. Minha mãe me pedira para chegar antes do anoitecer. Mas eu não pude cumprir, ela não sabia o que eu estava sentindo agora. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Não, ela jamais iria saber. No outro dia seríamos chamados à escola, com certeza. Eu não tinha idéia de como explicar. Ali, sobre a escada, de frente à porta da sala, eu me lembrei de Abigail e Brian. Os dois vieram até mim e me apoiaram. Eles foram bem rápidos também. Eu desejei que eles não ficassem bravos comigo por deixá-los sozinhos. Abri a porta vagarosamente, passando meus pés sorrateiramente pela fresta e, em seguida, entrando com todo o meu corpo. Eu estava, então, na sala. Eu vi uma trilha de luz dourada vindo do corredor do térreo e percebi que havia alguém na cozinha. Eu não iria incomodar ninguém, apenas subir e dormir tranquilamente. Que aniversário de merda! Eu não fui rápido o suficiente. Os passos rápidos soaram furiosamente no assoalho. Minha mãe estava no portal da sala. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas. A julgar pela sua respiração rápida e descompassada, ela estava furiosa comigo, eu não me atrevi a encará-la nos olhos, e muito menos tinha ânimo de acender a luz para ver sua expressão furiosa. Mantive minha cabeça baixa e meus olhos estreitos, pronto para a bronca. Quando minha mãe falou, sua voz sou fria, sua ira era quase tocável, o ar parecia bem mais denso agora. Ela falava como se me odiasse.

_ O que foi que eu disse? – ela rosnou – Antes de anoitecer, rapaz! Antes de anoitecer!

_ Mãe, me desculpe, eu...

_ Silêncio! – sua voz gelada pareceu cortar minha voz – Como você pode me decepcionar desse jeito? Como? Meu corpo estremeceu, eu apertei meus braços, segurando pelo cotovelo. O clima estava gélido agora. Ouvi outros passos urgentes à minha frente. Meu pai se juntou à minha mãe, ambos a uns três metros de distância de mim. Ouvi meu pai sussurrar:

_ Querida. Ele não tem culpa, ele...

_ Deixe-me dizer o que precisa ser dito, George! – eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe tão furiosa. Ela nunca falou daquele jeito – Matthew! Um simples pedido! Chegar cedo em casa! Você não foi capaz de fazer! Como você espera que eu me orgulhe de um filho assim?

_ Mãe, por favor, me deixa explic...

_ Será que eu vou ter que te mandar calar a boca, Matthew! – meu peito se abriu em uma ferida com aquelas palavras. A voz dela, antes reconfortante, era avassaladora agora – Espero que esteja feliz com o dia tão especial de hoje! Dezessete anos! Oh, Céus! Por que comigo? Eu sempre tentei... Ela engoliu em seco. Sua voz morreu e ouvi-a soluçar. Pelo ruído de tecido se esfregando, eu percebi que meu pai havia abraçado minha mãe. Então era isso, eles deviam saber da briga, alguém devia ter contado. Afinal, é uma cidade tão pequena, todos ali saberiam em questão de tempo. Mas a decepção dela parecia ir além, como se eu tivesse cometido um crime hediondo ou algo assim.

_ Vá... Vá para o seu quarto... – ela murmurou, em meio aos soluços – Espero que esteja feliz, Matthew. Espero que esse dia tenha sido ótimo para você, porque, para o resto dessa família, não foi. Eu não discuti, não tentei explicar. Simplesmente me lancei contra a escada e subi às pressas, meus tênis batendo com violência nos degraus. Assim que cheguei em meu quarto, bati a porta com força, tranquei-a, e me joguei sobre a cama, de barriga para cima. Levei as costas das mãos até os olhos, tentando desanuviar meus pensamentos. Aquilo me deixou mal, muito mal, mas estava decidido. Eu não iria me martirizar por me defender, embora eu preferisse apanhar de Edmund a ouvir aquela voz agressiva de minha mãe. Eu não conseguia pegar no sono, minhas mãos tremiam e minhas pernas estavam rígidas. Levantei-me, me sentindo um fracassado. Nunca imaginei que minha briga pudesse afetar minha mãe daquela forma. Ela foi fria, cruel em cada palavra, e eu não pude reagir, em defender, nem ao menos explicar que havia algo muito errado em mim. Abri a janela, deixando a claridade da lua cheia entrar no meu quarto. A chuva tinha passado, e as nuvens pareciam estar se afastando vagarosamente. Eu devia estar um bagaço, meus cabelos bagunçados e minhas roupas ensopadas. Só depois eu me dei conta do qual encharcado estava. Decidi tomar um banho. Peguei roupas secas e minha toalha e usei meu próprio banheiro, não queria ter que cruzar com ninguém no corredor. Pendurei as roupas no cabide perto do Box, tirei minhas roupas molhadas e liguei o chuveiro. A água estava quente, apreciável até. Deixei a enxurrada cair sobre meu corpo, que começou a esquentar aos poucos. Coloquei minha cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, deixando as gotas cair insistentemente sobre a ponte de meu nariz, escorrendo até o pescoço. Vinte minutos ou mais. Desliguei o chuveiro, me enrolei na toalha, meus cabelos ainda estavam pingando. O vapor quente impregnou o ambiente, embaçando o espelho. Debrucei-me sobre a pia, ainda tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Talvez, se eu estivesse em Seattle, nada disso estaria acontecendo comigo, eu estaria com Camille e Kyle jogando conversa fora, vendo algum filme antigo ou fazendo trabalhos de fim de ano. Aproximei meu rosto do espelho, mal podendo vê-lo, devido ao vapor que condensara na superfície do espelho. Passei a mão freneticamente para limpá-lo. Eu devia estar péssimo, com certeza. Então eu encarei meu reflexo. Minha reação foi instantânea. O ar em meus pulmões parou, meu rosto ficou lívido, de repente, o banho quente havia perdido seu efeito, eu empalideci e fiquei gelado, quase como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Meus olhos não pareciam ser meus olhos. Definitivamente aqueles não eram meus olhos. Eu me lembro perfeitamente! Eles eram azuis, como os da minha avó. Naquele momento, no entanto, eles estavam vermelhos... Vermelhos, como sangue! Minha pupila estava contraída em uma fenda vertical, como se fossem olhos de gato. As íris escarlates cintilavam como duas bolas de vidro banhadas em sangue. Se houvesse algum ar dentro do meu pulmão, eu provavelmente teria gritado ou gemido de espanto. Ao invés disso, levei minhas mãos ao reflexo. Deslizei as pontas de meus dedos nos olhos vermelhos refletidos. Ainda em meu reflexo, eu percebi que os músculos dos braços, peito e abdômen estavam mais definidos. Eu me vesti rapidamente, joguei a toalha sobre a cama, voltei ao banheiro e, ligando a torneira, lavei meu rosto, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos fossem apenas uma mancha. Olhei novamente para o espelho. As bolas vermelhas ainda estavam ali, meus músculos estavam mais acentuados debaixo da camisa. Meus cabelos, eu percebi só então, estava com um tom diferente. Não eram os mesmos cabelos pretos. Eles estavam mais intensos, cintilando um brilho azul prateado, como a lua. Eu estava mudando e, a única coisa que eu queria, era parar, voltar a ser o velho Matthew dos olhos azuis. O pânico começou a me tomar, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, meu coração acelerava como o Mercedez do meu pai. Eu tinha que sair dali, esfriar a cabeça. Vesti um moletom largo, com medo de alguém perceber a mudança em meus braços, coloquei um boné e saí pela porta do meu quarto. Desci as escadas, sorrateiramente, evitando qualquer emboscada de surpresa. Eu precisava esconder aqueles olhos. Assim que alcancei a porta da sala, me certifiquei de que ninguém havia me escutado. Abri a porta, que rangeu de leve, encostei-a de modo que o som do trinco soasse quase inaudível e saí apressadamente, descendo as escadas de mármore. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça, aqueles olhos não queriam sair, tudo em mim estava diferente. Pulei a cerca e corri em direção ao aras, um dos poucos lugares silenciosos durante a noite. Os cavalos estavam dormindo, e o cão de guarda estava deitado na grama, me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos de dar dó. Eu daria tudo para ter aqueles olhos castanhos agora. Passei pelo portão e corri até o fim do estábulo. Havia outra cerca de sebes logo à frente. Eu não sabia ao certo onde estava indo, mas sabia que tinha que me isolar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. O espectro de luz à frente indicou o lago que havia ali. Apressei a caminhada até alcançá-lo. Por um breve momento, eu parei em sua margem e fiquei contemplando o casamento entre o espectro da lua e as águas escuras. Em um outro momento, seria admirável. Joguei o moletom em um canto e o boné por cima, e me virei para olhar meu reflexo. Meus cabelos emanavam uma luz azul-prateada, meus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu me sentia estranho, mais pesado e mais leve ao mesmo tempo. Sentei-me na margem, encolhendo as pernas e as envolvendo em meus braços. O pânico e o nervosismo foram se dissipando aos poucos, dando lugar à tranqüilidade. Com o tempo, aquele reflexo não me metia mais medo, eu não estava tão desorientado quanto antes, mas meu corpo ainda tremia. Será que aquilo nunca ia acabar? E se eu fosse ficar naquele estado para sempre? Não, eu não me sentia assim. Eu sei que logo, logo tudo ia acabar, eu poderia ir para casa e dormir sossegado. Mas eu já havia compreendido. Fazia algum tempo que eu sentia mudanças em mim, e não era o tipo de mudança da idade, essas coisas de puberdade. Era o tipo de coisa que deveria ser mantida em segredo. O cão de guarda se aproximou de mim. Seus olhos ainda eram castanhos, eles não precisavam se preocupar com o que iriam ver. Sua pelagem era preta, comum, sem luzes azuis cintilando anormalmente. Ele passou o focinho por baixo do meu braço, me lambendo a bochecha.

_ Hei, Brock. – falei, sorrindo levemente enquanto acariciava a ponta de seu focinho – você não se importa com o que eu sou não é? Ele grunhiu inocentemente, pousando sua cabeça sobre meu colo.

_ Você sente falta de como era aqui... Antes? Deve sentir. Aposto que sim. Ele me olhou, fungou e colocou a cabeça em meu colo novamente, como se quisesse dizer sim.

_ É, o vovô faz uma falta nesse lugar... Continuei observando o reflexo da lua, que parecia descansar sobre as águas. Ah, eu desejei mais do que tudo ter alguma resposta! Gente normal não mudava a cor dos cabelos, olhos e muito menos inchava os músculos instantaneamente. Pessoas normais não sentiam cheiros e sabores que não existiam. Pessoas normais não corriam como um leopardo. Não, nem um leopardo corria da forma como corri. Ali, naquele lugar silencioso, comecei a "mirabolar" hipóteses, todas sem pé nem cabeça. Primeiro, comecei a suspeitar de usinas nucleares desativadas na cidade. Radioatividade costuma explicar todo o tipo de bizarrice nos quadrinhos da Marvel. Talvez aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo que insistia em me manter cerrado no sono. Eu só queria acreditar que ainda era humano. Eu encostei minha cabeça na grama, olhando diretamente para a lua. Brock levantou-se e caminhou até o aras. Antes que eu deixasse de ouvir as patas dele sobre a grama, eu adormeci. Eu acordei com o sol da manhã queimando o meu rosto de leve. Meus braços haviam adormecido, eu quase não podia senti-los. Minha mente estava muito mais tranqüila, e eu quase me esqueci do que tinha me perturbado na noite anterior. A grama estava fresca, acho que devido ao orvalho da manhã. Minhas costas estavam úmidas, e o boné e a jaqueta jaziam ao lado da margem do lago. A lua cheia havia dado espaço ao sol imponente, que incendiava o campo com um calor morno e calmante. Havia também a brisa, que pairava no ar, ora vinha, ora cessava. Os galhos das árvores, espaçadas, farfalhavam timidamente com o efeito do vento cálido. Quando a brisa passou pelo meu rosto, os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiaram. Era uma sensação boa, não era o bastante, mas já era um começo. Meus pais provavelmente já estavam acordados, e eu ainda estava ali. Eu precisava chegar em casa antes que alguém descobrisse que eu estive fora da cama durante a noite. Minhas pernas já estavam bem elétricas, ansiosas para alcançar o segundo patamar da casa. Algo dentro de mim me disse para aceitar a mim mesmo. Eu não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo, eu não queria nada disso. Mas eu havia mudado. Lembrei-me da velocidade sobre-humana e, por uma fração de segundo, eu imaginei... E se eu pudesse usá-la? Isso poderia ficar pior? Talvez eu fosse realmente mais rápido do que a maioria das pessoas. Eu friccionei meus pés calçados na grama, flexionei os joelhos e coloquei as mãos no chão. Eu estava me sentindo patético, agindo como se estivesse em uma maratona. Mas as coisas já estavam estranhas demais, eu não me assustaria com nenhuma outra surpresa. Ergui meus calcanhares e impulsionei meu corpo pra frente. A sensação foi a mesma, como da primeira vez. Meu corpo ficou leve de repente, as árvores pareciam estar andando pra trás com uma velocidade impressionante. Eu olhei pro chão, e a sensação foi de estar andando em uma esteira, exceto por um detalhe: eu estava correndo mais rápido que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu estava bem próximo à cerca, não tinha como frear. Eu precisava inovar. Sentindo uma euforia dentro de mim, impulsionei para frente mais uma vez, e saltei sobre a sebe, como um cavalo de corrida que desvia dos obstáculos. A grama voou com o impacto quando atingi o solo firme. Por um pequeno instante, eu soube como era voar. Estava perto da casa. Freei a trinta centímetros da escadaria de mármore, fazendo torrões de terra e tufos de grama voar alguns metros. Treze segundos, foi esse o tempo que gastei até ali. Olhei pra o ponto de origem, onde eu estivera antes. Eu nem podia enxergar o lago, apenas o aras, escondido por entre as árvores. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso, a euforia, a excitação do momento. Ninguém poderia fazer isso, mas eu fiz sem derramar uma gota de suor. Eu não subi as escadas, alguém poderia estar na sala. Corri para os fundos da casa, com minha super-velocidade, naturalmente. A janela da cozinha era grande, mas a cortina estava semi-aberta, ninguém iria me ver. Eu espiei pela vidraça. Emilliene estava sentada na mesa ao lado do meu pai, enquanto minha mãe mexia a omelete na frigideira. Corri até a lateral da casa, onde ficava o meu quarto. A janela estava aberta, mas não havia nenhuma escada. Eu adoraria a idéia de saltar, só para saber se eu poderia chegar ao segundo andar com um pulo, mas o barulho iria despertar a curiosidade dos meus pais. Voltei para a porta da frente. Abri a porta silenciosamente, caminhei até a escada que dava para o segundo andar. A sala estava silenciosa e eu consegui andar sem fazer nenhum ruído. Subi as escadas, ainda segurando o boné e o moletom. Assim que alcancei o segundo andar, joguei as roupas na cesta e entrei em meu quarto, tomando o cuidado para não fazer barulho ao abrir a porta. Minha cama estava arrumada, apenas minhas roupas do dia anterior estavam sobre ela. Recolhi-as e joguei em um canto no banheiro. Então me olhei no espelho, involuntariamente. Meus olhos azuis correram desde os meus cabelos negros comuns até meus braços. Olhos normais, cabelos normais. Apenas meus braços pareciam um pouco mais volumosos, mas eu poderia dizer que andei exercitando mais com pesos, meus pais sabiam que eu andava treinando muito desde o dia em que Rich havia ido para não sei onde. Tomei um banho ligeiro, vesti minhas roupas e desci as escadas, hesitante. Desde a noite anterior, minha mãe não trocou nenhuma palavra civilizada comigo. Eu não sabia o quão de castigo estava, mas esse sábado prometia algo mais. Eu sentia isso. Entrei na cozinha sem dizer um pio. Emilliene olhou para mim, sorridente. Ela não devia saber o que ocorrera na noite passada.

_ Maty! – ela exclamou. Meus pais me olharam, também em silencio – bom dia!

_ Bom dia. – eu murmurei. Beijei a ponta do seu nariz e me sentei a uma distância considerável do restante da família.

_ Bom dia, Matt. – meu pai murmurou, me passando a bandeja com torradas recheadas com geléia de uva. Eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça e peguei a bandeja, me servindo com algumas tigelas. Papai parecia preocupado comigo, me olhando com tanta compaixão. Ele me serviu com um copo de laranja. Eu murmurei um "obrigado" e provei. Estava muito doce.

_ Pai, o senhor vai à fábrica hoje? – Emilliene perguntou – eu queria ir. Hoje não tem escola...

_ Não, querida. – foi minha mãe quem respondeu – vou precisar da sua ajuda hoje.

_ Ah... – Emi reclamou.

_ Eu vou colher as laranjas, você vai me ajudar. Mamãe sempre me chamava para ajudar a colher as laranjas da plantação, ela dizia que eu era mais alto que ela. Eu achava graça e, sempre quando íamos, ríamos muito e, vez ou outra, chupávamos as laranjas debaixo de alguma árvore. Foi a primeira vez que ela não me chamou para acompanhá-la. Provavelmente fazia parte do castigo.

_ Mãe... – eu comecei. Eu senti o corpo dela endurecer quando eu a chamei – eu estou... de Castigo?

_ Não. – ela respondeu secamente. Eu fiquei surpreso.

_ Quer que eu ajude a senhora a apanhar as laranjas?

_ Não precisa. Ótimo. Ela estava irada comigo, e parecia muito injusto. Sempre fui o que eles chamavam de "filho exemplar". Sempre respeitei os horários da casa, obedecia a todas as ordens, nunca fui de me queixar e sempre sacrifiquei minhas vontades por meus pais. Como eles poderiam estar tão decepcionados por eu chegar atrasado no dia do meu aniversário?

_ Bem, eu já vou. – meu pai falou, se levantando. Ele beijou minha mãe e minha irmã e, quando passou por mim, me abraçou, falando bem baixo no meu ouvido.

_ Te amo, filho. Apertei meus lábios nos dentes, eu só pude responder um "eu também, pai". Em outros momentos, demonstrações de afeto não me incomodavam. Mas, porque ele disse aquilo, como se tivesse urgência em dizer? Era como se ele estivesse se certificando de que eu sabia disso. Emilliene também se levantou, dizendo que iria trocar de roupa. Apenas minha mãe e eu ficamos na cozinha. Na verdade, nós dois e um silêncio constrangedor. Servi-me de mais umas torradas, completei o copo de suco e continuei meu café da manhã em silêncio. Finalmente, minha mãe iniciou um diálogo. Era o que eu temia:

_ Matthew. – ela não me chamou de "Matt" desde a noite anterior – eu tenho que dizer que... Eu fui um pouco exagerada ontem.

_ Não, mãe... – meu peito foi engolfado por uma onde de remorso – a senhora estava certa. Eu deveria obedecer. Minha mãe largou a frigideira e sentou-se de frente para mim. Ela não estava sorrindo, muito menos estava brava. Sua expressão estava ilegível, dura e quase áspera.

_ Seu irmão vai chegar segunda-feira. – ela anunciou – vamos preparar alguma coisa para ele, então não vamos dizer nada sobre isso a ele, tudo bem?

_ Ok. – Richard estava vindo. Foi a melhor notícia do ano.

_ Olha... Eu quero que entenda, filho. Eu o amo muito. Mas... Tem coisas que ficam difíceis quando não saem como esperávamos. Ela parecia cautelosa em cada palavra, e eu não estava entendendo muita coisa.

_ Mas você sabe que eu confio em você, não sabe?

_ Eu sei, mãe... Mesmo que eu não mereça tanta confiança.

_ Você merecia coisa melhor, filho... Eu sinto muito. Ela beijou minha testa. A velha Lisa tinha voltado, mas havia algo em sua expressão que parecia uma cicatriz que jamais desapareceria. Eu tinha mudado alguma coisa naquela relação mãe-filho para sempre. Minha mãe saiu da cozinha, em direção ao quarto de Emi. Eu não ia ficar em casa curtindo aquela dor. Não hoje. Eu estava na garagem pegando minha bicicleta. Eu não estava de castigo, ninguém tinha me proibido de sair. Bem, eu iria espairecer a cabeça, entender melhor o que tinha mudado em mim, fazer algo até o tempo passar. Montei minha bike e pedalei estrada afora. As árvores de ipê perfumavam o caminho, eu pude apreciar tudo com sentidos mais apurados. Era sinistro e assombrosamente excitante. Tomei o caminho contrário ao da rodovia. Eu iria até os campos abertos, onde as montanhas e o gramado verde reinavam em absoluto. A chuva tinha assentado a poeira, as aves pousavam nos galhos, não havia carros ou pessoas caminhando ali. Os vizinhos quase nunca ficavam ali, geralmente iam passar os fins de semana em casa de amigos. Eu estava distante das casas agora. Havia uma floresta densa logo no final dos campos e, mais acima, uma montanha. Larguei minha bicicleta perto de uma cerca e corri até a orla da floresta. Eu sabia que ninguém estava me olhando, então não havia problema nenhum em correr até lá com a minha nova habilidade. Era inexplicável a sensação, sentir o vento passar por mim como uma cortina, meu cabelo se emaranhando na corrente de ar, meus passos firmes e certeiros. Eu devia estar a umas oitenta milhas por hora. Em questão de segundos, eu estava de frente à floresta. Os galhos das árvores mais velhas se arqueavam na orla da floresta, como portais para uma grande galeria de troncos, folhas e um labirinto natural. Embrenhei-me nas árvores, só para garantir que ninguém iria me ver. Eu me sentia mais forte, e precisava saber o limite dessa força, o quão forte eu tinha me tornado. Parecia até uma tira de quadrinhos de ficção. Eu me sentia um x-men. A minha piada pessoal me fez dar gargalhas, que soou meio agourento entre aquelas árvores gigantescas.

Finalmente, eu alcancei a parte mais densa da floresta. Ninguém poderia me ver e eu estaria livre para testar minhas novas habilidades. Eu estava mais forte. Certo. Quanto era isso? Eu não sei. Talvez algo mais pesado pudesse me ajudar. Meus olhos correram pela floresta e, então, perto de dois troncos envergados que faziam um xis, eu vi. Uma rocha quase do meu tamanho, com certeza uma pessoa não carregaria sozinha. Eu me aproximei, me perguntando se enlouquecera. Não, eu estava são e decidido. Abaixei-me e passei minhas mãos por baixo da pedra gigantesca. Não seria nenhum pouco fácil erguer uma pedra como aquela, talvez até impossível. Bem a única coisa que eu precisava era concentrar minha força nos meus braços, usá-la por completo, erguer a pedra, e provar a mim mesmo que eu não estava louco. Trinquei os dentes, ainda ansioso e, de olhos fechados, apertei minhas mãos no fundo da pedra. Com toda força e vontade, impulsionei a rocha para cima, na tentativa de sustentá-la em meus braços. Quando abri os olhos, olhei para minhas mãos vazias, erguidas acima da minha cabeça. A rocha não estava mais ali, ela desaparecera, e eu nem sentira o peso da pedra. Instintivamente, olhei para o céu. Ele estava azul, limpo e claro, exceto por um ponto negro. Então eu percebi. Era a pedra. Eu tinha lançado-a dezenas de metros acima da minha cabeça. O ar começou a assobiar. A pedra estava voltando com toda a força e iria fazer um grande estrago. Afastei-me uns oito metros do ponto de origem.

Quando a pedra atingiu o chão, uma nuvem de poeira subiu violentamente, o baque estremeceu os galhos das árvores e abalou a terra fofa. Aquilo acabou se tornando uma brincadeira, arremesso de pedras. Eu podia me acostumar com aquelas mudanças facilmente. Assim que a nuvem de poeira sumiu, eu me aproximei da pedra novamente. Um segundo arremesso e eu iria para casa, feliz. Agarrei-a por baixo, como da primeira vez. Usei toda a minha força. Dessa vez eu senti um repuxo nos meus músculos, a pedra voou pouco abaixo da copa das árvores e caiu a uns dois centímetros de mim. Estranho, a segunda vez pareceu mais difícil. A pedra devia ter engordado, ou algo assim. A terceira vez. Dessa vez, com toda a minha força. Não saiu como eu esperava. Eu a ergui no ar, mas não foi o suficiente para lançá-la. Fiquei segurando a rocha com as duas mãos, que parecia bem mais pesada. Eu a soltei, frustrado.

_ Droga. – murmurei. Uma quarta tentativa. Eu senti que ela devia ter uns cinqüenta quilos. Estava mais difícil a cada momento erguê-la do chão, e eu senti o início do pânico. E se a minha força estivesse acabando? E se isso fosse limitado? Será que eu voltaria a ser normal? Isso significava que Edmund iria me espancar na próxima vez. Em um ato de desespero, agarrei a pedra mais uma vez. Eu precisava lançá-la longe, eu precisava ter minha força de volta. Agarrei-a por baixo mais uma vez e, com toda a força que eu pude reunir, lancei a pedra pra cima. Dessa vez, ela voou bem uns dez metros e caiu a uns dois metros de distância. Parecia ter uns três quilos agora. Eu fiquei mais aliviado sabendo que minha força não tinha me abandonado afinal de contas. Uau! Eu não era normal, e essa idéia estava começando a me agradar. O maior problema seria guardar esse segredo. Ninguém poderia saber, nem mesmo meus pais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Segredos inquestionáveis... A mulher quase invisível**

O fim de semana passou despercebido. Na maior parte do tempo, eu estava no interior da floresta lançando pedras, sentindo o prazer que nenhuma outra pessoa sentiria. Eu queria muito poder dividir isso com Richard, ele morreria de inveja ao descobrir. Mas eu não tinha certeza se inveja seria o único sentimento. E se ele ficasse com medo, se me odiasse ou me achasse uma aberração? Esse segredo morria comigo, já era uma decisão. Quando eu não estava lançando pedras no ar ou arremessando troncos de árvores, eu estava correndo no pasto vazio, sentindo a brisa em meu rosto. Vez ou outra minhas habilidades oscilavam. Houve um momento em que minha velocidade foi além e eu quebrei uma cerca. Não demorei muito para consertá-la, já que eu não precisava de marretas ou equipamentos para enfiar a estaca no chão novamente. Eu estava tão orgulhoso de mim que, sempre que minha mãe me olhava com aqueles olhos decepcionados, eu conseguia me desviar e não me importar. Eu não merecia tanta desaprovação. À noite meus olhos vermelhos e meus cabelos cintilantes voltavam então eu tinha que me esconder em meu quarto por um bom tempo. Domingo foi sossegado, ninguém me incomodou, então não precisei me preocupar em usar bonés, moletons ou óculos escuros (eu tinha encontrado um dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo). Fiquei admirando minha aparência no espelho por um longo tempo, me perguntando o que significava, a que espécie de humano eu pertencia. Antes de dormir, eu liguei o computador. Seria a primeira vez desde o dia em que mudei para lá. Finalmente havia encontrado alguma utilidade para a internet. Entrei em um site de busca e digitei "mutação". Não havia muita coisa que me ajudasse, geralmente mutações causavam mudanças notáveis. "Olhos vermelhos" também não me ajudaram muito. Digitei "força sobre-humana", "cabelo que brilha", uma busca mais patética que a outra. A única coisa que achei foi a respeito de um xampu que dava luminosidade aos cabelos e, com certeza, eu não precisaria disso. O que eu sabia era que os sintomas apareciam durante a noite, e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso. Procurei fazer mais atividades físicas, levantar mais pesos na frente dos meus pais, de forma que eles pensassem que eu estava pegando pesado para manter um físico em forma. Eu precisava ter uma desculpa para os meus músculos repentinos. Finalmente, segunda-feira. Sempre, por precaução, eu me observava no espelho para ter certeza de que os olhos e os cabelos haviam voltado ao normal. Estava tudo certo. Aquela situação, no entanto, estava me dando nos nervos, eu não podia me esconder todas as noites pelo resto da vida. Eu precisava aprender a domar essas mutações, se é que isso era possível. Decidi que, a partir daquele dia, eu começaria a usar boné, para melhorar meu disfarce. Óculos escuros não iam colar, eles iam desconfiar, então decidi que iria resolver isso outra hora. Meu rádio-relógio apitou, indicando que eu já devia estar indo para a escola. Naquela manhã eu me troquei mais rápido que o normal. Desci as escadas aos tropeços, ansioso para ver meu irmão. Estavam todos na cozinha. Minha mãe estava preparando ovos mexidos e panquecas, meu pai estava coando o café, Emilliene e Richard brincavam com um besouro que pousara sobre a mesa. Era uma bela cena de uma família feliz, e eu me senti deslocado, como que se não fosse justo fazer parte dela.

_ Richard! – exclamei, ao ver o meu irmão. Richard me olhou, sorridente. Pelo que eu pude perceber, ele havia malhado bastante também nesses últimos dias. Seu ombro estava bem mais largo. Ele veio até mim, me abraçando calorosamente. Que bom! Meu melhor amigo estava em casa.

_ Fala, maninho! – ele me apertou em um abraço, mas ele parecia não estar fazendo força, ou talvez isso não tivesse mais efeito em mim.

_ Que bom ter você em casa, Rich! – falei, retribuindo o abraço. Meu pai sorriu com o nosso encontro, mas minha mãe ainda estava absorta nos afazeres da cozinha.

_ Quando você chegou? – eu perguntei, assim que nos sentamos à mesa.

_ Ontem à noite. As linhas aéreas estavam um caos.

_ Ah, sei como é. – falei me servindo de tortinhas de frango. Minha mãe tinha caprichado no banquete de boas-vindas. De alguma forma, eu imaginei que aquelas guloseimas fizeram planos do meu aniversário um dia – Quando viemos para cá, tivemos que pegar avião no aeroporto da cidade vizinha. Seattle estava um caos.

_ Papai me contou. Emi veio até mim, me deu um beijo no rosto e sentou de frente para nós dois. Minha mãe colocou as panquecas e os ovos mexidos sobre a mesa e se sentou ao lado do meu irmão. Como eu tinha saudades daquele clima de café da manhã em família!

_ Me fala, Richard. Como foi a viagem? Onde você esteve? – eu perguntei. Richard deu um gole demorado em seu suco de laranja, fez uma pausa, mordeu uma panqueca e falou, enfim:

_ Eu estive na casa de um velho amigo da escola. – ele respondeu, mas sua voz transpareceu certa tensão – já que íamos nos mudar, eu não estava a fim de ir para a faculdade.

_ Ta, mas o que tem de tão especial? – eu perguntei, curioso – quer dizer, na carta você disse que tinha uma coisa que só poderia me contar quando voltasse. Disse que eu nem ia acreditar. Vamos, cara. Eu estou curioso! Ele trocou olhares com a minha mãe, e ela intrometeu.

_ Deixe seu irmão, Matthew. Ele está exausto, e você tem que ir para a escola. Veja, está em cima da hora.

_ Mas, mãe, o Richard...

_ Matt, fica frio. – Rich disse, sorrindo – teremos bastante tempo para conversar, não se preocupe.

_ Mas você vai para a faculdade quando? – perguntei, engolindo uma torrada inteira.

_ Daqui a um semestre. Eu vou começar no início do período, para não perder nada. Enquanto isso vou estudar por minha conta. Papai me arrumou um cargo na exportadora até lá.

_ Agora, vá logo para a escola. – mamãe falou impaciente – quando Rich chegar, vocês conversam.

_ Certo. – me levantei e, antes de sair, me virei para meu pai – Pai avisa ao tio Brad que eu gostaria muito de vê-lo. Ele ficou de vir ao meu aniversário, mas... Eu me calei por um momento, e o silêncio constrangedor nos engolfou. Eu não estava a fim de me sentir mal aquele dia.

_ Bem, vou indo. Até mais, pessoal.

_ Você vai de bicicleta? – papai perguntou.

_ Está me fazendo bem – eu sorri.

_ É, percebi. – Richard comentou, apontando para os meus braços – você anda malhando, não é?

_ Tento ocupar o meu tempo.

_ Faz bem. – minha mãe respondeu, sorrindo de leve – agora, vá. Sair em cima da hora está virando um tabu incontornável. Retribuí o sorriso e saí pela porta dos fundos. Peguei minha bicicleta na varanda, ao lado das orquídeas, montei e pedalei até a estrada de ipês. Alcancei a rodovia, passei pelo acostamento, cheguei à cidade e, pouco tempo depois, já estava prendendo minha bicicleta no mastro onde a maioria dos alunos prendia suas bicicletas. A minha era a mais suja e surrada, com certeza. Nunca havia usado-a tanto como naquele fim de semana. Dessa vez, eu não pude sequer evitar os olhares tortos, mas havia algo mais. As pessoas se afastavam, como se eu fosse algum doente ou psicopata. Aquele estresse estava me afetando novamente, então eu me lembrei porque odiava segunda feira. Procurei desesperadamente por Abigail ou Brian, eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas como, por exemplo, pedir desculpas. Além do mais, eu precisava falar com alguém que, talvez, não me considerasse um delinqüente. Mas eu não os encontrei. Eles me encontraram. Senti uma mão segurar meu ombro, e eu me virei imediatamente, aliviado. Os dois estavam atrás de mim, Abi sorridente como sempre e Brian com sua camisa de capuz preta. Eu decidi esquecer as outras pessoas a nossa volta.

_ Oi, Matt. – ela foi a primeira a dizer.

_ Oi, Abi... Brown. – eu cumprimentei Brian por último.

_ Me chama de Brian, ta bom. Odeio meu sobrenome. – ele retorquiu. Abigail revirou os olhos. Sua expressão, então, mudou. Ela me olhou com tensão e, finalmente falou.

_ Olha, Matt. Preciso te dizer. Estamos com problemas. Nós três. O diretor e o Prof. Devon andou nos procurando hoje cedo. Brian e eu decidimos nos esconder até que você chegasse. Acho melhor irmos para a diretoria. Eu funguei, cruzando os braços. Isso era tão revoltante! Um cara e seus capangas enchem a escola com problemas, ameaçam alunos e, quando alguém finalmente dá uma lição nele, os mocinhos se tornam os "bad boys".

_ Ótimo. É melhor resolver isso mesmo. – respondi minha voz nitidamente irritada – só que eu não vou baixar minha cabeça.

_ Nem devemos. – Brian respondeu seu tom de voz igual ao meu – Quem aquele cara pensa que é?

_ Que seja. Vamos logo. Nós três fomos seguidos por olhares incomodados até o fim do corredor. A sala do diretor ficava no fim do corredor, depois de passarmos por uma outra sala. A porta anterior ao diretor era de vidro temperado, translúcido, não se podia ver do outro lado. Prontos ou não, tínhamos que seguir em frente. Eu fui na frente. Abri a porta e entramos na recepção. O clima não foi dos melhores. Quatro grandalhões estavam sentados em cadeiras estofadas encostadas na parede. Um deles tinha o braço enfaixado, Edmund tinha uma sutura que ia desde a ponte do nariz até o seu queixo. Eu não sabia que o corte tinha sido tão feio. O que mais me preocupou, no entanto, foi o garoto da fratura. Ele me olhou completamente desorientado. Seu corpo começou a tremer, eu podia jurar que ele estava com medo, muito medo. Nós nos sentamos nas poltronas da parede na outra extremidade da sala. Em seguida, a porta da diretoria se abriu. O prof. Devon saiu por ela e ficou de pé bem a frente dos dois grupos adversários. Ele não parecia bravo ou preocupado. Na verdade, ele estava bem analista, estudando nossas reações e movimentos, desde os pés nervosos até os dedos das mãos enrolados uns nos outros.

_ Então... – ele anunciou, juntando a palma de suas mãos – Acho que temos muito que conversar, não é?

_ Olha, professor...

_ , por favor. Estamos todos muitos tensos. Sabemos o quão grave foi à briga, conhecemos a repercussão da situação inteira. Posso garantir que os dois lados serão muito bem avaliados. Eu confesso que, se dependesse de mim, o veredicto já teria sido dado – o professor olhou intencionalmente para Edmund – mas existem pessoas superiores a mim, então... Tenham calma, não precisam sair de seus lugares, o diretor acha melhor vir até aqui. A porta da diretoria se abriu imediatamente. O mesmo diretor semi-calvo grisalho e anão saiu por trás da porta, seus olhos estreitos e especulativos. Ele estava pronto para arrancar informações. Ele vestia um terno azul-marinho e uma gravata vermelha, e nada combinava com ele.

_ Ah, o que a juventude faz com a cabeça das crianças. – o diretor passou por nós, olhando-nos pelo canto dos olhos. O professor Devon sentou-se em uma cadeira isolada, perto da porta com a placa "diretoria" fixada. O diretor continuou a sua pesquisa por nós. Seus olhos pousaram sobre Brian e, por um momento, eu vi o professor ficar pálido.

_ Então é verdade... – o diretor continuou – O Sr. Brown esteve metido na briga? Eu pensei que o susto que você havia passado tinha lhe servido de lição. Brian cruzou os braços, olhando para a janela, tentando evitar os olhos que o encaravam. O diretor, após uma pausa para analisar a expressão de Brian, continuou a falar:

_ Você não deve se preocupar muito com sua saúde, não é, Sr. Brown. Aquelas convulsões e, depois de tudo isso, ainda se mete em uma briga violenta. Francamente... As palavras do diretor despertaram minhas lembranças. No meu primeiro dia o Prof. Devon tinha sido chamado para ver um aluno que passara muito mal, chegando a ter convulsões. Então era Brian o paciente. Era difícil imaginar um cara como ele, com toda a sua superioridade e obstinação, sofrendo de alguma doença séria.

_ Continuando... – o diretor olhou do braço quebrado do subordinado até o corte de Edmund – Céus, o que estavam pensando? Como tiveram a coragem de criar esse tipo de problema dentro do colégio?

_ Foi esse... – Edmund bufou.

_ Foram perguntas retóricas, Sr. Davis. Eu não me importo com a resposta. O que me importa é saber o que os levou à briga. Gostaria de ouvir primeiro a Srta. Williams. Abigail pôs-se de pé e, por um momento, eu me senti em um tribunal, pronto para receber minha sentença.

_ Diretor Owen – então esse era o nome da figura – pelo que parece, Edmund não gosta de novatos, muito menos dos que vem de cidade grande, ele...

_ Ora, sua...

_ Sr. Davis. Sua vez ainda vai chegar. – o diretor o interrompeu – prossiga Srta. Williams. Abigail explicou tudo detalhadamente. Foi uma longa descrição do acontecimento, ela não deixou escapar nenhum detalhe. Disse que eu havia tentado abandonar a briga, mas Edmund me acuara com mais três comparsas. Disse que Brian e ela estavam apenas tentando me ajudar, já que quatro contra um era muito injusto. Quando fui explicar, contei do primeiro dia de aula, o Prof. Devon até confirmou a provocação gratuita de Edmund. Afinal, a sorte estava do nosso lado. Eu não seria visto como um delinqüente agora, pelo menos era para isso que eu torcia. Brian foi o mais curto, contou que simplesmente veio diminuir a desvantagem. Na vez de Edmund, ele tinha inventado mentiras absurdas e, muitas delas, contradiziam as versões que seus amigos contaram. Eu não consegui esconder um sorriso de satisfação. O diretor finalmente se decidiu. Ele cochichou algo no ouvido do Prof. Devon. O Sr. Owen veio até nós e, com uma expressão mecânica, ele falou:

_ Está claro que o Sr. Davis e seus amigos foram os causadores de toda a confusão, e que o Sr. Chambers teve ajuda dos amigos para se safar da briga. Sinceramente, eu conheço Davis desde o primeiro ano, sei como ele age dentro da escola. Sr. Davis, esse lugar não pertence a você. Sua implicância foi gratuita e desnecessária. Todos os quatro receberão uma advertência e uma suspensão. Vou ligar para os seus pais ainda hoje. Então o Sr. Owen se virou para nós, sua expressão estava pesarosa.

_ Enquanto a vocês... Vejam bem... Por mais que tenham apenas se defendido, eu não posso deixar algo como isso passar em branco. Vocês machucaram seriamente dois alunos e, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer de pior. Eu não irei puni-los, mas vou chamar os pais de vocês aqui, eles precisam saber a gravidade do problema.

_ Vocês vão chamar meus pais? – eu perguntei atônito – mas eles...

_ Não importa o que diga Sr. Chambers, eu terei uma conversa com eles. Agora, se não se importam, os Srs. Chambers e Brown e a Srta. Williams podem sair. Vão para suas salas, tenham uma boa aula. Alcançamos o corredor depois de alguns minutos, a turma de Edmund ficou na recepção, provavelmente para a nossa suposta proteção. Abigail parecia bastante animada, com seus braços em volta dos meus, sorrindo e falando alto.

_ Agora, sério. Não foi excitante?

_ Excitante? Abi! – eu exclamei – eles vão chamar meus pais! Isso é, de longe, a pior coisa!

_ Que seja! – ela anunciou, sorridente – Nós somos a nova sensação da escola. Derrubamos os donos do pedaço?

_ Donos do pedaço... – Brian repetiu, entediado – por favor, aqueles caras não valiam nada.

_ Sabe, eu poderia ter cuidado deles sozinho. – comentei em tom de brincadeira, mesmo sendo um fato.

_ Poderia, é? – Abi zombou, me dando um soco de leve no braço – e pode me dizer como seria isso?

_ Ah... Deixa pra lá. Mas seus pais não vão se incomodar com isso?

_ Meus pais? – Abi achou graça – como se isso fosse possível. Eles, com certeza vão dizer que sou corajosa e pedir para eu ter mais cuidado.

_ Ah, certo. – Brian resmungou.

_ Sorte a sua. Meus pais não têm a mesma paciência. Minha mãe anda decepcionada comigo desde o dia da briga, quando cheguei tarde em casa. Ah, aliás. Obrigado por me ajudarem. E sinto muito sair correndo daquele jeito. Nem me despedi.

_ Eu não estava te ajudando. – Brian retorquiu – Eu só não suporto ver aqueles imbecis se achando melhores. Eu poderia dar uma lição neles quando quisesse.

_ Não liga, Matt. – Abi colocou a mão sobre meu ombro – Brian não parece ser o tipo de pessoa polida o suficiente para admitir que se preocupou. Mas eu aceito seu agradecimento, já que eu fiz o trabalho mais bem feito. Ela deu uma gargalhada, exibindo seus dentes brancos, contraindo os lábios rosados.

_ E com relação aos seus pais... – ela falou – O diretor e o Prof. Devon vão contar tudo o que aconteceu e eles terão que te ouvir. Eles vão te perdoar e até entender.

_ Assim espero. – resmunguei, sem ter muita certeza disso. Brian simplesmente acenou e se virou para o outro corredor, ele estava em outra sala e, provavelmente, nos veríamos no recreio. Abigail e eu continuamos a passo firme até chegarmos na nossa sala de aula, onde os alunos conversavam naturalmente enquanto copiavam a matéria de história no quadro. Assim eu entramos, pedimos licença ao professor, que nos cedeu com relutância. A conversa agradável e natural se transformou em murmúrios baixos, curiosos e, pelo que pude perceber, desgostosos. Alguns, em todo o caso, nos olhavam como se fôssemos alguma espécie de herói ou coisa do gênero. Abi e eu nos sentamos em nossos lugares, tentando desviar dos olhares e das acusações silenciosas que proporcionavam uma atmosfera desagradável, o suficiente para fazer o professor soar um "shh" audível o suficiente para fazer os alunos cessarem com os sussurros.

_ Eu devia ter faltado de aula. – murmurei para Abi, logo atrás de mim.

_ E perder essa festa? – ela sorriu, satisfeita – somos a nova sensação. Acostume-se com o estrelato, baby. Eu dei uma risada leve e me virei para frente. Verdade seja dita, não era tão ruim ser visto de forma diferente, pelo menos os olhos das garotas não queriam mais me devorar, embora eu não gostasse de olhos julgadores também. Bem, não se pode ter tudo na vida e, com certeza, eu já estava me acostumando, logo eu não precisava me incomodar com minha coloração avermelhada. O professor de história continuou sua aula, mas não foi difícil acompanhar. Ele era bem lento e eu, surpreendentemente, estava mais rápido e meu raciocínio estava começando a me impressionar. Abi também fazia jus à sua personalidade, ela acompanhou a matéria tão rápida quanto eu e, pelo que percebi, sua inteligência era notável. Fiquei me perguntando se ela tinha algum defeito.

_ Sr. Chambers – o professor me acordou de meus pensamentos, sua voz era rouca e parecia mais de uma velha – caso o senhor tenha se esquecido, não é permitido o uso de bonés dentro de sala. Por que não faz a gentileza.

_ O que... Oh, sim. Desculpe-me. Peguei o boné e o joguei dentro da mochila, voltando rapidamente para os estudos. Eu nem havia percebido que estava usando um boné, a tensão do dia me deixou tão nervoso que meu tato parecia falhar, até que o professor me lembrou. Abi me jogou uma bolinha de papel, e eu me virei para ver o que ela queria. Ela piscou, apontando para minha mochila, e desenhando um boné no ar com as pontas dos dedos. Seus lábios gesticularam e, pelo que eu pude notar, ela havia dito algo parecido com "sexy". Eu ainda não estava acostumado com elogios, então não é difícil deduzir que meu sangue subiu borbulhando até a cabeça. Eu desejei que ela tivesse errado a bolinha de papel, mas era tarde demais, o elogio de Abi tinha me deixado desconcertado, eu me esqueci de olhar para frente, o que me rendeu outra advertência do professor.

_Sr. Chambers, por favor, queira respeitar essa aula, sim?

_ Foi mal, professor... Não vai acontecer. – eu me dei conta que nem me lembrava do nome dele. Continuei escrevendo em meu caderno, sem olhar para Abigail. Eu teria que me lembrar de avisá-la para nunca mais me elogiar, julgando minha péssima reação com elogios e, certamente, vindo de uma garota tão bonita como ela não iria ajudar em nada. Meio minuto depois após o episódio desconcertante, A porta da sala se abriu e, para minha surpresa, Edmund entrou, a ponte do nariz suturada, e logo atrás o garoto com o braço quebrado. Eu nem havia me dado conta que éramos da mesma sala, os outros dois, a julgar pelo tamanho, deviam ser do terceiro ano, na mesma sala que Brian. Os sussurros que, antes serviram para Abigail e eu, agora estavam voltados para a dupla de valentões, cujas expressões metiam medo em uma pessoa com o juízo perfeito, mas a mim dava pena e um pouco de culpa. Eles eram do time de futebol americano e o garoto com o gesso na mão não poderia jogar por um bom tempo, isso iria me custar alguns pontos negativos, já que o time estaria desfalcado e, com certeza, uma parcela da culpa por não enfrentarmos o time da estadual seria minha. Mas não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, e a Segunda Guerra Mundial merecia minha atenção agora. A aula de história acabou e, depois disso, as outras aulas voaram, para minha surpresa. Abigail se levantou assim que o sinal do recreio tocou, ela passou por mim, me agarrando pelo braço e, me fazendo tropeçar na minha mochila, me arrastou até o corredor. Minha idéia de recreação naquele dia era ficar dentro de sala, rabiscar algumas folhar e observar a corrida dos ponteiros do relógio, mas Abigail era uma guerreira, não ia desistir de atormentar o meu dia. Ela praticamente me carregou até o refeitório. Na mesa do fundo, perto da cantina, onde quase ninguém se sentava, Brian estava lá, mordendo uma maça e olhando vagamente pela janela, admirando o céu nublado.

_ Vamos. – Abi me puxou.

_ Hei, não sei se quero me sentar com ele. – eu respondi prontamente.

_ Como é? – ela fez uma expressão de choque cômico – o cara que salvou sua vida? Acho que devemos isso a ele. Veja, ele está solitário. Ele não estava acompanhado, mas, a julgar pela sua expressão, Brian não se incomodava de forma alguma em ficar sozinho, eu supus até que ele gostava de toda aquela solidão.

_ Ok, vamos então. – eu decidi. Passamos pela cantina, enchemos nossas bandejas e nos sentamos na mesma mesa que ele. Brian simplesmente nos olhou, acenou vagamente e voltou sua atenção ao céu límpido, como se não houvesse nada mais importante para se fazer.

_ Alô, Brian. – Abi cumprimentou. Eu não o cumprimentei com a mesma empolgação, mas tentei demonstrar um pouco de gratidão em minha voz.

_ Oi, Brown.

_ Brian. – ele disse, se virando para mim – já disse que não gosto de Brown.

_ Que seja. – murmurei, bebendo um pouco de leite cremoso. Tinha gosto de xarope.

_ Por que a comida da escola não pode ser decente como a de nossas casas? – Abi reclamou, jogando a embalagem de leite para o canto da mesa.

_ Porque não é a sua mãe que cozinha. – Brian retorquiu.

_ Quanta delicadeza. – Abi fez uma careta. Eu engoli todo o leite sem nem sentir o gosto e voltei minha atenção para a salada e as salsichas.

_ Hei, Abi. – eu me virei para o lado, abandonando a salsicha sem nenhum tempero – Você não teve medo?

_ Medo? – ela me olhou, confusa – medo do que?

_ Da turma do Edmund. Quando você veio-me... Defender-me, você sabe. Brian suspirou.

_ Ah, sobre isso. – ela deu uma risadinha – não, eles não metem medo.

_ Você usou uma força animal para derrubar Edmund com uma mochila. – eu comentei.

_ Não foi tão difícil, ele é grandalhão e desengonçado. Quanto maior a altura, maior é a queda.

_ Ora, por favor... – Brian olhou para mim, exasperado – Você acha mesmo que alguém aqui fez aquilo para te ajudar?

_ Eu fiz! – Abi falou em tom de aviso – escuta, Brian. Eu não pretendo ser anti-social como você.

_ Ah, claro! Por isso vai se juntar a essa gente comum. – ele retorquiu, enrugando o nariz – Dê mais valor a si mesmo, garota!

_ Hei, hei, hei! – eu me inclinei para Brian, nitidamente ofendido. Quem ele pensava que era? – Eu não to entendendo essa conversa muito bem, mas pelo que percebi, você ta dizendo que eu não sou um bom amigo?

_ Para o seu tipo, talvez. – Brian me encarou – Mas a Williams e eu não precisamos de você.

_ Brian! – Abi pareceu ofendida por mim – Isso não é uma regra! Posso ter os amigos que quiser, ta legal! Eu fitei meus olhos nela e, em seguida, me virei para Brian. Aquela conversa estava um pouco fora do normal para mim. Primeiro eles não eram amigos, nem pareciam se conhecer, agora Brian queria controlar as amizades de Abi e ela agia como se ele pudesse ter alguma influência nisso.

_ O que você quer dizer com regra? Regra do quê? – eu perguntei, e a pergunta foi dirigida aos dois dessa vez. Abi mordeu os lábios, Brian voltou a admirar o céu, com aquela pose de sádico imbecil. Tive que me segurar para não mostrar a ele um pouco da minha força.

_ Não é nada, Matt. É só que, bem... Brian é meu primo, e se preocupa, não é Brian? A cadeira de Brian estremeceu e, por pouco ele não caiu.

_ Eu? Seu primo? – a expressão dele era mais de ofensa que surpresa, e eu pude notar a evidente mentira.

_ Ok. – eu disse, batendo as mãos na mesa e me levantando – boa reunião familiar! E me virei, ignorando as palavras de Abi que saíam freneticamente de sua boca, se empenhando em contornar a situação. Mas, para mim, já tinha ficado bem claro que eles eram mais estranhos do que eu imaginava. Eu avancei furiosamente até a saída do refeitório e, antes de sumir de vista, olhei para a mesa. Apenas Brian estava lá. Abi havia desaparecido. Assim que alcancei as escadarias da escola, senti uma mão me puxando com força para baixo. Era Abi, que tinha surgido de qualquer lugar, e nem havia percebido a presença dela. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes, ela parecia sincera quando pedia desculpas.

_ Olha, Matt... Desculpa por não poder te falar sobre... Sobre aquilo, sabe... Mas, olha, podemos ser amigos. Brian é um sádico. Eu sempre soube disso.

_ Abi, a questão não é isso. Existe algo muito estranho entre vocês dois, e eu estou tentando entender. Mas, assim, com esses segredos, fica difícil sermos amigos. Quer dizer, a primeira vez que nós três nos cruzamos, você parecia estar brigando com ele. Hoje, vocês parecem proteger um ao outro. Você conversa com ele como se fossem íntimos!

_ Mas eu trato você da mesma forma. Essa sou eu. Achei que você já tinha percebido isso. De repente, sua expressão mudou, ela estava infeliz, e suas palavras bateram no fundo do meu estômago, me fazendo sentir uma pontada de culpa.

_ Não, Abi. Eu não vou me sentir culpado. Na verdade... Por que, infernos, isso está me incomodando? – dessa vez, a pergunta foi para mim mesmo.

_ Olha, ta certo. Eu e Brian não somos parentes... Mas ele só quer ter certeza de que eu não vou... Estragar tudo.

_ Tudo o que? Mais uma vez ela mordeu os lábios, como se tivesse percebido que acabara de dizer besteira, algo que não devia ser dito. Eu pude perceber de imediato.

_ Olha, você não quer me contar. Então não conte. Quando eu subi mais um degrau, ela me segurou pelo cotovelo, parecendo insegura.

_ Não, Matt. Espera! – pela sua expressão, duas idéias pareciam estar se confrontando dentro de sua mente – Olha... Eu queria te dizer... Mas não posso. Sinto muito.

_ Não sinta. Eu puxei meu braço, ela me soltou e eu subi as escadas, parecendo irritado. Mas, por que eu estava tão irritado daquela forma? Eu me sentia um imbecil agindo daquela forma. Ela tinha um segredo e nós éramos amigos a menos de duas semanas, Abi não tinha a obrigação de dividir tudo comigo. A lembrança da minha força sobre-humana e minha velocidade pesou em minha consciência. Eu tinha um segredo ainda maior e nunca iria dividir com ela. Entrei na sala rapidamente, esperando Abi chegar. Eu pediria desculpas pela minha atitude e tentaria fazer algo para contornar o problema. Ela não tardou a entrar na sala. Olhando-me timidamente, sentou-se em seu lugar e abriu seu caderno. O melhor era esperar até o final da aula, quando eu poderia conversar com ela e me desculpar por ser um idiota. Dessa vez, as aulas passaram lentamente, quase arrastando. Os ponteiros do relógio sobre o quadro pareciam estar andando de ré, e minha ansiedade aumentou. Abi não voltou a falar comigo, a sorrir ou sequer olhar para mim. Eu havia ofendido ela de verdade. Eu só queria entender porque ela estava mentindo em relação a ela e ao Brian. Então, subitamente, a ficha caiu, fazendo um barulho agudo dentro da minha cabeça. Eles não eram apenas amigos. Eles tinham um casinho de adolescente, eles eram algo parecido com namorados secretos e, provavelmente, não queriam que ninguém soubesse. Era a única explicação óbvia. O sinal do término das aulas finalmente soou, para alívio de todos, principalmente eu, que tinha necessidade em falar com Abi. Eu a segui até o portão, nenhum valentão tentou nos barrar dessa vez. Assim que saímos dos domínios da escola, eu corri até ela. _ Abi! – eu gritei – Abi! Espera aí! Ela parou antes mesmo de olhar para trás. Ela o fez em câmera lenta, e seus olhos pareciam amargurados.

_ Oi, Abi.

_ Oi. – ela respondeu com uma voz seca, que pareceu uma lixa áspera nos meus tímpanos.

_ Olha... – era a minha vez de falar – me desculpa, ta legal? Eu nem sei por que agi daquele jeito. É claro que você e Brian tem seus segredos e eu não tinha o direito de ficar especulando. Eu sei que vocês são meio namorados e...

_ O que? – ela me olhou, uma mescla de espanto e humor – eu... Eu e Brian? Nós dois... Juntos?

_ Ora, e que outra explicação há? Ela deu uma gargalhada prazerosa, que me arrancou um suspiro de alívio. Ela levou as mãos aos meus ombros se segurando para não rir e, ainda me olhando, falou, engasgada com a risada.

_ Não seja bobo, Matt. Nós nunca, nem aqui, nem em lugar nenhum poderíamos ser namorados. Eu já te disse, ele é um sádico. Só estamos juntos por... Por conveniência. Eu estreitei meus olhos, duvidoso. Eu pude ver meia verdade refletindo nos olhos azuis dela, mas eu não poderia obrigá-la a dizer o resto da verdade, Abi não tinha essa obrigação.

_ Ok, que seja. Seja como for, não vou mais questionar suas atitudes, faça o que bem entender desde que continuemos sendo amigos. – eu continuei – mas, olha. Eu me senti mal por isso, por te deixar mal, sabe... Será então que eu posso te convidar para algum programa?

_ Um encontro? – ela perguntou, com olhar de desdém.

_ E por que não? – eu respondi à altura, no mesmo tom. Ela riu e respondeu.

_ Claro. O que tem em mente.

_ Bem, eu queria te chamar para ir à minha casa. Você janta comigo e nós podemos andar a cavalo. Vai ser legal.

_ Ah, Matt... Eu não sei.

_ Vamos! Vai ser legal. Olha, você pode ligar para sua mãe pelo meu celular. Abi ficou relutante, olhando do celular em minhas mãos à minha expressão ansiosa. Finalmente, ela pegou o celular, apontando a língua pra mim.

_ Alô, mãe... – houve uma pausa – eu sei... Escuta, eu posso sair com um amigo hoje? Houve uma longa pausa. O rosto dela parecia ansioso e incerto.

_ Nós vamos jantar na casa dele. – vinte segundos de pausa – Meu amigo? É o Brian, mãe. Eu a fitei, surpreso e indignado. O Que, diabos ela estava dizendo? Ou ela tinha trocado os nomes, ou eu havia me tornado uma má companhia para as filhas de família. Assim que ela desligou o celular, ela me entregou, um pouco constrangida.

_ "Faça o que bem entender desde que continuemos sendo amigos" – ela me lembrou – agora vamos. Vencido pelo cansaço, peguei minha bicicleta e indiquei a garupa para ela se sentar.

_ Bicicleta? – ela falou surpresa.

_ Eu não te questiono, você não me questiona.

_ Parece bom pra mim. Ela sentou-se na garupa e, em pouco tempo, estávamos andando nas luas de Ford, rindo e curtindo a brisa e o mormaço do tempo fechado. Ela firmou os joelhos em minhas coxas e abriu as mãos, rindo alto e olhando pra cima.

_ Já está se divertindo? – eu perguntei, achando graça da maneira como ela abanava as mãos no ar.

_ Há muito tempo eu não ando de bicicleta.

_ Cidade grande, eu sei. Essa aqui estava às moscas. Pedalei sem nenhum esforço até a rua de cima, caminhamos por lojas de vitrines, algumas pessoas também achavam graça de Abi, passamos por caminhões cheios de carga. Não estávamos muito longe da rodovia quando, subitamente, eu vi. A mulher estava a uns cinco metros de nós, em um beco muito estreito entre um açougue e uma mercearia. A mulher tinha as roupas impecáveis e segurava o trompete que eu tinha visto dias atrás. Era a mesma mulher. Eu não sei o que me levou a agir daquela forma, mas eu precisava saber quem ela era, o que ela fazia, e porque eu não deveria estar vendo uma mulher tão destacada no meio da multidão simples de cidade interiorana.

_ Abi, lembra do que Brian disse, a respeito da mulher que eu tinha visto?

_ Sim – de repente, ela pareceu tensa.

_ Veja. Eu apontei para o beco onde a mulher estava. Agora, reparando um pouco mais, ela estava escorada na parede, o trompete pendurado nas costas e as mãos cruzadas e, a julgar pela sua expressão, ela estava inquieta e impaciente, como se estivesse esperando por alguém. O corpo de Abi enrijeceu atrás de mim, as mãos dela apertaram minha cintura de leve.

_ Vamos embora, Matt.

_ Ainda não. – eu murmurei, pedalando até parar atrás de uma van, um pouco mais distante da mulher misteriosa – eu preciso saber quem é ela?

_ Matt...

_ Por que eu não deveria estar enxergando ela, Abi? – pela primeira vez, eu notei que ninguém a observava e, pela sua beleza e traje, normalmente era esperado que se chamasse a atenção.

_ Vamos embora, Matt. – sua voz era urgente – não há nada para se ver aqui.

_ Você sabe por que eu não devia vê-la?

_ Eu não sei, Matt. Eu mesma não estou a vendo.

_ Como não? Ela está bem ali. – eu apontei novamente para o beco.

_ Ela não está olhando para nós, está? – Abi perguntou, ansiosa – Ela percebeu que você está olhando para ela?

_ Não, ela nem me viu, mas... – eu me virei para ela, confuso – você não está mesmo vendo aquela mulher?

_ Não, sinceramente não. Olha, Matt, se você quer se desculpar pelo que fez, enfia o pé no pedal e some daqui.

_ Hei, tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas eu ainda vou descobrir quem é essa mulher.

_ Não, Matt. Me prometa... – a voz dela estava trêmula de preocupação – me prometa que você nunca vai falar com ela, procurá-la ou segui-la. Eu fiz uma pausa breve, tentando analisar minhas opções. Eu não era de quebrar promessas então, se eu fizesse o juramento, teria que cumprir, e eu jamais saberia quem era a mulher.

_ Prometa! – ela suplicou.

_ Ta bom, Ta bom. Mas eu quero pelo menos saber por que...

_ Matt, você disse que não ia ficar me questionando, lembra? Era melhor levantar a bandeira branca. Eu jamais conseguiria discutir com uma garota teimosa e insistente como Abigail Williams.

_Ok.

Dizendo isso, meti o pé no pedal. Assim que olhei para trás, a mulher não estava mais lá.


	10. Chapter 10

**Um segredo definhado**

Estávamos na estrada de terra adornada por ipês, o chuvisco caindo vagarosamente em nossa pele, fazendo cócegas nas orelhas. O vento frio vazia com que os cabelos de Abi se lançassem contra minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar, ela ria e admirava todo o território que, um dia pertenceu ao meu avô.

_ Uau! Isso tudo é da sua família? – ela perguntou, ainda encantada com as árvores de ipê.

_ Na verdade, meu avô conquistou tudo sozinho. – eu respondi orgulhoso – nós apenas herdamos.

_ Ainda assim, é muito legal! Minha casa é um apartamento em Ford. Continuei a pedalar até avistarmos o aras. Faltava pouco agora. Passamos pela cerca, onde a placa com o nome dos Vance havia caído com o vento da noite passada. Abigail ficou super-animada em saber que eu tinha quatro cavalos de corrida na minha própria casa, claro que isso nunca fez muita diferença para mim, mas eles teriam uma utilidade para nós naquele dia. Não demorou muito e Abi soltou uma exclamação com a fonte da mulher de pedra, na frente da casa. Ela estava admirada.

_ Nossa, Matthew Chambers! Essa é a sua casa!

_ Ah, para com isso, Abigail! – eu pedi – não fica fazendo essa cena toda. É só uma casa.

_ Por favor, falando assim parece até falsa modéstia! Eu, com uma casa dessas, daria uma festa todo o final de semana.

_ Você, com os pais que eu tenho, não freqüentaria muitas festas. Assim que subimos a escada de mármore e alcançamos a sala de estar, eu me ofereci para guardar o colete e a mochila de Abigail. Eu os coloquei no cesto atrás da porta, perto do meu moletom, meu boné e minha mochila. Eu a conduzi até a cozinha, onde minha mãe passava a maior parte do tempo. Quando entramos, ela nos olhou com interesse, e seus olhos demoraram um pouco sobre Abigail. Finalmente ela sorriu.

_ Olá, querido. Vejo que trouxe uma amiga.

_ Trouxe sim. Mãe, essa é a Abigail. Abi, essa é a minha mãe, Elizabeth.

_ Me chame de Lisa, querida. – minha mãe pediu.

_ Como a senhora quiser. Poder me chamar de Abi.

_ Pode ter certeza que vou. – minha mãe lavou as mãos na pia e pegou uma jarra na geladeira – aqui, bebam um pouco de suco. Abacaxi com hortelã. Minha mãe nos serviu em dois copos transbordantes do líquido viscoso amarelo e adocicado. Lisa sempre teve as mãos talentosas, sabia cozinhar como ninguém e, quando preparava algo, era bem feito, para ninguém por defeito.

_ Uma delícia Sra. Chambers. Digo, Lisa. Minha mãe sorriu.

_ Obrigada. As pessoas nessa casa não costumam elogiar o que eu faço.

_ Ah, mãe. Não seja melodramática. – eu falei, enrugando o nariz – você sabe que amamos tudo o que você faz.

_ Bem, de qualquer modo, vão se divertir, a cozinha é minha e se continuarem aqui vou deixá-los com fome – era sorriu – vão brincar, fazer o que crianças fazem. Quando Richard e seu pai chegarem, eu os chamo para o jantar. Nós saímos pela porta dos fundos, Abi ainda admirando o espaçoso campo aberto que se estendia como um tapete verde até as altas montanhas mais a frente. As florestas fechadas e as árvores altas davam uma aparência de ambiente intocado pelo homem e Abigail segurou uma exclamação de excitação, como se temesse profanar um lugar tão sereno.

_ É estranho. – Abi comentou, olhando para o céu fechado, sentindo as poucas gotas de chuva que caíam em seu rosto – Esse lugar é tão calmo. Eu me sinto tão bem aqui.

_ É, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu costumava me sentir assim também.

_ Eu gosto de chuva. Principalmente durante a noite. – ela comentou. "Noite". Essa palavra me fez estremecer. Eu havia me esquecido completamente do que ela me causava, e eu me senti estúpido e apavorado no mesmo instante. Abigail não podia me ver com aquela aparência, olhos vermelhos, cabelos brilhantes. Todos os acontecimentos do dia, a mulher misteriosa e a minha necessidade em me desculpar com Abi haviam varrido qualquer preocupação com a minha transformação durante a noite. E agora? Como eu iria mandá-la embora. Ou eu esperava anoitecer, ou diria agora mesmo que eu tinha algum compromisso. A segunda opção pareceu bem mais honesta e justa.

_ Er... Abi. Eu tenho que falar uma coisa. – eu disse, sorrindo timidamente – eu me lembrei que eu tenho um compromisso hoje à noite, sabe e...

_ Não se preocupe, Matt. – ela sorriu e, em seguida, abriu os braços para receber a brisa. Ela não devia ter o costume de viver em céu aberto – Eu vou embora assim que você me pedir. Não vou me sentir ofendida e, sempre que me chamar, eu venho. Prometo.

_ Obrigado – eu suspirei, aliviado. A maneira como ela lidava com as situações era notável. Sua paciência, tranqüilidade era uma de suas belas qualidades, é claro, além de seu sorriso. A chuva, aos poucos foi diminuindo, até cessar. Era o momento ideal para andarmos a cavalo.

_ Abi, venha. Vamos até o estábulo. – eu a puxei pelo braço, apontando para a construção de madeira a uns metros de distância – eu quero te mostrar o lugar onde passo a maior parte do tempo.

_ Nosso primeiro encontro, e você vai me mostrar o seu QG?

_ Ora, por que não? Você vai voltar outras vezes não vai? É bom saber onde eu vou estar, caso não me encontre em minha ilustre mansão. Ela riu prazerosamente e acompanhou meus passos sem nenhuma dificuldade. Além de inteligente e bonita, era ágil. Encontrar um defeito nela passou a ser uma misao secreta para mim. Não demorou muito até chegarmos ao estábulo, onde os quatro cavalos descansavam tranquilamente. Abigail foi a primeira a entrar, fascinada com a beleza dos animais, com a estrutura, com tudo. De repente, eu percebi que ela nunca havia estado em uma fazenda, ou sequer em uma casa vitoriana, como se seu mundinho fosse o apartamento dela, ou um mundo de cidade grande onde as coisas eram puro concreto, vidros temperados e metal torcido.

_ Matt, o cheiro daqui é tão...

_ Tão esterco? – eu arrisquei, rindo.

_ Pode ser, mas... Sabe, não cheira tão mal.

_ É só grama, o que esperava?

_ Hei, espertinho! – ela me deu um soco de leve no braço – só porque eu não conheço esse mundo de fazendeiro, não quer dizer que eu não saiba o que os cavalos comem.

_ Ok, mas pelo menos você sabe andar em cima de um? – eu perguntei.

_ Aprendo com facilidade. – ela brincou.

_Ótimo. Escolha um. Abigail se aproximou dos cavalos, que estavam confortáveis em meio a tanto capim ceco e tonéis de água. O primeiro era preto, com as patas brancas e uma figura diagonal na testa também branca. O segundo era branco com manchas caramelo, sua crina era maior e espessa. Os outros dois eram brancos, exceto pelo último, que tinha uma mancha marrom escuro na pata traseira esquerda.

_ Quero o branco. – ela disse.

_ Beleza. Abi, conheça o Eros.

_ Alô, Eros. Eu o selei e amarrei-o em um pilar de madeira.

_ Eu vou com Proteus. – eu avisei – o preto. Em pouco tempo, estávamos andando com os dois pelo campo, cada um segurando o arreio, ainda não havíamos montado neles. Estávamos puxando os cavalos até a cerca, onde teríamos um espaço mais reto para caminharmos. Enquanto não chegávamos, Abigail brincava com Eros e acariciava seu focinho enquanto andava, seguindo o meu conselho, para criar uma certa afinidade com o animal. Proteus era meu desde o dia em que ele era apenas um potro, então eu não tive problemas. Assim que alcançamos a cerca, ajudei Abi a subir em Eros, pulei sobre Proteus e, a frente dela, nos guiei até a porteira.

_ Vamos caminhar um tempo, então talvez demore um pouco – avisei. _ Por quê? Eles não sabem correr? Eu dei uma gargalhada.

_O problema é você, já que nunca correu a cavalo. Eros é sistemático, leva tempo até você conseguir controlá-lo quando se está correndo. Ele não é de parar quando sente a adrenalina.

_ Então eu acho que escolhi o cavalo certo. – ela respondeu, confiante.

_ Você é quem sabe. – eu falei, desafiador.

_ Uma corrida, que tal? Então ela estava querendo apostar comigo? Uma corrida, eu e Proteus contra Eros, o desajustado e uma amadora. Isso seria mel na chupeta e fiz questão de mostrar isso a ela.

_ Só não venha pedir por clemência quando você estiver comendo poeira, ok? – eu caçoei.

_ Quando eu estiver na sua frente, por favor não fique olhando o meu traseiro, garanhão. – ela falou desafiadoramente – isso se você conseguir me acompanhar com os olhos. Nós dois rimos, mas dispostos a sustentar o desafio. Assim que chegamos à porteira, atiçamos os cavalos e eles apertaram os cascos na estrada de chão, impulsionando o corpo contra a barreira de vento. Estávamos correndo velozmente, acompanhando as aves ágeis que cortavam o céu acima de nós. Camadas de barro de formaram no chão com a chuva, e os cascos batendo com impacto na estrada espirrava gotas de lama em nossas pernas. Sorte estarmos de calça naquele dia. Eros e Proteus eram os cavalos mais rápidos, não foi difícil alcançarmos uma boa velocidade. O vento gélido passava por baixo de minhas orelhas, Abi gritava e ria ao meu lado, aproveitando cada momento. Estávamos emparelhados, incapazes de decidir quem estava na frente. Surpreendi-me com a destreza de Abi sobre um cavalo, julgando sua pouca experiência. Ela se movia graciosamente, seu cabelo acompanhando as alterações do vento, desviando das poças de lama e dos animais que teimavam em cruzar nosso caminho. Estávamos perto do campo vazio, perto da floresta densa. Paramos perto da cerca onde, dias atrás, eu havia me esborrachado. A grama estava mais alta desde a primeira vez que estive ali, as árvores continuavam imponentes e inabaláveis, claro, quando eu não estava arrancando-as do chão só por diversão.

_ É, acho que ganhei. – Abi falou, saltando do cavalo e o conduzindo até uma árvore, onde o prendeu.

_ Ora, por favor! Eu cheguei primeiro – retorqui, amarrando Proteus na árvore ao lado – você não poderia me vencer. Nunca.

_ Mas eu venci.

_ Ok, vou te dar esse gostinho. – falei, rindo. Ela tinha ganhado, de qualquer maneira. Nós caminhamos lado a lado até a densa aglomeração de árvores. Assim que nos aproximamos, eu fiz uma anotação mental: parar de arrancar árvores. Eu percebi claramente que ela parecia mais iluminada desde o primeiro dia ali, eu estava destruindo o telhado natural da floresta.

_ Lindo demais! – ela exclamou - oh, mas veja... Todas aquelas árvores. Arrancadas até a raiz? Ela me olhou, espantada. Eu não precisava me preocupar, eu não precisava nem explicar. Ela só fingir de desentendido, como qualquer um faria.

_ Pois é. Está assim desde o dia em que eu cheguei aqui.

_ O que você acha que pode ser? – ela me perguntou, ainda analisando os galhos caídos.

_ Sei lá, raios devem cair aqui em tempos de tempestade, eu acho.

_ Bem, mas deve haver algo mais dentro dessa floresta, não?

_ Lógico. – eu respondi, agarrando-a pelo braço – vem comigo. Eu a conduzi até as entranhas da floresta, onde as árvores maiores e mais grossas se concentravam, como as imperatrizes do local. Abigail olhou cada canto, observou cada animal sobre as árvores, sorrindo freneticamente, contente por estar ali.

_ De quem é tudo isso? – ela me perguntou. Eu me sentei em um tronco caído coberto de musgo.

_ O proprietário morreu, ou algo do tipo, e as terras foram a leilão. Meu pai me contou que quem o comprou nunca deu as caras. Nem pôde.

_ Deve ser algum riquinho exibicionista. Eu fechei os olhos, visualizando o céu nublado acima de nossas cabeças, agora um pouco mais escuro. Abigail pareceu conseguir ler minhas expressões e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado.

_ Desculpe. Foi seu avô quem comprou?

_ Sim. – eu murmurei – dois dias antes de morrer.

_ Sinto muito.

_ Não é preciso. Eu já sinto por nós dois. Ela sorriu de leve, me abraçando pelos ombros e colocando sua cabeça sobre meu braço.

_ Todos nós perdemos coisas importantes. Mas tudo tem um propósito.

_ É, acho que sim... – eu me virei para ela, sorrindo – eu conheci você, não foi? Era deu uma risada e se levantou, me puxando pelo braço.

_ Vamos continuar o passeio, Matt. Temos muita coisa para ver. Eu permiti que ela me levasse até os galhos retorcidos de árvores, o início de nossa caminhada aventureira. Eu havia rondado toda a floresta no final de semana, mas sem minha velocidade, demoraríamos um pouco mais. Passamos por galhos de árvores caídos, pedras rachadas, tudo feito por mim, vez ou outra nos escondendo da chuva que, ora engrossava, ora afinava.

_ Matthew, você já morou em Ford antes? – Abi perguntou, só para quebrar o silêncio. Ela não parecia realmente interessada – quer dizer, antes de se mudar esse ano?

_ Não. Eu vivi em Seattle a minha vida inteira, mas Ford sempre foi minha segunda casa. Mas passar as férias e morar em Ford são coisas bem diferentes.

_ Seu avô é daqui, certo?

_ Meus pais também. Eu e meus irmãos somos de Seattle.

_ Sente saudades?

_ Todo o dia. Mas estou tentando me acostumar, e até que não é tão difícil.

_ Eu sei, eu facilito as coisas. – ela sorriu. Nós dois rimos da brincadeira, embora eu não pudesse negar. Na verdade, Abigail me ajudou a esquecer minhas antigas amizades, ou melhor, ocupou o vazio deixado pela distância entre eles e eu.

_ Mas e você? – e perguntei – o que te fez vir pra Ford? Abi não respondeu de imediato. Ela saltou sobre um tronco com lodo e, assim que se segurou em uma pedra, limpando as mãos, falou:

_ Meus pais gostam daqui. Eles visitaram aqui uma vez, e gostaram. Minha mãe sempre gostou de vizinhança pequena. – ela brincou, só de praxe – Além do mais meus pais tinham, hum, serviços a se fazer aqui.

_ Onde eles trabalham? – eu não me respondeu, apenas apontou para um lago límpido logo depois de algumas árvores, que deixavam espaço para uma fenda no meio da floresta densa. Era como um pequeno campo no coração da floresta.

_ Ah, estou com sede. – ela disse, enfim – vamos beber ali. Abigail correu até a margem e ajoelhou-se na grama úmida, unindo as mãos em forma de concha e levando água ao rosto.

_ Hum, está boa. Gelada. – ela murmurou.

_ E nada limpa, eu acho. – eu falei – é melhor não beber.

_ Não se preocupe, só quero me refrescar.

_ Com esse tempo frio? – falei, confuso.

_ Nem tanto. – ela levou mais água à face. Eu sentei-me ao lado dela e repousei minhas costas na grama, fechando os olhos, cruzando minhas mãos acima da cabeça, como um travesseiro. Uma brisa leve e fresca passou pelas minhas narinas, fazendo cócegas.

_ Aqui é bom. – Abi disse, deitando-se ao meu lado – tão fresco, e calmo, e silencioso... Eu poderia ficar aqui o tempo todo. Eu abri os olhos e me virei para ela, sem perceber mais nada a minha volta. Ela estava deitada ao meu lado, seus olhos fixos em mim. Ela sorriu e eu retribuí o gesto com gosto.

_ Que bom que você veio, sabe... – eu falei, ainda sorrindo – há muito tempo não encontro alguém para dividir as mesmas coisas.

_ Eu sei como é. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, levando suas mãos até o meu braço. Eu ergui minha cabeça e, descruzando as mãos, segurei as dela. Seu toque estava morno, tranqüilizante. Nós não sabíamos o que, exatamente, estávamos fazendo, mas eu não me incomodava em continuar. Ela levou uma de suas mãos até o meu rosto, alisando minha face com ternura. Meu coração disparou, com frenesi. Uma onda de sentimentos me engolfou. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e as pontas de nossos narizes se tocaram. Eu a segurei pela cintura, sentindo o hálito quente dela em meu rosto. Então aconteceu. Primeiro o espasmo de pânico. O espectro da lua se projetou nos olhos delas, os raios prateados inundaram a atmosfera. Era noite e eu nem havia me dado conta. O segundo impacto veio com o que eu vi. Os olhos dela, antes azuis, mudaram de cor. Não era o mesmo anil do céu. Era como se o bulbo de seu olho estivesse sangrando, tingindo a íris de vermelho vivo, sua pupila se fechando em uma fenda vertical, como olhos de lince. Seus cabelos castanhos mudaram, emanando uma luz bronze das pontas dos fios, iluminando seu rosto assustado. Ela parecia me olhar com o mesmo assombro que estava evidente em meus músculos contraídos do rosto. Então eu me dei conta que ela estava vendo o mesmo em mim. Os mesmo olhos vermelhos, os mesmos cabelos reluzentes. Nós nos afastamos com uma velocidade igualmente absurda. Em milésimos de segundos, estávamos uns cinco metros de distância, encarando um ao outro. Nossas mãos estavam enterradas no chão, nossas pernas flexionadas. Ela me fitava com olhos assustados, eu retribuía o olhar involuntariamente. Fosse o que fosse, nós éramos iguais, com os mesmos olhos assustadores, os mesmo cabelos brilhantes, a mesma velocidade sobre-humana e, provavelmente, a mesma força. A atmosfera amena tinha se dissipado, dando espaço à tensão entre nós. Eu estava rígido, eu via claramente os olhos arregalados de Abigail cintilando a mesma luz escarlate que eu podia sentir emanar nos meus. Uma rajada de vento invadiu o espaço que competíamos com nossa respiração pesada. Os cabelos reluzentes de bronze acompanhavam o movimento das correntes de ar, mas não era a mesma coisa como quando andávamos a cavalo. Sua imagem era agressiva, assustada.

_ Matthew! – a voz dela quebrou o canto agourento do vento – Explique isso! Eu quero respostas!

_ Respostas? – eu a olhei, confuso, mas sem perder baixar a guarda – eu deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta?

_ De que Célula você pertence? Essa jurisdição é minha! De que lado você está? Comece a dizer, Matthew, ou eu...

Minhas mãos apertaram um pouco mais. A atmosfera parecia pesar sobre nossos ombros, nos obrigando a manter uma posição agressiva durante todo o tempo. Mesmo com aquela situação inexplicável e apavorante, eu sentia que deveria me acalmar. O perfume de Abigail consumia todo o ar, o cheiro de lavanda invadia minhas narinas, como uma mensagem, como se dissesse que tudo estava bem. Embora estivesse mais tranqüilo, não poderia baixara guarda. Se eu conhecia bem aqueles sintomas causados pela noite, Abigail poderia me machucar sem muito esforço.

_ Célula? – eu repeti, confuso – jurisdição... Escuta, o que você está dizendo? Ela ficou calada por um minuto. Ao que parecia, ela estava analisando meus movimentos e estudando minhas expressões. Ela não parecia contente, nenhum pouco, mas ela não podia sentir a tranqüilidade que eu sentia diante da situação. Ela parecia não compreender que não havia perigo algum. Mas eu confiava nela e, mesmo sendo diferente, como eu, ela era uma boa pessoa. Eu queria acreditar que aquela era a mesma Abi que eu conheci no pátio da escola.

_ Eu fui enviada pra cá, entendeu? – ela disse em tom de aviso – eu não estou aqui por conta própria. O próprio Conselho de FourFace...

_ Do que é que você está falando? – eu pedi, impaciente – o que é essa coisa de Célula e jurisdição? Essa four... Four-isso-aí-que-você-disse?

_ FourFace. – ela parecia surpresa. Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, uma mescla de choque e preocupação – Você não sabe MESMO do que eu estou falando?

_ Eu nem sei o que é tudo isso! – eu disse, levando a mão aos cabelos, exibindo os fios brilhantes.

_ Era muito suspeito você conseguir ver aquela mulher, agora isso... Matthew, é bom você estar do lado certo!

_ Eu não sei de nada, Abi! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, ou com você, eu não entendo nada do que você está falando! Eu preciso ser mais claro?

_ Desculpa, mas agora eu não entendi... Você não sabe... O que é "isso"? Abi apontava para os meus cabelos azuis cintilantes, mas em momento algum ela pareceu afrouxar sua posição de ataque.

_ Não. – eu disse, ainda nitidamente confuso – um dia eu me olhei no espelho e estava com olhos vermelhos, cabelos brilhando...

_ Não tente me confundir. Matthew – os olhos de Abi se estreitaram por um segundo – se você está com o outro bando, é melhor dizer. O conselho não vai gostar de saber...

_ Abi, para! Para de falar esse monte de coisa sem sentido! Conseguir assimilar a situação era algo difícil, quase impossível. Eu era diferente do resto do mundo e, depois de uma mancada, me esqueci que já estava anoitecendo e revelei meu segredo para a pessoa que eu mais temia se afastar de mim. Esse medo aumentou quando me dei conta que ela era como eu.

_ Eu não estou tentando te deixar confusa... O que é você? O que EU sou?

_ É impossível! É impossível – a boa e velha Abi não era a mesma. Ficava repetindo a mesma frase para si mesma, chacoalhando a cabeça, como se fosse difícil demais compreender que aquela situação era real.

_ Eu teria dito isso há alguma semanas. Mas, agora, eu não sei o que é impossível... – minha voz falhou.

_ Isso é impossível! – ela exclamou – a menos que... Os olhos vermelhos de Abi me estudaram de cima a baixo, quase como se pudessem ler a minha alma. Ela estava confusa, aflita, e, pela minha reação, eu agia da mesma forma.

_Você tem alguma marca? Abigail parecia interessada em alguma coisa em mim, agora. Aquela atmosfera densa estava me deixando nervoso.

_ O que?

_ Matt, eu preciso saber se você tem alguma marca?

_ QUE MARCA! – eu berrei, nervoso.

_ A MARCA DA LUA, DROGA!

_ EU NÃO SEI O QUE É ISSO!

_ ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! – a voz dela soava muito diferente agora. Soava agressiva.

_ DROGA, ABI! VOCÊ TA ME DEIXANDO NERVOSO! Nós nos calamos, encarando um ao outro. De alguma forma, ela sabia exatamente o que significava todos aqueles sintomas, coisas das quais eu desconhecia. De alguma forma, ela tinha respostas que poderiam esclarecer muita coisa, mas eu não achava uma boa idéia questionar agora.

_ Escuta, Matt... – ela respirou – Somos amigos e fazemos parte do mesmo grupo. Eu preciso que você me diga, de onde você é.

_ Sou de Seattle, nasci lá e vivi por lá a minha vida inteira! Mudei-me quando meu avô morreu de infarto... Droga, Abi! O que ta acontecendo?

_ Você já ouviu falar em Homúnculo? – ela perguntou, cautelosa. Homu-o-que?

_ Inacreditável... – ela levou a mão ao queixo, me fitando com olhos duvidosos.

A lua cheia desapareceu do céu. Ela não estava mais iluminando o lago, uma grande nuvem negra a cobriu, e gotas pesadas de chuva começaram a cair, caindo sobre nossos cabelos, que reluziam como diamantes. Eu ouvi o latido de Brock e o relinche dos cavalos, que pareciam atiçados com alguma coisa. Eu estava confuso demais para compreender qualquer coisa, ou ouvir qualquer coisa que Abigail tivesse para me dizer.

_ Por favor, vá embora, Abigail... – eu pedi, minhas mãos tremiam tanto quanto minhas pernas – vá embora!

_ Matt!

_ Eu pedi pra ir embora!

_ Mas, eu tenho que...

_ Você tem que ir! – eu a olhei – eu não sei o que isso significa, e minha cabeça não vai parar de rodar enquanto eu não tentar entender isso, então... Vá embora. Por favor!

_ Matt... Ok, eu estou indo. Mas você sabe que nós vamos nos cruzar uma hora e teremos que conversar sobre isso, não sabe?

_ Eu sei... Por isso eu to pedindo pra você ir... Eu não vou conseguir conversar sobre isso agora. Vá, por favor... Pelo respeito que tem pela nossa amizade. Volta pra sua casa. Ela fechou os olhos, eu percebi porque as duas esferas vermelhas brilhantes se apagaram. Então eu ouvi o barulho do vento praticamente correr e a grama levantar à altura da minha cabeça. Ela havia sumido, tão rápido quanto eu faria. Ela desapareceu, e eu não vi mais um sinal da presença dela.


	11. Chapter 11

**Descobrindo a verdade, escondendo o Segredo**

Talvez meu cérebro estivesse em curto. Morar em Seattle me passou a falsa idéia de ter visto de tudo. Caramba, como eu estava errado! Minha sanidade se recusava a aceitar os últimos acontecimentos e, depois daquela noite, eu consegui ver a fina e frágil linha entre a realidade e o desconhecido. Eu havia rompido esse limite e, agora, não havia um caminho de volta. Sozinho no meu quarto, eu me dividia entre o medo, a euforia e a insanidade, todas essas sensações tentando me dominar. Eu precisei me conter para não sair correndo sem rumo, gritando e gastando o máximo de energia, até não poder pensar em mais nada. Abi era como eu, e eu não fazia idéia do que eu era. Meus olhos, ainda vermelhos, encaravam um completo estranho no reflexo do espelho. Pela primeira vez os últimos dias me pareceram absurdos, e mais absurdo ainda a forma como eu havia lidado com essas situações. A ficha tinha demorado a cair mas, agora que caiu, uma onda de pânico abriu meus olhos. Eu estava vivendo um momento surreal. Por mais que eu quisesse, dormir parecia ser uma coisa cada vez mais impossível. As palavras de Abi vez ou outra invadiam o espaço dos meus pensamentos. FourFace, alguma coisa sobre um conselho, célula, jurisdição. Era tudo diplomático demais. Aqueles poderes não tinham nada a ver com diplomacia. Mas a forma como Abi dizia, dava a entender que havia alguém, em algum lugar, ou muito mais do que apenas um alguém como eu. Jurisdição. Ela era alguma força-tarefa, ou o que? Questionar demais só aumentava minhas perguntas e ansiedade, mas era involuntário. Dentre todas as coisas que ela havia dito, a que mais me chamava atenção era apenas uma: Homúnculo? Ela perguntou se eu ouvira falar sobre isso. Eu já ouvira falar em histórias, lendas, coisas de alquimia. Inquieto, desistindo de lutar contra a insônia, levantei-me e fui até o computador. Acessei um site de busca e, ainda hesitante, digitei a palavra "homúnculo". Não era uma palavra misteriosa, na verdade, era bastante conhecida. Por muito tempo foi usada para tentar explicar a origem da vida, quando uma criança é gerada no ventre. Os cientistas acreditavam que antes de nos tornarmos, de fato, humanos, passávamos por um estágio de pré-formação, o homúnculo. A última informação dizia que o Homúnculo era como uma quimera, metade homem, metade animal. Por último, havia a informação de que homúnculos são criações a partir de objetos inanimados, ou os clones. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo, eu não sabia, mas havia fotos, imagens meio grotescas, desenhadas a mão, ou desenvolvidas em computador, uma pior que a outra. Embora eu pesquisasse cada vez mais, menos eu sabia. Não havia nenhuma relação com qualquer um dos acontecimentos em minha vida nos últimos dias. Até onde eu sabia, não havia cruzado com nenhum clone ou com uma quimera desde a minha mudança, mas havia algo na minha cabeça, um pensamento vago que parecia querer tomar espaço, me dizendo que era apenas o começo. Fiquei até as três e meia da manhã tentando dormir quando, finalmente, o cansaço do dia me engolfou e caí no sono. Bem, eu preferia ter ficado acordado.

Eu estava caminhando em um campo verde no meio da tarde, completamente sozinho e, de repente, uma tinta negra descia do céu e tudo virava noite. Apenas dois pontos vermelhos eram vistos de longe. Eles se aproximaram tão rapidamente que eu nem pude me mexer e, quando percebi, Abigail estava com o seu nariz colado em meu rosto. "Somos o mesmo tipo... O mesmo tipo de monstro" foi o que ela sussurrou. Então o chão se rachava e nos separava em extremos. Eu tentei gritar pelo nome dela, mas minha voz não saía apenas um ruído esganiçado, sufocante. Era um pesadelo. Mas não mudava o fato de que era horrível. Acordei com o sol morno esquentando meu rosto, os feixes de luz dourada atravessando as frestas da veneziana. Mais uma vez, eu estava suando frio, minhas mãos tremiam e meu corpo estava dolorido. Apesar disso, meus olhos eram azuis outra vez e meu cabelo era preto como sempre. Embora fosse apenas um sonho, eu sabia que ele iria me assombrar por muito tempo. Tomei o habitual banho gelado, fiquei quase meia hora com a cabeça debaixo da água. Apenas quando saí do chuveiro olhei para o relógio. Faltavam doze minutos para as seis, eu devia ter dormido pouco mais de uma hora, ou quem sabe menos. Mas eu preferi assim, sonhar novamente não poderia ser bom para os meus nervos, eu queria esquecer os últimos acontecimentos, mas era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar agora, além de tentar aceitar todas aquelas mudanças de uma só vez na minha cabeça. Eu era o perfeito estereótipo de um garoto conturbado da cidade grande. Desci as escadas silenciosamente, me perguntando onde todos estariam. A julgar pelos murmúrios, apenas meus pais estavam na cozinha, conversando qualquer coisa suspeita. Eu sabia que era errado ouvir conversas particulares, mas eu não estava agindo voluntariamente. Todo o meu corpo se mexia, ansioso para conhecer o segredo dos meus pais. Eu me aproximei, ficando a poucos metros de distância da porta, ouvindo os murmúrios discretos e suspeitos.

_ Você não pode fazer isso, Elisabeth – era a voz do meu pai.

_ Não venha me dizer o que posso ou não. Esperamos muito tempo por isso, entende? – minha mãe falou, seu tom de voz demonstrava toda a sua irritação – durante muito tempo acreditamos que fosse mais especial do que qualquer outra coisa. Depositei minha confiança nele. Agora, simplesmente descubro que ele não é nada especial.

_ Devemos agir naturalmente. Ele vai ter um lar como merece, vai trabalhar, vai ser alguém na vida. Envolvê-lo nisso pode ser perigoso e arriscado. Você sabe como a monitoração é rígida.

_ É só que... Bem, isso fere meu ego.

_ Eu sei, querida. E eu sinto muito, mas você sabe que isso poderia acontecer.

_ Você acha que... O fato de ser mestiço pode atrapalhar em alguma coisa.

_ Acho que é justamente isso que faz toda a diferença.

_ De qualquer forma, querida – meu pai continuou, carinhosamente – precisamos nos concentrar nos nossos filhos. A perda foi grande, eles ainda sentem falta do grande Vincent. Vamos tentar facilitar as coisas...

_ Você acha que com ela será a mesma coisa? – minha mãe perguntou, preocupada.

_ Eu não sei. Desde que Emi seja feliz, eu não me importo.

_ Voltamos a estaca zero...

_ É, Lisa. Voltamos sim, e não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso. Eu estava prestes a ouvir mais, mas passos apressados ecoaram da escada, fazendo um barulho muito chamativo. Era Emilliene, aparentemente irritada com alguma coisa. Antes que ela pudesse se aproximar, eu já estava bem escondido. Ser rápido tinha muitas vantagens.

_ Eu não acredito! – a voz de Emi era sempre muito meiga, fosse feliz, brava ou triste.

_ O que foi querida?- ouvi a voz da minha mãe responder.

_ Vocês deixaram Brock entrar. Ele destruiu o Grupe.

_ Ah, querida. Outra vez?- meu pai riu – não acha que Grupe está cansado de ser costurado? Estranho. Eles dissimularam bem, disfarçaram a situação tão convincente que, por um momento, havia me esquecido da conversa anterior. De qualquer forma, eu não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Eu não queria tomar café em casa, nem ao menos conversar com alguém. Ficar ali iria despertar muitas dúvidas: Por que Abi não ficara para jantar? Por que EU não fui jantar? Eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa em mente, e não estava com cabeça para criar uma naquele momento. Não queria ficar para conversar e ter que explicar a noite passada, além do mais, Richard provavelmente sabia que eu havia levado uma amiga para casa e, depois que ele me visse, me provocaria o resto da semana. Voltei para o meu quarto, abri a janela e saltei. Caí com tanta suavidade no chão, como se eu tivesse peso-pena, que seria impossível alguém me ouvir fugindo pela janela. Minhas pernas não sofreram nada com o impacto, como se fosse um salto de cordas. Eu sabia que, a cada noite, meu corpo ficava mais forte, minhas habilidades mais acentuadas e, se isso continuasse, eu corria o risco de não ser mais eu dentro de mais algumas noites. Me imaginava não sendo eu mesmo me assustava. Fui até a garagem e peguei minha bicicleta. Montado na bicicleta, pedalei rapidamente até a trilha de ipês. As árvores eram altas e robustas, eu poderia esconder uma girafa ali que ninguém ia perceber. Coloquei a bicicleta atrás de dois arbustos repolhudos, que ficavam atrás de dois ipês amarelos e, antes que alguém pudesse me ver, impulsionei meu corpo, atingindo minha velocidade incomum. O vento da manhã fazia cócegas nas minhas orelhas, eu estava mais rápido que qualquer carro na rodovia, embora eu tenha cruzado apenas com uma van e um carro velho que e, certamente, não poderiam me ver com aquela velocidade. Quando eu vi a placa escrito "Ford City", eu me embrenhei no mato velozmente. Caminhei até uma cerca velha e saltei sobre ela, como se eu tivesse caminhado a rodovia inteira. Era isso ou deixar que vissem um borrão rápido como o raio riscando o asfalto cidade adentro. Como eu havia planejado, havia um sobrado ali perto, eu corri até lá e, com um pouco de habilidade sobre-humana, saltei sobre ele. Eu estava no telhado. Engraçado, eu parecia conhecer muito mais minhas habilidades agora e, embora eu sempre tivesse um receio em alturas, essa aversão havia sumido completamente. Num impulso agressivo, eu saltei sobre outra casa, e sobre outra, e sobre outra, e mais uma. Minha velocidade era incrível, eu certamente estava rápido demais para que pudessem me ver, isso somado à altura, ninguém iria desconfiar. A sorte estava do meu lado, as ruas estavam silenciosas pela manhã, era muito cedo e meu corpo estava a mil, pronto para cortar a barreira do som a qualquer momento. Eu estava em cima do prédio da escola quando eu olhei para o meu relógio. Eu havia gastado exatos um minuto e quarenta e dois segundos, um passeio que, de carro, eu levaria cerca de meia hora ou mais. Eu estava me acostumando com esse meio de locomoção. A escola estava praticamente vazia, eu tinha chegado muito cedo. Saltei entre dois edifícios da escola, numa altura de oito metros ou mais. Nem senti o impacto quando caí no chão, como os gatos fazem quando saltam de muros: silenciosos, sorrateiros. Achei a idéia engraçada e ri da minha piada pessoal. Eu saí da fresta entre os dois edifícios. Alguns alunos me olharam curiosos e, provavelmente, se perguntando o que eu estaria fazendo ali. Segredo, pessoal. Caminhei como se nada tivesse acontecido e, de longe, eu avistei a pessoa que eu mais queria ver: Abigail. Ela estava linda naquele traje despojado, uma calça jeans preta, as unhas pintadas de negro, os cabelos amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os cílios e as pálpebras rebocados delicadamente e discretamente com maquiagem e os lábios rosados acentuados. Ela parecia mudar o conceito de modas na mesma velocidade com que trocava de roupas. Era minha chance, eu tinha que falar com ela, tentar entender um pouco do que havia acontecido conosco na noite anterior e, acima de tudo, eu precisava saber o que eu era. Então era isso, era simples e fácil. Eu caminharia até ela, me sentaria e a conversa perturbadora começaria cedo ou tarde. Eu preferia que fosse cedo. Minha intenção era caminhar lentamente, mas meus passos estavam descontrolados, o nervosismo me fez gastar metade do tempo que eu queria levar até chegar a ela. Abi me viu de imediato, seus olhos ficaram arregalados, mas seus dentes trincaram com as mandíbulas apertadas e seus punhos se fecharam. Assim que eu notei sua reação, diminuí meus passos. Eu precisava me acalmar, éramos amigos, ela era gentil, bem humorada e inofensiva, não havia necessidade em sentir medo. Nós ficamos a um metro de distância um do outro, ela me encarava sem piscar, mas minha expressão era comum, na verdade, um pouco constrangida.

_ Você disse que teríamos que conversar, cedo ou tarde – eu argumentei, antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita. Os olhos dela se estreitaram levemente, mas seus músculos e dedos relaxaram. Era seguro me aproximar. Vagarosamente eu me sentei ao lado dela, nossos olhos não se desviaram um minuto sequer, estávamos encarando um ao outro.

_ Eu preciso saber a verdade. – ela disse inexpressiva – de onde você é o que faz aqui...

_ Eu sou o Matthew que você conhece, isso começou a acontecer comigo depois que me mudei pra cá, e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que isso significa.

Ela me observou especulativa, mas, pelos seus olhos, Abi parecia acreditar em minhas palavras.

_ É difícil de acreditar. – ela disse.

_ Mas você acredita... Eu posso sentir.

_ Como?

_ Eu não sei, só sei que posso. Abi respirou fundo, reunindo a maior quantidade de ar que pôde, como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar em um mar profundo.

_ Você não sabe nada... Sobre o que eu disse ontem?

_ Nada. Eu juro. – eu completei.

_ Como isso é possível? – ela parecia perguntar a si mesma.

_O que? Olhos vermelhos e cabelo que brilha?

_ Não. – ela sorriu de leve – você não se conhecer. Não saber o que... O que você é. Isso vai contra as leis, vai contra as regras, contra tudo o que se conhece. Nem sei se você é um homúnculo.

_ Primeiro me diga o que é isso. – eu pedi.

_ Você realmente não sabe... – ela tentou esconder o choque iminente. Eu estava me sentindo levemente irritado em ser olhado como um brinquedo brilhante e caro – mesmo tendo esses poderes... Você os domina?

_ Não, eu... – a atmosfera era densa, mas ia se condensando a medida que conversávamos, embora eu não me sentisse muito a vontade discutindo minhas anormalidades – eu as vezes corro muito, outras vezes corro pouco. Minha força, ela oscila às vezes.

_ O que mais... E suas outras habilidades? – ela perguntou, parecendo curiosa agora – o que você pode fazer além disso?

_ Como assim? – eu perguntei, assustado com a reação dela – eu só faço isso... Já não é estranho demais.

_ Realmente – ela riu – é estranho o suficiente. O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes. Eu estava analisando cada expressão dela, seus movimentos mínimos, e ela parecia fazer o mesmo com relação a mim. Nossas reações eram imprevisíveis. Na verdade, nada depois da minha mudança à Ford era previsível.

_ Matt... – Abi quebrou o silêncio – Os seus pais nunca te disseram nada?

_ Sobre o que? – eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

_ É uma regra... Escuta, pelo menos seus pais são como você?

_ Ta, como eu? Você quer dizer...

_ Eles possuem esse dom... O que você tem?

_ Não! – eu respondi prontamente – somos a família mais normal que existe... Bem, pelo menos éramos.

_ Nós não somos anormais! – ela retorquiu – somos muito importantes, se quer saber!

_ Ta, e o que nós somos? – eu enfatizei a palavra "nós" com deboche.

_ Droga, Matt. Eu realmente não sirvo para explicar esse tipo de coisa. – levou a mão a cabeça, apertando-a com raiva – mas... Eu sei quem pode. Exceto... Eu não sei como ele vai reagir.

_ Ele quem? – minhas perguntas estavam sem resposta até agora.

_ Veja bem, vou explicar da maneira que puder.

_ Estou te ouvindo. – eu falei.

_ Ótimo. Seguinte, nós somos homúnculos. – ela baixou o tom de voz, observando se não havia ninguém nos escutando – somos humanos, como qualquer outro, mas nascemos com habilidades diferentes, entende? Força, agilidade e outros benefícios adicionais. Nós somos como, hum, guardiões, mais ou menos isso.

_ Guardiões? – eu a fitei, incrédulo – guardiões do que?

_ Do resto do mundo, oras. Nós protegemos os humanos de... Ameaças. Não me pergunte sobre isso agora, eu não saberia explicar sem te assustar. Veja bem, isso é um dom que passa de geração em geração. Quando o filho se torna apto e seus poderes florescem, os pais lhe informam sobre o mundo ao qual pertencem.

_ E que mundo é esse?

_ Céus, isso vai ser tão difícil! Entende, e como explicar a sua vida pra você! Ela respirou novamente, ensaiando para mergulhar, depois me olhou e, pacientemente, voltou a falar.

_ Você conhece os mistérios da lua? Foi o que pensei – ela disse em seguida quando leu minha expressão – tudo o que nós somos, tudo o que somos capazes de fazer, provém da lua. Ela nos torna capazes de realizar o que humanos comuns não podem fazer. Veja bem, cada fase da lua nos afeta de uma forma, mas a lua cheia é a mais efetiva. É quando somos mais fortes, mais ágeis, por isso nossa aparência muda, mas isso é facilmente controlado depois de um tempo, você consegue controlar as transformações, desde que não use seus poderes com carga máxima. Ah, e não é aconselhável ficar nervoso em noite de lua cheia, isso pode expor os sintomas.

_ Então, apenas em período de lua cheia nós mudamos? – eu fiquei refletindo nas palavras dela – eu sabia que eu mudava durante a noite, mas, agora que você disse, realmente as mudanças começaram a ocorrer no primeiro dia da fase cheia da lua.

_ Exato. – ela continuou – ótimo, isso já ajuda um bocado. Bem, nós protegemos o mundo de feras do submundo, de onde viemos.

_ Nós... – eu falei, devagar – quando você diz, nós, você quer dizer os homúnculos... Eles vêm do submundo.

_ Se assim fica mais fácil para você entender, tudo bem. O fato é que nós somos diferentes e, segundo meus conhecimentos sobre nossa espécie, você já deveria saber sobre tudo isso.

_ Acredite, meus pais não são como eu. – eu falei – eles nunca fazem nada de interessante.

_ Obviamente. – ela continuou – isso é respondido com uma resposta simples. Homúnculos Desertores.

_ O que é isso?

_ São homúnculos que nascem sem as habilidades, quando esse dom pula uma geração. Os pais só são permitidos de contar a família quando os filhos recebem o dom.

_ Se não receberem...

_ Os pais não podem contar, e quando o filho se torna apto para se sustentar como os humanos, ele passa a viver como um, sem nunca conhecer sua descendência.

_ Isso é triste.

_ É o certo. – ela falou severamente – Nosso segredo é um fardo pesado demais para ser carregado por um humano. Nós somos uma sociedade escondida, nos escondemos no que chamamos de submundo, o nosso lar por trás de nossas casas e roupas humanas. É possível que seus pais sejam como você.

_ Então por que eles nunca me contaram sobre isso? – eu questionei. Abi mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Provavelmente, ela estivera se questionando a mesma coisa. Ela se virou para mim e, sorrindo constrangida, ela perguntou.

_ Lembra-se do que eu te perguntei ontem, perto do lago?

_ Hum... – eu fiz força para lembrar – algo sobre... Uma marca?

_ Exato. – ela parecia tensa – você... Você tem alguma marca, uma mancha em forma de lua? Eu a olhei, pasmo.

_ Não! – eu respondi – o que isso tem a ver com a minha história?

_ Olha, eu não posso continuar falando com você sobre isso, não aqui. ... Abi pareceu refletir, ficou naquele estado de transe, pensativo, por alguns segundos, e depois continuou:

_ Isso é ridículo! – eu desabafei.

_ Quase tanto quanto erguer uma tonelada e correr como o vento? Ela ganhou nessa. Realmente, nada estava muito normal para mim ultimamente, eu tinha a leve impressão que isso não mudaria. Nunca mais. Ela continuou falando.

_ Nós, Homúnculos, não costumamos nos relacionar intimamente com humanos, sabe. Não é uma regra, apenas um conselho. Laços de amizade entre humanos pode comprometer o trabalho. Depois daquela informação, uma nova dúvida entalou minha garganta, dividindo um espaço muito pequeno com a saliva que descia diante de meu nervosismo.

_ Er, Abi.

_ Sim?

_ Se você sabia o que a lua cheia fazia, por que continuou lá depois de anoitecer? Ela fez uma pausa. Olhou-me desconcertada e, percebendo que não poderia fugir da pergunta, finalmente respondeu.

_ Eu me esqueci do tempo completamente, nem tinha percebido a lua chegar... E, bem, de alguma forma, alguma coisa dentro de mim gritava para que eu pudesse dividir esse segredo com você... – ela fez uma pausa – mas e você? Sabia-se que a noite o transformava, por que continuou lá?

_ Não, na verdade eu perdi a noção do tempo mesmo. Ela corou e, pela primeira vez, eu vi uma Abi meiga e delicada, o que contradizia com sua verdadeira essência. Novamente foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio. Na verdade, o sinal do início das aulas o fez por nós dois.

_ Ouça. O sinal. – ela disse, levantando o dedo indicador – Vamos para a sala. No recreio conversamos com alguém que saiba explicar essa situação melhor.

_ Quem? – eu perguntei, suspeitoso.

_ Brian Brown.

Minha consciência tentava me tranqüilizar. "Já não tem mais nada que possa me surpreender". Embora eu soubesse que ela estivesse errada, eu decidi acreditar cegamente, pelo menos assim eu adiaria a minha ansiedade. Era perturbador saber que Brian, assim como eu e Abi, tinha algum dom. De repente aquela cidade parecia um pára-raios de aberrações. No mesmo ano, três jovens (inclusive eu) completamente diferentes do resto da escola se conheceram em menos de uma semana, e agora estavam conspirando coisas que o resto do mundo não sabia. Ah, claro, tinha a mulher invisível para todos, menos para mim e Brian, o que tornava aquela cidade, no mínimo, amaldiçoada, ou coisa do tipo. Abi me olhava freneticamente durante a aula, seu olhar era urgente e preocupante, como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Na minha cabeça, eu gritava para o sinal do recreio tocar logo, mas minha força de vontade não era tão eficiente quanto minha intuição. O sinal tocou depois de horas definhado na carteira, meu corpo estava formigando de tanta tensão e meus olhos seguiam os de Abi onde quer que ela olhasse. Eu corri atrás dela, ela andava a passos largos, olhando para trás vez ou outra para se certificar de que eu estava logo atrás dela. Nós estávamos mais ligeiros do que a maioria dos alunos, obviamente, éramos mais rápidos. Ela desceu o lance de escadas quase como se flutuasse, eu a segui fielmente, passando pelos espaços estreitos entre os alunos despreocupados. Ela correu até o refeitório, me lançando um olhar de urgência, provavelmente me dizendo que eu estava lento demais, então eu apertei o passo. Ela sentou-se na mesma mesa de costume, mas Brian não estava lá. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e, assim como os olhos de Abi, os meus corriam por todo o refeitório, procurando algum vestígio de Brian. Nada, nem mesmo uma sombra, um rastro, um cheiro sequer.

_ Ele devia estar aqui. – ela murmurou para si mesma.

_ E se ele não veio? – eu arrisquei.

_ Isso não ajuda.

_ Como se fizesse alguma diferença... – eu bufei, jogando minha cabeça em cima dos meus braços cruzados sobre a mesa – se ele aparecer, me acorde.

_ Não, ele não vai aparecer. – ela falou, antes que eu terminasse de dizer – ele nunca está em outro lugar. Eu olhei vagamente para o céu, exatamente pela mesma janela por onde Brian olhava no dia anterior, quando seus pensamentos se perdiam no céu azul e morno. Ele continuava ausente no refeitório, agora lotado.

_ É, ele não veio à escola hoje... Maldito dia! – ela reclamou – Olha, Matt. Eu não vou continuar te falando mais nada, não quero te confundir, nem nada do tipo. Eu realmente não sou boa com histórias. Faça-me um favor. Não diga a ninguém o que você é. Nunca, jamais.

_ Ok, mas e minha família? – eu perguntei.

_ Céus! Você tem que me prometer. – ela falou agressivamente – Não pode contar a ninguém. É por isso que fazemos o Juramento.

_ O que, vocês são escoteiros agora?

_ Larga de bobagens. O juramento é para garantir que nenhum homúnculo vai contar nada.

_ E como se faz? – eu quis saber.

_ É preciso ser a noite, sob o luar. Você deve ter... Ah, isso não faz diferença agora. Me dê a sua palavra de que isso não vai sair daqui.

_ Ok, eu juro.

_ Obrigada. Ah, eu também não vou dizer nada aos meus pais.

_ E por que não? Eles não são confiáveis?

_ Matt, você não sabe a repercussão que essa história iria dar. Acredite, estou fazendo isso por você. Se eu contasse, eu poderia te garantir que, antes da meia-noite, os cavaleiros da FourFace já teriam te pegado.

_ Muito sutis, esses homúnculos. – eu queixei.

_ O mundo precisa de nós, Matt. O tempo correu, rápido demais. Esperamos por Brian impacientemente, nos agarrando ao nosso último fio de esperança. Não deu em nada, ele não apareceu, o sinal tocou e tivemos que voltar para nossas carteiras. Assistimos a aula sem nenhuma atenção, Abi preocupada com um Homúnculo avulso no mundo normal, eu preocupado com a minha vida nas mãos de um cara que eu não me dava muito bem. O sinal, teimoso que só, bateu o que pareceu dias depois. Descemos as escadas às pressas, chegamos do lado de fora da escola, nervosos e loucos para resolver o impasse.

_ Eu vou à sua casa hoje... Não, me encontre na floresta. – ela falou, segurando minhas mãos – Eu vou dar um jeito de te contar tudo o que precisa saber. Vou pesquisar nos antigos documentos alguma coisa similar ao seu... Sua situação. Enquanto isso, não diga a ninguém o que é você, ou o que é capaz de fazer. Às onze horas da noite, depois que todos estiverem dormindo. Ah, se esconda antes da lua cheia. Ela largou minhas mãos no ar e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, me deixando com uma cara de tacho. Bem, pelo menos eu teria minhas respostas logo mais a noite. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei.

Depois da aula, Abi e eu tivemos uma rápida conversa, uma discussão sobre contar ou não aos pais dela sobre mim e pedir alguma orientação. Estava claro para Abi que era uma questão a ser descartada. Eu não conhecia as regras, as punições ou qualquer outra coisa que circulava os homúnculos, mas eu sabia que minha existência poderia abalar com qualquer uma dessas regras. Bem, eu precisava agir como um garoto normal, como ela mesmo havia me orientado, e aguardá-la até logo mais a noite na floresta.

Voltei para casa andando dessa vez. Caminhei vagarosamente, contando os passos, sentindo o pânico dentro de mim se transformar. Era mais um tipo de frustração agora. Que tipo de vida e injusta era aquela? Eu sou quem eu sou, como a verdade sobre mim poderia ser restrita a MIM? Eu estava decidido, iria descobrir a todo preço.  
No caminho pensei em tudo que Abi havia me dito. Aos pais não era permitido contar sobre a verdadeira natureza deles até que o dom do filho se manifestasse. Bem, os meus haviam se manifestado e, embora meus pais não tivessem me dito nada, eu vasculhei em minha mente todas as coisas pouco comuns que aconteciam naquela família. Havia meu avô que, com certeza, não era um ser humano comum. Nunca tinha visto tanta coragem em uma pessoa. Mas meus pais eram comuns, felizes até. Não era possível serem como eu. Mas essa questão continuou a me incomodar durante todo o trajeto.  
Eu devo ter levado quase cinqüenta minutos para chegar à trilha de ipês. Peguei minha bicicleta escondida nos arbustos e pedalei até minha casa. Minha mãe estava em casa, e talvez meu irmão estivesse na empresa com o meu pai. Apurei os ouvidos, tentando localizar a minha mãe dentro da casa. Eu poderia pular a janela do quarto, mas estava trancada e a única forma de entrar que não fosse a porta da frente era a dos fundos, onde certamente estaria minha mãe. Encostei o ouvido na porta da frente. Nenhum ruído. Abri a porta silenciosamente. Me movi silenciosamente sobre a escada até chegar ao meu quarto. Joguei minha mochila sobre a cama e, sentindo o meu corpo aliviar da tensão, me permiti deitar no chão, respirando profundamente, como se o ar tivesse me faltado desde aquela manhã. Mexi na gaveta do criado-mudo, peguei o boné e o óculos, deixei de prontidão para o caso dos sintomas voltarem com a lua cheia. Foi quando eu percebi uma carta sobre a escrivaninha. Era da Abi.

 _"Caro Matthew,_

 _Sinto muito, vou ter que furar nosso encontro. Brian contou sobre você para meus pais. Eles pensam que você é normal, e meus pais decidiram que não devo vê-lo mais, o estúpido do Brian disse que estamos intimamente ligados e isso pode atrapalhar o segredo. Eu não posso arriscar e dizer que você é um homúnculo. Acredite, estou tão confusa quanto você. E preocupada também. Não sei quando voltaremos a nos ver, mas não desista. Tome cuidado._

 _Abigail"_

Meu corpo estremeceu. Eu estava sozinho novamente. Minha intuição bateu pesadamente na minha cabeça. As palavras "Não sei quando voltaremos a nos ver" parecia brilhar no papel amassado. Os pais de Abi não sabiam que eu era homúnculo. Para eles, eu era um humano cujo contato era prejudicial ao equilíbrio entre homúnculos e seres humanos. Era certo, inevitável. Assim como Brian, eu não veria Abi na escola.


	12. Chapter 12

**A ilusionista e a chave... Um jantar amistoso**

Foi como eu esperava. O dia que se seguiu foi entediante e agonizante. Abi realmente não apareceu e, durante a noite, eu fiquei aceso, sem uma gota de sono sequer. Meu corpo estava elétrico, e eu tive que ir à floresta gastar um pouco de energia, quebrando minha promessa de não arrancar mais árvores. Depois de meia dúzia de árvores e pedras voadoras, eu corri até minha casa, ainda com um aperto no peito. Abigail não iria aparecer. "Não sei quando voltaremos a nos ver"... A noite arrastou no tempo, e pareceu um dia inteiro, até o sol invadir meu quarto com uma luz dourada rala e morna. O céu estava coberto por algumas nuvens repolhudas e, por um breve momento, eu imaginei ter visto uma delas num formato bizarro de trompete. A mulher misteriosa veio à minha mente, mas logo desapareceu, varrida pelo simples fato de me imaginar naquela escola sem a companhia de Abi. Desci as escadas depois de me trocar, eu tinha acordado bem mais cedo, então, quando cheguei na cozinha, minha mãe acabara de começar os preparos para o café da manhã. Emilliene devia estar na cama, mas meu pai e meu irmão estavam sentados na mesa, conversando algo sobre a exportadora e alguém ter "extraviado a mercadoria", foi o que pensei ouvir. Assim que eles me viram, ficaram surpresos.

_ Matt. – Richard me olhou – está um pouco cedo, não acha?

_ Nem percebi – respondi vagamente – perdi o sono. Eu me sentei ao lado dele, jogando minha cabeça pesadamente sobre minhas mãos, apoiadas pelos cotovelos. Meu olhar estava vago, mas minha mente estava a mil com as preocupações.

_ Bom dia, filho. – meu pai resmungou. Ele pegou o jornal da manhã – sua aparência não está mesmo uma das melhores.

_ Cabeça cheia. – minha voz vacilou. Minha mãe tinha tirado a primeira fatia de panqueca e colocou em um prato, servindo Richard.

_ Seria melhor descansar no sofá alguns minutos – ela aconselhou – você vai acabar dormindo no meio da aula.

_ Na verdade... – eu olhei para ela, esperançoso – eu meio que queria ficar em casa hoje.

_ Sinto muito, Matthew. - ela respondeu prontamente – vá para a escola, faça o que tem que fazer. Seu tio virá jantar conosco hoje, então não se atrase. Minha mãe estava diferente comigo desde o meu aniversário, seus olhos não eram os mesmos quando olhava para mim, e o seu sorriso reconfortante havia desaparecido, como se eu tivesse quebrado todo o encanto misterioso quando seus lábios se contraiam em um sorriso perfeito.

_ Ok. – eu não queria discutir com ela, nunca mais – sabe, acho que vou andando, então.

_ Mas já? – meu pai questionou – Ainda falta uma hora e meia. E você ainda nem comeu. Minha mãe pegou outra fatia de panqueca e colocou em um prato para o meu pai e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a panquequeira.

_ Eu sei. Mas eu preciso fazer algumas coisas.

_ Que tipo de coisas? – Richard perguntou, rindo – namorar, seria uma delas?

_ Não seja idiota, Rich. – eu resmunguei.

_ Cadê a Abi, han? – ele provocou.

_ Eu não vou vê-la durante um bom tempo. Graças ao idiota do Brian. – eu joguei minha cabeça embaixo dos braços – idiota...

_ Concorrência? – Richard brincou, me irritando ainda mais.

_ Aparentemente, eles selecionam as amizades. Meu pai me olhou, ignorando o jornal por alguns segundos.

_ Como assim?

_ Coisa de família. Eu me levantei indo até a pia pegar um copo de água. Minha boca estava seca, ou talvez fosse a sensação de que nada mais úmido conseguiria descer. Eu estava pronto para sair, mas uma voz me fez parar. Não uma voz audível, algo que pudéssemos ouvir, mas uma voz em forma de lembranças, um som brando e esquecido. Era minha mãe, se preocupando todas as vezes que eu saía sem ter comido algo reforçado. Lisa sempre foi uma mãe-coruja, fazia de tudo por nós três, cuidando das nossas roupas, nossos sapatos e se preocupando com o que comíamos e quando comíamos. Hoje, no entanto, ela não se importou, não disse nada. Pegou as outras duas panquecas que acabara de fazer e colocou-as sobre a mesa, para quem quisesse. Ela não deu a mínima, não me perguntou se estava com fome, se eu queria levar algo para comer no caminho, nada. Isso me incomodou, me deixou irritado e, inexplicavelmente, lágrimas se contorceram embaixo dos meus olhos para se libertarem, mas eu resisti e as mantive seguras e invisíveis, sem que ninguém percebesse o esforço que eu estava fazendo para tal feito. Eu simplesmente me virei para trás, sorrindo fracamente, e falei com minha mãe, calmo.

_ Obrigado, mãe. Eu pude sentir a aspereza por trás de minha voz, e percebi que minhas palavras haviam cortado os tímpanos dela, como cortaram os meus. Ela me olhou, imóvel, inexpressiva. Eu saí pela porta da cozinha, fechando-a vagarosamente. Não ouvi mais nada atrás de mim, ninguém perto de mim, então eu permiti que as poucas lágrimas caíssem silenciosamente, nenhum soluço, apenas a dor e a raiva, e o desespero e a confusão em minha mente. Eu ouvi a grama rastejar e, limpando os olhos rapidamente, me virei para trás. Não era ninguém, era apenas o huski siberiano do meu avô, o Brock, nosso cão de guarda. Ele acompanhou meus passos, seus olhos castanhos claros fixos em mim.

_ Ah, oi, garoto. – eu o cumprimentei. Me abaixei de frente à ele e acariciei suas orelhas pontudas e eretas, ele rosnou como se agradecesse a carícia e pousou seu focinho sobre meus joelhos flexionados. Ele continuou me olhando inocentemente, ele conseguia me fazer sorrir.

_ Você está feliz, rapaz? – eu perguntei, obviamente, não esperando nenhuma resposta – que bom, pelo menos alguém está. Eu me levantei, alisando as curvas de seu focinho entre os olhos e saí caminhando novamente, em direção à minha bicicleta. Ele veio ao meu encalço, farejando e choramingando baixo, era como um parceiro para as horas difíceis, e eu me senti feliz em saber que Brock se preocupava comigo.

_ Hei, rapaz. Estou indo para minha escola. – eu falava, enquanto subia em minha bicicleta – não me olha assim, eu volto logo. Prometo. Brock latiu, como se pedisse minha palavra em juramento. Ou ele sabia se comunicar perfeitamente, ou eu entendia bem demais os animais. Não, eu não era um doutor Do Little, Brock simplesmente era um cão esperto.

_ Até mais, garoto. Eu pedalei com uma velocidade razoável, mantendo o pique. Passei pela cerca, atravessei a porteira e segui a estrada de chão. Eu estava bem perto dos ipês quando ouvi um arfar logo atrás de mim, me fazendo olhar para trás. Era Brock, acompanhando minha velocidade fielmente, a língua de fora, seus olhos castanhos brilhando sob a luz branda do sol. Mais uma vez eu olhei para o céu, ele estava se fechando por cima das nuvens que se aglomeravam aos poucos. Iria chover, eu pensei comigo. Assim que cheguei perto dos arbustos repolhudos, eu desmontei de minha bicicleta e a empurrei, escondendo-a embaixo deles. Brock estava sentado no meio da estrada, me olhando animadamente, como se nosso passeio fosse uma aventura só nossa. Eu fui até ele e alisei seu focinho.

_ Você devia estar vigiando, não devia? – eu sorri. Ele latiu. Me virei para frente, pronto para correr, mas, antes que eu usasse minha agilidade supersônica, me virei para o cão, que observava curiosamente minha atitude.

_ Hei, Brock. Esse é um segredo nosso, hein. – eu dei uma risada – não conte para ninguém, você é meu confidente agora. Antes de ouvir o seu latido mais uma vez, impulsionei o corpo para frente, alcançando a velocidade tão desejada. Meu corpo ficou leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo, eu passei apenas por um caminhão naquela manhã, e ele nem notou o borrão voar pelo acostamento. EU vi a mesma placa escrito "Ford City", me embrenhei no mesmo mato e, assim de me certificar de que ninguém estava observando, saltei a cerca, e pousei no passeio silenciosamente. Ninguém estava me observando, alguns poucos que caminhavam pela rua me olharam, mas sem muito interesse. Olhei no meu relógio. Caramba, eu ainda tinha uma hora! Resolvi descer a pé até minha escola. Eu ia gastar mais tempo, mas isso era o que eu tinha de sobra. Durante todo o meu trajeto, eu não conseguia desviar meus pensamentos de Abi, e na encrenca que ela havia se metido por minha causa. Na verdade, o maior culpado disso tudo era Brian, ele havia contado aos pais de Abigail que ela estava se relacionando com um humano normal, ou pelo menos isso era o que eles pensavam. E imaginar que nós iríamos compartilhar do meu segredo com ele. Pelo menos uma coisa estava mais que clara: o motivo pelo qual Brian era contra minha amizade com Abi não passava de uma preocupação com a conduta de um Homúnculo. Eles não tinham nenhuma ligação. Isso me agradava. Quando cheguei à escola, eu ainda tinha quarenta e poucos minutos. O portão ainda estava fechado e havia apenas alguns alunos esperando na porta. Eu cogitei a hipótese de pular o muro, entrar primeiro que todos, mas a imagem que vi a seguir me deixou tenso. Lembrei-me da nuvem em forma de trompete naquela manhã. Era aquela mulher, com o mesmo coque de cabelo, o mesmo terno e o mesmo trompete em mãos, um instrumento desproporcional à delicadeza de quem o segurava. Mas algo nela me deixava atordoado agora. Saber que apenas você pode ver alguém já não é boa coisa, principalmente se ela não quiser ser vista. Ela estava caminhando até uma loja de móveis e utensílios antigos, um lugar nada comum para uma mulher daquele naipe. Abi não estava ali, certamente ela ficaria decepcionada se visse minha expressão. Eu tinha feito uma promessa, nunca mais seguir a mulher misteriosa, mas a minha curiosidade era maior e, eu sabia, cedo ou tarde essa promessa teria que ser quebrada. Cedo, então. Eu caminhei a passos largos até a loja, que ficava do outro lado da rua. A mulher havia entrado, inexpressiva. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela, contei até dez e então entrei também. O lugar era cheio de móveis grotescos, antigos e robustos, além de pratarias, quadros, abajures e outros apetrechos desgastados. Eu deslizei silenciosamente para o lado direito do balcão, atrás de uma estante de mogno antiga. Eu coloquei minha cabeça para fora, para ver onde ela estava. A mulher colocou o trompete sobre o balcão no fundo da loja, levando a mão ao interior do terno e tirando um saquinho cor de piche. Ela tocou a sineta da loja sobre o balcão impacientemente. Tocou mais uma vez, e depois de novo. Finalmente, o dono da loja apareceu.

_ Hei, hei. Será que você... – ele parou abruptamente ao se deparar com a mulher – ah, e você, Srta. Parshes.

_ Você não conseguiu fugir de mim esse tempo todo, ahn... – ela disse em tom zombeteiro. Ninguém havia notado minha presença pelo tom de voz deles – achou que eu desistiria depois de tanto tempo a sua procura?

_ Ora, por que eu fugiria da senhorita? – ele sorriu, sua voz falhou – eu estive viajando... er, falando com colecionadores de outras regiões. A trabalho, entende? Ela deu uma gargalhada medonha, desproporcional à sua beleza e delicadeza.

_ Não seja tolo, Augustus – ela rosnou – você estava tentando fugir de mim. Tem medo do que pode lhe acontecer se me ajudar?

_ Eu... Eu prefiro me manter neutro. – ele gaguejou.

_ Neutro – ela repetiu, cética – em tempos como esse, você precisa escolher um partido, seu velho tolo. Se continuar "neutro", os dois lados serão seus inimigos, você sabe.

_ Eu só não quero me prejudicar, madame... – ele estremeceu. Eu pude ver os olhos do homem brilharem de pavor, um medo que eu nunca havia visto estampado no rosto de alguém.

_ Se prejudicar? – ela rosnou, e ele abaixou a cabeça, trêmulo – Seu velho covarde! Por essas e outras você é descartado tão facilmente. Nunca foi bom o suficiente para nenhum dos lados. Ele tossiu, suas mãos se envolveram em volta de seus braços, como se um frio intenso estivesse o cobrindo, seu rosto se contorceu de agonia. Era como se algo muito ruim estivesse acontecendo. Mas eu estava ali, olhando para o dono da loja, não havia nada de errado. Talvez fosse apenas medo.

_ Por favor, não faça isso, madame...

_ Não fazer... – ela deu uma gargalhada que fez os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiarem – Isso é só uma amostra pequena do que nós somos capazes, velhote. Eu não entendi bem o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Parshes, a mulher sinistra, estava a uma distância considerável do velho, eu não conseguia entender por que ele se contorcia, e parecia sentir uma agonia tão dolorosa, era quase cruel. Eu não sei se continuaria a ver aquela cena, um homem velho sofrendo e aquela mulher, tão bela, rindo à custa do sofrimento dele.

_ Você não gosta do que vê, não é Augustus... – ela murmurou, mas eu pude ouvir seu sussurro quase letal – mas, acredite, isso será bem verdadeiro se você não cooperar.

_ Por favor, Srta. Parshes, me deixe... Pare com isso... Eu não quero ver...

_ Veja! – ela gritou, as prateleiras estremeceram quando era esmurrou o balcão – Eu quero que veja! Olhe bem para o que está prestes a acontecer! Então, a quem você é leal, Augustus... Ele se encostou em uma estante de metal, as lágrimas corriam em seus olhos apertados, ele puxava ferozmente os poucos cabelos grisalhos que tinha, suas mãos velhas e cansadas se debatiam em suas têmporas.

_ Na mansão... Dos Vance... Ouvi dizer... – ele murmurou. A menção do nome da minha família me assustou, e eu quase me entreguei quando meu cotovelo acertou um vaso que, por pouco não se espatifa no chão, eu fui rápido o suficiente. Meus ouvidos ainda continuaram atentos à conversa.

_ Os Vance... – a expressão maliciosa da mulher, de repente, ficou mais cautelosa – você tem certeza, Augustus?

_ São apenas boatos, madame... Eu não posso garantir.

_ Eu preciso de garantias, Augustus! – ela ficou irritada de repente – Você sabe que é... arriscado demais... Augustus a olhou, cauteloso, procurando as palavras certas para usar, ele tinha o medo pregado em seus olhos.

_ A madame... A madame está com medo? – ele gaguejou – dos Vance? Parshes estreitou os olhos furiosamente, apertou os punhos e agarrou o velho pelo colarinho, como se fosse uma briga de rua.

_ Está tentando zombar de mim, Augustus? – ela rosnou, o velho empalideceu – Você sabe que eu posso matá-lo agora mesmo, não sabe?

_ Mas a senhorita não pode, madame... – ele falou e, quando ela apertou seus olhos de fúria, ele se pôs a dizer – Eu quero dizer, vocês precisam de alguém que possa descobrir o segredo da chave, não precisam? De repente, a mulher parecia analisar as chances, e a considerar as palavras do velho. Eu senti, pelo cheiro forte e podre, que ela poderia acabar com ele se quisesse, mas ela não podia. Eles, eu não sabia quem, precisavam do velho Augustus para descobrir alguma coisa sobre uma chave. Parshes soltou o velho agressivamente, ele cambaleou até a estante e deixou cair um vidro com algumas pedras multicoloridas.

_ Augustus, eu espero que eles me deixem cuidar de você assim que terminarmos com essa guerra. – ela riu maliciosamente, dando tapas de leve em cima do trompete – então, não vai tentar descobrir como abrir a chave? É a sua única garantia de vida.

_ Eu... Eu vou ver isso agora mesmo. – ele murmurou, pegando o trompete e analisando com as suas mãos velhas e trêmulas. Parshes escorou no balcão com o os cotovelos, olhando para a porta da frente. Eu tive que me abaixar e me esconder embaixo da estante para que ela não pudesse me ver, agora eu só podia contar com os meus ouvidos. Mas uma coisa eu não tinha dúvidas: o trompete era uma peça para a chave. Quando Parshes falou, sua voz saiu macia, quase monótona, como se fosse uma conversa casual.

_ Por onde você andou, Augustus? Eu estive aqui tantas vezes... Não me diga que estava realmente me evitando...

_ De forma alguma, madame... – ele falou apavorado – eu não evito ninguém, a senhorita sabe. Eu só estava descansado esse corpo velho e cansado.

_ Você sabe o que dizem, Augustus... – ela riu – Aliás, você está quase no fim. Não se espante, homem. Eu digo isso porque está velho e nem pode se defender. É a lei da natureza, você sabe. Ele tossiu, evitando outro comentário. As palavras dela, embora casuais, era uma ameaça, eu podia sentir em cada palavra que ela dizia, como se o som da sua voz entrasse em meus ouvidos, que separava as reais intenções naquela conversa.

_ Eu preciso de tempo... – o velho falou – eu não posso aqui, não com o que tenho em mãos agora.

_ Meu forte não é a paciência, Augustus... – ela rosnou – Bem de quanto tempo precisa?

_ Eu não sei, madame... É uma chave muito complexa.

_ Augustos... – eu ouvi um barulho sobre o balcão e levantei minha cabeça para espiar, ela estava olhando para ele novamente, era seguro espiar com os olhos agora – Espero que isso não seja uma desculpa para garantir uma velhice mais longa...

_ Não é, madame... – a voz dele falhou – Eu preciso mesmo de tempo. Ela estava inexpressiva, mas pensativa. O velho não iria morrer enquanto a chave não fosse desvendada. Eu queria me levantar, defender aquele velho, pegar a chave e afugentar aquela mulher dali para sempre. Mas eu sabia que havia uma possibilidade de ela ser bem mais forte que eu, sua confiança era grande e, pela forma como o velho se contorceu, eu não sabia que outras habilidades ela poderia ter.

_ Você terá esse tempo... E uma visitinha de nossos amigos, todos os dias. – ela sorriu um sorriso letalmente meigo, quase tão hipócrita que se quebrava com um suspiro – para ter certeza de que você está fazendo isso por nós.

_ Tudo bem, Srta. Parshes... Mas, por favor, deixe minha família...

_ Em paz, eu sei, imbecil... – ela interrompeu – não me diga como agir. Mas, aí vem a pergunta que não se cala. Ela se aproximou mais uma vez dele, seus olhos a menos de trinta centímetros do velho.

_ Onde – está – sua – lealdade? – ela perguntou enfatizando cada palavra, mas destacando a última delas. O velho engoliu em seco, olhou para o trompete em suas mãos, para a mulher e, rendido, respondeu.

_ A vocês, madame... Ela sorriu.

_ Perfeito. Ela simplesmente virou as costas e caminhou graciosamente até a porta, eu tive que me esconder atrás do balcão da frente para que ela não me visse. Os olhos dela pousaram mais uma vez no velho. Sua voz, agora, era afiada e quase assassina.

_ Pela sua família... Se cometer um deslize, Augustus... Ela ergueu a mão direita e, pela expressão do velho, isso não o agradava. Ele fechou os olhos, fugindo de alguma coisa que eu não podia ver. Ele estremeceu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente em sinal positivo.

_ Eu já entendi, Amanda... Agora, vá, eu imploro... Não faça isso! Ela se virou, gargalhando, e passou pela porta, desaparecendo do meu campo de visão. Então era isso. Aquela cidade escondia mais mistérios do que se podia imaginar. Pior, eu fazia parte desse mistério, além de toda a família Vance. Então existia algo em minha casa que despertava o interesse daquela mulher, eu agora sabia seu nome, Amanda Parshes. Ela queria uma chave para alguma coisa, ela tinha alguma influência sobre o velho Augustus, que parecia ser capaz de desvendar um mistério que Amanda não conseguia. E havia mais, ela não estava sozinha, havia mais pessoas ao lado dela, trabalhando para descobrir sobre a chave, ou algo do tipo. Eu não consegui ver o que ela estava fazendo para prejudicar aquele homem, mas a minha intuição parecia me mostrar. Lembrei-me do dia em que Brian chamara Amanda de ilusionista, e mencionado ainda que eu conseguia vê-la quando isso não deveria acontecer. Foi como um relâmpago claro e obvio atingindo minha cabeça. Ela criava ilusões, e as usava para torturar o velho Augustus, mostrar coisas que ele não queria ver. Essa era a resposta mais óbvia e, algo dentro de mim, me dizia que eu estava certo. E, a julgar pelo fato de apenas eu e Brian conseguirmos enxergar aquela mulher, algo nos poderes dela não surtia efeito em nenhum de nós dois. Eu tinha muitas perguntas, e cada vez menos respostas. Mas Abi não estava ali, então eu estava sozinho. Nem havia percebido o tempo passar. Levei mais ou menos meia hora para sair da loja sem que o dono percebesse. Quando dei por mim, o portão da escola já estava fechado. Eu tinha certeza que meu dia na escola tinha chegado ao fim, e eu precisava falar com Abi, dizer a ela o que eu havia descoberto, embora eu não estivesse certo se ela viera à escola. Eu decidi. Saltei sobre o muro, a mochila firme nas costas, corri até o banheiro, passando por um aluno e um funcionário do colégio, eles nem puderam acompanhar meus movimentos com seus olhos humanos, o que levantou meu ego um pouquinho num dia tão agitado e desanimador. Dentro do banheiro, decidi o que fazer. Esperei até ter certeza de que alguém estava perto o suficiente para me ver. então eu saí do banheiro, fingindo náuseas e tonteira. Perfeito, era o diretor em sua ronda! Então ele me viu, e veio em minha direção, como eu queria que fosse.

_ Sr. Chambers. – ele falou, me observando – algum problema? O que faz fora de sala? Eu tentei relaxar os músculos do rosto e soltar minhas pálpebras. Minha encenação tinha funcionado, ele pareceu acreditar.

_ Eu não estou muito bem, diretor...

_ Venha, eu o levo para a enfermaria. – ele fez menção de me segurar pelo braço – você não bebeu ou usou nenhum... Droga, usou?

_ Claro que não! – minha exclamação foi viva demais, saudável o suficiente para levá-lo a desconfiar. Então eu voltei a falar lentamente – sinceramente, diretor, acho que foi... O café da manhã, o café da manhã que eu não tomei, é isso. Se eu puder me sentar na minha carteira, na sala de aula mesmo, eu vou ficar bem. Ele pareceu considerar as possibilidades. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Alunos geralmente fingem estar doentes para se safarem de aulas, não para assisti-las. Eu consegui conquistar a confiança dele.

_ Acha que consegue ir sozinho? – ele perguntou.

_ Sim senhor... Não se preocupe.

_ Ótimo... Então, boa aula, Sr. Chambers. Eu caminhei lentamente até as escadas, olhando para trás para me certificar de que o homem havia sumido de vista. Finalmente, não havia ninguém me observando. Eu corri até minha sala, sem me importar com a garota que eu derrubei no corredor, deixando espalhar dezenas de folhas em todo o canto. Eu rezei para que fossem as provas de amanhã. Eu não teria tempo para estudos. Cheguei em minha sala, mas o esperado... Bem, era esperado. Abigail não estava ali e uma sensação de vazio me inundou completamente. Levou dois minutos para eu perceber que o Prof. Devon estava falando comigo. _ Sr. Chambers? – ele praticamente gritou e sorriu quando teve minha atenção – Não sei se devo me sentir honrado por sua presença em minha modesta sala... Ou se devo expulsá-lo e pedir que venha me procurar na detenção?

_ Er... Eu posso ajudá-lo a se decidir? – eu sorri de leve.  
Ele retribuiu o sorriso, que saiu um pouco mais sincero e apontou para minha carteira.

_ Vamos, sente-se... E eu o fiz. Mas, depois disso nada entrou ou saiu da minha cabeça. Eu estava avoado, as palavras dos professores pareciam parar em uma barreira que me envolvia, meus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto negro sobre o quadro-negro, meus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali. Meu caderno permaneceu dentro da mochila todo o tempo. No recreio eu encontrei Brian na mesma mesa de sempre, mas eu não o procurei. Eu estava furioso com o que ele tinha feito, eu também não podia procurá-lo e tentar esclarecer as coisas, ele não era mais confiável. Eu não sabia a quem recorrer. Finalmente, o fim da aula. Eu passei correndo pela aglomeração de alunos, desvencilhando de todos, subi a rua e encontrei uma árvore bem comprida. Era o suficiente. Eu a subi, facilmente é claro, pulei do topo para o telhado de uma casa e, cautelosamente, me embrenhei nas construções mais altas. Saltei de telhado em telhado, com a minha velocidade estranhamente menor, mas eu sabia que isso se devia à minhas oscilações e eu torci para que acabassem um dia. Eu tentei parar mas, inesperadamente, minha velocidade aumentou, me jogando uns quatro metros a frente dos arbustos onde eu queria pousar. Levantei-me, bati o pó da roupa e retomei minha velocidade, correndo monstruosamente pela rodovia, agora um pouco mais movimentada. Quando eu cheguei à estrada de ipês, me deparei com a cena menos esperada do dia. Brock estava me esperando, na mesma posição, no mesmo lugar perto dos arbustos, me esperando, como um cão leal. Ele me olhou, abanando o rabo e correu em minha direção, sem se importar se eu era ou não super-veloz, provavelmente Brock não levava isso muito a sério. Ele bateu as patas em meu peito, lambendo meu queixo. Ele era impressionantemente grande, como um cavalo levemente reduzido, mas com os músculos exuberantes e a pelagem lustrosa.

_ Brock, você é um cãozinho esperto – eu cocei o topo de sua cabeça – Sempre tão fiel. Vovô te criou bem. Ele latiu e saiu correndo na minha frente. De praxe, eu olhei o meu relógio para conferir. Eu havia gasto menos de cinco minutos até ali. Peguei minha bicicleta, orgulhoso e saí pedalando, alcançando Brock facilmente, mas eu suspeitei que ele estivesse correndo rápido o suficiente para poder me esperar. Eu estava um pouco mais contente agora. Não, não era bem isso, na verdade eu estava um tanto quanto inseguro, mas esse sentimento se misturava a muitos outros, me dando uma sensação, de certa forma, reconfortante. Cheguei em casa, deixei minha bicicleta na varanda, Brock ainda ao meu lado.

_ Fica aí, garoto. – eu pedi, e ele se sentou obedientemente – mais tarde eu te trago as sobras do jantar... Meu tio vem aí, então eu não sei se vai sobrar. Ele latiu, quase como se entendesse a minha piada patética. Eu sentia que ele podia me entender, ou eu o entendia, não sei. Mas nós tínhamos uma ligação entre homem e cão que não se encontrava tão fácil. Eu passei pela porta dos fundos da cozinha, deixando Brock na mesma posição, fiel à minha ordem. Mamãe estava preparando o jantar, absorta em pensamentos rotineiros, quando eu entrei. Ela me olhou e, imediatamente, a atmosfera ficou tensa. Eu me lembrei do episódio anterior, quando um simples "obrigado" frio e seco fizera causara uma certa tensão. Ela demorou a sorrir, e eu retribuí, meu sorriso saiu demente.

_ Olá, filho. – o tom de voz dela era quase como um pedido de desculpas.

_ Olá, mãe – minha resposta era uma aceitação pelas desculpas. Eu a beijei no rosto superficialmente, embora meu gesto fosse significativo, pelo menos pra mim. Ela sorriu, e concentrou-se nas cebolas que estava picando. Eu me servi de uma maça que estava dentro do cesto sobre a mesa, fui até a sala. Ninguém estava ali.

_ Mãe, quando é que o tio Brad chega? – eu perguntei.

_ Ele está a caminho. – minha mãe respondeu, parecendo satisfeita pelo início de um diálogo entre nós – ele, seu pai e Richard estão vindo juntos. Ao que parecia, Rich tinha varrido a idéia de faculdade por algum tempo de sua mente. Embora ele estivesse sempre sorrindo e brincando, ele parecia tenso e preocupado a todo instante, como se nunca tivesse de guarda baixa. Eu subi as escadas, fui ao meu quarto e joguei a mochila sobre a cama. No meu íntimo, uma voz clamava por uma outra carta de Abi, mas a voz da minha intuição dizia que eu não precisava me sentir tão esperançoso. Ela não iria aparecer tão cedo. Tomei um banho demorado. A água quente me lavava até os pés, passando a boa e velha tranqüilidade de uma ducha esfumaçada, daquelas que embaçam o espelho e fazem os azulejos "suarem". Olhos vermelhos! Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Mas, com a mesma velocidade em que meu coração bateu aceleradamente, ele se estabilizou. Já não era mais lua cheia, eu me lembrei do que Abi havia dito. Eu suspirei, aliviado. Olhos vermelhos e cabelos cintilantes seriam uma péssima forma de aparecer para o jantar. Eu me vesti decentemente, desistindo de fazer qualquer dever de casa. Minha cabeça estava rodando de preocupação. Eu desci as escadas, ás pressas, esperando que eles tivessem chegado. Não ainda. Emilliene veio até mim, sorrindo com aqueles seus dentinhos brancos cor de gelo e seus cabelos negros em uma trança impecável. Ela me deu um abraço e pediu que eu me abaixasse para beijar meu rosto. Eu o fiz de bom grado, beijando sua testa em seguida.

_ Como foi seu dia de aula, mocinha? – eu perguntei.

_ Ótimo! – ela exclamou – Bunny fugiu, mas eu o encontrei. Ele estava no banheiro dos meninos.

_ Bunny? O coelho da sua classe?

_ Essa mesma.

_ E, me diga. Você entrou mesmo no banheiro dos homens.

_ Hum-hum! Eu a joguei no sofá, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, ela ria docemente. Nós paramos com a algazarra quando a porta da sala se abriu. Três pessoas entraram: papai, Richard e tio Bred. Meu tio Brad havia seguido respeitosamente a linha genética dos Vance. Os cabelos eram muito negros, os olhos eram azuis vívidos e brilhantes, tinha uma aparência jovial e divertida, seu maxilar era meio retangular e pelo porte, parecia passar horas na academia. Era um jovem de apenas vinte e três anos, bem sucedido e dirigente de uma exportadora. De repente eu me lembrei porque o admirava. Ele era muito mais parecido com meu avô em suas fotos da juventude.

_ Alô, Matt! – ele abriu os braços como um pai faz após horas sem ver o filho – Grande garoto! Eu o abracei alegremente percebendo, pela primeira vez, que a saudade que ele havia deixado era quase palpável. Ele tinha participado da minha infância assiduamente, vivia me presenteado com coisas caras e me contando as mesmas histórias que meu avô me contava. Ele passou sua mão pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando o penteado que havia me custado dez minutos. Em seguida, eu abracei meu pai e meu irmão. Eles penduraram os casacos no cabide atrás da porta. Emi pulou nos braços do meu tio, eufórica, contando a história do coelho Bunny e seu salvamento digno de medalha.

_ Onde está à namorada, tio Brad? – perguntei.

_ Ah, minha namorada... Bem, acho que terminamos.

_ Sério?

_ Pois é. No aeroporto. Eu disse que estava cansado do namoro, estava muito desgastante. Ela compreendeu e pegou um avião pra casa...

_ Você ta brincando.

_ To sim. Ela está em Providence cuidando da herança. Minha mãe apareceu logo em seguida, exibindo um sorriso do qual eu sentia falta. O mesmo sorriso ameno e sereno. Ela ainda estava de avental, suas mãos cheiravam a tempero mas não fez nenhum cerimônia ao abraçar o irmão mais novo. Em seguida, beijou meu pai e abraçou meu irmão, um abraço que eu não sentia a tempo. Eu tinha certeza, havia algo entre nós dois que eu não conseguia enxergar. Eu deixei esse tipo de preocupação de lado, a noite estava sossegada e o cheiro da comida estava irresistível, então o melhor a fazer era me esforçar ao máximo para fazer daquele jantar um evento em família, sem problemas envolvidos ou mulheres misteriosas envolvidas no assunto. Eu repeti para mim mesmo, um jantar em família. Nós nos sentamos à mesa. Meu pai ocupou a cabeceira da mesa, minha mãe se sentou ao lado dele, com Richard de frente pra ela. Eu me sentei na outra extremidade, Emilliene se sentou de frente pra mim e o tio Brad se sentou na outra ponta.

_ Espero que gostem. – minha mãe disse, esfregando a palma de suas mãos ansiosamente – eu usei um temperinho diferente hoje. Ervas da nossa horta.

_ Se o gosto for tão bom quanto o cheiro, maninha... Você pode até casar, sabia? – meu tio caçoou. Meu pai riu divertidamente, se servindo de almeirão e estrogonofe de frango. Minha mãe pegou o meu prato, sorrindo superficialmente, e me serviu com uma porção extra de estrogonofe, o maior pedaço de bife e uma concha cheia de carne com batatas. As fatias de cenoura vieram por cima.

_ Obrigado. – eu retribuí o sorriso. Em seguida, ela serviu os meus irmãos, como ela sempre fazia. Não que nós não fôssemos capazes, nós apenas dávamos aos nossos pais todas as chances de cuidarem de seus filhos, pois, como era de conhecimento de todos, um dia os filhos ganham asas e voam sem apegos. Nós víamos aquilo como um favor a eles. Brad foi o mais soberbo, enchendo o prato com quase o dobro da minha porção. Ele enfiou o garfo no bife em que minha mãe estava prestes a pegar.

_ Bradley! – minha mãe ralhou.

_ Han-han! Sou visita, querida. – ele argumentou, enfiando metade do bife na boca – Seja uma boa anfitriã e me passe o molho shoyo. Ela deu uma risadinha típica e pegou o frasco com o líquido negro. Era o mais perfeito e monótono jantar, sem preocupações, onde eu podia desfrutar da presença da minha família e me esquecer de chaves, homúnculos e super-força.

_ Matt, Matt, Matt. – tio Brad começara seu diálogo bem humorado – ouvi dizer que tem trazido coleguinhas para casa... Não está levando nenhuma delas para o quarto... está?

_ Tio Brad! – eu resmunguei.

_ Brad! – minha mãe enfatizou – Emilliene está à mesa.

_ Oh, está? – ele falou calorosamente – olá, Emilliene, nem havia notado você por aqui. Ainda bem que sua mãe avisou. Emi sorriu, exibindo suas covinhas. Tio Brad continuou.

_ Me diga, Matt. Ela é de alguma família rica? Poderosos... – Ele piscou pra mim.

_ Não. – eu senti meu rosto corar levemente. Talvez fosse a pimenta que eu colocara em excesso – Ela veio de Charlotte, os pais estão... Hum, fazendo trabalhos por aqui.

_ Ela tem sobrenome? – meu tio brincou, enquanto fazia o garfo dançar em seu prato – eu conheço quase todos por aqui.

_ Williams. O nome dela é Abigail Williams. A reação deles não foi nada como eu esperava. Meu tio ficou meio sério de repente, minha mãe e meu pai pigarrearam, apenas Emi e Rich continuaram absortos refeição, além de entreouvir a conversa. Eles ficaram tão surpresos quanto eu com a reação dos maiores. Eu havia me dado conta que não havia mencionado o sobrenome dela para ninguém em minha casa.

_ Algum problema? – eu perguntei.

_ Problema... – meu tio parou, seus lábios se contraindo em um sorriso tranqüilizador – essa cidade não conhece problema há muito tempo.

_ O que tem de errado com o nome? – eu perguntei.

_ Bem, Matt... – meu tio entrelaçou os dedos, os cotovelos apoiando os braços – Essa família não é... Como posso dizer, o tipo certo de amizade.

_ Como assim?

_ Ouvi dizer que a garota, a filha do casal Williams, deve ser essa Abi, certo? Bem, a filha deles esteve metida... Em encrencas quando moravam em Charlotte. Drogas, eu acho.

_ Isso é impossível! – eu falei, incrédulo – Abi não faria esse tipo de coisa. Ela é inteligente, tão ágil e... Ah, deixa isso pra lá, vocês acham que sempre estão certos. Meu pai falou dessa vez, um tom um tanto preocupado em sua voz.

_ Que tipo de relacionamento você tem com essa menina, Matt? Não pense que eu quero me meter em seus assuntos, mas ela simplesmente não é uma boa amizade.

_ Sério mesmo? – eu ri com sarcasmo – Nós vamos mesmo discutir isso agora?

_ Vamos. – minha mãe se impôs à mesa – É importante sabermos com o tipo de pessoa que estamos lidando. E se ela for uma baderneira, e causar problemas na escola? As palavras dela me despertaram. A briga da semana passada. Eu havia me esquecido completamente daquele episódio e, estranhamente, a diretoria também parecia ter se esquecido.

_ Ela é uma boa amiga. – eu avisei. Eles iriam saber cedo ou tarde e, para mim, aquele jantar estava mesmo arruinado. Mencionar Abi foi à pior escolha do meu tio – Ela me ajudou em uma briga.

_ Briga? – minha mãe exclamou, pasma.

_ Briga? – Richard cuspiu o almeirão e me olhou, incrédulo – tipo, uma briga mesmo?

_ Eu estava me defendendo.

_ E por que ninguém me avisou? – meu pai rosnou, jogando o garfo no canto do prato.

_ Na verdade... – tio Brad falou em tom de culpa – Bem, o diretor me procurou. Eu conversei com ele por vocês.

_ Como é? – minha mãe atirou as palavras contra meu tio – E quem você pensa que é? Como essa escola avisa a um tio desnaturado como você e deixa os pais responsáveis de lado?

_ Eles me procuraram... – meu tio tentou explicar – Porque eles sabiam que Matt morava na mansão Vance e eles sabiam que eu era membro da família. Eles me procuraram e, depois de me explicarem, eu disse que não precisavam se preocupar. E não precisam. Vejam, Matt está bem e ninguém mais brigou.

_ E o que aconteceu nessa briga, Matt? – Rich perguntou empolgado – você machucou alguém.

_ Matt não faria isso. – meu pai se adiantou. Estava errado.

_ Na verdade – eu não estava certo se contava ou não – eu meio que quebrei o braço de um deles.

_ Uau!

_ Uau? Richard Chambers, não estimule esse tipo de coisa! Sua irmã está perto!

_ Eu salvei o Bunny.

_ Eu sei, Emi. O coelho está bem, maravilha. Mas ninguém vai salvar Matt do castigo. – minha mãe me olhou, mortífera.

_ Hei, não me olhe assim, eu me defendi. – eu contrapus.

_ Partindo o braço de outra pessoa?

_Ele ia me dar um soco, mãe!

_ E pra isso precisa machucar alguém?

_ Realmente, eu devia ter deixado que me quebrasse o nariz. Bom conselho, mãe.

_ Eu não disse isso! – ela resmungou – eu sabia que essa Abi...

_ Abi não fez nada. Ela estava de fora e quando viu quatro caras contra mim, ela veio me ajudar.

_ Quatro? – Richard exclamou eufórico – Cara, eu adoro a escola!

_ Fale por você.

_ CHEGA! – meu pai esbravejou, e todos se calaram – isso aqui é um jantar em família! Não um ringue de boxe! Não quero ver ninguém estimulando brigas debaixo desse teto! Matt, essa garota não pode ser sua amiga! Eu o fitei, furioso. De repente, eu não era suficientemente bom para ninguém, eu devia ser uma aberração ou algo do tipo.

_ Você não é o primeiro que diz isso, sabia? – eu retorqui – Mas eu posso decidir isso por mim, e ela por ela!

_ Eu salvei o Bunny. – fica caladinha, Emi. Papai está tentando brigar com seu irmão.

_ E o que eu faço com o Bunny?

_ Como assim?

_ O que eu faço, óh. – Emi pegou uma bolsa que estivera no chão sem ninguém notar e pegou uma bolinha branca e peluda de dentro. Bunny, o coelhinho da turma de Emi, estava no colo dela, balançando seu focinho freneticamente, enquanto farejava as cenouras em meu prato.

_ Acho que ele ta com fome. Silêncio momentâneo. Ninguém disse nada, apenas o ruído frágil do animal era ouvido. A situação tirou por completo o ânimo de brigar. Era uma cena incrivelmente descontraída, Emi estava com o coelho o tempo todo, zanzando com o animal em todo o canto e, só ali, nós conseguimos dar a devida atenção ao animal. Foi uma ótima maneira de dar continuidade ao jantar.

_ Querida, leve o coelhinho para cima, ok? – minha mãe, falou, enxugando algumas lágrimas de riso dos olhos – tome, leve essas cenouras.

_ Eu posso ficar com Bunny lá em cima? Não estou mais com fome... Vocês brigam demais.

_ Pode... – minha mãe riu – mas cuidado para ele não roer nada.

_ Ele é educado, mãe. Onde já se viu... Emi levantou-se da mesa, murmurando apelidos engraçados no ouvido do animalzinho que, provavelmente, teria uma noite agitada. Aos poucos, a atmosfera de discussão foi retornando, minha mãe parecia incomodada com minha nova amizade e tio Brad parecia não me apoiar, o que era uma raridade. Meu pai era radicalmente contra, Richard estava adorando a discussão.

_ Ela não é uma amizade ideal, filho. – meu pai avisou.

_ Vocês não precisam se preocupar, ok? Ela não vai voltar tão cedo. – eu resmunguei.

_ Posso saber por quê? – meu tio perguntou, demonstrando menos curiosidade quanto queria demonstrar.

_ Os pais dela a levaram porque eles também não me acham uma boa amizade para Abi. Eu não sou igual a ela, é o que disseram.

_ Igual? – meu pai se inclinou – Igual como?

_ Querem saber? Por que não partimos para a sobremesa – eu falei, furioso – A comida já esfriou. Aí vocês aproveitam e conversam sobre a vida de vocês! Levou bem uns dez minutos para todos esfriarem a cabeça. Depois de uma fatia cremosa de pudim ao leite feito pela minha mãe, as distrações vieram e eu não era mais o centro da conversa. Meu pai e tio Brad conversavam sobre uma encomenda extraviada, enquanto meu irmão contava a minha mãe sobre uma garota que trabalhava na exportadora como secretária. Ele parecia interessado nela, mas eu sabia que os flertes dele não passavam de alguns amassos. Eu devorei minha fatia de pudim, pedi licença e saí da mesa. Eu não esperava um jantar tão desagradável quanto esse, e eu desejei que tio Brad não tivesse vindo naquele dia. Mas minha cabeça tinha outras preocupações agora. Havia uma chave. Eu não sei bem, mas o instrumento que Amanda Parshes trazia consigo era uma chave para abrir alguma coisa, e eu iria descobrir aquela noite mesmo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Loja dos Horrores**

Tio Brad veio ao meu quarto conversar comigo antes de ir embora. Ele fazia piadas e contava casos verídicos que normalmente seriam engraçados. Mas acho que ele percebeu que sua tentativa de um pedido indireto de desculpas não estava sendo tão bem sucedida.

_ Olha, Matt... Eu sinto muito falar sobre sua amiga na mesa do jantar. – ele pediu, colocando a mão em meu ombro – você sabe que eu gosto de você como se fosse um irmão caçula, ou um filho. Você escolhe.

_ Eu sei, Brad. – eu geralmente o chamava apenas pelo nome, sem usar o título "tio", principalmente quando ele agia tão infantilmente quanto Emi – Mas eu sei que ela não é o que dizem.

_ Tudo bem, eu não falo mais nisso. Eu só comentei porque é o que eu ouvi falar. Isso é comum, sabe... Crianças baderneiras de cidade grande que se mudam...

_ Não começa, tio Brad. – eu pedi. Dessa vez, eu entoei o "tio" só de pirraça, pois eu sabia que ele se sentia um pouco velho quando era chamado assim.

_ Ta bom, ta bom. Eu já vou indo. Se precisar do seu tio aqui, me liga, ok?

_Ok.

Ele me abraçou e saiu com um sorriso meio sem graça. Minha ansiedade para que ele fosse embora, no entanto, não tinha nada a ver com a minha raiva momentânea. Eu precisava ir àquela loja hoje a noite, era uma decisão que veio de supetão, mas se aquela chave tinha algo a ver com a mansão da minha família, eu tinha o direito de saber. Talvez eu pudesse descobrir alguma coisa daquele velho. Eu ainda ouvi as vozes perto da escada, meus pais e meu tio conversavam sobre alguma coisa, mas estava difícil ouvi-los, eu lutei contra a minha ansiedade de espionar, mas ela parecia ser bem mais forte. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto vagarosamente, que rangeu de leve. Eu encostei meu ouvido na fresta, esperando ouvir alguma coisa. As vozes saíam como zumbidos inaudíveis, então eu esperei que meus ouvidos se adaptassem à conversa. Finalmente, eu já estava ouvindo algumas palavras.

_ Vocês pretendem conversar com os Williams sobre isso? – era a voz da minha mãe.

_ Não acho necessário. – Brad falou – ela foi embora, o próprio Matt nos contou.

_ Então acho que não precisamos nos preocupar. – meu pai concordou – o melhor é deixar que ele se acostume com a idéia. De qualquer forma, eles não poderiam ser amigos, Matthew não precisa estar envolvido com esse tipo de coisa.

_ Bem, eu vou indo. – tio Brad falou. Então a conversa estava chegando ao fim. Eu supus que não havia mais nada para ouvir, e me afundei na cama, furioso e extremamente desanimado. A rápida conversa havia deixado claro que nenhum deles tinha a intenção de me deixar envolver com uma "delinqüente drogada". Eu ouvi a porta da sala bater, indicando que meu tio já havia saído. Mais alguns minutos, e eu estaria livre. Eu esperei, impacientemente, longos vinte minutos. A noite já tinha caído, a lua em sua fase minguante e pálida tomava conta de um espaço minúsculo na imensidão negra que se estendia a perder de vista. Debrucei-me na janela, admirando os pontos prateados que cobriam o manto negro, como se fosse cristais cravejados na solidez do céu. As estrelas dividiam harmoniosamente o espaço com a lua. Há muito tempo eu não a admirava, como fazia quando me sentava na varanda com meu avô. O majestoso globo prateado tinha perdido parte de sua importância para mim, eu consegui ver apenas uma bola pálida no céu, triste e solitária, apesar dos outros pontos minúsculos e não tão iluminados, como se sua superioridade não fosse o suficiente. A lua sabia como eu me sentia, ela entendia a minha dor. Os passos no corredor silenciaram, eu podia até ouvir o canto agourento do vento farfalhando os galhos das árvores, a cortina acompanhando o caminho das correntes de ar criava um espectro sinistro no chão, com a luz bruxuleante atravessando os retalhos geométricos.

Era o momento certo. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto em um espaço suficientemente largo para que eu pudesse passar. Eu espiei os quartos, todos estavam dormindo, inclusive Emi, com seu coelhinho Bunny dentro de uma caixa de sapatos. Ele parecia dormir também. Era o momento ideal. Fui até a cozinha, tomando o cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, abri a geladeira e tirei duas fatias grandes do pudim. Voltei para o meu quarto, andando na ponta dos pés, dei uma última olhada para trás, para me certificar de que tudo estava realmente quieto. Pulei a janela e caí na grama como um gato, sorrateira e silenciosamente. A sobremesa estava dentro de uma vasilha, eu corri até a porta dos fundos, onde Brock estava deitado, olhando atentamente para o céu. Minha presença chamou sua atenção.

_ Hei, Brock. – eu sussurrei – venha aqui, garoto. Ele veio até mim, abanando seu rabo descomunal, batendo nas pilastras como um cabo de aço.

_ Shhi! – eu continuei com o tom de voz quase inaudível – aqui, garoto. Como prometido. Meu tio devorou o jantar, mas ele fez a gentileza de deixar um pouco do pudim. Eu coloquei a vasilha destampada perto das orquídeas bem escondido, de forma que ninguém pudesse ver pela manhã. Brock lambeu meu queixo e voltou sua atenção para o pudim cremoso.

_ Eu vou dar uma volta. – eu murmurei – cuida de tudo aí por mim. Ele sequer me olhou, sua atenção havia sido roubada de mim por um pedaço de doce. Eu torci para que nenhum ladrão invadisse a casa durante a bóia do cachorro. Eu me levantei e impulsionei o corpo para frente, como de praxe. Meu corpo vagou rápida e silenciosamente, passando pelos campos, atravessando as estradas de terra. Eu não estava tão rápido quanto de costume, mas eu chegaria em menos de quinze minutos. Quando atingi a estrada de ipês, eu pude ouvir claramente.

_ Matt! A voz me chamou. Era uma voz feminina, muito familiar. Meu corpo travou imediatamente, ansioso e eufórico, quase contente. Mas o nervosismo se debatia, vencendo qualquer outra sensação.

_ Matt! – a voz me chamou outra vez. Eu estava no meio da trilha dos ipês, e me virei para trás, a origem da voz. A única coisa que eu conseguia ver era uma coruja. Ela estava em um galho fino. A ave tinha a plumagem cinza e seus olhos tinham cor de âmbar, o bico muito fino e amarelo. O animal parecia me encarar com certo interesse.

_ Abigail? – eu sussurrei, olhando da coruja para o meio do pasto e, sem seguida, para os arbustos. A coruja alçou vôo. Ela subiu uns quatro metros e mergulhou graciosamente, mas antes de tocar o chão, seus olhos ficaram azuis, suas asas cresceram e metamorfosearam em mãos e as patas com garras afiadas se transformaram em pés. A coruja se transformara, e agora eu estava olhando para Abi, incrédulo.

_ Habilidades extras. – ela sorriu.

_ U... U... Nossa! – eu exclamei.

_ Legal, não? – ela sorriu, abrindo os braços como se estivesse exibindo um vestido novo. Eu corri até ela e a apertei em um abraço de urso, um abraço transbordante de sentimentos, sincero e há muito necessitado. Ela retribuiu o abraço e, para minha surpresa, beijou o a minha bochecha, um beijo quente e demorado.

_ Eu estava com saudades. – ela falou.

_ Eu também, eu... Onde você esteve? – eu perguntei. Havia tantas coisas a se perguntar, tantas coisas para contar.

_ Eu estou em uma das Células. – ela murmurou – eu não sei se vou voltar a vê-lo depois de hoje, Matt.

_ Como assim, Abi? Nós não podemos apenas...

_ Cala a boca, Matt. Apenas me escute. Abi olhou para os lados, como se temesse que alguém pudesse aparecer ali a qualquer momento.

_ Eu não tenho muito tempo. Eu fugi da Célula na minha primeira oportunidade. Eles não estão me prendendo, apenas me mantendo segura, e a você também. Antes de mais nada, eu preciso te dizer para nunca, jamais, contar sobre você ser um Homúnculo. Nunca, entendeu? Eu balancei a cabeça, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela levou o dedo aos meus lábios, me impedindo de falar.

_ Em segundo lugar, não me procure, não me siga, e tente se manter escondido nas noites de lua cheia, tente dominar as transformações, basta se concentrar, manter a mente fixa em coisas tranqüilas, monótonas, procure não pensar em suas habilidades como algo grandioso. Essa é a chave, aceitar suas habilidades como se fosse sua natureza, como se não fosse grande coisa. Essa é a sua origem, é como ter dois braços e duas pernas. Não, não diga nada, apenas eu falo. – ela engoliu em seco – eles podem me encontrar a qualquer momento. Eu preciso ser rápida. Não culpe Brian, ele só estava zelando da nossa espécie. Ele é confiável, você precisa se aproximar dele primeiro, mostrar pra ele que você também é confiável. Ele é a única pessoa que pode guardar o seu segredo. Eu estou tentando descobrir alguma história semelhando com a sua algo que fale sobre homúnculos criados por humanos normais... Você tem certeza que não tem nenhuma marca? Deixe-me ver sua nuca... Hum, ótimo. Eu sou uma idiota, hoje eu vi a placa na entrada do terreno. Essa mansão é dos Vance, uma das famílias prima.

_ Famílias Prima?

_ Deixa eu falar, Matt. Existem três famílias Prima, os primeiros possuidores dos dons da lua, isso é muito complicado para explicar agora, mas eu tenho que te adiantar. Seu tio, o dono da exportadora, ele pode ser um Homúnculo. Eu não tenho certeza, na verdade, ele pode ser um simples humano. É só o que sei, eles estão evitando me passar informações depois que o conheci, eles acham que eu posso deixar extravasar alguma informação vital e blá blá bla!

_ Eles disseram que você é uma drogada.

_ Eu preciso... – ela parou abruptamente – eu sou uma o que? Drogada? Quem disse isso?

_ É o que estão dizendo por aí.

_ Como isso pode... Oh, não. Eu preciso ir.

Abi estava olhando pra cima. A lua estava mais prateada agora, um tom cintilante intenso, era quase capaz de cegar se ficasse muito tempo observando-a.

_ Para onde você vai?

_ Não posso dizer nada. Não me siga, por favor. Vou deixar outra carta para você em breve. Vou deixar o máximo de informação que puder. Ela não esperou uma resposta, nem se despediu. Ela simplesmente tomou a forma da coruja cinzenta e alçou vôo, desaparecendo na escuridão fúnebre da noite. Meu corpo ficou imóvel, minha cabeça estava latejando, como se todos os pensamentos resolvessem explodir como um vulcão. Se eu havia entendido bem, Abi dissera que Tio Brad era um Homúnculo, mas isso não poderia ser verdade, ele era normal, como qualquer um da família. Ou não? De repente, meus pensamentos se ajustaram, e meu objetivo tinha se materializado, nítido e evidente dentro da minha cabeça. Eu precisava ir até a loja, descobrir sobre a chave. Então, como num estalo, tudo pareceu ter ligação. Amanda Parshes mencionara o nome da minha família, Abi dissera que Vance era uma das famílias Prima. Amanda ficara nitidamente receosa com a menção do nome dos Vance. Então era exatamente isso, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida. Eu era homúnculo, assim como todos e minha família poderiam ser. Meu corpo parecia pesado agora, mas apenas por causa das preocupações que pareciam se amontoar em minhas costas. Minha velocidade, por outro lado, estava maior, eu queria acabar logo com isso e voltar para casa, eu queria desesperadamente respostas, qualquer que fosse. Eu só não queria ficar me escondendo de todos até que algo pior acontecesse.

O vento frio da madrugada não me ajudava em nada. Pelo contrário, apenas piorava a dor inexplicável, pulsante e crescente, como uma ferida aberta que rasgava a linha do meu pensamento, me fazendo esquecer das coisa boas. Kyle e Camille já nem entravam mais em minhas memórias com a mesma freqüência de antes. Eu chegava a me perguntar se eu realmente tinha vivido aqueles momentos, era difícil acreditar que aquela era minha vida. Seattle já não era meu lar, mas Ford estava longe disso também, eu me sentia deslocado, como se eu não fosse de lugar nenhum. Não é algo fácil de compreender. É preciso ver o que eu vi e descobrir que não somos quem sempre pensamos que fôssemos para entender essa angústia, algo que corrói, destrói as lembranças de uma vida normal, e de repente nem as pessoas que me criaram parecem ser as mesmas, como se elas escondessem de mim algo que eu escondi de mim mesmo todo esse tempo. Não é fácil compreender, mas a vida nunca foi fácil para ninguém. Eu estava perto da loja. As poucas lembranças que haviam restado de mim já não faziam nenhum sentido e, naquele momento, a única coisa realmente valiosa pra mim era aquela chave, como se ela pudesse abrir a porta para todas as minhas respostas. Fiquei olhando a loja de antiguidades de longe, me perguntando se era seguro avançar. A vidraça era facilmente quebrável, a porta de madeira parecia tão velha quanto a própria pintura jurássica. Mas poderiam haver alarmes e eu não sabia se poderia encontrar o trompete antes que algum vigia aparecesse. Eu tinha que arriscar. Eu saltei sobre a casa. Dessa vez eu não precisei de escadas nem de árvores, eu simplesmente pulei e atingi o telhado da loja. Quase que instantaneamente, um cheiro familiar invadiu minhas narinas. O mesmo cheiro podre, o gosto amargo na garganta, só que estavam mais fortes, intensos, embora não me incomodasse tanto, como se meu cérebro soubesse que o cheiro não passava de uma alucinação. A atmosfera parecia bem mais pesada agora. Algo não estava certo naquele lugar, mas eu não podia voltar agora que estava tão perto. Eu caminhei sobre o telhado, buscando alguma fresta, porta ou qualquer janela aberta. Uma loja tão velha não poderia ter um sistema de segurança tão sofisticado e, além do mais, numa cidade como aquela, roubos quase nunca aconteciam. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos vasculhando, eu avistei uma janela aberta dentro de um quartinho de despensas conjugado à loja. Era uma fresta pequena, mas eu não teria tantos problemas em passar por ela, foi o que pensei. Eu estava errado. Me aproximando mais, eu me dei conta de como ela era reduzida, com certeza meus ombros não passariam por ela. Bem, o lugar estava aos cacos e migalhas, não era uma construção nova, eu realmente poderia fingir um pequeno incidente. Agarrei as grades da janela e puxei. Era como abrir uma garrafa de refrigerante. Coloquei a grade sobre a laje e enfiei a cabeça dentro do cômodo. Era um quarto muito pequeno, talvez um cômodo de dispensa, era difícil enxergar direito sem nenhuma luz. Meus olhos logo se acostumariam à falta de iluminação mas, o que me preocupava era a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado. O cheiro agora estava muito forte. Talvez fosse esse a minha habilidade. Sempre quando algo de ruim ou de muito marcante estava prestes a acontecer, eu conseguia sentir a mudança no ar, no aroma e no gosto, uma espécie de premonição sensitiva. Eu sabia que algo de muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, mas eu estava tentado. Sentir o perigo significava que algo muito importante estava bem perto de ser descoberto. Fiz uma ginástica absurda para passar pela janela sem derrubar as paredes. Meus ombros passaram, mas acabei rasgando as mangas da camisa, até finalmente conseguir entrar de corpo inteiro. Assim que meus pés tocaram o chão, senti a atmosfera mudar. Estava muito abafado ali dentro, um calo que me fez suar quase instantaneamente. Era como estar em uma sauna. Ainda escuro, continuei trabalhando minha visão no escuro, tentando decifrar as silhuetas indecifráveis ao meu redor, tentando compreender o que havia ali, onde poderia estar a chave que o homem da loja dissera. Eu sabia que estava quebrando uma promessa. Abi havia me feito prometer não procurar encrencas, ficar seguro em casa, apenas treinando minhas habilidades. Mas eu não podia simplesmente ficar quieto quando eu sabia tanta coisa. queria ter dividido tudo aquilo com Abi, mas ela tinha chegado tão de repente e ido embora tão rápido que mal podemos nos falar. Meus olhos estavam formigando. Quanto mais eu tentava enxergar através da escuridão, mais eles queimavam, como se estivessem em chamas. Então eu consegui enxergar. Era tudo parte da minha natureza, meus olhos estavam aptos a enxergar no breu que, há pouco, me deixava completamente desorientado. Então eu também percebi que já não sentia calor, embora conseguisse ver o mormaço subindo do chão e impregnando o teto. Depois de admirar minha nova habilidade, parei para observar o que estava a minha volta. Na primeira impressão, posso dizer que era simplesmente a pior coisa que os olhos poderiam enxergar estando em um quarto escuro e abafado. O suor já não escorria mais, mas isso não mudava o fato de eu estar sentindo uma fisgada de medo, que parecia crescer a cada segundo. Haviam potes, muitos potes. Prateleiras cheias deles. O pior não eram os potes, mas o que havia dentro. Cabeças e membros de animais, órgãos boiando em um líquido amarelo, a cena mais pavorosa que eu já tinha visto. Em um dos potes, logo mais acima, eu vi perfeitamente. Olhos humanos boiavam em meio a veias secas e dedos destruídos por gangrena. Na prateleira do canto, perto da pequena janela, potes cheios de sangue, talvez humano, coloriam de vermelho os frascos que eram do tamanho de um polegar. Preso a parede havia cabides que sustentavam lâminas de todos os formatos, muitos dos instrumentos eu nunca havia visto. Com certeza não eram aparatos clínicos.

Naquele lugar, a luz prateada da noite não conseguia entrar, o vento não era capaz de penetrar pelo buraco onde, antes, havia uma janela. Era mortiço. Um lugar morto, um pedaço esquecido pelo resto do mundo, onde os pesadelos poderiam ser reais e até agradáveis se comparados com os corpos decepados e os órgãos dentro dos frascos. As paredes estavam mofadas e, em alguns lugares, manchas de sangue seco complementavam a decoração cavernosa. Mas eu não estava ali para avaliar a decoração dos horrores, eu estava ali porque precisava da chave. Eu não entendia o que havia de tão especial naquele trompete mas, eu sabia que era essencial em alguma coisa. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas algo muito mais forte que eu insistia em continuar. Se Abi estivesse ali eu teria algum apoio. Um ruído dentro do quarto escuro espantou por completo meu devaneio. Ainda estava escuro e algumas coisas estavam semi-cobertas pela penumbra e não pude ver o que estava atrás de mim, mas pude sentir. Fosse o que fosse, me atingiu. Senti um volume maciço e rígido me atingir nas costas me lançando contra os milhares de frascos a frente. Eu não pude nem ao menos encarar o meu inimigo, apenas sentir o seu golpe doloroso e cruciante me acertar e me lançar como se eu fosse um boneco de trapos. Os estilhaços, o líquido viscoso, os órgãos e toda a sorte de monstruosidades trancadas nos potes se espalharam pelo chão. Eu estava jogado, ainda sentindo o ar faltando em meus pulmões. Eu estava banhado em sangue, em visco amarelo, eu estava coberto de toda aquela porcaria horrenda. Então meus olhos conseguiram enxergar o que havia me acertado. Era, de longe, a imagem mais apavorante.

Os olhos eram miúdos, amarelos, do tamanho de bolas de tênis, costurados em um rosto humano. Os dentes eram finos e pontiagudos, e os lábios se contorciam em um sorriso na minha direção. O corpo, magro e cinzento, era coberto por pêlos ralos e viscosos. As mãos eram maiores que a cabeça e, se eu estivesse raciocinando bem, eu teria me perguntado como braços tão magricelas conseguiram erguer mãos tão monstruosas. As pernas finas como pernas de mulher e os pés tão miúdos que mal conseguia enxergá-los. Devia ter pouco menos de três metros de altura. Acima de sua cabeça uma protuberância saliente se erguia apontada em minha direção, um terceiro braço com unhas grandes e sujas.

Eu tinha duas escolhas: deixava o medo me imobilizar, ou lutar par me salvar. Estava claro que a coisa não iria me deixar sair dali vivo, os olhos dela transbordavam malícia e brilhavam em minha direção como se eu fosse uma lebre em temporada de caça. Então eu percebi, assim que consegui visualizá-la por completo, uma corrente amarrada em volta do seu peito. O trompete estava preso à sua extremidade, tremeluzindo um dourado bruxuleante, como se qualquer luz fosse devorada pelo escuro da loja dos horrores. A criatura urrou, um berro agourento, um grito de agonia, eu não saberia dizer se ela estava sentindo dor ou se estava furioso com o intruso, no caso, eu. Eu não percebi quando uma das protuberâncias em sua cabeça avançara contra mim. Eu saltei para o lado, e a mão bateu como uma pedra no assoalho de madeira. Eu me esquivei de um segundo ataque, os olhos amarelos me acompanhavam o tempo todo, me encarando enfurecidos. Outro urro de dor, aquela boca humana repleta de dentes monstruosos se escancarou, gritando agonizantemente, e outra mão veio em minha direção. Eu não consegui esquivar. Ela me agarrou pelo calcanhar com uma força descomunal, e foi a minha vez de gritar de dor. A coisa me arremessou na parede com fúria, eu a atravessei como se fosse um muro de isopor. Caí no chão, desnorteado, sentindo a minha força sobre-humana perder para o meu medo. Ver uma coisa como aquela era apavorante. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que insistiam em revelar o meu pavor, mas engoli o choro, decidido, desesperadamente, lutar para sobreviver. Se aquela coisa conseguia me ferir com tanta facilidade, não seria fácil vencê-la, ou mesmo fugir. Entoa eu vi os feixes prateados banharem a minha pele e, pela primeira vez desde o momento em que entrara na loja, senti segurança. Olhei em direção à luz. Eu estava no salão da loja, sobre o que restara do balcão e prateleiras com quinquilharias, onde as vidraças deixavam a lua penetrar sutilmente, enchendo meu corpo de uma força inexplicável, cobrindo minha pele como um cobertor quente em um dia de chuva. Outro som estridente e agourento ecoou do buraco da parede e, logo a criatura emergiu do quarto negro, exibindo seus olhos fora de órbita, amarelos e cheios de carnificina. Ele estava farejando e, eu sabia, estava sentindo o meu cheiro, o cheiro do meu sangue e os vestígios do meu pavor. A criatura sabia que tinha parte da batalha a seu favor. A criatura arremessou seu braço suspenso à cabeça sobre mim, mas consegui me esquivar por um triz. O golpe atingiu duas prateleiras, que foram arremessadas sobre a vidraça. Vários fragmentos de luz se espalharam pela loja. Por um breve momento, o tempo parecia ter parado. Cacos cintilantes de vidro flutuavam a minha frente, refletindo os raios prateados da lua por todos os lados. Porcelanas e estilhaços de jarros cobriam o espaço com seus reflexos multicoloridos, projetando luzes e formas desconexas na parede. Naquele momento eu senti a beleza da lua, sua atração e influência sobre o meu corpo, que agora queimava, determinado. Cerrei os punhos, sentindo meu sangue esquentar e meus ossos queimarem. Em um segundo eu estava encarando a criatura. No outro, eu havia me jogado contra ela, ainda com os punhos cerrados, deixando cada dedo contraído em uma posição agressiva e decidida. Senti os nós dos meus dedos acertarem a pele dura da coisa, ela foi arremessada alguns metros a frente, seu urro agonizante ecoando nas paredes. Com a outra mão consegui agarrar a corrente e, por uma fração de segundo, eu a puxei. Mas o movimento não foi tão bem sucedido, consegui romper a corrente mas, com o impacto, o trompete foi arremessado, enfiando-se nos destroços da loja. Senti um ardor insuportável nas mãos e, quando olhei, o pânico me atingiu em cheio. Meus dedos estavam retorcidos, um dos ossos, não sabia ao certo de qual dedo, estava exposto, deixando o sangue escorrer da minha mão sem cerimônia. No quarto escuro, a criatura se moveu. Barulhos de objetos de metal e madeira pareciam estar sendo arrastados sobre o assoalho. A criatura estava se movimentando e, pela vibração do chão, ela parecia mais furiosa, e estava decidida em me destruir. O cheio de sangue inundou as minhas narinas, um cheiro acre e perturbador, fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem. Eu só tive tempo de me lançar para o canto da loja antes que a mão grotesca conseguisse me atingir, surgindo no meio das sombras. A coisa saiu novamente, dessa vez em uma velocidade que não combinava nada com seu peso e tamanho. Ela me agarrou pelo pescoço e, com o impulso, nos lançou para fora da loja. Meu corpo atravessou a única vidraça que estava intacta e, mais uma vez, senti um ritmo incontrolável no peito, um frenesi que vinha de toda a parte do meu corpo. Os estilhaços cintilavam e a lua banhou meu corpo por completo. A fera caiu sobre a calçada, perfurando o concreto, eu consegui me lançar a alguns metros de distância, me dando tempo para contra-atacar. Mas ela ainda estava decidida, a coisa ainda queria me pegar e ver o meu sangue transbordar. Eu fechei o punho ileso e, antes que a coisa pudesse me atingir primeiro, investi contra ela, um golpe certeiro e violento. Eu caí sobre a criatura. Minha mão direita, ainda ferida e retorcida, entrou na boca da criatura em um movimento impensado. Com a mão ilesa, agarrei a mandíbula da coisa. Ela começou a guinchar e gemer, um som apavorante e medonho. Eu precisava me controlar, eu não podia deixar aquilo me matar. Não ali. Não sem respostas. Num movimento único puxei a mandíbula. O sangue jorrou em todo o lugar, colorindo o chão de um vermelho vivo e viscoso, as gotas flutuantes refletindo no ar as luzes do luar. A coisa gritou, um grito feminino. Eu tinha certeza, era uma voz de mulher, uma humana que gritava dolorosamente. Ela se debateu e, antes que pudesse tentar outro movimento, enfiei o osso da mandíbula dentro dos seus olhos, e os dois globos amarelos estouraram. Eu estava coberto de todo tipo de sangue e, naquela altura do campeonato, nem sabia se eu ainda estava sangrando. Olhei para a minha mão ferida que ainda ardia. Não havia nada errado. Os dedos estavam no lugar, o osso já estava dentro da pele, apenas uma úlcera deixava filetes de sangue escorrerem discretamente. Eu estava restaurado. Ainda atônito e perplexo, entrei na loja, peguei trompete enfiado nos destroços, amarrei-o na minha cintura e voltei para o cadáver da mulher-coisa. Ela era pesada, mas meu corpo estava muito mais forte aquela noite. Levantei o corpo imóvel, debrucei-o sobre o meu ombro e, antes que eu mesmo me desse conta, já estava correndo pela auto-estrada, fugindo dos faróis curiosos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aliado**

Eu só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando senti a terra úmida entrar por debaixo das minhas unhas, minhas mãos sujas e meu corpo ensopado de suor, sangue e uma mistura de cores e texturas indescritíveis. Eu devia estar horrível. Não tanto quanto aquela coisa. Eu estava na clareira da floresta, na mata densa onde nem mesmo os rugidos dos ursos podiam ser ouvidos. As árvores se ajustavam em círculos ao meu redor, onde eu acabara de fazer uma cova para a coisa. Antes de enterrar, eu precisei olhar mais uma vez para o que havia me atacado naquela loja. Agora, frio e imóvel, não era tão medonho, ou talvez eu estivesse me acostumando a ver tal coisa. Os olhos ainda retalhados, o rosto completamente deformado, mas havia ali algo muito familiar, muito... Humano. O grito feminino, os traços tão semelhantes com uma mulher. Era evidente, aqueles traços, de fato, pertenceu a uma mulher, talvez uma pessoa comum. Lembrei-me dos frascos cheios de bizarrices banhadas em líquidos fétidos. Um dia, eu agora sabia. Um dia aquela coisa foi normal. Provavelmente uma família, filhos, um marido preocupado. A coisa que havia me atacado, a coisa meio-humana, a coisa-mulher. Poderia ter sido um dia, tão normal quanto eu, ou mais.

Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por um bom tempo. Joguei-me debaixo de uma árvore, tentando reunir coragem para terminar a cova, mas cobrir aquele rosto seria mais difícil, agora sabendo do que se tratava. Encolhi o meu corpo em uma posição patética, enfiando minha cabeça entre as pernas. Os sentimentos e pensamentos pululavam na minha mente. O medo, a dor, a raiva, a compaixão, a tristeza, toda a sorte de emoções. E imaginar que há poucas semanas eu era um garoto normal. Visitava meu avô, passávamos o natal juntos, ele me fazia companhia, me dava o carinho e o amor que eu não encontraria em uma vida inteira a procura dessa sensação. Ao lado de Kylls e Camille eu era normal, humano, vivia em meu mundo solitário, mas estranhamente feliz, sabendo que, embora sozinho, esse mundo orbitava em meus amigos, minha família, minha tranqüila e desejável normalidade. Agora, atônito e confuso embrenhado numa floresta fria e escura, em me tornara um ser imaginado apenas em ficção, caçando monstros, procurando chaves e vendo pessoas que não deveria ver. Eu não conseguia voltar atrás. Agarrei meus cabelos, suados e ensebados, esfregando violentamente como se isso me ajudasse a afastar os acontecimentos recentes, como se eu pudesse me transportar à minha vida normal. Mas estava claro, friamente e cruelmente óbvio. Não havia volta, não havia escolhas, apenas aceitação de um futuro que eu nunca desejei. Era doloroso demais ver aquela coisa ali, antes tão violenta, agora parecia adormecer como um ser humano normal, dentro de uma caixa de terra vermelha. Eu me levantei, o rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas salgadas e insistentes, fui até a cova e, com raiva e compaixão comecei a enterrar a coisa. A terra caía úmida sobre a pele gelada do monstro, cobri o rosto primeiro, até, finalmente, não conseguir enxergar mais nada. Eu sabia que não era seguro enterrar aquela aberração numa cova tão rasa, mas eu não tinha cabeça para pensar, ou fazer um buraco maior. Tomaria uma decisão pela manhã. Terminei a cova, achatei o solo até parecer normal, coloquei pedras e troncos sobre a parte fofa do solo. Quando me convenci de que era seguro, por hora, decidi que estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Era tudo o que eu queria. O despertador praticamente gritou nos meus tímpanos. Em uma reação mecânica e involuntária, eu o golpeei, fazendo o aparelho saltar da mesa-de-cabeceira para a parede, se espatifando. Meus olhos tentaram, inutilmente, se abrir para enfrentar a luz do sol que atravessava a janela, mas eu ainda estava sensível à claridade, depois de ter os olhos cerrados após uma noite estafante. Eu me sentei na cama, meu corpo estava mole e minhas mãos estavam doloridas, sujas de terra, assim como todo o meu corpo. Minhas roupas e meu rosto estavam sujos de um monte de coisas que, até aquele momento, meu cérebro não conseguia assimilar. As lembranças foram, aos poucos, se desenterrando da minha mente. Primeiro uma idéia louca, uma idéia completamente estúpida de invadir uma loja no meio da noite. Abigail havia aparecido no caminho, me dito alguma coisa sobre meu tio Brad, que eu não me lembrava, meu cérebro parecia estar adormecido ainda. Eu me lembrei de entrar em uma loja, e havia algo estranho. Uma mulher com olhos amarelos. Não, era um bicho muito feio, com pelos e com olhos amarelos. Eu estava lá por causa de um trompete, então eu matei a fera. O que eu havia feito com ela? Meu cérebro foi despertando aos poucos. Ah, claro. Eu havia enterrado o monstro na floresta, o meu QG secreto, o terreno que meu avô comprara antes de morrer. Isso explicava minhas mãos sujas de terra. Eu escavei uma cova funda com minhas próprias mãos. Finalmente, todas as lembranças haviam voltado, eu saltei da cama, completamente elétrico. O Trompete estava atrás da porta do meu quarto, onde eu havia colocado. Eu sabia que deveria encontrar um esconderijo melhor mais tarde. Eu corri para o banheiro, eu estava em um estado deplorável, sujo, fedido, ainda cheirando ao hálito daquela coisa. As gotas de sangue se secaram sobre minhas sobrancelhas, meus lábios e orelhas. Minha camiseta completamente banhada em sangue seco e uma gordura estranha. Joguei minhas roupas no canto do banheiro e tomei uma ducha fria e demorada. A água gelada me despertou, eu estava aceso e tenso novamente. Assim que saí do banheiro, joguei minhas roupas, o lençol e o colchão da janela, me livrando daquele coquetel repulsivo de sangue.

Encarei o trompete, desejando arremessá-lo também, mas então a minha noite não teria sentido. Eu não poderia deixá-lo ali. Se estava tão seguro na loja, significava uma coisa: era importante demais. Eu precisava dar um jeito. Eu peguei o trompete, prendendo-o pela fivela nas minhas costas. Assim que o fiz, um som oco me chamou a atenção. O bocal do instrumento estava caído no chão, com as extremidades trincaras. Eu estremeci, em pânico. O trompete estava quebrado, provavelmente ele não resistira tão bem quanto eu a luta da noite passada. Eu peguei o objeto reluzente, segurando-o na ponta dos dedos. Eu não sabia o quão prejudicial isso poderia ser, mas eu não podia me preocupar com nada disso agora. Quebrada ou não, a chave precisava estar em segurança. Antes de guardar o objeto, eu notei uma escrita no pedaço quebrado. Era uma caligrafia fina, bem feita, com um nome impresso. "Barnaby Adams – Concerto de Charlotte". Bem, nada disso era importante. Não agora. Vasculhei o meu armário em busca de uma corrente de ouro velha que eu não usava há algum tempo. Assim que a encontrei, passei a extremidade pelo bocal e prendi no meu pescoço. Ali, pelo menos uma parte do trompete estaria seguro, eu não entregaria tão facilmente. Assim que transformei o bocal em um pingente, coloquei-o por debaixo da camisa, protegido de olhares curiosos. O restante do instrumento eu coloquei dentro do armário, debaixo dos cobertores e caixas de sapatos. Eu encontraria um lugar melhor para esconder assim que chegasse da escola. Ah, a escola! Estava em cima da hora! Eu tinha que ir a escola, embora minha cabeça não estivesse para essas coisas. Depois da noite anterior, seria impossível me concentrar em coisas tão triviais como escola e deveres. Eu sabia que teria pesadelos em uma noite mais tranqüila. Eu me vesti, joguei meus cadernos desordenadamente na mochila e, pendurando-a nas costas, saí apressado. Eu desci as escadas, inexpressivo. Não que eu quisesse ocultar nada, eu simplesmente não sabia o que sentir. Quando eu achava que era medo, uma onde de determinação me atingia e, quando eu estava quase convicto, uma ansiedade me envolvia por completo, o ciclo se fechava com a satisfação em derrubar algo tão forte como aquela criatura, terminando no remorso e culpa por não ter percebido antes que a coisa era um humano que, de alguma forma, deixara de ser como tal. E começava tudo outra vez, a batida de sensações indescritíveis. Quando entrei na cozinha, todos estavam ali, inclusive Bunny, que dormia dentro da caixa de sapato. Eu recebi um "bom dia" sonoro e em coral, e eu percebi que eles falavam em tom de desculpas, especialmente meus pais. Richard também parecia se sentir culpado, encorajando a discussão não noite passada. Era típico dele, atiçar, jogar lenha na fogueira, ver o circo pegar fogo. Mas eu não conseguia sentir raiva de ninguém, eles eram as pessoas mais importantes, embora eu estivesse me agonizando por dentro, curioso para saber se eles eram ou não homúnculos. Isso não ajudaria muito, mas explicaria um bocado de coisa.

_ Dormiu bem, filho? – minha mãe perguntou. Seu tom de voz era ameno, mas era longe perto do que eu ouvia antes de nos mudarmos.

_ Acho que sim. – mentira mais cabeluda que o monstro enterrado na floresta – Mas eu ainda estou meio cansado.

_ Posso ver, seus olhos estão fundos. – meu pai observou – você está péssimo.

_ Valeu, pai. Isso com certeza ajuda.

_ Desculpa – ele disse rindo.

_ Será que hoje eu posso faltar? – eu supliquei para quem pudesse me ouvir.

_ Matt, que vontade é essa de faltar? – minha mãe me chamou de Matt e me serviu torradas, era um começo – Desde a semana passada você me pede para faltar.

_ A escola meio que... Perdeu a graça.

_ Ah, a namorada foi embora, né? – Richard caçoou. Eu o olhei repreensivamente, meus pais fizeram o mesmo.

_ Hum, cedo demais? – ele ficou sem graça – foi mal.

_ Posso, mãe? – eu pedi, ignorando meu irmão estúpido mais velho.

_ Não. – ela disse, como que encerra uma discussão. Eu sabia que não adiantava discutir com ela. Impressionante como a vida poderia ser cômica o suficiente para nos fazer rir de nós mesmos. Eu era capaz de enfrentar um monstro que poderia dizimar uma cidade inteira, mas eu não conseguia bater de frente com a minha mãe. Essa é uma daquelas forças maiores que chamam de "maternidade", o tipo raro de força que não possui um tendão de Aquiles ou qualquer ponto fraco. Para elas, "não" é "não" e acabou-se.

_Do que está rindo, Matt? – Emi perguntou.

_ Não é nada, baixinha. – Então eu me virei para o meu pai – Ah, pai, sobre aquele terreno que o vovô arrematou no leilão...

_ A floresta? – meu pai completou.

_ Sim. – eu continuei – Você já sabe o que vai fazer com aquele terreno?

_ Bem, eu estive pensando em vender – meu pai apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, cruzadas no ar – Talvez repassá-lo para o Bradley. Ele deve saber usar aquele lugar melhor do que eu.

_ Mas você pode aproveitá-lo, pai. – eu falei. Eu estava arriscando.

_ Aproveitá-lo? – ele questionou – como?

_ Bem... A verdade é que eu gosto daquele lugar, um pouco. É bom espairecer a cabeça e, sabe, tem um lago bem legal dentro da floresta.

_ Você andou entrando na floresta, filho? – minha mãe perguntou exasperada – Não sabe que pode ser perigoso?

_ Pode?

_ Pode. Existem lobos por aqui. E ursos.

_ Brock sempre bem comigo. – eu menti – é um bom vigia.

_ Matt. – dessa vez foi meu pai quem falou – Brock não faz mal nem as próprias pulgas.

_ Você vai vender? – eu insisti – mesmo sabendo que eu gosto daquele lugar. Mesmo sabendo ser o único lugar onde eu me sinto melhor. Eu estava jogando baixo, mas com eles, era difícil. O jeito era apelar para a chantagem emocional.

_ Ah, sem melodrama, Matt! – Rich retorquiu.

_ Eu gosto daquele lugar – eu continuei tentando – é bem grande e, quando eu formar, eu posso até construir uma casa lá, morar ali mesmo. Seria legal, não seria? Meu pai deu uma risada paternal, quase protetora. Eu sentia falta desse tipo de tratamento.

_ Eu vou pensar sobre isso. – meu pai disse, sorrindo – até que poderia ter algum proveito naquele terreno. Quem sabe algum dia eu não dou a você de presente?

_ Jura? – minha excitação era sincera.

_ Quem sabe... Quando você se casar. – ele riu de novo.

_ Ah... – minha excitação diminuiu – er... Acho que posso esperar.

_ Ta – minha mãe interrompeu – Agora é hora de ir para a escola. Não se atrase.

_ OK, ok... eu já vou. Mas, pai, pensa nisso. O lugar é legal, não vende não.

_ Eu vou pensar. Eu peguei minha mochila e, estava prestes a sair. Mas então eu percebi que eu não estava a fim de correr, nem de andar de bicicleta. Eu queria um assento confortável, um tempo para pensar e relaxar os músculos, desanuviar a mente e me ocupar com coisas comuns.

_ Er... pai.

_ Sim?

_ Se importaria de me levar de carro hoje? Ele me olhou, surpreso, abandonando sua torrada no prato. Ele parecia contente.

_ No Mercedes?

_ Por mim, tudo bem. De repente, me preocupar com o que as pessoas diriam se me vissem em um carro de luxo parecia besteira. Depois de tudo o que passei, tudo o que ouvi, nada parecia tão importante quanto se manter vivo, respirar o mesmo ar puro a cada manhã, levantar e lutar pelo que se gosta. Um carro? O que era isso, afinal? Apenas um objeto sem nenhum valor que não fosse projetado em dinheiro. O trajeto foi sossegado, silencioso e, nesse meio tempo, eu aproveitei para recarregar minhas baterias, depois da noite passada. Eu apertei o bocal do trompete no meu peito, como se isso me ajudasse a encontrar forças para continuar. Mas eu estava sozinho nessa. Abigail me prometera uma nova carta com outras informações, mas eu não sabia em quanto tempo isso iria acontecer, ou se pelo menos iria acontecer. Meu pai notou minha expressão desanimada, mas ele sabia que, em horas como essa, o silêncio era meu grande aliado, então o trajeto continuou silencioso. A rodovia estava deserta, o céu estava nublado e o vento estava frio e seco. Eu apertei com mais força o bocal no peito, por baixo da camisa, minhas mãos se fecharam no objeto. Meu pai dirigiu devagar, entendendo que era justamente o que eu queria. Papai geralmente era o que mais me compreendia, e sorria todas às vezes para mim, como se me perguntasse se estava agindo corretamente. Eu sorria de volta, um sim estampado silencioso em meus lábios. O carro saiu da rodovia e entrou na cidade, o movimento estava ligeiramente maior pela manhã. Papai acelerou um pouco mais, percebendo que eu estava encima da hora. À medida que íamos chegando perto da escola, um volume concentrado de pessoas parecia se aglomerar no meio da rua, dificultando a passagem, como se houvesse algo de muito interessante para se observar. Estávamos praticamente de frente à escola. O que está havendo aqui? – meu pai perguntou para si mesmo. Eu não precisava responder, então, embora soubesse perfeitamente a resposta. A confusão na loja havia repercutido em grandes estragos, tanto na loja quando no asfalto e, pra ajudar um pouco, o muro da escola. Talvez isso levasse a um recesso escolar. Minha esperança aumentou quando vi o portão da escola, fechado, muitos alunos estavam encostados no portão, observando, curiosos, o movimento na rua.

_ Pode me deixar aqui, pai. – eu pedi – se você for mais pra frente, não vai poder dar ré. Ele me olhou, como se me questionasse.

_ Se você quer me deixar na porta, pai, tudo bem – eu revirei os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – mas o problema vai ser seu. Ele deu uma risada de leve e, destravando a trava elétrica, me deu um beijo na testa. Antes isso poderia até me incomodar, já que eu não gostava muito desse tipo de afeto em publico. Mas saber que alguém se importava comigo e estava do meu lado todo o tempo era reconfortante. Eu saí do carro e caminhei até a grande concentração de pessoas.

_ Hei, filho! – meu pai gritou, sua cabeça pra fora da janela do carro – Consegue ver o que está acontecendo? Eu não havia visto nada, mas sabia o que havia lá.

_ Um buraco. – eu gritei de volta – O muro da escola caiu. Meu pai acenou pra mim e, dando a ré, desapareceu de vista. Eu estava caminhando e observando o grande buraco no chão, agora bem visível, embora o círculo de pessoas se aglomerasse cada vez mais. Eu estava absorto em pensamentos, lembrando-me da briga, como eu havia derrubado aquela criatura medonha, como a força dela era grotesca. Foi uma voz familiarmente desconfortante que me acordou de meus pensamentos.

_ Chuva de meteoro? – Brian falou por trás de mim. Ele acompanhou meus movimentos, ficando ao meu lado.

_ Tanto faz – eu resmunguei – Escuta, por que você ta aqui?

_ Eu estudo aqui. – ele revirou os olhos.

_ Eu quero saber por que você está falando comigo. – eu retorqui rispidamente – Achei que eu não fosse uma boa amizade.

_ E não é. – ele deu de ombros, mas sua expressão ainda era cínica – Eu não disse que somos amigos.

_ Isso não é mais novidade. – eu estava ansioso para arrancar aquela expressão de confiança dele – somos humanos demais pra você, não? Eu continuei caminhando, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu senti os passos dele parar atrás de mim, eu pude sentir sua respiração parar e o choque esvair a cor de seu rosto.

_ O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou, sua voz não tão convencida quanto antes.

_ Dizer com o que? – eu me virei, zombeteiro.

_ Essa coisa de... De humano demais? – ele me fitou, e pela forma como sua mandíbula se apertava, ele estava tenso.

_ Força de expressão, Brown.

_ É Brian. – ele retorquiu.

_ Que seja. Eu me virei e o deixei de lado. Ele ainda estava imóvel no mesmo lugar e, pela sua expressão, ele parecia tentar se convencer que nada de mais havia acontecido. Eu me misturei às pessoas em volta do buraco, tentando encontrar qualquer outra coisa que eu pudesse ter deixado passar batido. Bem, estava tudo muito bem batido, literalmente. A expressão das pessoas era de curiosidade. Quando olhei para a loja, ela estava quase vazia, exceto por dois policiais que caminhavam em meio aos estilhaços "tateando" o chão com os olhos, procurando qualquer coisa mais que suspeita. Nesse momento, meus olhos cruzaram dois olhos muito frios. Era o mesmo par de olhos que estivera na loja anteriormente, ameaçando Augustus. Eles eram negros como a noite, e refletiam uma frieza cruel. Eu a encarei e, então, as sobrancelhas dela arquearam, e ela me olhou confusa. Então uma onda de nervosismo me envolveu. Ela me reconheceu e percebeu que eu estava encarando-a. Parshes me olhou ameaçadoramente, como se eu representasse algum perigo a ela. Ela ergueu a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, e caminhou para trás, até sumir no meio da multidão. A ilusionista desaparecera.

_ Eu disse para ter cuidado, idiota. – a voz atrás de mim era urgente e ansiosa, rouca em um sussurro familiar.

_ Brian?

_ Caramba, você é idiota? Você devia ter desviado o olhar. Não fique encarando-a daquele jeito.

_ Qual o problema? – eu perguntei, embora soubesse a resposta.

_ Matthew, se eu disse que era para ter cuidado com ela, você deveria subentender que aquela mulher era perigosa.

_ Era?

_ Era não. É! Ela é perigosa – ele enfatizou o verbo.

_ O que ela é? Uma psicopata? Brian deu uma risada nervosa. Os olhos dele corriam de pessoa pra pessoa, eu sabia que ele estava procurando por Amanda.

_ Você estaria mais seguro se fosse. – ele retorquiu. Por um momento eu quis dizer tudo o que sabia, confiar nas palavras de Abi quando disse que Brian poderia me ajudar. Mas eu não confiava nele e, até onde eu sabia, ele era tinha potencial para ser um inimigo. Eu precisava acreditar que ele era, de fato, um dos mocinhos. Ele se calou por um minuto, olhando ansiosamente para os lados. Ele ainda não merecia minha confiança depois de ter me afastado de Abi, mas eu não tinha outra opção, não tinha ninguém para confiar. Eu me lembrava muito bem do que Abigail havia me dito. "Mostre que ele pode confiar em você também". Talvez aquele fosse o momento certo, por mais que eu relutasse em dividir tudo o que eu sabia com ele.

_ Aquela mulher. – eu falei com ele, em um tom mais baixo – O nome dela é Amanda Parshes. Brian arregalou os olhos, olhando pra mim incrédulo. Ele não esperava que eu soubesse essa informação, mas eu sabia que a reação dele seria mais ou menos como ele agiu ao ouvir o nome da mulher.

_ Como você sabe? – ele perguntou, segurando meus ombros – não me diga que você falou com ela?

_ Claro que não. – eu respondi, certo que minha decisão era correta – Eu a ouvi conversando com o velho daquela loja. Eu apontei para a loja de antiguidades completamente destruída. Brian virou-se para a construção arruinada, e voltou sua atenção para mim, parecendo ainda mais nervoso.

_ Não me diga que você falou com...

_ Augustus? – eu arrisquei – Não, eu também não falei com ninguém.

_ Você é mesmo um idiota! – ele exclamou, rígido – como você sabe de tudo isso afinal?

_ Eu segui Amanda até a loja. Ela conversou com o velho um monte coisas... Algo sobre uma chave.

_ Chave? Como era a chave? O que ela queria com Augustus? Por que ela queria a chave?

_ Hei, hei! Uma pergunta de cada vez. – eu resmunguei, tirando as mãos dele do meu ombro – Mas respondendo às suas perguntas, a chave era o trompete que ela carregava, eu acho. Ela queria que Augustus descobrisse como desvendar a chave e... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

_ Certo, mas eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que ela possa querer com a chave... – ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

_ Olha, se você quiser explicar o que ta acontecendo agora, estou ouvindo.

_ Não, não é nada importante. – ele analisou minha expressão – acho melhor ficarmos perto por enquanto.

_ E pra que?

_ Aquela mulher, Amanda. Ela pode... Bem, querer tirar satisfações.

_ Acha que ela pode me matar? – eu perguntei, cauteloso. Ele hesitou e, então, balançou a cabeça positivamente. _ E ela pode te matar também? – eu continuei – bem, claro, você também a vê não é?

_ Ela poderia se eu... Baixasse a guarda. Embora a conversa estivesse indo a diante, eu ainda não considerava o momento certo para dizer "hei, talvez eu seja um homúnculo", então precisava criar a situação, ou esperar o momento propício.

_ Olha, isso é realmente estranho – eu comentei, tentando induzir o momento propício – você diz que eu não deveria enxergar uma mulher, quando na verdade a vejo muito bem. Depois ela entra numa loja, ameaça um velho e, logo depois, a loja dele aparece destruída. Você pode me contar o que sabe, também.

_ Não é um bom momento. E eu não poderia se quisesse...

_ Tente. – eu arrisquei – eu estou ouvindo. Aliás, eu não posso te ajudar se você não esclarecer.

_ Escuta, Chambers! Isso aqui não é um conflitozinho qualquer, entendeu? – ele retorquiu – tem muito mais...

_ Bem, eu vou pra sala de aula e, quando você decidir conversar...

_ Hei, Chambers! Eu sabia que, para um cara com o ego como o de Brian, ficar por fora dos acontecimentos era perturbador, principalmente quando eu, supostamente, era apenas um humano normal.

_ Você precisa entender. Eu não posso, não porque eu não quero, mas porque EU NÂO POSSO.

_ Acho que não vai ser difícil para um Vance entender a história.

_ Ah, claro, então... Brian parou abruptamente, me encarando com uma expressão que eu não conhecia no rosto dele: perplexidade. _ Você... Você pode repetir? Eu ouvi você dizer...

_ Vance – eu repeti – Vincent Vance era meu avô.

_ Então você é um homúnculo? – foi a primeira coisa que Brian conseguiu me dizer no recreio, depois de saber o que eu poderia ser. Pela expressão dele, era evidente que casos como o meu não aconteciam freqüentemente. Na verdade, deu a entender que eu era o primeiro. O refeitório estava movimentado, os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro, tagarelando, algumas meninas olhavam para onde Brian e eu estávamos, davam "tchauzinho" e sorriam com certo interesse. Eu senti meu rosto corar, mas Brian parecia não se importar com isso. Ainda assim era estranho olhar para todas aquelas pessoas normais, imaginando porque eu nunca consegui me enquadrar naquele meio. Agora eu sabia. _ Talvez precisemos falar com alguém – Brian comentou – Alguém que possa nos orientar.

_ Não! – eu sibilei – Abi poderia ter feito isso se fosse o melhor a fazer. Mas não é. Você mesmo tirou a mesma conclusão que Abi: isso é incomum e pode não ser coisa boa. Não sei o que eles podem fazer... Comigo.

_ Então... Ok. Você disse que viu a chave, certo?

_ Exato.

_ Então onde está agora?

_ Na verdade – eu comecei – Eu meio que peguei na loja. Está lá em casa. – apertei o bocal do trompete no peito, decidido em não contar que eu, acidentalmente, havia quebrado a chave.

_ Precisamos tirar ela da sua casa. – Brian falou – Parshes deve estar atrás dela... Aliás, o que foi toda aquela destruição na loja?

_ Ah, bem... Isso é uma longa história...

_ Chambers, encurta a conversa.

_ Ok. Eu... Eu entrei lá, bati em uma coisa grande e... – minha voz falhou por um breve segundo – Peguei a chave.

_ Coisa grande...?

_ É. Eu não sei explicar, você precisa ver.

_ Ver? – Brian arqueou as sobrancelhas – você está com o corpo da "coisa grande" em casa?

_ Não... Não verdade está enterrada na clareira da floresta.

_ Ótimo, eu quero ver – ele respondeu decidido – Preciso saber com o que estamos lidando.

_ Ta bom, mas... O que significa?

_ Como assim?

_ Somos amigos, ou o quê?

_ Não chamaria de amizade – falou ele pensativo – vamos fazer que é uma aliança... Temporária.

_ Ótimo. Aliados, então.


	15. Chapter 15

**Revelações**

O céu estava incrível. Depois de um longo dia na escola, longos períodos de reflexão e algum tempo entretido nos deveres, sentar no parapeito da janela e admirar o tom branco-pérola da lua me trazia um pouco mais de calma, uma sensação tranqüilizadora inexplicável. Bem, eu estava acostumado com questões sem resposta.

Brian estaria me esperando na floresta dentro de uma hora para ver a coisa e tentar solucionar algumas das minhas dúvidas. Enquanto eu esperava, tentei me libertar de todas aquelas lembranças, tentei esquecer de uma natureza da qual eu jamais conseguiria fugir. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, eu me sentia melhor. A lua minguante devia ter esse efeito sobre mim. Não era bem calma, ou alegria. Era mais um tipo de aceitação, um calor cálido e consolador, como se fortalecesse minha mente, dando um pouco mais de sentido à minha vida pouco normal. Quando mais eu imaginava minha vida em Seattle, mais eu desejava não ser um Vance. Era um nome pesado demais.

***************FLASHBACK***************

Meu avô acabara de chegar a Seattle e, depois de uma estafante viagem de avião, minha mãe pediu para dar um tempo para o velho. Que nada, era ele quem não me dava tempo. Ele tinha a energia de um adolescente. Era natal, estava muito frio, a neve estava granulando o chão com flocos miúdos de gelo. Vovô sempre me trazia algo novo, algo que prometia mudar a minha vida. Naquele dia ele me entregou um livro, o melhor que eu havia lido. "Frankenstein". Com apenas oito anos eu conhecia a história do cientista que tentou transformar morte em vida, tentou dar sentido ao que não se podia compreender. Ele conseguiu produzir um ser, mas não era humano. Não importa do que era feito, sua essência havia se perdido durante o percurso, agora não restava nada, a não ser um monstro. Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Não minha opinião, Dr. Frankenstein era um sádico. Vovô gostava de me contar histórias pouco conhecidas e, às vezes, quando ele as narrava, tão convicto e seguro, eu chegava a acreditar em cada palavra. Ele me contou da história do grande Murdock, um ogro que se apaixonou por uma bela sereia. Ele me explicou que sereias não são como mostram nas histórias, metade mulher, metade peixe. Sereias são mulheres que caminham nuas nas profundezas do oceano, controlam as correntes dos mares e possuem o semblante lindo, perfeito. As sereias emergiam apenas quando a face da lua cheia tocava o mar, quando os portões dos mares profundos ligavam os dois mundos. Vovô me contou que, na história de Murdock, o ogro se apaixonou por uma sereia em especial, Madeleine. Madeleine, diferente de todas as outras sereias, não podia cantar, ela era muda, e não conseguia encantar o coração de nenhum homem. Murdock, por outro lado, apaixonou-se mesmo não estando sob o efeito do encanto, era um sentimento verdadeiro que nasceu naturalmente, e jurou seu amor, mas ela só queria uma coisa dele: o seu talento. Murdock talhava instrumentos de madeira usando suas unhas compridas. Ele, então, talhou uma flauta para Madeleine. Ela assoprou e, de repente, foi como se pudesse cantar como todas as outras sereias. Ela seduziu Murdock para as profundezas do oceano, e morreu afogado. Madeleine, arrependida, passou o resto da noite tocando sua flauta sobre um rochedo, até que a lua cheia se foi. Ela não conseguiu voltar antes do nascer do sol. Ela sabia que iria se tornar parte do mundo onde estava no instante em que o sol tocasse sua pele. Então, antes de se tornar um monte de pedras, arrancou o próprio coração e o jogou no mar. Era a forma de manter a paixão que tinha por Murdock viva. Era o único jeito de provar a si mesma que não tinha um coração de pedra. Assim que o sol nasceu e os primeiros raios de sol tocaram sua pele fria, Madeleine ficou imóvel, petrificada. Ela passou a ser parte do rochedo, e nunca mais poderia voltar para casa. Mas seu coração estava em algum lugar, ainda vivo, feito de carne e sentimentos, onde o sol não poderia aquecer, mas jamais conseguiria endurecê-lo.

***************FLASHBACK OVER***************

Durante a noite, fiquei pensando naquele natal com o meu avô a história de Frankenstein e, principalmente, no romance entre um ogro e uma sereia. Murdock se mostrou tão mais amoroso, tão mais humano, mesmo sendo monstruoso e feio, enquanto Madeleine só pensava em si mesmo, deixando seu desejo falar mais alto.

Era uma boa forma de me manter longe dos outros problemas, embora fosse preciso muito mais para me fazer esquecer por completo. Olhei o relógio de mesa. Estava quase na hora. A julgar pelo silêncio todos estavam dormindo. Minha maior preocupação agora era conseguir confiar em Brian Brown. Abri a porta do meu quarto sem fazer o menor ruído, olhei para o corredor, agucei minha audição, tentei observar qualquer sinal de movimento. Estava tudo certo, todos estavam cerrados no sono, exceto eu ainda "aceso" e sob o efeito já habitual da insônia. Com a prática e costume, saltei da janela e caí em pé no chão, sem fazer um único ruído. Nem mesmo uma nuvem de poeira subiu com o meu movimento sorrateiro. Brock estava na varanda. Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos tão vivos e cheios de sentimento. Ele ergueu as orelhas, o rabo abanando levemente.

_ Não se preocupe, "grandão" – eu murmurei – Não vou demorar. Ele choramingou de leve, as orelhas baixaram novamente e ele se encolheu entre as patas, mas sempre me fitando com aqueles olhos de quem pede alguma coisa. O bom e velho Brock, o maior cão e mais preguiçoso que já passara por aquelas terras. Brian já estava na orla da floresta, aparentemente impaciente. Estava de braços cruzados, olhos fechados, sentindo a luz da lua atravessar o corpo. Eu sabia como ele se sentia, era uma sensação incrível.

_ Você demorou – ele disse assim que me viu.

_ Meus pais não podiam me ver saindo – eu respondi.

_ Bem... Mostre-me a coisa. Eu o conduzi até a clareira, onde os galhos e as pedras ainda protegiam a cova. A noite fria já não me incomodava, apenas o fato de ter que ver o rosto da criatura outra vez poderia ser perturbador.

_ Eu a deixei ali.

_ Vamos desenterrá-la, então. Levamos mais ou menos dois minutos para fazer o serviço silêncio e discretamente, tomando o cuidado para colocar os galhos e pedras com cautela no chão. Assim que removemos toda a areia, Brian puxou a coisa pelos pés, deixando-a sob os feixes de luz da lua que invadiam a clareira por através das copas das árvores. Diferente de mim, Brian não parecia estar incomodado com a aparência daquela coisa, mas ele estava bem atento. Indiferentemente, ele pegou um galho e começou a cutucar o abdômen da fera, depois a cabeça desfigurada e a mão protuberante acima da cabeça.

_ É uma coisa bem feia – ele disse – Você fez um belo estrago aqui.

_ Eu não tinha escolha. Brian me olhou, sério.

_ Escuta, Matthew. Você não precisa falar como se sentisse culpa. Você já deve ter percebido que essas coisas são... Bem, possuem uma parte humana. Mas eles NÂO são mais humanos. Não hesite quando outra coisa assim te atacar, porque elas não terão piedade de ninguém. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas agora, ali, na escuridão com a coisa ao meu lado, eu não me sentia nada bem.

_ Isso não é mais um ser humano – Brian continuou – é uma quimera.

_ Uma... Quimera – eu repeti.

_ Quimeras são criaturas fabricadas artificialmente a partir de pedaços de outros seres. Nesse caso, eles são produzidos a partir de um embrião.

_ Peraí! – eu apontei para a quimera, perplexo – você quer me dizer que essa coisa... Nasceu?

_ Sim... A partir de genes humanos combinados com genes de outros animais. Isso é mais um prodígio dos nossos... Bem, dos nossos inimigos. Eles são geneticistas, acho que podemos dizer dessa forma. Eles criam essas... Essas feras mestiças.

_ Ok, então essa é a sua deixa para me explicar tudo o que eu tenho que saber. Brian suspirou, sem tirar os olhos da coisa estava muito claro que a história seria longa, mas eu queria saber de tudo, eu queria conhecer a minha natureza e tentar conviver com isso. Eu estava cansado de não me encaixar em lugar nenhum.

_ Ok, sente-se. Essa vai ser uma longa história. Sentamos-nos ao lado da fera mestiça, eu não me atrevi olhar para ela outra vez, mas Brian, vez ou outra, encarava a coisa com indiferença.

_ Bem, vou começar do início. – Brian encarou a quimera mais uma vez e continuou – Bem, há muito tempo atrás, coisa de milênios, existiu três seres muito poderosos. Seus nomes eram Blair, Renwick e Vance. Esses três guerreiros possuíam poderes inimagináveis. Eles eram responsáveis por proteger os doze pilares.

_ Doze pilares?

_ Sim. Esses pilares eram banhados com uma energia muito forte, e era essa energia que mantinha a ordem do planeta: sua órbita em perfeito estado, o ciclo da água, a camada de ozônio, tudo.

_ Então, esses pilares eram fundamentais à vida.

_ Sim, bem... Naquela época. Mas veja. Os três conheciam os poderes inigualáveis armazenados em cada pilar. Então um dia, eles percebendo que haviam doze pilares, acreditavam que se tirasse uma não faria mal. Vance, Renwick e Vance pensaram a mesma coisa, entende? Bem, cada um tomou um pilar para si.

_ Vance também?

_ Eu sinto muito desmanchar sua idealização da família, Matthew. Mas os Vance sempre foram os mais problemáticos.

_ Ótimo, isso é uma coisa que eu não gostaria de saber.

_ Eu sinto muito, mas você pediu que eu contasse tudo.

_ Ok... – eu murmurei. De fato, aquela não era a imagem que eu esperava da minha família – continue.

_ Cada um pegou uma para si, e isso abalou a normalidade. A energia guardada pelos pilares começou a ser disseminada no próprio espaço, seria o fim do mundo naquele momento. Mas, então, uma coisa que ninguém esperava aconteceu. A lua começou a absorver essa energia. De alguma forma, ainda ninguém consegue explicar, a lua absorveu toda a energia dos pilares. A partir daí, surgiu a nova raça de humanos: os Homúnculos. Os três guerreiros responsáveis pela proteção dessa energia foram severamente castigados pelo destino. Sua descendência viveria para manter essa energia longe de mãos erradas.

_ Então, se estamos vivendo isso hoje...

_ É culpa deles. A ganância deles nos trouxe aqui e, com isso, criou muitos outros problemas.

_ Que tipo de problemas?

_ Está vendo essa coisa que você matou? – Brian apontou para a quimera – ela foi fabricada pelas mãos de uma vertente de nossa espécie. Os Alucates.

_ Alucates?

_ Exato. Esse nome significa, na língua de nossos antepassados, "Inimigos da Lua". Veja bem, antes de explicar isso, vou dizer o que aconteceu com a energia absorvida pela lua. Com o passar do tempo, a luz da lua passou a banhar toda a humanidade com essa energia, que passou a ser incorporada na aura dos humanos. Assim, eles se tornaram pilares de carne e osso, sem saberem do fardo que carregam.

_ Isso é...

_ Triste? Acredite, não é hora para ter piedade. Você ainda não ouviu nada. Bem, toda vez que um humano, ou qualquer outro ser retentor dessa aura morre, a lua capta essa energia novamente, passando-a para um ser de um novo nascimento. Os descendentes dos três guerreiros recebem uma energia ainda maior, porque precisam dela para ajudar a manter a ordem.

_ Ok, mas... Onde os Alucates entram na história?

_ Havia um guerreiro, o quarto guerreiro, de nome Grant. Ele tinha poder assim como os outros três, mas se recusou a proteger os pilares.

_ Só uma pergunta: Por que precisavam proteger os pilares? O que poderia ameaçá-los? Brian me encarou, surpreso.

_ Sabe, essa questão foi levantada por muito tempo. Não se sabe quem chamou os quatro guerreiros para proteger os pilares, de quem deveriam proteger... A nossa história não revela isso. Muitas coisas do nosso passado são um mistério, Matthew. E não sabemos se, um dia teremos a resposta.

_ Então que destino levou os Grant?

_ Protegendo ou não, os Grant pagariam como os outros três. Mas a eles foi guardado um destino diferente. Eles foram egoístas, indiferentes com o resto da humanidade. Isso concedeu a eles o pior dos castigos: eles viveriam para domar as feras do Submundo, mantê-las longe do mundo que você conhece como "normal".

_ Feras do Submundo?

_ Criaturas que, para o resto do mundo, só existe em lendas e faz-de-conta. Lobisomens, vampiros, monstros do lago Ness, tudo isso nasceu a partir de criaturas reais, criaturas do NOSSO mundo. Embora essas lendas não existam.

_ Isso está começando a ficar confuso.

_ Não, Matthew, não está ficando confuso. Está ficando difícil de acreditar. Apenas abra a sua mente, você já viu de quase tudo mesmo.

_ OK, enfim. Os Grant...

_ Ah, sim. Os Grant se revoltaram com essa tarefa, e começaram a conspirar contra o resto do mundo. Eles eram insubordinados, revoltados, começaram a se revoltar. E outro castigo caiu sobre eles. Veja bem, força, velocidade e regeneração padrão são características naturais desses seres, tanto alucates quanto homúnculos. Mas a energia concedida pela lua nos dá uma característica diferente, típica para cada um de nós. Os Alucates perderam esse privilégio, mas em compensação aprenderam tudo sobre genética, hábitos dessas feras, e aprenderam, melhor do que ninguém, manipular a aura em um nível diferente do nosso.

_ E que nível seria esse?

_ A aura é invisível, uma energia substancial que nos envolve. Mas os Alucates aprenderam a materializar essa aura, extrair a energia e usa-la como arma. Eles podem lançar essa energia como uma munição.

_ E isso nós, homúnculos, não somos capazes.

_ Exato. Como você pode deduzir, os Alucates guardam um rancor muito grande do resto do mundo. Eles decidiram que, se conseguissem tomar dos humanos essa energia, poderiam habitar em um mundo onde não precisariam se esconder, não precisaria ser submetido como carcereiros de feras irracionais, e não precisariam viver abaixo dos homúnculos.

_ Então eles se rebelaram.

_ Sim. Hoje eles se escondem de nós, e nós nos escondemos deles. Mas, de tempos em tempos, essas duas espécies se cruzam, e um conflito tenso começa. Nós homúnculos, tentamos proteger os pilares, eles tentam drená-lo.

_ Então homúnculos e alucates são, tipo, piores inimigos.

_ Ah, eu queria que fosse simples assim – anunciou Brian, desanimado – infelizmente, nos últimos anos, Homúnculos têm se mostrado excelentes traidores. Ao que parece, alguns de nós acreditam ser humilhante se esconder do resto do mundo e proteger humanos mesquinhos e egoístas, mesmo nós sendo muito mais fortes.

_ Isso parece até uma fábula.

_ Pode soar como uma, mas os detalhes são uma droga. Matthew, pessoas morrem todos os dias misteriosamente. Sabe o que aconteceu com elas? Alucates. Existem bandos deles, baderneiros. São aqueles que não querem saber de que lado vai lutar, querem apenas desfrutar das habilidades. É muito sangue derramado, Matthew. O Submundo está inundado de sangue humano e inocente e, a cada dia, a FourFace tem conseguido evitar os ataques menos ainda.

_ O que... FourFace?

_ É assim que administram o Submundo. Existe um conselho composto por três integrantes de cada família. No conselho, existe apenas um Grant, e é Alucate. O único confiável. Eles são responsáveis por punições, leis e tudo o mais.

_ E onde é o Submundo.

_ Existem colônias em muitos lugares. Mas gostamos de ilhas. Muitas são particulares, evitando a entrada de pessoas normais. Habitamos em montanhas. Nada de cavernas, não gostamos muito disso. Geralmente, mansões e castelos em ruínas.

_ É muita coisa para digerir – eu comentei, olhando para a quimera.

_ Eu sei. Mas ainda tem outra coisa que precisa saber. Existem dois tipos de homúnculos.

_ Dois tipos... – vez ou outra eu repetia o que ele dizia, na tentativa de memorizar tudo sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe.

_ Sim. Nós somos os Alvos. Alvos são aqueles que nasceram na lua prateada. E existem aqueles que nasceram durante a lua vermelha, esses são os Rubros.

_ Ok. Mas... Qual a diferença.

_ No passado esses dois grupos foram divididos em tarefas. Os Alvos eram pacificadores, mantedores da ordem. Os Rubros entravam em ação quando a paz deixava de ser uma opção. Em outras palavras, as habilidades típicas dos Alvos são de natureza pacífica. Os Rubros... Bem, eles têm uma tendência para carnificina. Nesse aspecto eles são bastante parecidos com alucates. Se algum dia você se encontrar com um Rubro, não lute, Matthew. Fuga. As habilidades deles são única e especificamente usadas para ferir.

_ Como conseguem manter a ordem? – eu perguntei atônito – como o mundo pode viver em paz se coisas ruins como essas acontecem...

_ Existe uma forma de resolver tudo isso – Brian falou calmamente – Existe uma pedra chamada Secto Selum. Essa pedra foi usada, por anos, para selar os poderes de Homúnculos e Alucates. É dessa forma que o Submundo tenta se manter em ordem. Privando da própria natureza aqueles que não sabem administrá-la. Não é uma coisa boa, mas não temos outras opções.

_ Secto Selum... – eu repeti – e que tipo de pedra seria?

_ Na verdade, não é bem uma pedra. Veja bem. Durante o rompimento dos pilares, houve um grande conflito para tentar restaurar a ordem. Houve uma guerra, Grant versus Vance. Bem, acredite ou não, Vance perdeu. Ele foi lacerado pelo inimigo. Grant cremou o corpo de Vance. Apenas um órgão não foi queimado. O coração. Não porque resolveram poupar o coração, nada disso. O fogo simplesmente não foi capaz de consumi-lo.

_ Um Vance foi derrubado, então.

_ Correto. O coração foi petrificado. Segundo nossa cultura, quando um líder é morto em batalha, seu coração deve ser petrificado. Isso torna o órgão apto a selar a energia que banha a aura.

_ Um líder homúnculo?

_ Não. Qualquer pessoa com o talento natural de liderança é digno de tomar esse tipo de decisão. Mas apenas o coração de Vance se mostrou poderoso o suficiente. O problema é que, atualmente, ninguém sabe onde pode estar o Secto Selum original.

_ Certo, acho que a aula sobre o Submundo foi bastante confusa hoje – eu admiti – não sei se vou entender, ou acreditar em outra coisa.

_ Tudo bem. Acho que, por hoje, é o suficiente. Apenas relaxe, não se preocupe... Ah, e não saia por aí quebrando lojas e arremessando quimeras na rua.

_ Ah, ok. Vou me lembrar disso.

_ Hei, Matthew. Isso me lembra... A chave, onde ela está? Brian me fitou com uma falsa indiferença. Obviamente ele queria a chave, mas eu não poderia entregá-la. Se Brian levasse essa chave para onde quer que fosse, haveria muitas perguntas, e as respostas poderiam levá-los a mim. Esse não era um risco que eu queria correr.

_ A chave, Matthew. Eu quero vê-la.

_ Desculpe, eu não confio em você. Não ainda.

_ Deveria. Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. Esse é o problema – eu comecei a dizer, me encostando de costas da grade do patamar superior da escada – Um dia eu acordo e sou assim. Como eu posso saber em quem confiar?

_ Talvez pudesse tentar confiar em mim – ele falou, frio, porém não tão hostil quanto antes – Você confiou em Abi.

_ Com ela é diferente.

_ É. Eu sei. – ele estreitou os olhos – vocês têm alguma coisa, não tem?

_ Eu não sei. Não aconteceu nada. Foi tudo rápido demais, aí você estragou tudo. Brian encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_ Eu a conheço desde muito tempo. – ele começou dizendo – desde quando fazíamos parte da mesma Célula em Charlotte.

_ E o que tem isso? – eu perguntei.

_ Ela foi uma das poucas pessoas com quem tive algum contato. Eu não tenho nada contra você, Matthew. Os pais dela confiam em mim, gostam de mim. Eu faço o que posso para cuidar dela.

_ Você... – as palavras dele fizeram um sentido maior pra mim – Você gosta da Abi?

_ Eu... Quê? – ele gaguejou. Sinal de fraqueza era verdade, então.

_ Você gosta dela! – eu sussurrei, segurando para não falar mais alto – por isso você contou sobre mim. Não tinha nada a ver com submundo e toda essa baboseira. Era ciúmes! Ele me encarou, mas não respondeu. Seu rosto se contorceu de leve, deixando escapar a confirmação da minha acusação. É, eu tinha um rival.

_ Ela está em ascensão – Brian continuou – uma guerreira incrível. Os poderes dela lhe dão a capacidade de conhecer a natureza de todos.

_ O que, exatamente ela faz? – eu perguntei, seguindo a idéia de Brian. Assim como eu, ele também não queria discutir nossa rivalidade.

_ Ela é uma animorfa. Ela toma a forma de qualquer animal que tenha visto. Isso inclui qualquer animal, inclusive quimeras. Ela acredita que possa se transmutar em outra pessoa algum dia. Teve uma vez que ela conseguiu transmutar o nariz.

_ É difícil acreditar que algo assim exista. É... Surreal.

_ Não seja tão limitado. – Brian expeliu ar com o nariz – o mundo não é, nem de perto, o que parece. Lobisomens, zumbis, todas as histórias de terror... Tudo existe um fundamento. De onde você acha que as pessoas tiram tanta imaginação para inventar lendas?

_ Você disse que lobisomens não existem. – eu o lembrei.

_ E não existem, mas existiram outros animorfos nos séculos passados. Se você visse um homem se transformar em lobo, com certeza começaria a imaginar coisas.

_ Eu vi Abi virar uma coruja. Brian deu uma risada baixa.

_ Ela adora aqueles olhos âmbar, a forma como elas ficam imóveis. É o bicho preferido dela. Isso não é nem metade do que ela pode fazer.

_ E você? O que você consegue fazer?

_ Eu tenho capacidade de regeneração ampliada e, bem, outras coisas.

_ Regeneração? – eu repeti, lembrando-me da luta com a quimera – eu acho que posso fazer isso também. Minhas mãos se quebraram na luta contra a quimera, mas se regeneraram.  
_ Não, isso é um dom comum entre os homúnculos – Brian continuou – mas você com certeza não iria conseguir regenerar um braço amputado.

_ E... Você consegue? – eu perguntei, atônito.

_ Facilmente – ele se gabou – No último confronto com homúnculos inimigos, eu perdi os meus braços e parte do meu tórax. Levou uns dois minutos para regenerar tudo.

_ Isso é incrível. Faz minha intuição parecer coisa de mágica barata. – eu fiz uma careta.

_ Você pode evitar situações que precise se regenerar.

_ Não foi o que aconteceu noite passada.

_ Ora, o que você queria? Você acha que seu corpo e suas habilidades vão se adaptar às suas vontades? Não mesmo. Você precisa se adaptar às suas habilidades. Não é nada fácil, mas, quando resolvermos tudo isso, você pode ir para uma das Células aqui na Califórnia.

_ Não. – eu avisei – Eu já disse, não quero que ninguém saiba.

_ Ótimo, como você quiser. Mas você já se perguntou o que irá fazer se seus pais forem homúnculos também?

_ Bem, isso é algo que eu prefiro não pensar agora.

_ Como quiser. O silêncio continuou entre nós por alguns minutos. Então, finalmente, eu falei.

_ É o seguinte. Eu lhe mostro a chave se você entregar uma carta para Abi e me trazer a resposta.

_ Tudo bem. Onde está a chave?

_ Hã-hã. Depois que eu tiver a carta delas em minhas mãos. Brian suspirou, conformado.

_ Ok, Vance. Você venceu.


	16. Chapter 16

**O inimigo... A verdade não pode mais ser ocultada**

Era muito mais difícil agora que eu sabia tantas verdades. Uma coisa estava certa: minha mãe era descendente de um Vance, assim como eu. Ou ela sabia de algo, ou havia muito mais história para ser contada. Mas eu tive medo, pela primeira vez, de ouvir a verdade. Eu não queria imaginar nenhum tipo de bizarrice em torno da minha família. Imaginar minha mãe andando por aí, caçando quimeras e outras sandices era perturbador. Eu sabia que, se não fosse mais forte, eu acabaria surtando, e essa não era a melhor opção. Eu ainda podia sentir a textura fria e metálica da peça presa ao um pescoço, o bocal do trompete. Eu estava tentando me concentrar no nome impresso na superfície: "Barnaby Adams – Concerto de Charlotte". De repente aquele nome pareceu extremamente chamativo, eu não sabia se era mais uma das minhas intuições malucas ou se era um desculpa do subconsciente para fugir da MINHA realidade. De qualquer forma, fugindo ou não, Barnaby Adams não era só um nome comum. Havia algo por traz dele.

Só havia uma forma de conseguir me livra de todos aqueles problemas. Dormindo. Depois de tanta turbulência, dormir não seria difícil, embora soubesse que os pesadelos me visitariam durante o sono. Bem, eu não tinha escolha e meu corpo implorava por um merecido descanso. Eu iria a escola no dia seguinte, conversaria com Brian e, depois de me contar o resto, iríamos resolver o meu problema. A manhã estava cinzenta, uma droga para se admirar, e tudo o que eu queria era tomar uma ducha fria e demorada. Liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água me lavar por completo. Uma coisa meu avô estava certo, não há nada que a água não possa limpar, ou quase nada. Minha preocupação desceu pelo ralo. Eu não estava de todo tranqüilo, mas a tensão estava muito menor. Desci para o café da manhã. Todos estavam lá embaixo, inclusive meu tio Brad. Parei na porta da cozinha, admirando a cena com olhos completamente diferentes. Há algum tempo eu via minha mãe como uma mulher batalhadora que deixou o seu emprego de advogada para cuidar dos três filhos. Ela fez uma escolha difícil, mas não se arrependeu. Mas, olhando-a de outro modo, era como se, o tempo todo, ela tivesse um segredo, e só agora eu havia percebido. Meu tio era um Vance, irmão da minha mãe. Como eu poderia vê-lo diferente? Já não era o mesmo tio jovem que agia como um irmão mais velho, brincalhão e, ás vezes, irritante. Os olhos dele escondiam alguma coisa do resto do mundo, ou era apenas paranóia minha? Foi quando me dei conta. Eu não era o único filho. Havia Emilliene e Richard. Eu não era o único com potencial para ser um Homúnculo. Droga! Era mais uma dúvida para ocupar a minha cabeça! Mas eu não poderia fazer nada, querendo ou não. O que me restava, a não ser apreciar uma manhã horrível com a melhor família do mundo?

_ Oi, família – eu cumprimentei, acenando para todos.

_ Ah, aí está o grande Matt! – meu tio veio até mim, me cumprimentando com um abraço de urso.

_ Hei, Brad! – eu retribuí o cumprimento contente – Acho que mamãe está acostumando você mal. Aqui não é pensão.

_ Não diga isso, filho. – meu pai fez uma cara de falsa preocupação – ele é meu patrão.

_ Ah, eu havia me esquecido – eu brinquei, sentando-me ao lado de Rich.

_ E aí, Brow! – meu irmão me abraçou ombro-a-ombro – o que andou fazendo?

_ Ah, apenas curtindo minha vida normal. Meu pai sorriu gentilmente, e voltou sua atenção ao café. Engraçado como todos estavam me tratando melhor desde o dia em que Abi não apareceu mais. Eles deviam estar se sentindo culpados, afinal, graças a eles (era o que pensavam) Abi não andava mais comigo.

_ O que temos para o café?

_ Bacon e ovos benedict. – minha mãe respondeu, colocando uma travessa sobre a mesa – me desculpem não preparar nada melhor, rapazes.

_ Hei! – Emi protestou.

_ Ah, você também, Emi.

_ Tudo bem, o cheiro está ótimo – eu falei. Nos servimos e conversamos normalmente, como uma família geralmente faz. A única coisa que permanecia a mesma era a forma como minha mãe me tratava nos últimos tempos. Depois que comecei a chegar tarde demais em casa, e fazer amizade com "garotas delinqüentes", ela começou a me ver diferente. Era como se eu tivesse fracassado em algum momento.

_ Vou indo – avisei, levantando-me da mesa. Evitei os olhares da minha mãe a manhã inteira – não quero me atrasar. Como de costume, deixei minha bicicleta atrás dos arbustos, no caminho de ipês. Correr, sentir o vento matinal e me sentir mais leve, esse seria o meu remédio mais eficiente. Flexionei as pernas e corri. Eu estava mais rápido que o normal, eu podia sentir, a cada dia, meu corpo mais forte, mais resistente, respondendo às minhas vontades com muito mais eficiência. Aos poucos, eu estava aceitando e abraçando minha verdadeira natureza. Chegando na entrada da cidade, terminei o trajeto até a escola a pé. Eu tinha certeza, a partir daquele dia, nada seria igual. Eu não seria. Encontrei-me com Brian durante o intervalo das aulas. Ele estava no refeitório fechado em sua concha inquebrável, indiferente a qualquer tentativa de alguém tentando se aproximar.

_ Você é tão empolgante – eu caçoei, sentando-me de frente pra ele.

_ Eu não procuro ser.

_ Não entendo. Você não quer se relacionar com... Pessoas normais se fecha para o mundo, mas freqüenta uma escola.

_ Não é tão simples. Eu e Abi... – Brian pigarreou, e continuou – estamos aqui para completar o ciclo de aprendizagem.

_ Que vem a ser...

_ É como uma escola. Nós recebemos treinamento, estudamos física, química, biologia e tudo o mais. Mas somos treinados para nos misturarmos sem sermos percebidos... Bem, depois de você aparecer, acho que vou ser reprovado. Enfim, é parte do teste. Estamos aqui como uma espécie de sentinelas na cidade. Ultimamente Ford tem passado por situações nada convencionais.

_ A propósito. Podemos continuar nossa conversa – eu pedi.

_ Não aqui. Encontramos-nos na sua casa. Vou jantar lá, então...

_ Como é? – eu o encarei, cético – você está se convidando para jantar na minha casa? Você é mesmo um folgado, cara.

_ Você enche minha barriga, eu sacio sua fome por respostas.

_ Hum... Justo. Brian mudou sua expressão. Não era séria, ou amistosa. Era fria.

_ Preciso te contar uma coisa – ele murmurou.

_ O que é? Brian olhou para os lados e, percebendo que era seguro falar, começou.

_ Vou ser breve. Mas, antes, preciso te dizer para não se sentir culpado.

_ Ok, você está me assustando. O que houve?

_ Lembra-se de Augustus? O dono da loja?

_ O que tem ele? Senti um frio no estômago, eu já esperava uma notícia bem ruim.

_ Bem, ele foi encontrado... Em alguns lugares.

_Que... Como?

_ Os Alucates não gostaram do desaparecimento da chave. Essa manhã um grupo patrulha de Homúnculos encontrou Augustus em três lugares.

_ Como é possível?

_ É uma espécie de brincadeira para eles. Separam o corpo de suas vítimas em três: ossos, sangue e gordura. A pele eles utilizam para fazer remendos em suas quimeras. Por um momento eu senti o refeitório girar, ou talvez eu estivesse girando. Ouvir as palavras saírem naturalmente da boca de Brian era ainda mais assustador.

_ Descobrimos o que eles queriam... Parece que Augustus foi morto por que... Deixou a chave sumir... Ah, além de deixar morrer "uma das criaturas mais perfeitas", como disse Parshes.

_ Por que...?

_ Como?

_ Por que? – eu repeti, cerrando os punhos. Não era culpa. Era ódio, fúria – Por que eles fazem isso?

_ Alucates são sádicos, gostam de deixar um rastro, mostrar que estiveram ali e não têm piedade. Matthew, de forma alguma pense em ir atrás de algum deles, descobrir onde estão, nada disso. Continue em segredo, se encontrar com Parshes, suma de vista. Ela é perigosa.

_ Parshes... Ela é Alucate? – minha cabeça ainda girava, mas eu estava me esforçando para manter a mente no lugar. Mas havia algo muito mais forte dentro de mim, uma vontade que tomava consciência e racionalidade, como se quisesse machucar. Meu ódio estava transparecendo.

_ Não. É um Homúnculo. Alvo. Mas é pior do que muitos Rubros.

_ Ela... – fechei os olhos, tentando manter a raiva, mas era impossível. Meu peito estava prestes a explodir – Ela fez isso? Com Augustus?

_ Duvido. Ela não é do tipo que suja as mãos. Por um breve momento eu senti o ar pesar em meus pulmões. Lembrei-me do dono da loja suplicando por piedade, Parshes ria e mostrava algo a ele.

_ Ela cria ilusões. Aparentemente não te afeta – Brian parecia compreender o que se passava na minha mente – acho que faz parte de sua habilidade especial. Você disse que tem intuições, às vezes. Parece que sua mente e instinto não podem ser enganados.

_ Eu... Augustus tinha uma família Brian.

_ Já era, cara. Não adianta...

_ ELE TINHA UMA FAMÍLIA! O segundo seguinte foi um caos. As janelas tremeram, as mesas ergueram centímetros do chão, os azulejos arrancaram do piso e paredes, estourando no ar. Os vidros das janelas espatifaram e milhares de cacos foram arremessados. Todos se abaixaram para se protegerem das munições cortantes, enquanto Brian e eu olhávamos a cena, aparvalhados. Eu sabia, não entendia como, mas sabia. Eu havia feito aquilo.

_ Rápido! – Brian me puxou pelo braço e me conduziu até debaixo da mesa.

_ O que está fazendo? – eu sibilei – você sabe que fui eu...

_ Shhh! Aja naturalmente, imbecil! – ele sussurrou em resposta. Os gritos de espanto dos alunos cessaram, mas depois que parecia seguro se levantar, os murmúrios continuaram. Todos olhavam de um lado para o outro, perplexos. Ninguém poderia entender o que havia acontecido.

_ Como você fez isso? – Brian perguntou – eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso.

_ Eu não sabia. – eu confessei, ainda confuso – eu apenas... Senti raiva. Quando dei por mim, tudo estava um caos. Brian olhou para todos os cantos, o resultado da alteração do meu humor. Ele esfregou as têmporas, nervoso.

_ Cara, você vê o que está acontecendo? Você precisa de treino, orientação. Isso pode sair do seu controle, Matthew. Precisamos...

_ Precisamos manter mais esse segredo – eu falei, decidido – Não quero que ninguém saiba... De mim. Você sabe que o resultado pode não ser bom.

_ O que? Pior do que isso? – Brian ergueu os braços, indicando a destruição.

_ Eu não duvidaria.

_ Tudo bem. Eu quero ver a chave hoje.

_ Depois da aula.

_ Vou jantar na sua casa, lembra?

_ Ah, claro. Me espere depois das aulas.

_ Seu pai vem nos buscar?

_ Não. Nós vamos a pé. Estávamos correndo o campo de ipês.

_ Hei, espere – eu avisei – preciso pegar minha bicicleta. Nós paramos perto do arbusto, peguei minha bicicleta e montei nela.

_ Nós podemos continuar correndo – avisou Brian.

_ E dizer o que? Que voltamos da escola a pé? Eu moro na saída da cidade, Brian. Não é como ir do outro lado da esquina.

_ Pra mim é. Eu revirei os olhos, desistindo da discussão.

_ Apenas suba na garupa. Chegamos em casa, onde Brock, como de costume, estava me esperando na escada de mármore, com a língua de fora e as orelhas caídas.

_ Hei, Brock! – eu gritei de longe. Ele veio em nossa direção, arfando com a baba pingando no chão. O seu tamanho grotesco era tão desproporcional a sua personalidade, dócil e adorável.

_ Odeio cachorros – resmungou Brian.

_ Você pode ir pra casa, se quiser.

_ Não, obrigado. Posso aturar um saco de pulgas pela chave.

_ Você quem sabe. Assim que descemos da bicicleta, Brock saltou sobre mim, lambendo meu rosto como se eu fosse um pedaço de osso. Era bom saber que alguém sentia falta de mim naquela casa. A reação de Brock, no entanto, mudo de repente. Ele não olhava mais pra mim, estava fixo no olhar de Brian, rosnando e exibindo dentes afiados que eu nunca havia notado.

_ Ele deve saber que você não gosta dele – falei.

_ Se ele chegar mais perto, eu acabo com ele.

_ Você não ousaria. Brian e eu entramos pela porta da frente, Brock ainda na escada, rosnando de uma forma que eu não me lembrava. Brock sabia que ele era diferente, talvez fosse uma espécie de habilidade animal. Dizem que cães podem ver fantasmas, talvez fosse algo parecido.

_ Cachorro esquisito – Brian murmurou. Assim que entramos, fomos tomados por um cheiro delicioso. Aquele, sim era o aroma da comida que minha mãe se dedicava a fazer. Há tempos eu não a via cozinhando tão bem. Talvez as coisas voltassem ao normal. _ Oh, alô, filho. – meu pai estava descendo as escadas quando nos viu – que bom vê-lo.

_ Oi, pai. Olha, trouxe um amigo para jantar aqui em casa hoje, tudo bem?

_ Ok. Vão se lavar, o jantar estará pronto logo. Brian se adiantou, em direção ao meu pai, com um sorriso estampado no rosto que, definitivamente, não pertencia à sua personalidade.

_ Prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Chambers. – ele estendeu a mão amigavelmente.

_ É um prazer tê-lo conosco...

_ Brian. – ele completou.

_ Vamos, Brian – eu interrompi – vamos nos lavar. Assim que subimos as escadas, já longe da visão dos outros, eu segurei Brian pelo ombro.

_ Hei, cara. O que pensa que está fazendo?

_ O que quer dizer? – a cara dele estava séria outra vez.

_ Agindo como se fosse meu grande amigo.

_ Atuar é uma coisa que se aprende quando se tem um segredo.

_ Sério? Bem, eu não quero que você venha na minha casa e tente conquistar minha família. Seja o mesmo cara idiota que você é.

_ Qual o problema?

_ Qual o problema? A melhor pessoa que eles poderiam conhecer não pode mais me ver, e meus pais pensam que ela é uma drogada.

_ Ah,você está falando da Abi.

_ É, eu estou falando da Abi. Ela é muito melhor do que você. Não quero que minha família comece a gostar de uma pessoa que não existe.

_ Escuta, Brian. Eu só quero ver a chave, depois disso, eu desapareço e não volto mais.

_ Vamos descer, então. E acabar logo com isso. Assim que descemos, todos estavam a mesa, já nos esperando. Emilliene sorriu radiante quando me viu e apontou para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Eu me sentei entre ela e meu pai. Minha mãe sentou-se do outro lado, perto do meu pai, e Brian ao lado dela. Richard sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa. Eles se cumprimentaram, Brian se apresentou com aquele jeitinho de mentiroso ordinário. Eu ainda estava cogitando a hipótese de não entregar a chave. Meu irmão parecia ter agradado dele, mas minha mãe foi totalmente indiferente.

_ Sra. Chambers, se a comida for melhor que o cheiro, então vou ter que pedir para me adotarem. Meu pai soltou uma risada, minha mãe apenas sorriu, indiferente.

_ É só lavar a louça – Rich brincou – que a gente pode pensar no caso.

_ Não, Brian já está feliz em sua casa – eu retorqui – com todos os estranhos.

_ Matthew! – meu pai me repreendeu – que modos são esses?

_ Não liga, Sr. Chambers – Brian deu uma risada – não se preocupa, ele só está brincando. Matt é um brincalhão.

_ Minha mãe trancou a cara, colocando os pratos sobre a mesa. O comentário de Brian não a agradara.

_ Matt? Um brincalhão? – Rich murmurou, incrédulo – não o meu irmão Matt.

_ Caramba, Matt. Sua família não te conhece. – quando Brian falou, ele engasgou, e então sorriu novamente, tentando se recompor – desculpem, foi só um teste. Acho que falhei.

_ Teste? – Rich perguntou.

_ Deixa pra lá, piada entre Matt e eu. Brian me olhou, sorrindo. Eu tentei ler sua expressão, mas ela estava superficial demais, havia algo em sua atitude. Ele pareceu levemente decepcionado ao notar que eu não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer. Eu dei de ombros, indiferente. Minha mãe começou a nos servir. Brian fez um sinal com os olhos e voltou a falar com toda a minha família.

_ Sabe, o Matt sabe fazer muitas coisas... – outra vez ele engasgou. A princípio, eu o fitei alarmado. Por um momento, eu achei que ele iria contar o que eu realmente era capaz de fazer, com todos aqueles poderes. Então eu entendi. De fato, ele tentou dizer o que eu era, tentou dizer sobre os homúnculos, mas então engasgou, quase como se as palavras não pudessem sair, como se ele não pudesse contar nada. Logo compreendi o que ele quisera dizer com "teste". Ele estava testando minha família, vendo se eram homúnculos. Se fossem, ele poderia revelar o segredo, mas o juramento havia impedido.

_ Por exemplo? – meu pai perguntou, tão excitado quanto curioso.

_ Boas notas, popularidade, as garotas não param de olhar pra ele. Ele gostada de uma garota, mas ela foi embora por algum tempo, eu acho.

_ Ah, nós sabemos sobre a garota – Rich riu . Brian agora falava sobre a escola, dizia vez ou outra as façanhas que eu "fazia", e como eu era um bom amigo, e eu me segurei para não acertar Brian com a molheira. Richard estava extremamente irritante, me fazendo ficar vermelho de raiva a cada comentário. Minha mãe o olhava nitidamente insatisfeita com a atitude de Rich.

_ Matt não é bem o tipo de filho que a gente esperava, sabe – Rich falou, gargalhando. Brian estava adorando isso – Ele é todo às avessas, calado. Pelo menos na sua escola ele mudou.

_ Rich – minha mãe murmurou.

_ Ah, mãe, deixa. Matt não liga pra isso, não é, maninho? – ele se virou pra mim.

_ Se você não calar a boca, Rich, eu vou fazê-lo – eu o ameacei.

_ Você? – Rich deu uma gargalhada – o que foi? Achou-se o máximo só porque quebrou o braço de um cara e desafiou três?

_ Ah, então ele contou? – Brian sorriu – Foi legal, hein, Matt? Você, Abi e eu demos um jeito neles.

_ O trio detona-tudo – meu irmão caçoou – agora é só uma dupla.

_ Richard! – minha mãe repreendeu rudemente – controle seu temperamento.

_ Foi mal, mãe – Rich resmungou.

_ Quer saber. Eu estou satisfeito – eu disse me levantando da mesa – vamos Brian, você já comeu bastante.

_ Eu ainda nem comi a sobremesa – ele resmungou.

_ Uma pena – eu o encarei – vamos. Brian se levantou, rendido, levantando as mãos pra cima.

_ Eu aprendi que é falta de educação sair da mesa quando se tem outras pessoas. – Brian avisou – Sr. e Sra. Chambers, me desculpem por isso. Castiguem seu filho depois. Meu pai deu uma risada, falando:

_ Tudo bem, rapazes. Estão dispensados.

_ Lá fora, Brian – eu falei, apontando para a porta dos fundos.

_ Ok.

_ Qual o seu problema? – eu esganicei, ainda sentindo a comida tentando descer pela garganta, assim que chegamos à varanda - o que estava tentando provar lá dentro?

_ Você sabe o que eu tentei fazer.

_ É... Mas, e se eles fossem... Homúnculos?

_ Você estaria sabendo a essa altura do campeonato, e não haveria segredos. Estava certo. Mas não era isso que me incomodava. Eu não sabia o que, exatamente, estava me deixando inquieto. Mas, quanto mais tempo se passava, mais essa estranha sensação me tomava e me apavorava. Era como se algo muito ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer.

_ Vamos logo terminar com isso. – eu avisei – vamos para a floresta. Estávamos na floresta, sobre as pedras que escondiam a cova funda da quimera. Brian estava segurando o trompete com cautela analisando cada centímetro de metal dourado, como se tentasse encontrar qualquer coisa pouco normal. Quanto mais seus olhos se aproximavam da extremidade do instrumento, mais o pingente de metal pesava em meu pescoço. Eu não tinha contado sobre o bocal quebrado, ou sobre o nome impresso nele. Algo como aquilo era importante demais, eu estava preparado para contar apenas para Abi.

_ Hei – Brian murmurou. Havia percebido que um pedaço estava faltando – onde está o bocal disso aqui?

_ Ah... Eu não sei – eu menti – talvez eu tenha quebrado durante a luta. Eu não estava raciocinando bem.

_ Você tem certeza que isso é a chave? – ele perguntou.

_ Bem... Não, mas se não for, está relacionado.

_ Ela disse que era a chave.

_ Amanda Parshes queria que Augustus descobrisse algo sobre a chave, e entregou o trompete a ele. Não é difícil deduzir.

_ Matthew, não podemos continuar com isso sozinhos.

_ Não me venha com essa, Brown! – eu retorqui – não é negociável, nem questionável. Enquanto eu não tiver certeza que é seguro revelar minha identidade para o resto do mundo, ou melhor, Submundo, vamos continuar assim.

_ Você é quem sabe. Mas a chave não pode ficar aqui. – ele avisou – Muita gente perigosa deve estar procurando por ela e, sendo uma chave ou não, está claro que é fundamental para o que querem fazer.

_ E o que querem fazer? – eu perguntei.

_ Bem... Não é certo ainda, é apenas uma hipótese. – ele disse, pensativo.

_ Eu quero saber. Brian suspirou, e eu sabia que seria um alonga história.

_ Tudo bem. Mas vou avisando, é tediosa... Tem certeza? Ok. Bem, tudo começou há mais ou menos três mil e quinhentos anos atrás. Havia um guerreiro, muito conhecido na história que estudamos na escola sobre Grécia, Esparta e essas coisas. Já ouviu falar em Agamemon?

_ Agammêmnon. – eu corrigi.

_ É, isso também – ele não gostou da intervenção, mas continuou – bem, ele era filho de Atreu, rei de Mecenas, e de Aerope, e tinha um irmão. Menelau. Durante muitos anos, Agammêmnon passou por muitos conflitos, ganhou muitos deles e, cada vez mais, se tornava forte. Eu digo forte, literalmente.

_ O que isso quer dizer?

_ Calma, vou chegar lá. Atreu foi assassinado por Egisto, que tomou o reino de Argos e acabou governando com o pai Tiestes. Agammêmnon e Menelau acabaram buscando refúgio em Esparta. Lá eles se casaram com espartanas, Menelau herdou o trono de Esparta e, Agammêmnon, após se casar com Clitemnestra, espartana, conseguiu recuperar o trono de Argos, expulsando Egisto e Tiestes do império. Agammêmnon teve três filhas, Ifigênia, Electra, Crisotêmis e um filho, Orestes. Contudo, a história da família de Agamêmnon tinha sido manchada por violação, assassínio, incesto, e traição. Os gregos acreditavam que este passado violento lançou infortúnios sobre a inteira Casa de Atreu. Eles acreditavam que o rapto de Helena, esposa de Menelau, era uma espécie de castigo. Mas Agammêmnon não quis saber de conversa, reuniu tropas e decidiu invadir Tróia. A partir dali, meu camarada, as coisas começaram a ficar feia. Eles estavam em uma embarcação, onde um homem viajava entre eles, o adivinho Calcas. O que a história não revela é que ele era um homúnculo. Seu nome não era Calcas. Era Vance. Exatamente, é mais alguém do seu passado, Matthew. E, acredite, não era uma boa pessoa. Naquela noite, de lua cheia, Vance podia usar seus poderes com perfeição, e o fez. Contou uma grande mentira para Agammêmnon. Se Agammêmnon entregasse a filha Ifigênia ao mar, a grande tempestade que se aproximava cessaria, e eles poderiam seguir viagem sem mortes trágicas. Agammêmnon acaba cedendo.

_ Ele entregou a própria filha? – eu exclamei indignado – ele matou a...

_ Ela não morreu, Matthew. Era tudo um plano de Vance. Ele tinha um dom, único, que deu início ao destaque do nome Vance. Graças a isso o nome de sua família é o mais temido em todo o Submundo. Ele era capaz de manipular auras, e ele fez exatamente isso.

_ De que forma? – eu perguntei.

_ Durante a guerra, Agammêmnon matou muitas pessoas, populações dizimadas, a destruição foi em massa. Vance, com isso, conseguiu conter toda a aura perdida pelos mortos. Essa energia não era retida pela lua.

_ Onde essa energia estava se concentrando? – eu perguntei.

_ No próprio Agammêmnon. – ele respondeu, sombrio – Vance sabia que o guerreiro morreria. Bem, Agammêmnon morreu.

_ Então o poder retornou à lua, certo?

_ Não. Matthew, você já ouviu falar na máscara de Agammêmnon?

_ Bem, sim. É uma máscara funerária, certo?

_ Exatamente. Ela foi forjada pelo próprio Vance. Tanta energia no corpo de uma pessoa não seria dispersa com tanta facilidade, isso concedeu tempo ao Vance de colocar a máscara no corpo de Agammêmnon durante o funeral. Você sabe, quando guerreiros importantes morriam, eram enterrados com máscaras feitas de ouro.

_ Eu sei disso. Mas historiadores comprovaram que a máscara não pertenceu a Agammêmnon. – eu corrigi.

_ Cara, você é tão nerd. – ele retorquiu, revirando os olhos – de qualquer forma, realmente é isso que a história diz. Mas essas provas foram colocadas de propósito, pelo nosso povo, os homúnculos. Assim qualquer pista seria afastada da máscara.

_ Então, de fato, a máscara pertenceu à Agammêmnon. – eu deduzi.

_ Exato. E não é só. A aura de milhares de pessoas estão aprisionadas naquela máscara. Vance forjou a máscara para conter toda essa aura e usá-la a seu favor. É claro, ele foi morto, e a máscara está segura.

_ Ah, acho que não – eu comecei outra vez – ela está em um museu no...

_ Aquela não é a máscara verdadeira, Matthew. A máscara de Agammêmnon está escondida em um lugar bastante seguro, escolhido por nossos antepassados. E, pelo que parece, a chave que eles procuram é capaz de encontrar a máscara.

_ Mas como isso é possível? – eu quis saber.

_ A cada duzentos anos, a máscara é removida para um novo lugar, dessa forma seria mais fácil desviar a atenção dos caçadores, entende. A chave é a única forma de encontrar o lugar e, em seguida transportá-la. Mas não é tão fácil. Dizem que guerreiros do Submundo estão treinando para conseguir encontrar a máscara, pois ela é protegida por muitos perigos. Homúnculos morrem apenas para encontra-la e transportá-la. Não é fácil.

_ Está tudo muito fantasioso. – eu reclamei – parece uma daquelas histórias.

_ Mas não é só uma história. Gostando ou não, é a verdade. E pouco importa o que aconteceu no passado. O importante é manter a chave escondida, assim eles não encontram a máscara, não usam toda aquela energia contida e continuamos vivos. Parece-me ser bem real, se me perguntar.

_ Tudo bem. Mas acho que, por hoje, chega de nostalgia.

_ Ok, você é quem sabe... Bem, acho que vou tomar o meu rumo.

_ Hã-hã. Não se esqueça – eu disse. Enfiei a mão no bolso da calça jeans, tirando uma carta.

_ Você prometeu que entregaria a Abi.

_ Ah, claro. Bem, não sei se posso.

_ Eu mostrei a chave, você deve cumprir sua palavra.

_ Tudo bem, mas a chave fica comigo. – ele impôs.

_ Não, você leva a carta e fica feliz. Você me traz a resposta e eu fico com a chave.

_ Você acha mesmo...

_ Eu lutei pela chave, Brian. Posso lutar mais uma vez por ela. Brian pareceu relutante. Ele não parecia incomodado em lutar, mas não parecia querer lutar comigo. Não que eu quisesse admitir, mas estávamos nos tornando amigos em razão das circunstâncias.

_ Tudo bem, a chave fica, eu levo a carta. Mas você não pode deixar a chave na sua casa. – ele avisou – não sabemos se eles podem encontrá-la. Enterre-a junto com a quimera. Brian e eu abrimos a cova mais uma vez. A quimera ainda estava intacta, sem nenhuma putrefação, nem o cheiro era tão mal quanto se esperava. Apenas seu rosto continuava deformado. Brian, sem cerimônia, pegou a criatura pelas minúsculas orelhas e puxou na direção contrária ao corpo. A cabeça arrancou e uma quantidade de sangue enorme escorreu. Era impressionante como a coisa tinha tanto sangue depois de dormir tanto tempo dentro do solo.

_ Hei, o que está...

_ Não reclame – ele disse – é um bom lugar. Brian tomou a chave das minhas mãos e abaixando-se ao lado do corpo decapitado, pegou as extremidades do enorme buraco onde, antes estava uma cabeça feia e desproporcional.

_ É um bom esconderijo. Brian enfiou o trompete dentro do pescoço da quimera, empurrando-a até chegar ao tórax.

_ Vamos ter que fazer uma cova mais funda – ele anunciou, indiferente com a mancha de sangue que crescia da ponta dos seus dedos até os cotovelos.

_ Isso, um dia, foi um humano? – eu perguntei, imaginando como eu me sentiria se me enfiassem um trompete goela abaixo.

_ Humanos. Músculos, pele, olhos e cabelos, a estética é feita por restos humanos. O resto é produzido pelos Alucates. Não conhecemos as técnicas, mas sabemos que é horrível o suficiente para não precisarmos estudar nada disso. Apenas matamos essas coisas e, se possível, quem as criou.

_ Então... Aí a chave estará segura – eu perguntei.

_ Se essa for a chave, sim. Se não for, pelo menos vai atrasá-los.

_ Então acho que podemos ir embora.

_ Está com medo? – ele caçoou.

_ Não... É só uma impressão ruim. Acho que eu deveria estar em casa.

_ Tudo bem. Aproveito e lavo minhas mãos. Estávamos correndo até minha casa, sentindo nossos pés deslizarem sobre a grama úmida, o reflexo da lua, escondida por entre as nuvens, quase imperceptível agora. Ainda assim, eu sentia meu corpo forte o suficiente para resistir àquela sensação ruim.

_ Ta bom, é oficial – eu falei – algo muito ruim vai acontecer. Chegamos à varanda da minha casa. Brock ainda esperava, silencioso, deitado sobre suas patas dianteiras, me olhando com os olhos castanhos redondos e marejados, como se estivesse feliz em me ver.

_ Alô, Brock. Tudo bem aqui em casa? – a sensação não me deixava, eu ainda estava preocupado. Brian, de repente, segurou meu braço, trêmulo.

_ Matthew...

_ O que foi? – eu perguntei. Mas, eu sabia, a sensação estava densa. Estava para acontecer.

_ Alucates... – ele murmurou. Brian estava olhando para a densa escuridão. Eu me virei para a mesma direção, sentindo o ar ficar mais pesado, o suor escorrer do meu corpo desorientadamente. Cinco vultos surgiram das sombras. Eu senti o cheiro. Era sangue, gosto de cobre na minha garganta, um frio imensurável. O pior estava ali, bem a nossa frente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Assassino Patético**

Vez ou outra, nos últimos dias, eu me perguntei como havia chegado ali, o que havia feito para merecer essa vida, por que as respostas pareciam fugir de mim e por que era tão difícil ser eu mesmo. Era quase impossível imaginar o velho Matthew de Seattle quando, na verdade, o verdadeiro Matthew Chambers nunca se encaixou naquele lugar. Agora, depois de tantas complicações, eu estava de frente para o que parecia ser a morte. Cinco vultos. Eles eram a fonte do cheiro de morte, eu não sabia como, mas era exatamente assim que a morte fedia. Meu corpo continuava imóvel, paralisado por um medo que crescia descontroladamente dentro de mim. Estava claro que Brian também sentia medo e, embora tentasse não transparecer, não conseguia desprender os olhos dos cinco misteriosos seres que surgiram no terreno da minha casa. Eles caminharam mais a frente, deixando a luz amarelada que emanava da casa iluminar o campo de visão. Eles estavam nítidos agora. Cinco pessoas trajadas com um, sobretudo vermelho-sangue, mas o resto do corpo era ocultado pela penumbra. Seus rostos, no entanto, eram visíveis, e mortiços. O vento ondulava por baixo do grande, sobretudo vermelho, criando uma imagem fantasmagórica. O primeiro do grupo, mais a frente, tinham os cabelos âmbares e maranhados, voltados pra cima, os olhos amarelos e um cavanhaque da cor dos cabelos, sua expressão era fria e exibia um sorriso sombrio. Os dois a sua volta eram idênticos, com o mesmo corte de cabelo, em forma de cuia, negros e os olhos tão amarelos quanto os do primeiro alucate, a pele morena e os braços muito musculosos. Eles não estavam sorrindo, mas pareciam estar se divertindo com a cena. O quarto e o quinto alucates, na verdade, eram mulheres. A mulher do lado esquerdo parecia mais jovem, com os cabelos até os joelhos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, um emaranhado de fios dourados, os olhos eram cinza. A outra mulher à extrema direita era mais velha, mas tão bonita quanto a primeira, tinha o cabelo cacheado negro, os olhos eram orientais, mas sua íris era tão verde que pareciam dois vaga-lumes.

_ Vejam, meus meninos – a voz do alucate mais a frente soou como uma marcha fúnebre, com os tons mais graves, mas tão afinado, como se cantasse para a própria morte – Se não são os vermezinhos que nos fizeram de bobos.

_ Quem... – minha voz lutava contra o medo que me fazia engolir em seco – quem são...

_ Tsc tsc – o alucate a frente falou com desdém – você quer mesmo me interromper, verme? Eu não posso garantir uma morte indolor se você me deixar impaciente.

_ Esse é... – a voz de Brian falhou – Esse é... Blaine Grant. O Alucate mais...

_ Temido? – Blaine completou – encantador, talvez? Ora, bajulações nunca salvaram ninguém da morte.

_ Ele é perigoso, Matthew – Brian sussurrou – ele e o seu bando.

_ Hei, Filho de Renwick – falou o alucate com aspereza – o que está cochichando? Minha mente não deixou nada passar em branco naquela situação. Grant acabara de chamar Brian de "Filho de Renwick". Isso só poderia significar que Brian era descendente direto de uma das famílias, embora não fosse uma informação importante naquele momento.

_ Entreguem-nos a chave – pediu Blaine com falsa delicadeza – Por favor, não queremos demorar.

_ N.. Não – eu tentei responder a altura, mas minha voz parecia mais um gemido. Blaine Grant me fitou com seus dois olhos amarelos ameaçadores, e já não ria mais. Era cruel, sua expressão causava pânico e seus olhos eram a representação concreta da morte.

_ Eu sempre odiei os Vance – Grant falou – sempre tentando lutar pela restauração da ordem, "oh, precisamos limpar o nome que nossos descendentes sujaram" – Grant fingiu uma voz fina e cuspiu no chão – Vincent era um velho idiota, acreditava que o mundo estava em perfeita ordem.

_ Cale... Cale-se – minha voz soou como uma súplica. Eu ainda não conseguia lutar. Os meus sentidos estavam me confundindo, ainda não havia perigo, mas as sensações me seguravam, deixavam o meu corpo petrificado.

_ Se acostume aos seus poderes, Matthew – Brian sussurrou – você precisa lutar, se isso for nos manter vivos.

_ Faça pelo Submundo o que seu avo não foi capaz de fazer, garoto. Pelo menos uma única vez prove que os Vance não são patéticos!

_ Você podem... – eu gaguejei. Aos poucos senti a tensão em meu corpo esvair, tente controlar o turbilhão de sentimentos que confundiam minha mente. Brian estava certo, meus poderes jamais se acostumariam comigo. Eu precisava me acostumar com eles – Vocês podem nos matar, mas a honra da minha família e a chave continuarão intactas... Não importa o que façam. Blaine me encarou novamente. Mas voltou a sorrir.

_ É uma pena... Minhas crianças – Blaine estava, claramente, falando para os outros alucates – me esperem aqui, não vou demorar. Num segundo o vulto de Blaine Grant havia sumido na escuridão. No segundo seguinte ele havia sido arremessado contra o grupo de alucates, que saltaram sobre Blaine para segurá-lo e reduzir o impacto. Eu não pude perceber quem, mas estava claro que alguém havia abatido Blaine Grant para nos salvar.

_ Desapareça daqui, Grant! – a voz tão familiar do meu irmão ecoou atrás de mim – não tem nada aqui que interesse a vocês. Olhei para traz ao ouvir a voz imponente do meu irmão. Meus pais, Richard e Bradley estavam logo atrás de mim, caminhando furiosamente em minha direção. Eles passaram por Brian e eu sem cerimônia e se posicionaram a nossa frente, como uma barreira. Eles estavam ali nos protegendo.

_ Meu filho não pode se defender, Blaine – meu pai impôs. Nunca havia visto sua expressão tão furiosa.

_ Ora... – a voz de Blaine vacilou, mas ele não perdeu sua pose, mesmo caído. Os outros alucates o levantaram e, em segundos, ele já estava de pé, em uma pose agressiva e, logo atrás os outros quatro seguidores exibido punhos cerrados e violentos – não seja tolo, George. Sua criança morreria como um homúnculo guerreiro. Não apodreça ainda mais a árvore genealógica do garoto.

_ Ele não pode se defender, Blaine – meu pai repetiu, irritado – não há nada que ele possa fazer contra você. Ele é um Desertado. As palavras do meu pai atravessaram minha mente como uma navalha. Estava tão obvio, tão claro, que, por um minuto, era como se eu não estivesse ali, como se estivesse vendo tudo de cima. Minha família guardou um segredo de mim por muito tempo, minha vida foi uma completa mentira. E, agora, meu pai acreditava que eu era um Desertado, um homúnculo sem poderes, uma falha na genealogia dos Vance.

_ O... O que? – Grant segurou o riso, batendo a palma da mão sobre os joelhos, como se acabasse de ouvir uma piada – não me diga? Um Vance, um Desertado? Isso é maravilhoso! Existe justiça!

_ Pai! – eu tentei ir até meu pai – o que...

_ Vá para o seu quarto, filho. – meu pai pediu, mas soou como uma ordem – Podemos resolver isso.

_ "Podemos", George Chambers? – Blaine caçoou – Você não pode fazer nada. Você desonrou sua raça, agora não pode se defender. Eu encarei meu pai, ainda confuso. Estava claro que as respostas estavam ocultas por traz de olhares inimigos.

_ Para o quarto, Matthew – meu irmão falou dessa vez – entraremos logo. Sobrou um pouco de sobremesa, se quiser.

_ Ah, o típico humor Vance – caçoou Blaine – o filho mais velho é um Rubro, o mais novo um Desertado. Rubro? Meu irmão era um Homúnculo Rubro!

_ Eu não vou – eu avisei – e não vou entregar a chave. Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, inclusive Brian.

_ Idiota, por que não ficou calado? – sibilou Brian – agora eles têm certeza que está conosco!

_ O que está dizendo, Matthew? - meu tio perguntou, surpreso – você tem o que eles querem?

_ Eles querem a chave – eu disse – mas ela está bem escondida. Eu disse, realmente querendo acreditar nisso. Estava enterrada em algum lugar na floresta no ventre de uma quimera, numa cova malfeita, sob pedras e galhos. Diante daquela situação, o esconderijo parecia ser uma idéia patética.

_ Como você sabe disso, Matthew? – meu tio perguntou. Minha mãe apenas me encarava, tão confusa quanto qualquer um.

_ Isso não importa – interveio Grant – vamos tirar ela de vocês Septima! – Blaine murmurou para a mulher mais jovem, loura dos olhos acinzentados – cuide da Sra. Vance ali. Ele apontou para minha mãe. Septima se lançou no ar com a expressão agressiva, assassina. Suas mãos erguidas no ar como garras iam em direção à minha mãe. Eu estava pronto para defendê-la se fosse preciso, mas não foi. Num segundo minha mãe estava ali, parada. No segundo seguinte, a única coisa que havia no chão era uma Septima zangada com os dedos longos e finos cravados na terra.

_ Vocês acabaram de chegar – era a voz da minha mãe. Ela estava atrás da inimiga – não venha com toda essa arrogância. Elisabeth Vance Chambers, a mulher que me criou, tão cuidadosa e dedicadamente, era forte como ninguém. Segurou os longos fios de cabelos de Septima e a arremessou metros de distância contra o pasto engolido pela noite, a perder de vista.

_ Cuide dos outros – minha mãe ordenou – eu dou um jeito em Septima. Ela correu em direção à noite e sumiu do meu campo de visão. Eu sabia que, naquele momento, minha mãe e Septima estavam travando uma luta que meus olhos relutavam em ver.

_ Eu fico os gêmeos Carter – meu tio falou em tom de riso – vai ser divertido. Eu nem pisquei, Meu tio e os dois alucates idênticos simplesmente desapareceram.

_ Eles possuem uma agilidade fora do comum, até mesmo para nós – avisou Brian em um sussurro, tentando não chamar a atenção de Blaine para nós.

_ Eu acho que posso dar um jeito em vocês dois – meu irmão falou, mas não parecia tão divertido o seu tom de voz.

_ Não, Richard. Blaine é um oponente para se lutar sozinho.

_ Ora, George, você me conhece. Eu não sou um homem tão mal – ele riu e, em seguida, virou-se para a outra mulher atrás dele, a oriental de olhos verdes – Zandra, pegue o garoto Vance.

_ Vai ser divertido – a voz da Alucate era doce e sensível, um contraste extremo com seu rosto avassalador e pavorosamente irritado. Naquele mesmo segundo, Richard e Zandra sumiram na noite. Vez ou outra eu conseguia ver vultos, a grama levantando centímetros do chão, barulhos ensurdecedores de impactos contra o chão.

_ Pai! – eu gritei – e Emilliene?

_ Vá ver a sua irmã, Matthew – falou Brian – eu posso segurar Blaine algum tempo. Ouvir Brian mencionar o nome de Grant vez meu pai se virar para traz, confuso. Ele não sabia o quanto estávamos envolvidos na história.

_ Mas, você vai sozinho? – eu perguntei.

_ Não. Ela vai me ajudar.

_ Ela... Eu não tive minha reposta de imediato. Apenas quando ouvi um silvo de uma ave ecoar no céu negro, percebi um vulto pequeno de olhos amarelos sobrevoar minha cabeça. Brian avançou contra Blaine e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta, o vulto se revelou uma coruja de olhos amarelos, que investiu contra Blaine. Logo, a luta entre Brian e Blaine mudou com a aparição de Abigail. A coruja tomara forma humana, a perfeita e incrível forma da garota que, por muito tempo, esperei notícias. Era Abigail Williams. Meu pai olhou dois garotos aparentemente normais erguerem Blaine alguns metros acima do chão e lança-lo contra as cercas, que arrebentaram e voaram outros metros de distância. Em questão de segundos o caos havia se instalado nos terrenos na mansão Vance. Meu pai correu em minha direção, atônito.

_ Eu não sei o que está havendo – ele segurou no braço como se tentasse me proteger de algo muito ruim – precisamos sair daqui.

_ Mas a mamãe está lá sozinha, pai! – eu reclamei – e todo o resto. Não podemos...

_ Não podemos fazer nada... Somos incapazes de ajudar nessa luta!

_ Somos... – senti o ar se deslocar bem acima da minha cabeça e, por uma fração de segundo, enxerguei meu irmão e os gêmeos em um duelo corpo a corpo. Para meu alívio, meu irmão parecia estar ganhando – Você é? O que? Não pode... Lutar como eles?

_ Não sou como eles, exatamente – meu pai respondeu, sem ter plena consciência do que estava dizendo – sou apenas um Alucate Abolido! Agora precisamos cuidar da sua irmã! Meu pai me puxou pelo braço, me arrastando para dentro de casa. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, fiquei me perguntando se havia escutado bem. Meu pai se intitulara "Alucate Abolido". EU não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, mas o fato do meu pai ser um Alucate já estava bastante claro.

_ Você... Um Alucate? – eu perguntei, enquanto os nossos passos na escada eram abafados pelo som do conflito do lado de fora da casa.

_ Não sei como você sabe tudo isso – meu pai ofegou – mas é melhor esquecer tudo. As coisas podem piorar.

_ Mais? Entramos no quarto de Emilliene. Ela olhava para a janela, atônita. Alguma coisa estava muito confusa. Meu pai a pegou no colo, beijando sua testa e acariciando seus cabelos, tentando acalmar os ânimos da minha irmã apavorada.

_ Pai, quem são aqueles? – eu perguntei – quem é Blaine?

_ São Alucates. Blaine Grant é o líder da unidade 7. Os gêmeos Barry e Adley Carter, Zandra Yang e Septmia Rhiannon.

_ Eles são os piores elementos do Sub... Bem, de qualquer for... Meu pai me fitou, enfim, aparvalhado.

_ Não! – ele exclamou. Deixou minha irmã sobre a cama por alguns minutos e veio em minha direção. Ele segurou minhas mãos, confuso e, então segurou meu rosto com violência, mas não com agressividade. Ele estava surpreso, assustado, ou algo assim.

_ Você... Você não é um Desertado! – meu pai exclamou. Provavelmente ele havia percebido no momento em que pôde falar abertamente comigo sobre Homúnculos e Submundo.

_ Não, eu não sou. – eu confirmei.

_ Como... Não entendo. – meu pai passou as mãos sobre os próprios cabelos, um gesto de pânico que eu nunca havia visto. Ele era outra pessoa. Finalmente, eu estava conhecendo minha família.

_ Eu e sua mãe... Ficamos assistindo a lua durante o seu aniversário nos últimos dezessete anos... E nada! – ele me olhou, confuso e atônito – como é possível? Lá fora, os sons de destruição continuavam reinando em absoluto na noite sombria.

_ Pai... Eu preciso saber de tudo. – eu falei, decidido.

_ Agora? Você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora! Uma briga está acontecendo no quintal e você aqui, com todos esses poderes! Você... Sabe usá-los?

_ Perfeitamente. – eu afirmei.

_ Então vá! – ele me empurrou para fora do quarto – eles precisam de reforço! Era a ordem do meu pai. Agora o estrago estava feito, ele sabia o que eu era. Era a minha primeira luta oficial como Homúnculo. Eu não esperei para saber quem estava ganhando. Apenas saltei contra Blaine instintivamente. Com o peso do meu corpo consegui derrubá-lo. Começara a chover e as lutas estavam cada vez mais intensas. Vários buracos decoravam o novo quintal, mas eu não tinha tempo para avaliar os decoradores. Eu estava ocupado demais tentando matá-los. Blaine conseguiu me segurar pelo pescoço. Era evidente, ele era mais forte do que eu e, a julgar pela forma como apertava minha garganta, poderia me matar sem muito esforço. Mas Brian e Abigail estavam ali. Os dois investiram ataques simultâneos contra Grant, que se viu obrigado a me deixar de lado. Agora ele tria três oponentes para abater.

_ Ora, vejam só... – Blaine se erguia do chão, enquanto nós nos afastávamos – Que cena linda. Os últimos representantes das três famílias mais poderosas. O Filho de Vance, o Filho de Renwick e a doce filha de Blair. Eu como o último filho dos Grant, preciso dizer, esse encontro me deixa comovido.

_ Pode começar a chorar, então – Abi retorquiu – estamos aqui pra isso.

_ Sua mãe também falava muito, Abigail Blair – ele riu maliciosamente, deslizando a língua sobre os lábios – eu mesmo precisei silenciá-la. Eu só não sabia que era genético... Abi não lhe deu tempo para terminar a frase. Ela se lançou sobre ele com o corpo rígido cortando o ar com violência. Acho que fui o único que percebi. Tudo voltou a ficar em câmera lenta, como da última vez, quando lutei com a quimera. Abi estava no ar, Brian estava bem do meu lado e, Blaine, sorridente, tinha a mão direita aberta, encostada na própria coxa. Eu pude ver, nitidamente, um ponto de luz no centro de sua mão. Ela se estendeu e tomou a forma redonda, do tamanho de uma bola de boliche. Avermelhada, a luz emanava feixes escarlates. Eu consegui sentir o calor da esfera luminosa mesmo a alguns metros de distância. Eu sabia o que era. Blaine era um Alucate e, como tal, era capaz de materializar a própria aura e descarrega-la em forma de energia destrutiva. Blaine ergueu a mão e disparou. Uma rajada de luz escarlate iluminou todo o terreno como um relâmpago gigantesco. Eu não tive tempo para reagir, mas Brian teve. Ele se jogou contra Abi e, num impulso, tirou-a da direção do relâmpago luminoso, mas ele não conseguiu desviar. Abi caiu no chão, mas não pude ver Brian, que tinha sido envolvido pela luz.

_ BRIAN! – Abigail gritou desesperada. Blaine baixou a mão, seu sorriso ainda estava estampado, mas era assassino, frio e doentio. A luz vermelha sumiu. Corri em direção a Abi, abraçando-a como se isso fosse o suficiente para escondê-la do olhar macabro de Grant, que insistia em sorrir. Eu não queria, não estava pronto para olhar pra traz. Eu pude sentir a energia descarregada por Blaine, a intensidade e a fúria com que ele conjurara aquela luz. Eu não queria olhar para traz e enxergar o corpo desintegrado de Brian. Mas eu não me contive. Eu precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Olhei para traz em um ato de desespero, desejando desesperadamente que ele estivesse inteiro, vivo. Eu me enganei. O rosto de Brian estava imóvel, pálido e petrificado, em uma expressão ilegível, como um boneco de cera, caído no chão como uma bola de basquete esquecida no meio da quadra. Mas seus braços não estavam ali. Seu tronco estava lacerado e não havia nenhum sinal das suas pernas. Havia sangue por toda a parte, órgãos deformados e todo o tipo de atrocidade que poderia acontecer com um corpo deformado. Blaine sorriu, triunfante logo a minha frente, mas estava exausto, suando como um porco velho. Uma parte fria e controlada da minha mente sabia que Blaine poderia morrer se realizasse outro ataque daquele que, provavelmente, gastara muita aura. Mas a parte predominante do meu cérebro estava em choque diante da cena. Brian Brown, um descendente de Renwick, tinha sido reduzido à carcaça por um assassino frio, patético, um homem capaz de matar sem nenhuma misericórdia, pena, ou qualquer sentimento que pudesse torná-lo humano. Não, Blaine Grant não era um humano. Era um monstro. Eu não via nenhum problema em matar monstros. Cerrei meus punhos furiosamente, ou talvez fosse puro pânico, vendo um provável amigo morto. Brian não era uma pessoa ruim, só não sabia lidar com amizades. Mas, agora, não havia nada, a não ser o sinal, a prova mais evidente e nobre, de um guerreiro que se sacrificou para salvar alguém que lhe era importante.

_ MALDITO! – minha voz ecoou pela noite, como um grunhido selvagem, grave e violenta. "Maldito", era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Blaine tentou rir, gargalhar, mas o esforço lhe custou uma tossida banhada em sangue.

_ O último dos Renwick está morto... – ele murmurou, ainda exibindo sua felicidade – só faltam dois... Dois vermes fracos e inúteis. Aquilo era o suficiente para me deixar entorpecido. Eu não senti meus pés se movimentarem, assim como não senti meu corpo deslizar em direção ao líder Grant. Havia um novo cheiro no ar. Era a morte, mas não era contra mim. O cheiro vinha de mim. Eu era a morte. Eu estava disposto a isso. Minhas mãos seguraram o rosto de Blaine Grant, que parecia não ter forças para lutar. Havia uma risada no ar. Não, não era Grant. A risada era minha. Eu não entendia o que era engraçado, talvez fosse todo aquele poder tecendo cada fibra do meu corpo, me dando a confiança que nunca sentira.

_ Você gosta de sorrir, Grant – minha voz ainda era fria e áspera. Mas ainda era eu, eram as minhas decisões, eram as minhas vontades ali, expressadas com a minha força – eu vou cuidar para que você nunca mais sorria. Segurei o seu lábio inferior com a ponta dos dedos e, antes que ele pudesse se mostrar surpreso, seu lábio já estava suspenso livremente no ar, pendurado na minha mão, enquanto seu rosto era banhado no próprio sangue. Ele gritou desesperadamente, um grito de dor que Brian não pôde expressar. "Blaine Grant só está tendo o que merece, ele é um sádico" era o que uma voz murmurava em minha mente. Eu queria fazer um pouco mais, queria machuca-lo e faze-lo gritar mais alto. Mas um turbilhão de braços me seguraram pelos ombros e fui arremessado para traz. Senti o impacto das minhas costas com o chão e, só depois disso, percebi que ainda estava segurando o lábio inferior de Grant. Surpreso, deixei-o cair na grama e desaparecer na escuridão que rastejava pelos nossos pés. Grant estava encolhido no chão com as mãos cobrindo a boca. Os quatro alucates estava posicionados ao redor do líder. Minha família havia se posicionado em um semi-círculo em volta do grupo, provavelmente não deixariam os homúnculos fugirem.

_ Vance sujo! – Septima bradou contra mim, apontando seus dedos finos e compridos em minha direção. "Isso não foi legal", uma mente sussurrou na minha mente, "Apontar pra você com esse dedinho sujo? Ora, faça ela pagar! Ensine a essa mulher bons modos! Não deixe que ela se esqueça de você". A voz era convincente, não era minha consciência ou qualquer outra coisa. Era apenas eu, meus pensamentos tomando forma e vida dentro de mim. Septima ainda estava apontando para mim quando senti meus pés deslizarem novamente na grama da noite. Em menos de um segundo eu estava segurando a mão dela na minha, enquanto ela se ajoelhava e se contorcia bem na minha frente. Eu senti os ossos dela quebrarem por entre meus dedos, e parecia cada vez mais divertido.

_ Não faça mais isso... – minha voz saiu como um sussurro – Não perturbe minha família... Nunca mais! Septima se curvou no chão, segurando o braço mole e imóvel, os ossos dos dedos, mão e braço quebrados, fragmentados dentro da própria carne. Ela não gritava de dor, mas seus olhos estavam apavorados agora. Meu punho se abriu e, bem na palma da minha mão, um ponto de luz azul-prateado parecia crescer a cada minuto. Os alucates me encararam, apavorados, como se eu fosse uma espécie de monstro ou coisa do tipo. Eu não sabia como mas, de alguma forma, quando deixei minha raiva fluir, comecei a dispersar minha aura, e agora ela estava tomando formas irregulares. Todo o meu corpo brilhava agora, uma luz azul intensa que dizimou a escuridão num raio de cem metros de distância. Então a luz sumiu. Simplesmente, ela se reteve em meu corpo novamente, e a escuridão voltou a reinar. Os gêmeos Carter e Zandra Yang tomaram o líder e a outra mulher nos braços. Eles sabiam que seria perigoso continuarem ali. Eles se deixaram ser engolidos pela noite, desaparecendo de vista. Diferente do que eu pensava, ninguém havia se movido para impedi-los. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para mim, perplexos. Ninguém se aventurou em uma aproximação. Minha única preocupação, no entanto, era como iriam lidar com a perda de Brian. Olhei para traz, onde os restos de um possível amigo jaziam sem vida. Mas não estava ali. No lugar dos restos sem vida, estava Brian, deitado com as mãos nos rostos, agonizante, enquanto ossos pareciam brotar do seu tronco, tomando a forma de um esqueleto humano normal. As veias começaram a se estender, o sangue a tomar forma e a pele à consistência de um corpo humano inteiro e saudável. Brian estava ofegando. Havia sobrevivido ao ataque do seu assassino patético.


	18. Chapter 18

**Um monte de verdades tolas, a visita do Oráculo e o mestiço**

A noite densa não ajudou em nada o clima de tensão. Minha mãe me olhava de forma estranha, como se eu fosse outra pessoa, um completo estranho. Meu tio também parecia não reconhecer o sobrinho quando me olhava. Apenas Richard estava ocupado demais, pasmo e aparvalhado, assistindo a regeneração do corpo de Brian. Detive meu olhar por um segundo para ter certeza de que Brian estava vivo. Abigail correu até ele, tirou a sua jaqueta e cobriu as pernas nuas que ainda estavam regenerando. Era uma cena horrível, assistir aquele monte de sangue e carne se recompor. Parte do meu cérebro estava feliz em ver Brian vivo, mas a outra parte não agradava nem um pouco em ver Abi cobrindo o rapaz semi-nu deitado na grama. Mas eu não preocupei com isso por muito tempo. Os olhares ainda me cortavam e, embora eu quisesse quebrar o silêncio e dizer alguma coisa, não havia nada de muito inteligente para se dizer.

_ Matthew – era a voz de Abigail logo atrás de mim – não se preocupe, Brian está bem. Eu fui até meus amigos, tentando ignorar minha família.

_ Eu não sabia... – comecei, ainda atônito ao ver os dedos dos pés de Brian se recomporem até formarem pele e unha – eu não sabia como seria essa habilidade. É incrível.

_ É, eu sei... - a voz de Brian soou fraca, mas tinha um tom de riso – Mas dói um pouco. Principalmente a parte dos ossos, sabe?

_ Uhg! - Abi gemeu – por favor, não me faça pensar nisso. Então eu senti os passos. Minha família estava vindo em minha direção e, a julgar pelos passos cautelosos sobre a grama, eles pareciam hesitantes em querer se aproximarem.

_ Matthew... – foi meu irmão quem disse primeiro – Matthew... Você está bem? Eu me virei e encarei todos de frente. Não, com certeza eu não estava.

_ Acho que sim...

_ Então... O que foi aquilo? – ele perguntou.

_ Ah, bem... Não faço idéia.

_Aquilo... Que você fez... – nem Richard (na verdade nem eu) conseguia entender por que minha aura se materializara daquela forma – Como você materializou sua aura? Isso é coisa de Alucate.

_ Isso tem alguma explicação, Matthew? – meu tio perguntou.

_ Olha, até hoje eu não sabia que podia fazer... Aquilo.

_ Isso não pode ser coisa boa – minha mãe falou – a quanto tempo você sabe sobre homúnculos?

_ Er... Já faz algum tempo.

_ E como nunca soubemos de nada disso? – a voz dela era perturbadora – Como você nos escondeu isso?

_ Eu não sabia que vocês também eram... E vocês nunca me disseram o que eu era... Aliás, por que vocês pensaram que eu fosse um Desertado? Minha mãe lançou um olhar de dúvida para o meu tio, foi ele quem respondeu.

_ Eles não receberam o seu sinal. Desde os seus aniversários, eles nunca perceberam.

_ Sinal? Que sinal?

_ Acho que eu posso explicar, Matt – Abi interveio. Brian levantou-se, com a jaqueta enrolada na cintura – Faz parte da natureza homúnculo. Os poderes de um homúnculo sempre se manifestam no aniversário. E isso deve acontecer até o décimo sétimo aniversário para os Alvos, e até o vigésimo para os Rubros.

_ Só fui perceber meus poderes no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Não... Espera. Foi antes. Eu bati em Edmund Davis, o cara da escola, na véspera do meu aniversário.

_ Impossível – minha mãe retorquiu – ficamos atentos esperando o sinal desde os seus doze anos.

_ Mas que raio de sinal é esse? – eu explodi.

_ Quando o poder de um homúnculo se manifesta – ela começou – os pais são capazes de ver o sinal através da lua.

_ Apenas os pais do homúnculo recém-desenvolvido consegue ver o sinal – falou Brian – eles vêem uma mudança típica na lua durante a noite do seu aniversário.

_ Nunca vimos o sinal – minha mãe disse – e, no seu décimo sétimo aniversário, quando a lua não nos foi revelado nada, acreditamos que você fosse um Desertado.

_ Mas, então que outra explicação haveria? – eu perguntei.

_ Bem... A julgar pela sua forma... A forma como você agiu essa noite – Abi parecia ser a única a levar aquela hipótese em consideração – você poderia ser um... Alucate.

As palavras dela provocaram um choque coletivo. Todos se entreolharam, preocupados, se perguntando como isso seria possível. Provavelmente era exatamente o que estavam perguntando, pelo menos EU estava.

_ Não pode... Isso não... – minha mãe se calou.

_ George é um Alucate – meu tio respondeu secamente – Abolido, mas é.

_ Isso não muda nada. Ele perdeu as habilidades antes de Matthew nascer.

_ Ah, claro, mas isso não significa nada. Ele continua tendo raízes Alucate.

_ Eu não sou um alucate! – eu bradei – sou um Vance.

_ Seu pai é um descendente direto de Grant, Matthew – meu tio respondeu com a voz imponente, o que não era muito comum vindo de alguém que, geralmente era infantil e divertida – Ele é irmão de Blaine! De repente, as verdades não eram tão urgentes como eu pensava. Por muito tempo eu ignorei o fato de não conhecer a maior parte dos familiares do meu pai, e isso nunca foi um incômodo. Minha paixão pela família Vance supria qualquer necessidade em ter laços sanguíneos. Mas ouvir que meu pai era um alucate e descendente direto de Grant não era uma coisa que eu gostaria de adicionar à minha genealogia.

_ Meu pai! Irmão...

_ Seu pai não é como eles – minha mãe interveio – ele foi restrito de seus poderes porque ajudou os Homúnculos contra um ataque surpresa dos homúnculos.

_ Seu pai conheceu sua mãe no Submundo – meu tio comentou – bem, eles se apaixonaram. Depois que ele descobriu os planos dos Alucates, seu pai contou tudo a sua mãe. Os dois foram falar com os Conselheiros da FourFace.

_ E por que ele não tem mais poderes? – eu perguntei.

_ Era a única forma de permitir que seu pai e sua mãe ficassem juntos. O Conselho da FourFace retirou os poderes do seu pai para que ele pudesse viver no meio de Homúnculos. Era a única maneira. Ele foi selado com o juramento de duas faces.

_ Que juramento é esse? – eu quis saber.

_ Seu pai agora vive entre dois mundos. O convencional e o Submundo. E, entre eles, está dividido entre sua humanidade normal, sua família Homúnculo e sua origem Alucate. Normalmente isso cancelaria qualquer juramento padrão. Mas, com o juramento de duas faces, ele não pode falar sobre nós para ninguém, e ninguém pode falar pra ele sobre nós, a menos que o considere confiável.

_ Apenas nós podemos falar sobre o Submundo com o seu pai – minha mãe falou – somos a família dele, e confiamos nele.

_ Mas isso não importa agora – meu irmão interpôs – Caramba, vocês viram o que Matt fez! Ele é, o que, um Alucate?

_ Talvez – meu tio falou – Tem uma forma de sabermos.

_ Como?

_ Precisamos do Oráculo. Estávamos todos na sala da minha casa. Não estávamos muito preocupados com a nova decoração do jardim no momento. A maior preocupação era "que raio de coisa eu sou". Brian e Abigail estavam na cozinha com Emilliene e meu pai, conversando em voz baixa e tentando acalmar os ânimos de Emi. Apenas eu, minha mãe e meu tio estávamos na sala, conversando sobre o que eu era, ou poderia ser. Minha mãe explicou melhor sobre o sinal. Entre doze e dezessete anos, ocorre a manifestação dos poderes e, nesse meio tempo os pais recebem o sinal durante o aniversário do filho, o momento exato em que receberia os poderes herdado da lua. Mas, nos últimos anos, meus pais passavam a madrugada inteira observando o céu, nervosos, esperando o dia em que eu me tornasse um Homúnculo. Mas, de alguma forma, isso não aconteceu.

_ Foi por isso... – eu disse, enfim – desde o meu aniversário você tem me tratado com aspereza, mãe. Como se eu fosse uma decepção.

_ Ouça, filho...

_ Não! Ouça você! Então, eu não era o que você queria? De repente, por não atender suas expectativas, eu não era um filho bom o bastante para te dar orgulho? Bradley não ousou dizer nada. Eu percebi a forma como ele olhava minha mãe e, eu sabia, aqueles olhos tinham um brilho diferente, meu tio estava me dando razão. Como meu avô, tio Bradley jamais me julgaria pelo que eu NÃO sou, ou supostamente não era.

_ Eu... Sinto muito, filho... – embora ela soubesse que eu não havia renegado o dom da família, ela não me enxergava mais daquela forma – Eu só... Não queria que o nome da nossa família caísse em descrédito. Acabei jogando a culpa em você, mas eu sei que não era.

_ Eu sei disso. – eu respondi friamente. O meu próximo movimento poderia machucá-la, mas era exatamente o que eu queria – que bom que vovô morreu. Ele morreria de vergonha de você. A reação dela era esperada, mas doeu mais do que eu imaginava. Ela abriu a palma da mão e acertou meu rosto em cheio. Eu não tinha um espelho mas, a julgar pela forma como minhas bochechas ardiam, a marca de cinco dedos estavam se formando em meu rosto.

_ Elisabeth!

_ Não, Bradley! – ela uivou, mas não tirou os olhos de mim – você, menino. Não tem o direito de dizer isso. Eu soltei um riso baixo e desanimado, mas sarcástico o suficiente para ferir seu ego de mãe.

_ Há muito tempo eu deixei de ter direitos nessa casa. Ela se levantou abruptamente e me deu as costas, saindo aos trotes. Ela subiu as escadas e não pude mais ver o seu rosto desolado. Eu sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Mas eu não tinha pedido para chegar ate ali, de qualquer forma.

_ Você não podia ter feito isso com ela, Matthew – a voz do meu tio era severa – ela é sua mãe, e fez muito por você.

_ O que quer dizer? Que ela fez mais do que eu merecia? – eu estava explodindo, dizendo tudo o que o filho bom e exemplar não era capaz de dizer. Não, eu era um novo Matt, capaz de quebrar braços e assassinar feras – Eu fui um bom filho! Enquanto Richard trazia problemas pra casa, eu agia da melhor forma! Esforcei-me para ser uma boa pessoa, eu perdi os melhores momentos da minha vida em Seattle, momentos normais! Pra vir até aqui, pra que?

_ Vocês precisavam se desligar daquele mundo normal, Matthew! – meu tio tentava me explicar – como vocês conseguiriam se Homúnculos tendo amigos... Normais. Era preciso quebrar os laços.

_ E não queria nada disso! Eu queria...

_ Eu sinto muito, Matthew – meu tio falou em tom de consolo e, sem que eu me desse conta, ele me abraçou. Ele me envolveu num abraço protetor, algo que eu não sentia desde a morte do meu avô. Por mais que eu tentasse, era ao lado do velho Vincent que eu me sentia no lugar certo, eu me sentia vivo. Havia algo que nos ligava de uma forma absurdamente forte e, nos últimos dias, essa ligação estava sendo direcionada para meu tio.

_ Obrigado... – eu murmurei – eu sei que você está tentando me ajudar... Mas eu nem sei o que estou fazendo.

_ Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. – ele me segurou pelos ombros, sorrindo – somos sua família. Não se esqueça, você é um irmãozinho pra mim.

_ Valeu, Brad... Então meu tio se sentou novamente e, ainda com aquele olhar cauteloso, continuou.

_ Bem, acho que não é a melhor hora, mas talvez não haja, de qualquer forma. Então, vou tentar falar da maneira certa.

_ Ah, o que? Mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – eu perguntei, aborrecido.

_ Sim. Existe – meu tio voltou a sua expressão séria – você logo, logo, vai ligar os pontos então, antes que tire qualquer conclusão precipitada vou contar de uma vez.

_ Sobre o que? – de repente eu não me sentia tão contente em saber a verdade.

_ Você ouviu nossas conversas. O seu poder, a sua habilidade, aquela da aura visível.

_ Eu não sou um Alucate.

_ Eu sei, acalme-se. Você pode não ser um Alucate, mas Homúnculos não fazem esse tipo de coisa. De qualquer forma, acreditamos que isso seja pelo fato de você ser filho de um Homúnculo e um Alucate. Nunca, na história, ouve a mistura entre famílias. Sempre, por motivos de preservação, as ramificações principais de cada família se mantiveram fechadas. Um relacionamento entre um descendente direto de Grant com um descendente direto de Vance é inusitado. E, só agora, cogitamos a hipótese de uma mistura de dons.

_ Certo... Mas, e enquanto ao Rich...

_ Eu sabia que você perguntaria. Bem, seu irmão não nasceu fruto dessa mistura. Levei alguns segundos para entender o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquelas palavras.

_ Que... Como? O que isso significa?

_ Seu irmão é filho de Elisabeth Vance. Não há duvida. Mas... Ele surgiu de outro relacionamento.

_ Meu irmão...

_ Ele é filho de uma antiga paixão de sua mãe. Antes de Lisa conhecer seu pai, ela viveu com um homúnculo bastante conhecido no Submundo, um representante secundário dos Vance que conquistou um espaço honroso na nobreza.

_ Nobreza... – eu preferi me apegar a palavras indiferentes. Era a única forma de esquecer o fato de que minha família era bizarra acima do aceitável.

_ As famílias principais, puras, estão na Nobreza. Aqueles que possuem pais de famílias diferentes são os Baixos Títulos. Existem também os Plebes, que são aqueles com um dos mais humanos, quando um homúnculo acaba se conectando a um humano normal.

_ Então... Eu sou um Baixo Título.

_ Não. Grants não se aplicam a isso, pois não fazem parte do nosso povo. Eles são diferentes, habilidades diferentes, passado diferente. Você é o primeiro filho de um Grant e um Vance.

_ Que significa...?

_ Que o Oráculo está chegando e nos esclarecerá tudo – aquilo significava "chega de conversa". Levou algum tempo, os minutos se passavam e a sala parecia ficar cada vez menor e mais quente, como se tentasse se converter em uma caixinha de música, onde eu era aquela bailarinazinha idiota que fica rodando e rodando, quando a única coisa que ela queria era acordar depois que a música acabasse. Ah, eu estava divagando na minha mente, mas logo isso não seria mais útil. Meu pai, finalmente, saiu da cozinha, mas Abi, Brian, Rich e Emi ainda estavam lá. Papai passou por mim sem me olhar nos olhos, foi até a porta da frente e abriu. Eu me debrucei sobre o braço do sofá para olhar por cima do ombro do meu pai, tentando ver o que havia de tão interessante do lado de fora, a não ser buracos e sinais de luta. No lugar do cenário de briga, um vulto gigantesco cobria a visão, nem mesmo o céu negro era possível ver. Fosse quem fosse, era grande o suficiente para derrubar a porta.

_ Entrem – meu pai falou saindo do caminho para o vulto gigantesco passar. Assim que entrou, a luz da sala emergiu em seu rosto, iluminando os traços do homem gigante. Eram umas cinco cabeças maior do que eu, mas sua expressão era calma. Um velho, grande demais, mais com rostinho de papai noel, exceto a parte da barba. Os traços de rugas e os lábios finos e secos revelavam um senhor já de idade, abatido e cansado. Mas os braços grossos e musculosos contradiziam completamente com sua expressão.

_ Perdoem nossa demora – o velho falou. Sua voz era branda, como um senhor que fuma muito e fala pouco.

_ Está tudo bem – meu pai sorriu. Minha mãe desceu as escadas e, sem trocar olhar com ninguém, acenou para o velho gigante e se sentou na poltrona, me ignorando por completo.

_ Quem precisa dos cuidados do Oráculo? – disse o velho.

_ O meu filho. Ele está ali, sentado. Eu me curvei para o meu tio e, num cochicho, perguntei:

_ Hei, Brad. Quem é esse?

_ Ele não é o oráculo, se quer saber. Ele é só o protetor do Oráculo.

_ Qual o nome do grandalhão? Hulk?

_ Ele não tem nome – meu tio disse, indiferente – é apenas um sentinela de proteção. Não precisa de identificação. Sem um nome? Que tipo de pessoa poderia viver sem um nome? Não me parecia certo usar uma pessoa apenas como um objeto.

_ E o Oráculo? – perguntei.

_ Ele já vai deixá-la sair. O velho caminhou até o centro da sala, em nossa direção. Ele precisou se abaixar por um momento para não derrubar o lustre. Então ele tirou o enorme manto marrou que cobria parcialmente seu corpo. Agora eram dois braços musculosos como os de um fisiculturista, o peitoral em evidência por baixo da camisa branca e as pernas grossas. Se não fosse a aparência idosa, ele seria um velhinho daqueles que passam a maior parte do tempo sentados na praça. Então eu notei. Uma menina estava a frente dele. Ela estava coberto pelo manto todo aquele tempo, mas agora eu podia vê-la. Ela parecia ter quinze anos, era tão delicada e magra, com um rosto rosado. Os cabelos louros cacheados cobriam os ombros, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas uma na outra. Os lábios eram belos, rosados. Era uma linda jovem. Mas algo não combinava com ela. Os olhos. Cinza, sem cor na verdade. Ela parecia ser sega. Parecia um desenho magnífico com a pintura inacabada.

_ Olá. – ela disse. Parecia saber que eu estava encarando-a.

_ Ah... Oi. – eu respondi.

_ Você é o jovem homúnculo? – ela não estava olhando para mim, mas eu sabia que era comigo.

_ Sim, eu acho. Ela apenas sorriu. Veio em minha direção caminhando graciosamente. Os passos dela eram cautelosos, como se evitasse esbarrar em alguma coisa. Mas ela parecia não se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta, ou com a minha expressão de surpresa. Ela usava um belo vestido branco, apenas as canelas dos pés descalços eram visíveis. Eram pés delicados. Então eu percebi o quão vidrado eu estava naquela garota. Eu nem a conhecia, o que estava pensando? Por um momento acreditei estar traindo Abi com aquela atitude. Besteira, elas não tinham nada comigo.

_ Eu vou ajudá-lo a se encontrar. – ela murmurou. Ela colocou as mãos em meus joelhos com delicadeza. Senti meu rosto corar como um tomate. Eu estava sendo patético, mas ela estava sendo encantadora, então acho que, de certa forma, a culpa era dela. "Eu não sabia que Oráculos eram tão perfeitos", eu imaginei. Ela usou meus joelhos e apoiou o seu corpo. Então ela se ajoelhou bem diante de mim, ainda exibindo seu sorriso gracioso. Então, sem aviso prévio, ela aproximou o seu rosto do meu e me beijou. Seus lábios tocaram o meu de uma forma inexplicável, como se todo o meu corpo estivesse mergulhado em um banho quente, com um belo perfume. Era a aura mais magnífica que eu havia sentido. Mas não durou muito. Imagens desconexas, estranhas, começaram a surgir dentro da minha cabeça. Uma criança num berço, uma tatuagem de lua, sangue em todo o lugar, uma lua dourada e, então, o cheiro da morte. Abri os olhos, sem perceber que havia cochilado.

_ Ele acordou – minha mãe murmurou.

_ É normal... – a voz da menina Oráculo era a única coisa que parecia próximo de mim – ele tem muitas perguntas. Elas só se manifestaram desordenadamente. Percebi que estava deitado no sofá, e todos me olhavam apreensivos.

_ Eu tenho as respostas, Matthew Vance – ela falou.

_ Quem... É você? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei. Ela deu uma risada, mas não era um riso exagerado. Tinha classe, adorável.

_ Sou Angeline White. O Oráculo da sua geração. Tenho as respostas que você procura.

_ Ótimo... – eu murmurei, me apoiando nos cotovelos para me sentar novamente – pode começar me dizendo por que me beijou.

_ É a forma que os Oráculos usam para penetrar no coração e na mente de outra pessoa.

_ Ainda bem que você não era um homem – eu arrisquei uma piada. Apenas ela sorriu.

_ Oráculos sempre são mulheres.

_ As respostas, Srta. White – falou meu pai, quebrando o clima descontraído que eu estava tentando criar – precisamos saber.

_ Matthew Vance – ela falou. Dessa vez ela não sorria – Você nasceu na lua cheia de número 987.931 após o primeiro Vance. A lua se manifestou através da aura dourada em você quando tinha três anos.

_ Como? – meu pai interrompeu, atônito – três anos. Isso é... Impossível! O velho gigante colocou a mão grande e pesada sobre o ombro do meu pai e, num sorriso meigo, falou.

_ Sr. Chambers, a Srta. White nunca erra.

_ Três anos – Angeline continuou, indiferente à interrupção – você desenvolveu com uma velocidade diferente de todos. A menor idade cogitada até hoje foi de doze anos. Você é diferente da maioria

_ O Que isso significa? – e perguntei.

_ Você é mestiço. Filho de Elisabeth Rowen Vance, Homúnculo Alvo, e George Theodore Grant, Alucate. A mistura de raças concedeu a você forças distintas.

_ Que tipo de forças? – meu pai perguntou.

_ Matthew Vance é sensitivo. Presente o bem, o mal, conhece o perigo, a segurança... E a morte. Seu corpo e mente se adapta a qualquer situação. Você está protegido dentro de você mesmo. Não há lugar mais seguro do que esse. E... Angeline fechou os olhos, ocultando à íris incolor. Ela apertou as sobrancelhas, como se uma forte dor de cabeça começasse a incomodá-la. Não parecia ser grande coisa, mas eu estava enganado.

_ Matthew Vance – ela continuou quando abriu os olhos – você é um manipulador de auras. Meus pais trocaram olhares preocupados. Não, era uma descrição vaga. Eles pareciam perplexos. Mas eles não puderam falar ou retrucar. Angeline não havia terminado.

_ Tragam a menina, também – disse o oráculo.

_ Menina? Que menina? – minha mãe perguntou, confusa.

_ Ora, a outra Vance. Na cozinha. A outra mestiça.


	19. Chapter 19

**Visita ao Submundo**

O caos havia se instalado em nossas vidas. Meu irmão, na verdade, era meu meio-irmão, eu era um mestiço e, para piorar, minha irmã também. Não sabia exatamente se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas, a julgar pela expressão de todos, pareciam um tanto quanto decepcionados. Angeline White, o Oráculo, voltara para a sala de mãos dadas com minha irmã. Angeline pedira privacidade com Emi, ela era muito jovem e a sua mente era muito viva e confusa, ela precisaria de concentração e silêncio para organizar todos os pensamentos. Abigail e Brian estavam ao meu lado (ele já estava usando uma das minhas calças jeans), tão apreensivos quanto eu. Talvez a visita do oráculo não fosse algo para se comemorar, embora eu não me importasse em ter aquela linda figura do submundo por perto.

_ Três anos – Angeline falou quando entrou na sala – aos três anos, assim como Matthew, a lua se tingiu de dourado aos olhos dos pais. Uma mestiça fruto de um Alucate Abolido e uma Homúnculo Alvo.

_ Impossível... – minha mãe murmurou – não acredito...

_ Acho que tive sorte – murmurou Rich – sem ofensas, pai.

_ Tudo bem, filho. – meu pai sorriu. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos um sentimento diferente. Ele estava se sentindo culpado por sermos mestiços, como se isso fosse uma maldição, como se já não fosse terrível o suficiente ter as próximas gerações fadadas a proteger o resto do mundo.

_ O que significa? – eu perguntei – o que há de errado em sermos mestiços?

_ Não há nada errado. – Abi murmurou – o problema é de quais partes vocês são mestiços. Você é meio-Alucate, Matthew.

_ Mas isso não muda quem eu sou – eu retorqui.

_ Você precisam encontrar Aloysius Atwood – Angeline nos interrompeu – ainda não se pode saber as habilidades da menina porque elas não se manifestaram. Mas o Sr. Atwood pode ajudá-los.

_ Vamos para o submundo? – meu irmão perguntou.

_ Levem os mestiços – Angeline me olhou de forma bastante significativa, como se ela temesse por mim – Não digam quem são.

Não digam que seus filhos são mestiços.

_ O que há de errado, afinal?

_ existe uma profecia, Matthew – meu tio interveio – e ela não está a seu favor.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Acho que podemos discutir isso quando voltarmos para uma das Células – minha mãe interrompeu, inexpressiva. Novamente eu era a decepção – Aloysius pode falar tudo.

_ Não podemos confiar em Aloysius – meu pai interveio, mostrando certa irritação – Ele é filho de Conselheiro, ele não pode saber sobre... Nossos filhos. Não ainda.

_ Ele não dirá nada – Angeline falou – mas deixem que o Sr. Atwood conheça o rapaz primeiro. Confiem nele. Meu pai estava pensativo. Idéias pareciam travar batalhas intermináveis na sua mente, como se houvesse alguma opção. Mas ele sabia, opção era uma coisa que nos faltava. Precisávamos ir falar com Aloysius.

_ Normalmente a menina não poderia ser considerada um Homúnculo – Angeline continuou – então não a levem para o Submundo. Ela é muito nova, seria difícil explicar a situação dela. Deixem o mestiço com o meu sentinela – ela apontou para o velho gigante – ele estará seguro com ele. Enquanto isso, contatem Aloysius, ele saberá o que fazer.

_ Por que eu preciso me esconder? – eu insisti – caramba, o que há de errado com vocês?

_ Não há muito o que dizer, Matthew – Bradley respondeu – apenas que... Bem, você precisa se esconder para não ser confundido com a profecia.

_ Venham conosco – falou Angeline – no caminho eu mostro ao jovem Vance o que é a profecia. Ele precisa saber, todos precisam.

Estávamos no jardim, Angeline White e o sentinela estavam logo a frente. Até aquele momento eu não sabia como faríamos para ir ao Submundo, mas de qualquer forma, isso não era minha maior preocupação.

O sentinela de Angeline levou os enormes dedos à boca e, num assobio alto e ensurdecedor, assoprou em direção à lua quase imperceptível em meio à nuvens carregadas. Olhei para o céu como que algo fosse acontecer. A princípio eu achei que ele tinha falhado, mas, então, eu vi. Um vulto gigantesco por cima das nuvens. Não era grande como um carro, ou uma casa. Era do tamanho de um prédio, ou coisa do tipo. Um vulto gigantesco que seria capaz de cobrir o sol em um dia ensolarado. Então, fosse o que fosse, com uma manobra, o vulto mergulhou entre as nuvens, partindo-as em pedaços repolhudos de nuvens negras. Percebi a massa cinzenta em nossa direção, com uma velocidade assustadora. Ela rodopiou no ar e inesperadamente,abriu duas enormes barbatanas. Ela pousou. Era assustador, não pela aparência, mas pelo tamanho. Parecia muito uma baleia, mas não tinha olhos. A pele cinzenta brilhava com a luz bruxuleante da lua, a bocarra estava aberta e as enormes barbatanas estavam imóveis sobre a grama.

_ Uma Algueora – disse Abi – são feras do Submundo que servem de transporte. – ela explicou – mas só podem ser usadas a noite, ela podem ser detectadas a olho nu, como você pode ver.

_ E como essas coisas se escondem? – eu ainda estava admirado com o tamanho da Algueora. Ela poderia engolir nossa casa sem nem ao menos mastigar.

_ Algueoras acinzentadas vivem no espaço, mas fora da atmosfera terrestre elas são capazes de transparecer a própria pele. São indetectáveis quando não estão sobrevoando nosso planeta. Existem Algueoras negras, que habitam oceanos, principalmente o atlântico. Elas são menores e, vez ou outra, são confundidas com icebergs em regiões mais frias. Não se preocupe, nós fazemos nosso trabalho muito bem. Mantemos tudo em ordem.

_ E... elas não comem gente... Certo?

_ Não, elas nunca comem. Essa Algueora deve ter mais ou menos dois anos. Com o passar do tempo, elas vão diminuindo de tamanho, e perdendo a cor da pele. Quando estão brancas, elas morrem. É o ciclo delas.

_ Legal – eu não sabia se era legal – vamos voar em cima dela?

_ Não. – Abi apontou para a bocarra aberta, exibindo dentes enormes e pontiagudos – vamos viajar dentro delas. Ainda hesitante, fui o primeiro a entrar. A língua da Algueora era viscosa mas o hálito quente tinha um cheiro doce, não era ruim, embora eu não me sentisse a vontade no ventre de uma coisa daquele tamanho. Abi e Brian vieram logo atrás, do meu lado, mostrando leve admiração pelo cenário.

_ Nunca tinha viajado numa tão jovem – comentou Brian – o cheiro é muito melhor. Todos já tinham entrado e a Algueora já fechara a boca repleta de dentes. Era difícil imaginar que algo daquele tamanho e com aquela aparência era tão dócil. Mas eu estava bem, eu sabia que, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, não havia porque me preocupar. Angeline estava vindo em nossa direção. Mais uma vez eu me perdi na beleza dela, mas sua voz me despertou.

_ Está pronto para ouvir sobre a profecia? – ela perguntou.

_ Sim... Eu acho.

_ Venha, vamos mais adiante.

_ Para... A garganta. Ela deu uma risada leve e doce.

_ Não se preocupe, Algueoras não têm estômago. Angeline e eu caminhamos sobre a língua até perder de vista dos outros. Para minha felicidade, Abi parecia não estar muito contente com aquilo, eu seria capaz de apostar que estava com ciúmes. Alimentei esse pensamento intimamente.

_ Você precisa entender – Angeline começou a falar – que suas habilidades poderão não ser aceitas pelo resto do Submundo.

_ O que há de errado comigo?

_ Explicar seria mais difícil. Então eu vou mostrar. Angeline se aproximou de mim lentamente, sorrindo tão docemente que, por um minuto, me esqueci que ainda estava acordado.

_ Não vai demorar nada. – ela disse. Mais uma vez seu rosto se aproximou do meu, um gesto tão íntimo, tão intenso, que me permiti levar pelo gesto. Mais uma vez, os lábios dela tocaram os meus. Eram lábios quentes, imóveis, mas tinham um sabor indistinguível. Eu não me importaria em me acostumar com isso. No contato com os nossos lábios, minha mente começou a girar. As cores escuras e o louro admirável de Angeline que compunham o cenário desapareceram em um vórtice de cores violento. Minha mente ficou negra, um completo blecaute. Levou algum tempo, mas as cores começaram a entrar em foco. Mas havia um problema. Eu não estava mais no ventre de uma Algueora. Eu estava de frente a uma casa. Branca, janelas azuis, um belo jardim, simples. Havia um movimento alegre na sala, uma mulher e um homem se beijavam inocentemente, olhando para um carrinho de bebê. Havia uma criança ali, ela ria, admirada com o amor dos pais, balançava os braços com alegria. Os rostos eram irreconhecíveis, mas estavam felizes. No pulso da criança havia uma marca, uma mancha escura, em forma de meia-lua. Uma lua minguante. Então a imagem ficou borrada mais uma vez, as cores se movimentaram e deram formas a um outro cenário. Era noite e chovia. Havia dois vultos debaixo da noite tempestuosa. Um deles tinha uma lua minguante marcada no pulso. Não era possível ver o rosto. Mas eles estavam em uma luta, isso era nítido. As cores mudaram outra vez. No cenário seguinte, havia um homem, ele estava rodeado de outros vultos. Ele emanava uma luz azul intensa e brilhante. Então eles sumiram. Apareceu os outros dois no meio da chuva outra vez. Eles estavam brigando. Não pude ver mais nada, senti meu corpo ficar leve e minha mente viajou, onde não havia nenhum pensamento. Angeline estava me segurando, aos poucos fui despertando e percebi que, novamente, eu estava acordado. Minhas mãos tremiam, mas minha mente estava desperta, lembrando-se de cada imagem, cada cena que se passou na minha cabeça.

_ O que... O que foi tudo isso? – eu perguntei.

_ A cada geração – Angeline começou, eu sabia que seria uma longa história, como todas as outras – nasce um Oráculo, um Homúnculo com clarividência, capaz de decifrar os mistérios do futuro. O último Oráculo havia premeditado essas imagens, as que você viu.

_ E o que elas significam?

_ Haverá um confronto – ela continuou, dessa vez séria, sua expressão era dura, como se fosse difícil demais revelar a verdade – dois guerreiros lutarão pelo mesmo objetivo, mas seus corações têm intenções diferentes. A profecia revela uma criança, um menino que seria forte, teria a marca da lua minguante. Ele nasceria de uma família inteiramente normal, longe de qualquer ligação do Submundo. Ele teria poder para combater o outro.

_ Outro? Que outro?

_ O inimigo que você vê nas visões. Ele é um Homúnculo capaz de manipular a aura, assim como os alucates, mas ele é ainda mais forte. Esse Homúnculo será capaz de manipular a aura de qualquer ser, ele será perigoso. Essa foi a profecia mais confusa e complexa que já decifraram em muito tempo, mas é a forma mais clara que conseguimos enxergar o futuro.

_ Isso significa...

_ Existe a possibilidade de você ser considerado o Homúnculo inimigo. Lembre-se da sua luta contra Blaine. Você emanou aura, como na visão. O mesmo poder, a mesma habilidade. Se você puder manipular auras, você será reconhecido como... O inimigo.

_ Eu não sou perigoso! – eu urrei, irado – eu não sou uma pessoa ruim! Eu acabei de descobrir quem eu sou! Como posso querer ser mal? Um nó na minha garganta me incomodou. Senti o bocal do trompete esfriar o meu peito, eu precisava me acalmar.

_ Haverá um humano normal – ela continuou sem se importar com o meu surto – ele terá a marca da lua, como você viu na visão. Ele lutará contra o inimigo.

_ Eu... Não acredito.

_ Tome – Angeline enfiou a mão no decote do vestido e tirou um papel velho – aqui está a profecia escrita pelo último Oráculo. Leia, será melhor. Eu vou voltar com os outros, você fica aqui um tempo, leia e reflita. Lembre-se Matthew Vance. Estamos tentando esclarecer isso. Angeline desapareceu de vista, me deixando sozinho com um papel surrado nas mãos. O que eu poderia fazer? Apenas ler.

" _O Submundo se espanta com a manipulação de auras. Ninguém deveria ter essa habilidade, algo extraordinário que consumiria e dizimaria uma nação de vivos, indiferente quanto à espécie. Mas alguém, um Homúnculo capaz de tal façanha, cresceria e se tornaria poderoso. Longe de nossos olhos, uma criança perfeitamente normal teria a marca da lua, o símbolo pessoal de que existe bondade em seu coração. A criança escolhida pela lua seria capaz de manipular auras, um dom extraordinário que poderia salvar e proteger os vivos, indiferente à espécie. O que mudaria o destino desses poderes seriam seus usuários. Um usaria o dom para o interesse dos mais fortes, outro usaria o dom para o bem geral. Lutariam pela obtenção de uma força maior, a máscara de Agammêmnon, o artefato retentor da aura de mais de cem mil homens, capaz de sustentar a energia vital da terra, dispensando os pilares compostos de vidas humanas. Um lutaria por aqueles humanos, outro lutaria contra eles. Aquele capaz de manipular auras que não possuísse a marca da lua, deveria ser destruído, apenas assim seria possível garantir a ordem universal. A criança marcada pela lua deveria ser encontrada e protegida, ela seria a única arma eficiente contra a desordem e o caos."_

Então eu era um suspeito. Se não fosse por um detalhe, uma única marca, eu poderia ser o bonzinho da história. Mas eu era o "bad boy", o cara que eles estavam caçando. Fiquei aliviado em não ter procurado ajuda sobre meus poderes. Eu confiava em Angeline, na minha família e em meus amigos. Eu sabia que teria o apoio deles.

Eu não sabia aonde estávamos, mas ninguém parecia se preocupar. Eu era o único naquela viagem estranha. Durante todo o tempo, meus pais tentavam conversar com Emilliene sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eles conseguiam, logo ela já pertencia ao Submundo. Ainda assim Angeline pediu que deixassem-na longe do resto dos Homúnculos. Meu pai e minha irmã iriam ficar em segurança na Guarida das Feras, onde o sentinela de Angeline mantinha as Algueoras e outros animais que a fauna tradicional desconhecia.

_ Hei, Matt – Abi sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a língua viscosa da Algueora – você está mesmo bem?

_ Não. – eu respondi sinceramente – vivi uma mentira em um mundo que eu não pertencia. Agora estou prestes a viver uma mentira no único mundo que me aceitaria como eu sou. Quanto mais eu descubro as verdades sobre mim, mais eu gostaria de ser outra pessoa.

_ Não pense isso, Matthew. Nem por um minuto – ela colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro, envolvendo meus braços nos seus – Você é importante. Eu não gostaria de mudar nada. E prometo que vou ficar do seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer.

_ É, acho que posso fazer isso também – era a voz de Brian, logo atrás de nós, interferindo um momento que deveria ser íntimo – Sério, cara. Passamos por algumas coisas juntos. Acho que isso nos torna...

_ Amigos – completou Abi, sorrindo – nós três.

_ Acho que pode ser interessante – eu respondi. Não queria admitir, mas a idéia me parecia muito boa. Brian sentou-se ao meu lado, olhando para a parede de carne e cartilagens da "grande baleia".

_ Precisamos manter isso em segredo – Brian continuou – seu tio já esquematizou tudo. Você se tornou um Homúnculo no seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Você é normal até onde se sabe. Só não use habilidades de um Alucate.

_ Mas e a minha irmã?

_ Ela vai ficar bem – falou Abi – Angeline vai abrigar seu pai e sua irmã por um tempo. Você precisa estar acompanhado pelos seus responsáveis, no caso sua mãe, quando estiver no submundo.

_ Onde vamos ficar?

_ Numa Célula no Deserto de Sonora – respondeu Brian como se dissesse, "ali na esquina, ta vendo?".

_ Deserto de Sonora? – eu exclamei – isso fica no México!

_ Na verdade, é na divisa do México com Estados Unidos – corrigiu Abi – Um pedaço do Arizona e Califórnia.

_ Nós vamos ficar num deserto? – eu ainda não tinha compreendido – o que tem de tão importante em um DESERTO?

_ É onde está localizado a principal Célula dos EUA. – afirmou Brian – mas não ficamos caminhando por cima do deserto. Nós nos instalamos em uma parte interditada do Deserto, onde existem muitas montanhas.

_ É onde ocorrem as maiores quedas de aviões – explicou Abi – as pessoas não se aventuram em lugares como esses.

_ Ah, isso me deixa muito mais aliviado. Somos amigos, certo?

_ Sim – respondeu Abi entre risos – Acho que somos. A viagem continuou sem muito mais novidade. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que esperar de uma sociedade secreta no meio do deserto. Era tão inacreditável e surreal que, por um momento, dentro do ventre escuro de cheiro adocicado, eu comecei a acreditar que aquilo parecia um sonho. Então a baleia voadora pousou e eu me dei conta que não conseguia dormir há dois dias. Finalmente a grande bocarra da criatura se abriu. Ainda estava noite, fiquei surpreso com a velocidade com que a criatura viajava. Todos desceram em fila, exceto meu pai, Emi e o sentinela.

_ Vamos ficar bem – meu pai disse.

_ Eles vão sim – Angeline confirmou, olhando pra mim, percebendo a minha expressão preocupada.

_ Tudo bem, eles vão ficar bem. Ok, eu estou bem – eu disse a mim mesmo. A Algueora fechou a boca, ocultando os tripulantes que ficaram e, num movimento silencioso e maestral, a criatura subiu e desapareceu no meio das nuvens. A altas montanhas quase cobriam a lua no céu, agora bastante evidente. O ar estava ameno, uma brisa nos engolfou e, por um breve segundo, eu me senti em casa, como se eu soubesse que deveria estar ali, como se meu corpo pedisse por aquela rajada de vento há muito tempo.

_ Ali – meu irmão apontou para as montanhas – é ali que devemos entrar.

_ Ali... – meus olhos correram de montanha a montanha – eu não vejo nada.

_ Obviamente, ou não seria o Submundo.

_ Deixem que eu faço – meu tio falou. Ele se adiantou do nosso grupo, ficou de frente a cadeia de montanhas.

_ Actesus Examen – ele bradou – Lucate Moe Tzai! O efeito foi extraordinário. As rochas gigantescas começaram a se fragmentar, o chão natural das montanhas começou a trincar, abrindo gigantescas fissuras. As pedras rolaram, uma enorme quantidade de poeira subiu, formando nuvens escuras acima de nossas cabeças. Era como se a montanha estivesse caindo por terra.

_ Espera a poeira abaixar – murmurou Brian, sua voz levemente ansiosa – é a melhor parte. Então eu esperei. Todos continuaram imóveis, enquanto a poeira assentava, abrindo nossa visão para enormes torres disformes, repletas de janelas e portas, as paredes negras e luzes douradas emanando de várias janelas. Era como mágica.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vivendo Com Estranhos**

A montanha havia desabado e, no lugar dela, uma massa cinzenta se erguia como uma cadeia de torres deformadas, feitas de rocha negra, ou algo assim. Por um breve momento eu havia me esquecido dos problemas, fascinado com a mais bela paisagem, era como morar dentro da montanha. Na verdade, era exatamente isso. Era admirável saber como o meu mundo, o mundo a que eu fui destinado, escondia os segredos de forma tão extraordinária. O nervosismo, o medo e a apreensão haviam desaparecido. Ao invés disso, aquela sensação familiar que eu sentia quando chegava a casa depois de uma longa viagem se instalou, acalmando meus ânimos.

_ Incrível, não? – Brian sorriu.

_ Muito. Isso é mesmo... O submundo?

_ É apenas uma fração dele – Abi interrompeu, empolgada – você precisa ver como é por dentro. Existe todo o tipo de coisa para se ver. Nada convencional, eu diria.

_ Não vejo a hora.

_ Infelizmente – a voz da minha mãe era fria o suficiente para cortar o transe de tranqüilidade – não estamos aqui a passeio. Matthew, não pense que vai ser mais fácil. As coisas não vão ser melhores, não hoje.

_ Obrigado, mãe. – eu falei com rispidez – é a primeira vez que você fala comigo olhando nos olhos o dia todo, e foi para me lembrar de como eu fracassei outra vez.

_ Ora, Matthew. Não seja dramático – ela cruzou os braços – você não é um fracasso.

_ Quer saber? Eu nem conheço mais você! – eu passei por ela sem enfrentar o seu olhar estranho, irreconhecível – Você não é a mesma pessoa! E mais: eu odeio essa sua versão!

Tentei me concentrar na enorme construção onde, antes estivera uma montanha. Não foi tão difícil ignorar minha mãe, principalmente com Abi ao meu lado. Ela passou seu braço ao redor do meu e, com um sorriso radiante, me guiou.

_ Vamos. A entrada é logo ali. Caminhamos um pouco mais até chegarmos a uma rocha perfeitamente quadrada, tingida de um tom grafite com fios dourados servindo de adorno, como uma porta bastante sólida. Meu tio se adiantou novamente, se aproximando da porta e, assim que o fez, repetiu as palavras que dissera antes. A rocha estremeceu. Rachaduras na parte inferior se tornaram fissuras e uma extensão de rochas saiu das duas extremidades, duas pernas de pedra. A pedra saiu do caminho com um movimento rápido.

_ Conselheiros – Abi explicou – alguns podem manipular elementos da natureza. A lua é fortemente conectada com a natureza, por isso é possível habitarmos dentro das montanhas.

_ E aquelas palavras? O que significam?

_ "Actesus Examen Lucate Moe Tzai". Significa "Examine a alma, grande lua branca". É uma espécie de código.

_ Que língua é essa?

_ Uma vertente do latim. Se chama Homineius.

_ Legal, eu acho.

_ Vamos, você ainda não viu nada. Todos passamos pela grande porta e, assim que entramos numa câmara escura, a pedra estremeceu logo atrás de nós e, velozmente, tomou sua posição original. O chão começou a estremecer, a poeira no chão subiu até as narinas. Sons de pedras se chocando e paredes trincando ecoou na câmara escura.

_ A montanha está reerguendo – Abi explicou. Assim que os barulhos cessaram, um enorme lustre se acendeu no ar. Eram cerca de duzentas velas vermelhas com chamas douradas que emanava um perfume tranqüilizador. A sala era quadrada com uma única porta logo a frente, preta, de madeira.

_ A partir daqui – Brian falou ansioso – você vai saber a que lugar pertence. A porta se abriu e uma luz prateada tomou a câmara, apagando todas as velas. Quando a luz cessou, pude ver com nitidez. Havia um pátio gigantesco, o chão ladrilhado com tijolos cor de piche, bancos de praça adornados com eras que cresciam e se emaranhavam no encosto artisticamente e, bem no centro do pátio, uma enorme fonte. Uma mulher de pedra, triste, com as mãos sobre o coração. Era idêntica a sereia que tínhamos na entrada da mansão Vance. Haviam várias janelas, torres disformes, da mesma forma como se via do lado de fora. No topo do que deveria ser a montanha havia um feixe de luz prateado que descia e engolfava todo o cenário com sua presença alva e pura. Era a luz da lua, a fonte misteriosa de toda a beleza no Submundo.

_ Uau! – foi a única forma que conseguiu expressar minha admiração.

_ É, concordo – meu irmão sorriu – é o paraíso.

_ Não vão muito longe – minha mãe falou – fiquem por perto. Eu e seu tio vamos procurar Aloysius. Ele deve estar em algum lugar. Eles sumiram num piscar de olhos, como fantasmas. Naquele lugar eu sentia uma força tão intensa, se tornando maciça dentro de mim. Era como se meu corpo se alimentasse do próprio ar banhado de luz.

_ É restaurador – comentei.

_ Aqui nossas habilidades são maiores – explicou Abi – É por causa dos picos das montanhas. Simboliza os braços da terra tentando abraçá-la, é o que dizem.

_ Parece um romance barato – comentei.

_ Que seja. Vamos ver o lugar – interveio Brian.

_ Angeline, você... Olhei para traz. Por um segundo meus olhos perderam era de vista, agora ela não estava mais ali.

_ Ora, onde ela está?

_ Em seus aposentos, provavelmente – falou Richard – ela não pode ficar aqui muito tempo. Ela é clarividente, os poderes ampliados dela podem incomodar. As pessoas pensam muito aqui, ela pode ouvi-los como se gritassem.

_ Deve ser difícil lidar com isso quando se é cego. – eu refleti, lembrando dos olhos cinza mas tão cheios de vida.

_ Aí você se engana. Ela não pode ver o presente, mas vê o futuro, ou o provável futuro. – Brian cruzou os braços, ainda se permitindo "devorar" um pouco mais dos feixes de luz – ela tem um senso de direção melhor o de uma águia.

_ Vamos. – Richard apontou para um lance de escadas no fim do pátio – vamos ficar nos aposentos naquela ala.

_ O que? Com os estranhos? – perguntou Brian, cético – Fora de cogitação.

_ Estranhos? – eu ainda tinha muito o que aprender – Quem são esses?

_ A Plebe – respondeu Richard – aqueles meio Homúnculos, meio humanos.

_ Qual é? – Brian cruzou os braços – temos que ficar LÁ?

_ Para o bem de Matthew, sim. - interveio Abi em seu tom quase diplomático – a plebe com seus poderes recém-desenvolvidos vão para AQUELE lugar. Os superiores nunca vão até lá, estaremos seguros.

_ São boas pessoas – comentou Richard – mesmo sendo inferiores.

_ Não importa aonde vamos, algumas coisas não mudam. O bom e velho preconceito – falei com sarcasmo.

_ As escadas vão nos levar até a torre mais alta. É onde vivem os Estranhos – comentou Brian.

_ Torres altas? Estranho, achei que eles vivessem em um porão, numa fossa, sei lá.

_ Não aqui – Abi adiantou o passo e todos fomos atrás dela – As altas torres são de fácil acesso. Difícil é acessar as câmaras inferiores. É onde está o Conselho e todos os renomados Nobres da FourFace.

_ Ta bom, isso muda todo o meu conceito de "pirâmide social".

_ Isso não é um feudo, Matthew – retorquiu Brian – não mais. Além de nós, muitas outras pessoas caminhavam no pátio, alguns pareciam misteriosos, sombrios, outros bastante calmos e pacíficos. Os olhares estranhos nos fitavam com, no mínimo, curiosidade. Todos ali trajavam túnicas de pano negro, ou sobre-tudo de couro preto, botas, cintos de ouro, adornos como anéis e colares extravagantes, correntes e coleiras amarradas na cintura e no pescoço. Nós, por outro lado, estávamos vestidos como verdadeiros humanos.

_ Precisamos ser rápidos – Avisou Richard – estamos chamando muita atenção. Corremos para a escada, escura e fria. Assim que pisamos no primeiro degrau, candelabros e velas suspensas na parede se acenderam como mágica, iluminando a gigantesca escada em espiral que envolvia um enorme pilar de rochas escuras.

_ Não podemos correr? – perguntei.

_ Nas escadas, pátios e pontos de freqüência coletiva o uso dos poderes são notificados À FourFace, motivos de segurança. Não queremos usar nossa habilidade aqui e sermos descobertos, queremos?

_ É, acho que não. Foi uma longa caminhada. Visualizei a torre gigantesca na minha mente, pelo menos um cem metros, talvez mais. Seria uma caminhada longa e, apesar do desgaste, era o tempo que me incomodava. Cada minuto fora de um lugar seguro era motivo para aumentar a ansiedade. A medida em que subíamos as escadas, meus pés pareciam ganhar cada vez mais peso. A atmosfera ali era pesada, fria e bastante sombria. Talvez fosse mais um estereótipo de lugares escondidos do resto do mundo, ou talvez fosse uma forma de proteção. Richard me observou, como se pudesse analisar os meus pensamentos.

_ Aqui a lua não tem efeito sobre nós – ele explicou – nossas habilidades ficam reduzidas a medida em que subimos.

_ Isso ajuda a explicar o fato de Plebes viverem acima dessas escadas – eu refleti – esse lugar é meio injusto, ao meu ver.

_ Mas você gosta, certo? – perguntou Brian, sorridente.

_ Claro, por que não?

_ Você é um Vance. Esse lugar pertence à sua natureza.

_ Mas eu sou um Gran...

_ Shhh! – fez Abi com urgência – Não seja idiota, Matthew. Esse lugar está cheio de gente que adoraria colocar as mãos em um Grant.

_ Ah, foi mal. Continuamos a longa caminhada até, finamente, atingirmos o patamar superior. Levamos mais ou menos dez minutos para conseguir. A torre mais alta era um enorme corredor com diversas portas talhadas em madeira, aparentemente podre, as janelas estavam cobertas uma muralha maciça de rochas e terra. Do lado de fora, a montanha para o resto do mundo.

_ Por que tantas janelas se a montanha cobre toda a visão?

_ Durante a noite eles abrem – explicou Abi – mas hoje é dia de patrulha. Muitos Homúnculos da Nobreza, os mais fortes, saem para patrulhar, então a Célula precisa estar bem protegida.

_ Por que não fomos para a Célula em Charlotte?

_ As Células mais antigas estão no deserto. Aqui a sua mãe tem mais influência. A cada passo as perguntas surgiam na minha mente, era como nascer outra vez e aprender a andar, comer, chorar na hora certa. A partir dali Richard nos guiou até o fim do corredor. Sem sombra de dúvida, era a porta mais estreita e mais podre dentre todas as outras. Não que eu me importasse, mas senti falta da minha cama acolchoada e quente na mansão Vance. Claro, aquele não era eu, nunca foi. Richard bateu na porta três vezes em ritmos compassados, como uma espécie de sinal. Uma voz rouca veio por detrás da porta.

_ Quem é?

_ Vocês foram avisados que viríamos – respondeu Richard.

_ Quem é? – insistiu a voz. Só então eu notei que era uma voz feminina.

_ Richard Vance. Agora abre essa porta. Um barulho de trinco estremeceu a porta e ela se abriu num rangido incômodo. A jovem que acabara de nos receber tinha uma expressão cautelosa. Olhos castanhos, cabelos negros e a pele bem rosada, devia ter a minha idade, uma linda garota. Comecei a me perguntar se Homúnculos sempre tinham que ser tão perfeitos. Todas as garotas Homúnculo que eu conheci até aquele momento eram atraentes e encantadoras. Ela sorriu, ainda cautelosa, e deu espaço para entrarmos.

_ Sou Ayu – ela disse.

_ Ah... Ayu... – repetiu Abi, entrando primeiro.

_ Na verdade meu nome é Ayumi Fuuka, mas todos me chamam de Ayu. – ela sorriu timidamente.

_ Sou Abigail. Abigail Blair.

_ Blair? Por que as famílias principais precisam ficar aqui? – uma voz masculina veio do fundo do enorme salão. Era uma espécie de câmara que me lembrava um castelo medieval. Enormes janelas encobertas pela camada da montanha, um lustre de madeira velho suspenso por correntes iluminava o gigantesco salão. Haviam camas dispostas num canto da parede, uma mesa de madeira com canecas de metal, talheres e pratos empilhados. Não era um lugar horrível. Era até bastante limpo e organizado, mas bastante modesto. Era um estereótipo. Voltei minha atenção para um vulto no meio das sombras, de onde viera a voz.

_ Quem é você? – Richard perguntou.

_ Não. Quem são vocês? Esse é o nosso lugar, nossa casa. Não precisamos nos rebaixar, Ayu. Não seja uma garota estúpida. Eles estão aqui de favor, não nós.

_ Um Estranho devia medir as palavras – falou Brian entre dentes.

_ Hei, tudo bem – eu interrompi tomando frente do grupo e me virei para a garota – Ayu, é o seu nome, certo? Obrigado, estamos agradecidos. Não vamos atrapalhar.

_ Quem é você? – murmurou a voz na sombra. Eu ainda não conseguia ver o seu rosto.

_ Sou Matthew. Matthew Vance.

_ E por que estão aqui? – ele insistiu.

_ É temporário. Não vamos atrapalhar, certo pessoal? Abi acenou a cabeça, sorrindo solidariamente. Meu irmão e Brian, no entanto pareciam irredutíveis.

_ As suas roupas estão nos banheiros – Ayu murmurou. Eu precisei me aproximar para ouvir a sua voz com clareza – acima das escadas de madeira.

_ Obrigado. Então eu percebi que o salão não era o único cômodo. Haviam escadas baixas, outras altas, que davam em pequenos buracos, alguns iluminados por velas, onde havia alguma movimentação de pessoas.

_ Aqueles são os quartos – Ayu apontou para os buracos – mas, se não se importam, vocês vão ficar nessas camas, aqui no salão. As escadas à direita levam aos banheiros.

_ Tudo bem, obrigado. Fui ao banheiro indicado por Ayu. Subi as escadas que estremeciam a cada passo, passei pela pequena porta de madeira oca e entrei. Não era tão ruim. Uma banheira branca, uma pia e uma ducha. Não havia janelas, mas no teto haviam velas cujas luzes eram refletidas em pedaços de cacos de vidro suspensos no teto por arames. Uma arquitetura exótica, mas bastante aconchegante. Havia um armário com portas de vidro, onde muitas roupas eram guardadas. Vasculhei-as em busca de alguma coisa. Achei uma calça de couro, mas era muito apertada. Procurei mais um pouco, encontrei a mais larga e vesti. Não era a forma certa de usar, mas era melhor do que deixar o couro pregando nas pernas. Vesti uma camiseta preta com costuras nas mangas e, por cima, uma jaqueta de couro. Tinha cheiro de mofo, mas era bonita. Voltei para o salão, Abi subiu e se trocou. Ela vestiu uma calça de couro marrou e uma jaqueta vermelha por cima de uma camiseta branca. Richard vestiu como eu, mas dispensou a jaqueta. Brian foi o mais exigente. Uma calça de couro grafite com costuras vermelhas e rasgos simétricos nos joelhos, uma corrente presa ao pescoço, um anel prateado, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta preta com as mangas dobradas. Estávamos familiarizados com a vestimenta deles, precisávamos nos enturmar e passarmos despercebidos.

_ Vocês ficaram ótimos – Ayu falou.

_ Não bajule, Ayu – a voz no meio das sombras falou outra vez.

_ Não seja irritante, Dominique – retorquiu Ayu, mas sua voz continuava doce e sutil – seja mais simpático.

_ Que seja. O vulto escondido nas sombras se movimentou com uma velocidade incrível, se enfiando em um dos buracos chamados de "quartos".

_ Quem é aquele esquentadinho? – perguntou meu irmão.

_ Dominique Chadwick – murmurou Ayu – é uma boa pessoa, mas não gosta muito de... Pessoas como vocês. Primeira linhagem.

_ E por que não? – ele riu ironicamente.

_ Bem, tenham uma boa noite. O café é servido às seis. – dizendo isso, Ayu se virou e caminhou até uma das escadas, entrou em um dos quartos-buracos e desapareceu de vista.

_ Vai ser um dia excitante amanhã – Brian retorquiu com sarcasmo – não vejo a hora de acordar aqui. Bem aqui.

_ Cala a boca e vai dormir, Brian – eu o empurrei e fui até uma das camas – eu estou quebrado. Eu não conseguia dormir. Fiquei observando os buracos feitos nas paredes, imaginando que jovens como eu estavam vivendo em lugares como aquele. Era como o mundo normal, com a divisão social, mas aquilo parecia ainda pior. Eles viviam escondidos do mundo conhecido pelos humanos, e eram ignorados pelo mundo a que pertenciam. Era como ser descartado duas vezes. Eu estava absorto em meus pensamentos de justiça quando a voz de Abi me despertou.

_ Hei, Matthew. Está dormindo?

_ Não consigo.

_ Nem eu.

O silencio reinou por um longo minuto.

_ Isso tudo não é meio injusto? – eu sussurrei, garantindo que ninguém nos ouviria – quer dizer, o que importa quem os pais deles eram? Estão aqui, não estão?

_ Eu queria que fosse fácil assim – Abi suspirou – Mas não é simples. Essa coisa de linhagem manda mais do que a capacidade de cada um. Acredite, existem Plebeus tão fortes quanto um Filho de qualquer uma das três famílias.

_ Acho que eu estou com saudades de casa.

_ Sério? Achei que você quisesse isso.

_ Não é do jeito que eu pensava. Imagine quando souberem... Sobre mim. Pra onde serei mandado?

_ Nada de ruim vai te acontecer, Matthew. Eu prometo. Seu irmão está aqui, Brian e eu também estamos. Vai dar tudo certo.

_ Eu espero que esteja certa.

_ Diz aí, como você achou que seria o lugar?

_ Er... Sei lá. Tipo Hogwarts?

_ Ah ah, você é mesmo um mané.

_ Sabe? Eu perco noites de sono me perguntando "por que somos amigos mesmo?".

_ Você me ama, se esqueceu – ela abafou o riso.  
Ah, ela devia ler mentes. Se ela soubesse que não havia nenhuma piada no que acabara de dizer, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.

_ Abi... Você já parou pra pensar na profecia? – eu perguntei, pensativo.

_ Ah, não muito. Por quê?

_ E... E se ela for sobre mim...

_ Para com isso, Matthew! Você não é um cara mau, não é o inimigo da profecia. Você é um mestiço que quer conhecer a sua história. Qualquer um iria querer isso.

_ É que eu penso, as vezes...

_ Você tem que parar com isso. Se você não confiar em si mesmo, como nós confiaremos?

_ Ta ok, vou pensar nisso da próxima vez.

_ Ótimo. Agora vá dormir, pacana.

_ É bom ouvir uma palavra amiga de vez enquanto.

_ Que seja. Eu me virei, ainda pensativo, com a mente vidrada na profecia. Adormeci pensando nisso. Amanheci com o cheiro de ovos cozidos invadindo minhas narinas. Havia uma luz morna e amarelada atravessando minhas pálpebras e, por um breve segundo, eu acreditei estar em casa, onde o sol atravessava a persiana e me acordava nos finais de semana. Eu estava enganado. Ainda estava na Célula no Deserto de Sonora, várias velas estavam sobrepostas nas mesas, em escrivaninhas, iluminando cacos de vidro suspensos no teto, além do velho lustre de madeira. Dava a falsa impressão de um sol particular, dentro do próprio salão. Talvez por isso eles não sentissem falta de uma janela aberta.

_ Bom dia – a voz de Abi me acordou.

_ Ahn... Bom dia – eu murmurei, esfregando os olhos com violência, tentando me acostumar com a iluminação excessiva.

_ O cheiro está ótimo, hein? – comentou Abi.

_ Está... Hei, onde está o Rich e o Brian?

_ Eles saíram cedo. Não gostam muito daqui.

_ Isso é ótimo – eu murmurei, irônico. Meus olhos seguiram a trilha do aroma de café da manhã, e posaram sobre a mesa de madeira no centro do salão, onde Ayu arrumava os pratos. Ela notou o meu olhar e, com um sorriso amigável, acenou.

_ Bom dia – ela cumprimentou.

_ Bom dia – eu retribui a gentileza, levantando-me da cama. Estendi o lençol encardido, cobri o travesseiro e fui até onde Ayu estava.

_ Olha, gostaria que desculpassem meu irmão e meu amigo ontem a noite...

_ Tudo bem – Ayu falou, enquanto sorria para Abi, que se sentou ao lado dela – estamos acostumados.

_ Não deviam – respondeu Abi – vocês são tão bons quanto qualquer um.

_ Nós sabemos disso – era a voz masculina que nos recebera pouco amistosamente na noite anterior. Não havia sombra alguma no salão, então não foi difícil ver a fisionomia do péssimo anfitrião. Era Dominique Chadwick. Com certeza era o Homúnculo mais exótico que eu havia encontrado. Ele não tinha nada de normal em sua aparência. A pele era muito pálida, os olhos eram amarelos intensos, os cabelos prateados, emaranhados em um penteado meio punk. Mas isso era o de menos. O mais chamativo eram as asas. Enormes, brancas, as asas reluziam a luz dourada das velas aberta como as asas de uma pomba branca. Dominique usava luvas que iam até os ombros, feitas de couro de búfalo, ou algo do tipo. Abi fitou o rapaz com bastante curiosa. Ao que parecia, ela também não o conhecia. Mas o olhar dela não me agradava muito. Ela estava encantada e isso não era um bom sinal.

_ Ou vocês nos tratam como lixo ou têm pena de nós – resmungou Dominique, sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa, longe de nós – Não precisamos disso.

_ Não somos como os outros – eu me defendi – acabei de chegar, não sei nada sobre Homúnculos. Não estou em posição de julgar ninguém.

_ Vocês nunca estão, mas fazem assim mesmo.

_ Ok. Vamos comer os ovos antes que esfriem – Ayu interrompeu. Nós nos servimos. Ao que parecia, os outros nos quartos-buracos não queriam se juntar a nós. Provavelmente também nos odiavam.

_ Por que estão aqui? – Ayu perguntou – não que não queiramos... É que Nobres não se misturam com Plebes.

_ Como eu disse, isso não importa – respondi – eu sou... Como vocês. Não sou puro. Não sou nobre.

_ Sério? – ela ficou boquiaberta – Um Vance se relacionando com um humano? Puxa, as coisas mudam.

_ É um pouco mais complicado – respondi me servindo de ovos e bacon frio – o cheiro está ótimo.

_ Ayu é boa cozinheira – Dominique falou, mas ainda era pouco amigável – para uma Plebéia.

_ Que coisa rude de se dizer – Abi fechou a cara.

_ Nós não ganhamos nada sendo humildes. Como você pode ver, as decisões dos nossos pais nos afetam e nem sabemos por quê!

_ Isso não é nossa culpa – retorqui – você, mais do que qualquer um, deveria saber que não é certo julgar alguém pela sua família.

_ Você é um Vance.

_ Mestiço – interrompi – não sou Nobre.

_ Mas continua sendo um Vance. Acho que é o primeiro Vance mestiço por aqui. Uma pena para você. Desisti de discutir. Mas Abi parecia curiosa.

_ Essas asas... Quais as suas habilidades?

_ Isso nunca fez diferença para gente como você.

_ As asas possuem a consistência de metal – interveio Ayu – não se preocupem, Dominique é arrogante na maior parte do tempo.

_ Hum... Legal – Abi murmurou – é mais resistente que o corpo de um Homúnculo.

_ Na verdade... Essa habilidade não é tão incrível quanto... A outra... – Ayu começou a falar mas, vendo olhar inexpressivo de Dominique, se calou.

_ Outro dom? – Abi fitou o garoto – você tem mais de uma habilidade?

_ Não importa.

_ Ah, importa sim – ela insistiu – olha, você pode nos odiar o tempo que quiser, mas vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo. Não precisa gostar de nós. Mas vai ter que nos aceitar. O silêncio tomou conta do salão outra vez. Todos voltaram suas atenções ao café da manhã, que já não estava tão delicioso agora com o clima pesado. Dominique suspirou, fazendo suas asas tremeluzirem de leve, e soltou o garfo.

_ Não é um dom que eu me orgulhe – mencionou ele.

_ Você não é obrigado a dizer – eu disse – mas nós não mudaremos o conceito que temos de você por causa do que você é capaz de fazer. Acredite, já é ruim o suficiente. Ele tentou sorrir, embora não fosse essa a sua vontade.

_ Quando eu toco em alguém... Posso ver como ela irá morrer. Mas tem um problema. Quando toco na pessoa... Ela sente as dores da morte. Não é uma coisa legal.

_ Ele não pode ter contato físico. Isso incomoda – comentou Ayu.

_ Chega, Ayu. Arrume a mesa. Abi observou o rapaz de asas alvas, como se pudesse compreender a dor dele. Ela se levantou e, pegando os pratos, falou.

_ Vamos, Ayu. Eu te ajudo.


End file.
